Touch Me, Doctor !
by Park Shita
Summary: Jika Baekhyun tahu setampan apa dokter yang akan menanganinya,ia tidak akan terbujuk oleh rayuan sahabatnya,ia sungguh kehilangan wajah, terlebih ketika ia harus membuka celana di hadapan si dokter tampan, Park Chanyeol. Benda lunak yang menyentuh bokongnya membuat Baekhyun menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia terima. Chanbaek,Yaoi,Mature.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Touch me, Doctor!

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kang Soyou ( Baek's mom )

Byun Soojung ( Baek's little sister a.k.a annoying girl a.k.a Baek's enemy )

Kim Jongdae ( Baek's best "fucking" friend )

Do Kyungsoo ( Baek's best "fucking" friend (2))

And others

Rated : M

* * *

Ekhem! Ekhem! Ekhem !

Apa kabar kesayangan ?

Mungkin aku bikin kalian kesel karena aku ngegantung FF Devil Beside Me, untuk itu aku bawain FF untuk kalian. Daripada FF ini jadi basi karena kelamaan di simpen, aku putusin untuk mem-publishnya itung-itung sebagai cemilan untuk menunggu FF DBM.

Aku milih publishcemilan ini, karena banyak yang nanya tentang kelanjutan DBM dan ngira aku gak bakal ngelanjutin DBM ( FYI , status aku sebenernya lagi hiatus menikmati libur tenang with family) wkwkwkwkw…

Tapi berhubung aku gak sempet ngetik DBM jadi aku putusin untuk publish ff lain buat kalian, karena banyak yang ngeluh juga kalau lagi krisis FF Chanbaek. Wkwkwkwkwk. Aku belum sempet check FFN , jadi aku gak tahu kalau ternyata lagi krisis, hehehehe..

Maaf beribu maaf guys! Tapi aku harap kalian bisa menikmati ff ini , dan bersabar untuk ff DBM chapter selanjutnya .

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear.**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **ParkShita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Ucap lelaki bersurai hitam yang kini duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Membuang wajahnya kesamping dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi, memperlihatkan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Wanita yang berdiri di ujung ranjang dan memunguti beberapa potongan pakaian yang berserakan dilantai menghela nafas. Memeluk pakaian-pakaian kotor itu karena kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, sama persis seperti yang dilakukan remaja lelaki yang duduk diatas ranjang.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan membolos sekolah?" tanya wanita itu dengan mata melotot kearah putranya.

"Aku bilang , aku-tidak-mau. Titik. Tanpa koma." Ucap termuda sambil menatap ibunya dengan mata yang juga melotot, keduanya terlihat serupa tapi tak sama.

"Lagipula.." yang paling muda kembali mengeluarkan suara, memandang remeh kearah ibunya.

"Aku tidaklah membolos, bukankah ayah sudah mengirimkan surat izinku?"ucapnya santai. Wanita berkulit putih dengan rambut terurai panjang berwarna coklat itu mengatupkan bibirnya kesal. Putranya adalah makhluk paling keras kepala yang ia pernah temui.

"Apa kau tahu? Meminta izin sakit harus menggunakan surat pengantar dari dokter, ayahmu mengatakan itu pada ibu tadi. Ibu tidak mau jika kau tidak sekolah hanya karena penyakit_" wanita itu terdiam, wajah murkanya berubah menjadi ekspresi menahan tawa. Yang lebih muda melirik melalui sudut matanya ketika ibunya berhenti bicara, dan matanya melotot saat mendapati ibunya menahan tawa.

"Apa? APA? Ibu mau meledekku? Ledek saja! Akan aku laporkan pada ayah, bahwa istrinya Kang Soyou telah meledek anaknya yang sedang sakit." Bentak si remaja lelaki kesal. Bahkan mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika bicara, dan urat dipelipisnya tercetak jelas.

"Makanya lain kali jangan bermain di pantai seharian, Byun Baekhyun! Ibu sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan_"

"Ya..ya..ya.. ledek saja terus! Ceramahi aku seolah aku yang paling salah. Salahkan si duo idiot itu yang memaksaku untuk ikut dalam liburan musim panas murahan mereka." Ucapnya masih dengan nada ketus. Kang Soyou-ibu Baekhyun- berjalan memutar dan berdiri di samping ranjang putranya.

Ia berdecih melihat wajah kesal putranya lalu menjulurkan tangan dan meletakkanya di kening putranya , ia mendesah pelan.

"Yah, paling tidak demammu sudah hilang, hanya tinggal_" Kembali Soyou menahan tawa membuat Baekhyun kesal lalu mendorong tubuh ibunya, hingga Soyou nyaris terjungkal.

"Ibu aku pulang, dan_ hhmppttt." Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu, terlihat seorang remaja putri dengan seragam sekolahnya berdiri depan pintu kamar. Baekhyun menahan amarahnya, bukan karena kehadiran gadis itu tapi karena si gadis berseragam _sailor_ itu menahan tawa sama seperti ibunya.

"Apa kau hah? Kau juga ingin meledekku?" bentak Baekhyun.

"Pfftt… hahahahaha… aku tidak tahu kenapa ibu memiliki putra konyol sepertimu. Disaat semua murid datang kesekolah setelah liburan musim panas yang panjang, kau malah berbaring di ranjang sambil_" Gadis itu menghentikan tawanya, lalu berdiri menyamping dan menggaruk tubuhnya seperti monyet.

"Yak! Byun Soojung. Mati kau!" bentak Baekhyun kesal sambil melepar bantalnya, gadis itu terkikik lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar , tedengar suara tawa yang menggema disepanjang koridor, bahkan Baekhyun mendengar sebutan "Baboon" yang ia yakin ditujukan untuknya.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, tangannya kembali menyilang, dadanya naik turun akibat nafas pendek yang ia ambil. Soyou menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil, ia menusuk pipi putranya membuat putra sulungnya menolehkan kepala dengan tatapan tajam.

"Puas kalian mengejekku?"

"Jadi, apa kau masih tidak mau ke dokter dan lebih bertahan dengan rasa gatal itu?" Baekhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya menggeliat. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah dengan pantat bergerak kekanan dan kekiri.

"Sudah ibu bilang kan? Jika kau masih keras kepala, maka namamu benar-benar akan berubah menjadi Byun Baboon."

"IBUUUUU!" teriaknya kesal sambil menendang selimutnya. Soyou terkikik lalu bergegas berjalan menuju pintu sebelum melihat amukan putranya.

Baekhyun bangkit dan segera berjalan kearah kamar mandi, membanting pintu dengan keras dan mengurung diri untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Hal yang sudah ia lakukan hampir satu hari penuh.

…

..

.

Dua orang lelaki berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen, mereka ragu untuk menekan bel. Lelaki dengan wajah kotak melirik temannya yang bermata bulat, keduanya masih diam di depan pintu tanpa ada satupun yang berani menekan bel.

"Oh Jongdae oppa, Kyungsoo oppa?" keduanya menoleh dengan gerakan kepala yang kaku. Di depan mereka kini berdiri seorang gadis remaja dengan celana _jeans_ pendek dan baju kaos bergambar monster sambil membawa sebuah kantung kresek. Gadis itu menarik permen yang ia hisap keluar, sambil mengarahkannya pada dua lelaki di hadapannya.

"Apa kalian datang untuk menjenguk Baboon oppa?" tanyanya dan kembali memasukan permennya ke dalam mulut. Kedua lelaki itu mengernyit dan saling melirik sesaat.

"Ba…baboon? Ah! Baboon." Ucap yang berwajah kotak –Jongdae- sambil mengangguk mengerti. Remaja bermata bulat –Kyungsoo- menahan senyumnya dan ikut menganguk paham.

"Ya, kami mencari…eerrr.. Baboon oppa." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, masuk saja! Dia ada di dalam kamarnya, melakukan _Monkey's dance_." Ucap gadis itu –Soojung-. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang awalnya tidak mengerti, kembali paham setelah Soojung membuat gerakan monyet menggaruk di depan teman-teman kakaknya.

"Hahaha.. ya..ya..ya kami mengerti. Apa kami boleh masuk Soojung-ah?"

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku bukakan." Ucap gadis itu lalu berjalan kearah pintu, memasukan kata sandi dan mempersilahkan kedua tamu kakaknya masuk.

"IBUUUUU! Aku sudah kembali dan aku membawa dua teman untuk Baboon oppa." Teriak Soojung dari arah pintu, membuat wanita yang sedang berkutat di dapur itu memunculkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jongdae-ah, Kyungsoo-ah. Masuklah! Baekhyun ada dikamarnya, dia_"

"sedang melakukan Monkey's dance…uuukk..uuukk..aaakk…aaaakk…" potong Soojung bahkan kembali menirukan gerakan monyet.

"Hentikan Soojung-ah! Kakakmu bisa mengamuk kalau dia mendengar." Ucap Soyou, Soojung mengangguk dan meletakkan kantung belanjaannya diatas meja dapur, di depan ibunya. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjauh dari dapur dan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Habisnya, dia lucu kemarin malam. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya ibu, seharusnya aku merekamnya dan menjadikan bahan ancaman kalau dia mengangguku." Ucap Soojung sambil membuka lemari pendingin.

"Yang ada kau yang selalu menganggunya hingga kakakmu kesal dan menangis." Ucap Soyou sambil memotong beberapa sayuran. Soojung terkekeh ketika mengingatnya, karena ibunya berkata benar, memang dialah yang lebih suka mengerjai kakak sulungnya, yang kata ibunya terlahir sebagai lelaki tapi sikapnya lebih manja dan cengeng daripada perempuan.

"Aku yakin setelah ini dia akan_"

"PUAS KALIAN HAH!"

"….berteriak." Sambung Soojung sambil melirik ngeri kearah kamar Baekhyun, begitu juga Soyou yang bergedik ngeri.

"Suasana hatinya sedang buruk."

"Mana pernah suasana hatinya baik? Dia kan selalu seperti gadis yang terkena PMS." Soyou tertawa mendengar celotehan putri bungsunya.

Benar. Baekhyun memang terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki pertama di keluarga Byun 17 tahun lalu. Tapi sikapnya sungguh manja dan juga cengeng. Dia sangat suka merengek dan sangat manja pada ayahnya, Byun Minho. Tiga tahun pernikahannya Soyou tidak kunjung dikaruniai seorang anak, hingga mereka berinisiatif untuk melakukan segala pengobatan, hingga ke pengobatan alternatif.

Hingga suatu malam Soyou bermimpi didatangi oleh seekor ikan emas berbicara yang minta untuk dirawat. Dan dua bulan kemudian Dokter mengatakan bahwa ia mengandung . Keluarga Byun dan Kang sangat bahagia, mereka menyambutnya dengan sebuah pesta besar, mendatangkan beberapa peramal untuk meramalkan kelahiran cucu mereka, dan dua diantaranya berkata Soyou akan melahirkan bayi perempuan sementara satu lagi berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa menerawang dengan jelas.

Soyou dan Minho tidak memikirkannya , karena dua peramal saja sudah cukup. Lagipula anggota keluarga yang lain memiliki pendapat yang sama jika anak mereka adalah perempuan, karena menurut mitos ketika sang ibu mengandung dan terlihat semakin cantik tiap harinya bahkan gemar berdandan maka bayinya dipastikan perempuan.

Dan semua melihat itu pada Soyou, dia semakin hari semakin cantik dan sangat suka berdandan, terutama menghias bagian kelopak matanya. Karena itu Soyou dan Minho sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk putri pertama mereka, baju, perlengkapan bayi bahkan Minho sudah membuatkan kamar dengan desain serba pink.

Ketika menginjak usia 4 bulan mereka melakukan pemeriksaan USG dan dokter mengatakan jika bayi mereka memang perempuan, yangmana semakin menambah rasa bahagia untuk Soyou. Walau sebenarnya mereka tidak mempermasalahkan jenis kelamin anak mereka asalkan buah hatinya selamat, tapi membayangkan mendandani putri kecilnya adalah impian Soyou sejak dulu.

Hingga di awal bulan Mei tepatnya pada tanggal 6, sehari setelah hari anak , seorang bayi terlahir dengan selamat, wajahnya cantik,kulitnya putih pucat, bibirnya mungil, matanya jernih , benar-benar cantik hanya saja Soyou membulatkan matanya ketika melihat lonceng kecil di tengah selangkangan anaknya, dan Soyou baru mengetahui jika buah hatinya adalah laki-laki.

Ia tidak masalah, ia tetap merasa bahagia dan bersyukur. Namun karena masih terobsesi memiliki anak perempuan, Soyou gemar mendandani putra kecilnya dengan berbagai barang-barang yang telah terlanjur mereka beli, hingga tiga tahun kemudian Soyou hamil lagi.

Merasa bersalah akan perbuatan masa lalunya, kali ini dikehamilan keduanya ia tidak terlalu berangan-angan menginginkan bayi dengan jenis kelamin impiannya, walau dalam hatinya ia berharap memiliki bayi perempuan. Tuhan mengabulkan, seorang bayi cantik lahir, dan tumbuh besar dengan sehat. Karena telah memiliki mainan baru, Soyou meminta suaminya untuk mendidik putranya sementara dia akan mendidik anak perempuannya menjadi seorang gadis terhormat.

Hanya saja, Minho bukan tipe ayah yang tegas. Dia sangat memanjakan Baekhyun dan tidak pernah menolak permintaan putranya. Sementara Soyou sangat tegas pada putri kecilnya yang sangat nakal. Untuk itu, anak-anak mereka tumbuh dengan kepribadian yang sedikit tertukar.

"Ibu, kenapa tidak kita culik saja dia, masukkan ke mobil lalu kita bawa kerumah sakit." Ucap Soojung tiba-tiba yang kini berdiri disamping ibunya yang sedang mengiris bawang.

"Hahaha… dia akan membunuh kita berdua setelah itu."

"Setidaknya dia sembuh, bagaimana pun aku kasihan melihat dia bertingkah seperti monyet. " Kembali Soojung terkikik membuat Soyou menggeleng dan memukul kepala putrinya dengan pangkal pisau pelan.

Baekhyun berdecih kearah Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi mereka.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak termakan rayuan murahan kalian. Liburan musim panas apa? Pulang-pulang aku malah seperti ini" sindir Baekhyun. Jongdae melebarkan cengirannya.

"Tapi kemarin itu mengasyikan kan? Kau saja bilang ingin datang ke pantai itu lagi."

" . Tidak akan. Nebeu!"

"Never!" ucap Kyungsoo membenarkan. Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo tajam yang duduk di kursi di depan meja belajarnya.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Baekhyun kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Baek, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin ke dokter. Setidaknya periksakan dulu, karena hanya kau yang terkena sementara kami tidak." Ucap Jongdae.

"Lalu apa? Aku harus memperlihatkan ini di depan mereka? Tidak." Ucap Baekhyun kekeh.

"Aku…aku sempat membaca tadi." Kyungsoo membuka suara dengan wajah serius, kedua temannya memperhatikan.

"Ada sebuah kasus dimana seorang pria yang berlibur ke Afrika dan berenang di salah satu sungai, lalu ia juga mengalami gatal sepertimu. Awalnya ia pikir hanya gatal biasa, jadi ia mengabaikannya. Hingga saat ia tidak bisa menahan gatalnya lagi, sehingga ia memilih memeriksakannya ke dokter." Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapanya, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, namun tetap memperhatankan sikap tak acuhnya.

"Lalu dokter bilang ada sebuah larva yang hidup di bawah bagian kulitnya, dan berkembang biak."

"EEUUUHH." Jongdae mengernyit jijik, Baekhyun menenggang.

"Jadi…aku…aku hanya takut, jika_"

"IBUUUUUUUU!" teriak Baekhyun membuat kedua temannya menutup telinga. Soyou tiba di pintu dengan wajah terkejut, diikuti oleh Soojung yang juga membulatkan matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Soyou panik.

"Antarkan aku ke dokter! Sekarang juga!" bentak Baekhyun, Soyou yang awalnya terkejut lalu tersenyum. Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya kasar, berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil baju dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"Kalian hebat." Ucap Soyou sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak akan memiliki kakak Baboon lagi dan tidak akan melihat tarian monyetnya." Desah Soojung kecewa dan dihadiahi sikuan pelan dari Soyou. Wanita itu bergegas pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Wah, kau hebat Kyungsoo. Tidak salah nilai bahasamu tertinggi dikelas, kau pandai mengarang rupanya." Ucap Jongdae bangga, Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae datar.

"Aku tidak mengarang. Itu kisah nyata." Dan senyum Jongdae lenyap digantikan oleh wajah terkejut.

"Hiiii! Mendadak aku merasa gatal." Ucap Jongdae sambil menggaruk lehernya ngeri.

…

..

.

Baekhyun, Soyou dan Soojung telah tiba di rumah sakit. Baekhyun mengeratkan jaket coklatnya yang kebesaran sebelum akhirnya turun dari mobil sementara Soojung keluar dengan melompat kecil, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat sikap tidak sopan adiknya.

"Ibu akan memarkirkan mobil. Kalian masuk duluan dan tunggu ibu di _lobby!_ " Ucap Soyou sebelum akhirnya melajukan mobilnya untuk mencari parkir.

"Ayo!" ucap Soojung sambil berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap adiknya dari belakang, sungguh sangat tidak mencerminkan perempuan yang sopan. Dia hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ rumahnya, dengan baju kaos yang lengannya dilipat keatas, lalu berjalan seperti seorang preman, jangan lupakan topi yang ia gunakan terbalik.

"Yak! Tunggu aku!" ucap Baekhyun. Soojung menoleh dan berdecih melihat betapa lamban kakaknya. Berjalan seperti seorang ratu, mengenakan jaket disaat sisa-sisa musim panas masih terasa, dan caranya memeluk jaketnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar membuat Soojung mencemaskan masa depan kakaknya. Apalagi dengan tudung jaket yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya, membuat Soojung ingin menarik paksa benda itu agar kakaknya setidaknya terlihat seperti laki-laki karena rambut pendeknya terlihat. Bukannya malah terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja pemalu yang takut hitam karena tersengat matahari.

"Cepatlah siput! " ucap Soojung sambil berkacak pinggang dan menguyah permen karetnya.

"Yak Baboon cepatlah!" Baekhyun mendelikan matanya. Ia tidak suka ketika dipanggil Baboon, karena itu sungguh sebuah penghinaan berat untuknya. Ia berjalan lebih cepat sambil mengacungkan jemarinya kearah adiknya.

"Yak! Jaga mulutmu, sekali lagi kau memanggilku akh!" Tubuh Baekhyun terpental hingga ia terduduk diatas lantai di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Baekhyun meringis merasakan pantatnya yang nyeri, ditambah gesekannya membuat rasa gatalnya kembali timbul.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf, aku sungguh tidak sengaja, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menatap tangan terulur di depannya dengan tajam, lalu beralih menatap tajam kehadapanya dan bola matanya seketika terbuka lebar.

Sosok di depannya bagaikan malaikat, wajahnya sungguh tampan dengan rambut hitam yang disisir keatas memperlihatkan dahinya yang menawan, matanya bulat tapi tajam, bibirnya penuh dan terlihat seksi. Belum lagi tubuhnya menjulang tinggi, dengan lekukan tubuh yang gagah. Bahkan _blazer_ biru yang bagian tangannya ia lipat keatas terlihat cukup kekecilan ditubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sosok itu. Baekhyun mengerjap masih setengah sadar, sebelum akhirnya jitakan Soojung membuat ia meringis.

"Yak! Bangun! Kenapa malah duduk disini? Kau memalukan sekali, aish!" Ucap Soojung kesal, sosok itu membulatkan matanya melihat sikap Soojung. Baekhyun bangkit perlahan masih dengan menatap kearah sosok di depannya.

"Baekhyun, Soojung!" suara ibunya membuat sosok itu menoleh dan ia menegakan tubuhnya. Baekhyun segera bangkit ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh adiknya yang tidak berperasaan.

"Ah, nyonya. Maafkan aku telah membuat putri anda terjatuh. Aku buru-buru dan tidak melihat jika ia sedang berjalan cepat." Ucap sosok itu meminta maaf. Soyou membulatkan mulutnya sejenak lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa, putriku memang nakal. Dia pasti bermain-main dengan kakaknya." Ucap Soyou. Sosok itu mengangguk, lalu segera undur diri. Ketika berjalan dengan cepat, ia sempat melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Soojung lalu tersenyum dan sedikit memberi hormat. Baekhyun masih setengah sadar, dan kehilangan kesadarannya lagi ketika melihat senyuman tampan itu, sementara Soojung memaksa kepala kakaknya untuk menunduk.

"Isssh! Lepaskan! Kau tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali denganku." Bentak Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan tangan Soojung.

"Soojung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Soyou sedikit cemas ketika sudah di depan anak-anaknya. Soojung mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Yang kenapa-napa itu dia bu! Bukan aku. Sudah jalan seperti siput, lalu isi acara terjatuh segala." Ucap Soojung kesal, Baekhyun mendesis sebal. Soyou mengernyit.

"Tapi tadi dia bilang_putri?" suara Soyou mengecil diakhir sehingga tidak didengar oleh kedua anaknya, dan kemudian ia tersenyum melihat penampilan putranya yang memang terlihat cantik, bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari adiknya yang pada kenyataannya adalah perempuan.

"Ah! Ayo!" ucap Soyou berjalan mendahului. Ia meminta kedua anaknya menunggu di sebuah sofa, sementara ia berbicara pada bagian pusat informasi.

"Soojung-ah?"

"Hm?" gadis itu menyahut seadanya karena sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa menurutmu lelaki tadi pasien disini?" tanya Baekhyun. Soojung menghentikan permainannya lalu mendongak.

"Aku rasa bukan, dia terlihat sehat untuk ukuran pasien. Mungkin dia adalah penjenguk yang menjenguk salah satu kerabatnya yang dirawat disini." Ucap Soojung, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Yah, syukurlah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika seandainya penyakitku parah dan aku harus dirawat dalam satu ruangan dengannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Soojung.

"Dia terlalu tampan kau tahu? Dan aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan alasan aku dirawat padanya." Soojung terkekeh.

"Apa kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Soojung. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah, tapi sejenak dunia terasa berhenti saat aku memandangnya." Ucap Baekhyun. Soojung berdecih.

"Dasar _gay_!"

"Diam kau!" bentak Baekhyun. Soojung memang sudah menebak jika kakaknya memiliki penyimpangan orientasi seksual, karena siapapun akan menebak seperti itu saat melihat Baekhyun. Ia juga sering mengatai kakaknya _gay_ , dan menjodohkannya dengan beberapa teman lelaki di sekolahnya, namun ia hanya bercanda tidak dalam artian sesungguhnya mengharapkan kakaknya menjadi _gay_.

"Ayo!" Soyou memanggil kedua anaknya dan berjalan lebih dulu sambil membawa sebuah kartu registrasi yang baru ia dapat dari bagian administrasi.

Mereka berjalan dikoridor dan menuju sebuah _elevator._

"Ibu, apa dokterku perempuan?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berada di dalam _elevator._ Soyou membuka sebuah kartu yang ia masukan di dalam kertas-kertas.

"Iya, sepertinya perempuan. Namanya Han Min-ah." Ucap Soyou, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega membuat Soojung menoleh.

"Kenapa kau senang? Bukankah seharusnya kau malu?" tanya Soojung. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dengan wanita itu lebih baik, ketimbang sesama pria akan terasa aneh." Ucap Baekhyun malas, Soojung menggeleng heran.

"Apa dia tua ibu? Berapa usianya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi ketika pintu _elevator_ terbuka.

"Ibu tidak tahu sayang. Disini hanya berisi, nama, ruangan, lantai dan nomer panggilanmu." Ucap Soyou sambil melangkah anggun dengan kaki jenjangnya. Baekhyun dan Soojung mengikuti dibelakang dan mereka berhenti saat melihat beberapa orang yang mengantri.

"Wah, cukup ramai juga." Ucap Soyou , sambil menatap antrian orang-orang yang duduk bahkan ada yang berdiri.

"Kau jangan berkecil hati sayang, lihat mereka!" ucap Soyou, Baekhyun tersenyum merasa mendapatkan semangat baru. Setidaknya ia tidak sendiri, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega.

"Iya , tapi belum tentu penyakit mereka sama. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang gatal-gatal dibagian an_"

"Diam! Atau aku tendang kau!" Baekhyun menutup mulut adiknya kesal. Soyou mendelik pada soojung dan gadis itu memilih diam. Soyou hanya tidak ingin putra sulungnya merajuk dan membatalkan rencana berobat mereka, karena sejujurnya Soyou sudah lelah mendengar omelan Baekhyun sejak kemarin malam.

"Duduklah !" Soyou memberikan dua kursi yang masih kosong untuk anaknya duduk, sementara ia bersandar pada dinding sambil bersidekap.

"Cukup ramai ya?" ucap Soyou pada salah seorang pasien yang juga mengantri, seorang wanita masih cukup muda, dengan riasan wajah yang menurut Soyou sedikit berlebihan hanya untuk berobat kerumah sakit.

"Iya, Dokter Park selalu ramai pasien." Ucap wanita itu. Soyou mengernyit dan kembali melihat kearah kartunya.

"Park? Bukankah nama dokternya Han Min-ah?" tanya Soyou lagi, wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum cukup ramah.

"Dokter Han adalah ketua divisi, dia berada dalam satu tim dengan dokter Park. Kadang mereka berdua bersama , tapi dokter Han jarang ditempat , beliau lebih sering melakukan operasi." Ucap wanita itu, Soyou mengangguk sambil mengerutkan bibirnya.

Terkadang dalam satu tim yang sama, siapapun boleh berjaga sesuai atau tidak sesuai dengan jadwal mereka. Mungkin antara bagian administrasi dan divisi kurang komunikasi sehingga tidak tahu bahwa terjadi pertukaran _shift_ , atau mungkin pertukaran itu hanya kesepakatan internal antara kedua dokter dalam satu tim tersebut. Soyou memaklumi itu dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Anda seperti tahu banyak." Ucap Soyou.

"Hahaha, aku sering kemari."

"Benarkah? Oh pantas." Ucap Soyou lagi, tidak tahu harus mengomentari apa.

" Aku suka di rumah sakit ini, karena aku bisa memilih dokternya jika keduanya sedang berada di tempat. "

"Oh iya? Hehehe.. aku cukup awam untuk ini. Aku jarang datang ke rumah sakit, biasanya kami ke dokter praktek nya langsung. Lebih mudah dan praktis. Tapi berhubung ini cukup serius, aku rasa aku harus mengunjungi rumah sakit. Lalu antara dokter Park dan dokter Han mana yang lebih baik?" Ucap Soyou.

"Dokter Han lebih berpengalaman karena dia seorang senior, tapi dokter Park menjadi pilihan utama bagi yang sudah pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa? Apa dia hebat?"

"Anda akan melihatnya sendiri nanti." Ucap wanita itu, keduanya menoleh ketika melihat antrian mulai berkurang, dan kini tidak terlalu ramai, mereka terlalu asyik berbincang hingga tidak sadar pasien yang mengantri sudah mulai sedikit.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang berobat, tapi putraku." Ucap Soyou, wanita itu melirik kearah belakang Soyou.

"Putra? Yang berjaket coklat?" tanya wanita itu lagi, Soyou mengangguk.

"Iya, dia putraku."

"Ah, aku pikir dia seorang gadis diawal karena wajah kedua anakmu sama-sama cantik."

"Hm, yah. Anda tahu sendiri tentang gen dan semacamnya." Ucap Soyou. Wanita itu kembali mengangguk dan mereka kembali melanjutkan percakapan yang entah mengarah kemana.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Soojung yang sedang bermain di ponselnya dan ia menghela nafas malas.

"Ibu!" rengeknya, Soyou menghentikan acara rumpinya dan menoleh.

"Kenapa sayang? Apa gatalnya kambuh lagi?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apa masih lama? Aku bosan." Ucap Baekhyun. Soyou tersenyum lalu mendekati putranya.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi, dua orang lagi lalu giliranmu dan_ah lihat! Berkurang satu orang lagi." Ucap Soyou dan seketika menoleh ketika wanita yang tadi mengobrol dengannya memberi salam dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ibu. Apa nanti akan sakit?" tanya Baekhyun. Soyou tersenyum dan melepaskan tudung kepala jaket putranya.

"Tidak. Mungkin akan sedikit…eehmmm.. geli?" ucap Soyou, walau ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa nanti tapi ia tidak ingin membuat putra manjanya takut dan memilih urung.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, nama Baekhyun di panggil. Soyou menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk.

"Ibu tunggu disini!" ucap Soyou dan Baekhyun mengangguk, walau dia manja tapi dia tidak terlalu pengecut yang tidak bisa masuk seorang diri. Lagipula jika ibunya masuk, itu berarti Soojung juga masuk, dan itu juga berarti bahwa adik menyebalkannya akan menjadikannya bahan ledekkan sepanjang hari.

Pintu dibukakan oleh seorang perawat yang berjaga di depan dan bau khas obat-obatan dan alkohol menyapa penciuman Baekhyun, ia melangkah masuk dan mendapati ruangan yang serba putih.

"Silahkan masuk, dan anda bisa duduk!" ucap perawat itu sebelum akhirnya keluar lagi. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya melihat ruangan yang cukup besar dengan dua bagian ruangan terpisah. Ada sebuah ruangan lain, dan ketika Baekhyun mengintip ruangannya persis sama.

"Oh, maaf membuat menunggu. Aku mencuci tanganku tadi." Tiba-tiba suara berat menyapa, Baekhyun menegang di tempat ia tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Seingatnya ibunya berkata jika dokternya wanita, dan seorang wanita tidak mungkin memiliki suara berat dan rendah seperti yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Jadi." Sosok itu mengambil sebuah kartu yang berada paling atas dari tumpukan-tumpukan kartu serupa.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun? Apa keluhan anda?" Baekhyun dapat menangkap sosok itu melalui sudut matanya sedang berjalan pelan memutari meja dan kini duduk dihadapanya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan sosok berjas putih yang kini duduk dihadapannya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Bukankah kau ?" sosok itu menunjuk Baekhyun sambil mengernyit.

"... gadis yang ku tabrak tadi?" sambungnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, bahkan tubuhnya kaku hanya sekedar untuk mengangguk. Jemarinya meremas dengan kuat bagian luar jaketnya.

"Jadi, apa yang_"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah ruangan. Aku permisi." Baekhyun bangkit dan memberi hormat dengan terburu.

"Tunggu! Namamu Byun Baekhyun kan?" Tanya sosok itu. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dan Baekhyun semakin menegang.

"Hei! Jangan takut! Aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jadi katakan apa keluhanmu?" tanya sosok itu, tubuh Baekhyun pasrah ketika kedua pundaknya ditekan untuk kembali duduk.

"A..aku…" wajah Baekhyun memerah, ini sungguh memalukan.

"A…aku…" bibir Baekhyun kelu. Sosok dokter itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Dinginnya suhu ruangan tidak membantu Baekhyun sama sekali, ia bahkan merasakan bulir-bulir keringat mulai timbul dikeningnya.

"Hmm… aku merasa gatal di..di…"

"Di?"

"Di..an…hhmmm…anusku." ucap Baekhyun cepat diakhir, dokter itu terdiam sebelum akhirnya terkekeh.

Ia yang semula sudah duduk segera bangkit, berjalan kearah ranjang dan duduk disana.

"Kemarilah!" ucap sosok itu. Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan kesana. Dokter itu tersenyum, dia menarik ujung jaket Baekhyun hingga mendekat dan perlahan menurunkan resleting jaket Baekhyun.

"Jangan malu! Kau sudah berada di tempat yang benar." Ucap sosok itu.

"A..aku tidak malu."sergah Baekhyun ketika jaketnya sudah terlepas, dokter itu menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman yang Baekhyun berani bersumpah jika sekarang pasokan oksigennya berkurang karena melihat senyuman itu.

"Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang silahkan buka celana anda!" Ucap Dokter itu yang kini telah bangkit dari atas ranjang pemeriksaan dan berjalan kearah sebuah lemari kecil di dekat mejanya.

Dokter itu mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan _sterile latex_ di kedua tangannya, menimbulkan bunyi ketika benda itu ditarik. Sang Dokter menoleh dan ia sempat terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang masih berdiri tertunduk sambil meremas celananya.

"Hei! Kenapa belum dilepas?" tanya Dokter itu lembut berbanding terbalik dengan suaranya yang berat. Baekhyun melirik sebentar sebelum dengan ragu membuka celananya, hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Naiklah Byun Baekhyun!" Dokter itu berjalan pelan sambil menarik sebuah meja besi beroda yang terdapat banyak peralatan.

"Silahkan buka celana dalam anda, lalu berbaring dengan posisi menungging!" Baekhyun sungguh malu, ia benar-benar menyesal telah mengikuti ucapan kedua sahabat bodohnya untuk pergi berobat. Ia juga kesal dengan ibunya yang memilih rumah sakit ini, ia bahkan kesal dengan Soojung yang sudah membuatnya bertabrakan dengan lelaki yang ternyata adalah dokternya. Yang sekarang akan melihat lubang anusnya.

Baekhyun bersumpah setelah ini ia tidak akan pernah mau mengikuti ajakan berlibur kedua sahabat bodohnya, dan tidak akan mendatangi rumah sakit ini.

Pertemuan pertama mereka diawali dengan sebuah tabrakan kecil yang hampir mirip dengan kejadian-kejadian di drama romantika yang suka ia tonton, namun pertemuan kedua mereka harus berakhir dengan ia yang menungging dan memperlihatkan anusnya yang gatal. Ini sungguh memalukan, dan Baekhyun benci hidupnya.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, menguburnya dalam permukaan kasur. Kini Baekhyun merasakan tangan berkaret itu menyentuh pipi pantatnya, dan Baekhyun merinding. Rasanya aneh dan juga dingin, perlahan belahan pantatnya terbuka dan Baekhyun menutup matanya erat.

Ia tak merasakan pergerakan sama sekali, tapi ia tidak ingin menoleh untuk memastikan, dan ketika sebuah benda basah dan dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya Baekhyun menengang. Sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan membuatnya secara refleks meremas sprei dan jemari kakinya teremas kuat.

"Tenang! Aku sedang mengusapkan alcohol." Suara Dokter itu tidak membantu sama sekali, malah semakin membuat Baekhyun merasakan perutnya terpelintir kuat.

Gerakan memutar dari kapas beralkohol itu membuat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja mengetatkan kerutan anusnya. Gerakan itu terhenti dan kapas itu terangkat, Baekhyun mendengar suara dentingan besi yang berarti dokter itu sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Ketika akan menoleh Baekhyun kembali menegang saat merasakan sebuah usapan lembut di sekitar anusnya, dan rasanya dingin namun sedikit lengket. Baekhyun menutup matanya, berharap pemeriksaan itu cepat selesai. Menit-menit berlalu dan Baekhyun masih merasakan gerakan-gerakan pada sekitar lubang anus perawannya, dan itu semakin membuatnya ingin mengubur kedua temannya hidup-hidup di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Baiklah! Sudah selesai." Ucap dokter itu dan segera bangkit. Baekhyun mendesah lega, ia segera menaikkan celana dalamnya dengan cepat, menoleh kesamping dan dokter itu sedang disibukkan dengan perlatannya, dengan cepat Baekhyun memakai celananya.

Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang, sambil memandang dokter yang kini berjalan kearah mejanya setelah melepas sarung tangannya. Baekhyun segera turun dan duduk di tempat semula.

"Kau mengalami iritasi akibat gesekan benda." Ucap sang dokter. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Apa tidak ada binatang yang berkembang di dalam anusku?" Dokter itu tertawa dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau baru saja berpergian kesuatu tempat?"

"Ya, aku dan teman-temanku berlibur ke pantai. Setelah dari pantai, malam harinya aku merasa gatal pada anusku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya, itu karena iritasi. Kemungkinan karena pasir-pasir pantai masuk kedalam sana, jadi saat celana renangmu bergesekan dengan permukaan bokongmu akan menyebabkan iritasi." Dokter itu kembali tersenyum, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi apa ini tidak parah?"

"Hmm, tidak terlalu parah untuk dirujuk ke p _roctologist_." Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dokter itu mengambil sebuah buku resep dan mulai menuliskan beberapa keterangan.

"Berapa usiamu Baekhyun?" tanya sang dokter tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

" Aku 17 tahun."

"Benarkah?" dokter itu mengangkat wajahnya membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. "Aku pikir kau masih duduk di tingkat menengah pertama. Dan percaya atau tidak, saat menabrakmu tadi aku pikir kau adalah anak perempuan, tapi…" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya menantikan kelanjutan ucapan sang dokter.

"Melihat belalai kecilmu aku mematahkan asumsi itu." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud _belalai_ hingga ia tersadar arti kata _'belalai'_. Tidak! Baekhyun melotot horror, itu artinya dokter di hadapanya telah melihat miliknya.

Pertama anus dan sekarang penisnya, ini sungguh memalukan. Baekhyun bahkan ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup juga sekarang.

"Kau cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki." Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunanya menoleh, ia memang melamun tapi ia masih mendengar dengan jelas ucapan dokter itu.

"Cantik?" pipi Baekhyun bersemu.

"Hm. Kau cantik, itu kenapa aku pikir kau adalah perempuan diawal. Maafkan aku." Dokter itu kembali melanjutkan menulis.

"Hm, ini." Sebuah kertas diserahkan pada Baekhyun.

"Kau harus menebus ini dibagian farmasi. Ini adalah resep salep antiiritan untukmu, dan juga salep penahan gatal. Oleskan tiga kali sehari setelah dibersihkan. Untuk sementara hindari menggunakan celana terlalu ketat, dan usahakan menjaga kebersihan. Aku tidak memberimu obat oral, karena ini hanya iritasi dibagian permukaan kulit." Baekhyun mengangguk, ia bernafas lega setelah ini ia akan segera keluar dari ruangan ini dan tak akan sudi untuk kembali.

Baekhyun akan melupakan cinta pertamanya, yang mana adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama juga.

"Setelah itu, tiga hari lagi kau harus kesini untuk memeriksa ulang!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun melototkan matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tapi..tapi…"

"Aku harus memastikan jika iritasinya sudah mereda dan obatnya bekerja dengan efektif karena jika tidak memberikan efek aku harus menggantinya atau paling tidak meninggikan dosisnya."

"I..itu berarti aku harus membuka celanaku lagi?" tanya Baekhyun ragu, dokter itu terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Ada apa? Apa kau malu?" Baekhyun ingin berteriak di depan wajah sang dokter , jika ia merasa amat –sangat- malu. Orang normal mana yang tidak malu harus menungging memperlihatkan lubang anusnya yang gatal pada orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Tuhan sungguh tidak adil.

"Hm.. i…itu…" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, mencoba mencari alasan agar dokter di hadapannya membatalkan pertemuan itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka pergi ke rumah sakit. Lagipula tiga hari lagi ibu dan ayahku ke luar kota, jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengantarku kemari."

"Tidak masalah. Kau tidak harus datang ke rumah sakit ini." Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati, ia memang memiliki bakat akting. Seharusnya ia menjadi seorang aktor kelak.

"Ini." Dokter itu memberikan sebuah kartu, Baekhyun menerima dan membaca kartu yang ternyata sebuah kartu nama.

"Apa ini?"

"Kartu namaku, dan disana ada alamat tempat praktekku. Aku membuka praktek setelah aku usai berkerja di rumah sakit. Kau bisa datang kesana. Tiga hari lagi jam 5 sore, aku akan menunggumu Byun Baekhyun. Pastikan kau datang!"

JEDEEERRRR!

Bagaikan disambar petir disiang hari, Baekhyun merasakan jiwanya tercabut mendadak. Matanya menatap syok kearah sosok dihadapannya.

" Dan kau tidak membutuhkan kartu identitas oraangtuamu disana, jadi kau bisa datang seorang diri. Dan, oh aku lupa memperkenalkan nama. Aku Park Chanyeol, senang bisa mengenalmu Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempat tidak berkutik sama sekali.

…

..

.

Soyou melirik kearah Soojung yang berada disampingnya lalu keduanya sama-sama melirik kearah sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan di depannya dengan gelagat aneh. Sejak keluar dari ruang Dokter Park , wajah Baekhyun berubah cemberut dan suasana hatinya memburuk, ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Soyou ketika ditanyai tentang keadaannya.

Itu berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di rumah. Soyou yang geram melihat sikap putranya berteriak kesal.

"Yak! Apa yang terjadi Byun Baekhyun?" teriak Soyou saat putranya itu melepas sepatunya dengan asal, bahkan sedikit menendang hingga sepatunya terlempar dan nyaris mengenai kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu!" bentak Baekhyun kesal dan berjalan cepat kearah kamarnya. Soyou yang geram menarik tangan putranya, membaliknya cepat dan ia terkejut melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kata ibu dokternya seorang perempuan, kata ibu aku tidak akan malu memperlihatkan anusku pada dokter itu. Tapi nyatanya aku malu ibu, aku malu. Dia melihat lubang anusku , dia menyentuhnya dan sekarang….hiksss…" Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Soyou menghela nafas pelan, putranya memang akan selalu menangis ketika sedih, marah maupun kesal.

Soojung yang melihat dari tempatnya berdiri , hanya menatap datar kearah kakak laki-lakinya, yang baginya terlalu mendramatisir. Itu hanya sebuah pemeriksaan kecil dan ia menangis hanya karena anusnya dilihat, kakaknya bahkan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki, Soojung menggaris bawahi kata itu.

"Aku malu ibu. Hiks… kalian memaksaku berobat, ini salah kalian." Baekhyun terisak.

"Hei! Jangan berlebihan sayang! Kau tidak usah malu, lagipula kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, memang ada apa dengan dokter itu?" tanya Soyou bingung.

"Apanya yang tidak bertemu, tiga hari lagi aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan dengannya. Bahkan ia sudah mengaturkan jam pertemuan kami."

"Ya sudah, kau tinggal kesana saja lagi. Kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya sih?" tanya Soyou santai, baginya Baekhyun sungguh berlebihan.

"Hiks.. ibu tidak akan tahu dan ibu tidak akan pernah mengerti aku. Aku butuh ayah. Huweee.." Baekhyun berlari kearah kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"Ibu, apa sih yang ibu idamkan dulu hingga melahirkan anak sepertinya. Dia terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran seorang lelaki bu." Ucap Soojung. Soyou menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ibu bahkan tidak menangis seperti itu saat nenekmu memotong pendek rambut ibu secara paksa." Ucap Soyou lalu tertawa dan memilih berjalan ke kamarnya.

…

..

.

Minho menghela nafas ketika menuruni anak tangga, Soyou yang sejak tadi menantikan kabar gembira dari suaminya ikut menghela nafas kecewa. Wanita cantik itu membanting tubuhnya keatas sofa, diikuti oleh Minho yang mengambil duduk disamping istrinya.

"Dia bahkan tidak membukakanku pintu." Ucap Minho yang masih berbalut kemeja kerjanya. Ketika pulang dengan sekotak es krim stroberi dan _cup cake_ stroberi kesukaan Baekhyun, Minho tidak mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari putra manjanya seperti biasa. Hanya ada Soyou seorang diri dan Soojung yang memang lebih suka berada di dalam kamar setelah makan malam.

"Setidaknya dia menjawab panggilanmu. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika aku membujuknya untuk makan malam." Ucap Soyou dengan suara lelah. Sejak tadi wanita itu sudah melakukan segala upaya agar putranya mau membukakan pintu kamar.

"Sepertinya dia sangat marah. Bahkan dia tidak ingin memakan es krim stroberi kesukaannya." Ucap Minho sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengannya, itu hanya pemeriksaan kecil dan dia bertingkah seperti seseorang yang baru saja patah hati. Bagaimana_yak! Soojung-ah kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Soyou ketika melihat putrinya menuruni anak tangga dengan pakaian rapi.

"Aku pergi kerumah temanku sebentar ibu, dan oh! Hai ayah." Sapa Soojung pada Minho, Soojung memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Minho karena gadis itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar dan sangat jarang bertemu ayahnya, lagipula ia tidak suka bergelayut manja pada ayahnya seperti apa yang kakak laki-lakinya lakukan.

"Ini sudah malam. Tidak baik bila_"

"Aku sudah 14 ibu. Jika ibu lupa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucap Soojung malas.

"Seingat ibu, 14 tahun masih terhitung harus berada dalam pengawasan orangtua. Terlebih kau adalah perempuan dan ini adalah Seoul, kota besar dengan kemungkinan besar kriminalitas bisa terjadi."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku bisa bela diri. Ibu bahkan pergi berkencan ketika ibu berusia 13 tahun dengan mengendap-endap" ucap Soojung. Soyou menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mata melotot.

"Jangan tanya aku tahu darimana, aku dan nenek cukup dekat." Ucap Soojung tidak mau kalah, Soyou sudah akan bangkit dan menjewer telinga putrinya jika saja Minho tidak menahan tangannya.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula ini belum melewati jam malamnya. Sejam lagi kau sudah harus berada di rumah, bisakah kau menjanjikan itu?" ucap Minho. Soojung tersenyum sumringah lalu menaikkan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Aku Byun Soojung bersumpah akan pulang sebelum pukul 9." Ucap gadis itu lantang. Ia tahu ayahnya akan membelanya, ayah mereka ibarat malaikat di dalam rumah.

Soyou kembali terduduk dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dada, ia marah dengan sikap suaminya.

"Aku berangkat ayah, ibu." Ucap Soojung lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, kau terlalu memanjakan mereka." Ucap Soyou kesal.

"Aku tidak memanjakan mereka, aku hanya memberikan mereka kepercayaan dan mengajarkan mereka arti tanggung jawab. Lagipula Soojung juara bertahan karate tingkat sekolah, kita tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." Ucap Minho sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya, Soyou menghela nafas pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan putra kita?" tanya Soyou sambil melihat kearah tangga.

"Aku masih memikirkan cara."

…

..

.

Soyou melirik dua orang lelaki berseragam yang kini duduk di meja dekat dapur dengan wajah cemberut sambil menyedot minuman berasa mereka tanpa minat.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bibi dan Paman telah mencoba semalaman penuh dan pintu itu tidak pernah terbuka." Ucap Soyou sambil memasukan dua potong roti ke dalam mesin pemanggang.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah padanya Bi, aku yang memiliki ide untuk berlibur ke pantai dekat desa nenekku." Ucap Jongdae dengan wajah lesu. Kyungsoo melirik sahabatnya dan ikut menghela nafas.

"Itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya Jongdae-ah, dia hanya sedang sial."

"Dan aku juga menyesal Bi, telah menceritkan kisah itu pada Baekhyun, hingga ia setuju untuk berobat kerumah sakit. Aku hanya ingin dia berobat, tidak lebih." Kini Kyungsoo yang memajukan bibirnya dengan ujung sedotan masih menempel pada permukaan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu Kyungsoo-ah, berkatmu Baekhyun mau berobat. Sebenarnya bibi tidak mengerti, ia merajuk seperti itu sejak pulang dari rumah sakit." Ucap Soyou yang kini memecahkan dua butir telur dan menggorengnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit Bi?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Bibi tidak terlalu yakin, tapi Baekhyun mengungkit masalah dokter yang menanganinya, ia berkata dia malu karena dokter itu melihat anusnya. Lucu sekali, tentu saja dokter itu harus melihat anusnya karena alerginya berada pada bagian itu, kadang bibi tidak mengerti dengan sifat cengengnya." Ucap Soyou sambil mengiris bawang Bombay dan memasukannya ke dalam roti panggang yang sudah berisi telur goreng.

"Hm, apa dokternya laki-laki?" tanya Jongdae dan Soyou mengangguk sambil menuangkan saos dan mayonise keatas dua buah sandwich buatannya.

"Apa masih muda?" tanya Kyungsoo. Soyou mengedikkan bahu sambil meletakkan dua piring sandwich dihadapan sahabat-sahabat putranya.

"Bibi tidak tahu karena bibi tidak ikut masuk. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Soyou, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo saling toleh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mereka memiliki firasat jika acara merajuk Baekhyun ada sangkut pautnya dengan dokter yang menanganinya. Hanya saja kedua lelaki itu tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Soyou, jika putra sulung manjanya adalah seorang , _gay._

…

..

.

Baekhyun duduk di dalam kamarnya dengan wajah ditekuk, ia bahkan belum mandi sejak pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin. Ia juga menolak makan malam dan sarapan yang ditawarkan ibunya, karena untungnya ia telah menyimpan berbungkus-bungkus _snacks_ di dalam lemari pakaiannya, yang ia simpan dengan baik sebelum adik menyebalkannya mengambil alih bungkusan-bungkusan nikmat itu.

Baekhyun masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin, dan seorang Byun Baekhyun akan menyebarkan kekesalannya pada semua orang termasuk yang tidak bersalah sekalipun, seperti ayahnya. Ia hanya mencari-cari kesalahan orang tersebut agar memiliki alasan untuk marah.

"Baekhyun, kau harus makan sayang. Ibu benar-benar tidak menyukai sikapmu yang seperti ini." Ucap Soyou dari balik pintu. Baekhyun melirik kearah pintu dengan kesal.

"Ya sudah jangan urusi aku bila ibu tidak menyukai sikapku, atau kirim aku kembali kerumah sakit itu agar aku bisa menungging dan memperlihatkan anusku ke dokter sialan itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Yak! Baekhyun! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa dokter itu berbuat macam-macam padamu?" bentak Soyou.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli." Bentak Baekhyun lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal dan mulai merengek seperti bayi raksasa.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia jatuh tertidur untuk beberapa jam ke depan, dan rasa gatal yang muncul membuatnya terbangun. Ia segera meraih salep yang ia terima dari dokter Park, dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ketika selesai dengan urusannya, sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dengan malas Baekhyun mengeceknya, dan itu ternyata adalah pesan dari nomer adiknya.

" _Keluar dari kamarmu dan berhenti merajuk seperti anak gadis! Demi Tuhan, ibu dan ayah berkata akan mendatangi dokter yang menanganimu karena curiga kau telah dilecehkan. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin karena kau sama sekali tidak menarik, tapi Demi anus gatalmu, KELUAR DARI DALAM KAMARMU BODOH!"_

Mata Baekhyun membola ketika melihat sederet pesan yang lebih seperti deretan umpatan di layar ponselnya, dengan segera ia melompat dari atas ranjang dan berjalan kearah pintu, kaki mungilnya menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat dan ia mendapati ibu dan ayahnya dengan pakaian rapi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Soyou sedikit terkejut melihat putra sulungnya berdiri di ruang tamu dengan wajah cemas.

"Ibu, ayah. Dokter Park tidak melecehkanku." Ucap Baekhyun lantang, membuat dua orang dewasa di depannya mengernyitkan dahi.

Baekhyun menggeram emosi dan bersumpah akan membakar seluruh koleksi film _action_ milik Soojung karena adiknya itu telah mengerjainya. Baekhyun bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ayah dan ibunya yang akan berangkat untuk menghadiri pesta pertemuan yang diadakan perusahaan ayahnya tertawa seperti orang gila karena menganggap dirinya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau berlebihan sayang. Dokter Park tidak mungkin melecehkanmu, kau laki-laki dan dia adalah pria tampan yang dikelilingi banyak wanita." Itu adalah ucapan ayahnya yang mengetahui Dokter Park melalui teman kantornya. Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas, dan kini ia memandang kesal kearah kedua orangtuanya yang masih tertawa di depannya, walau kini mereka tengah duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tengah.

"Jadi kau merajuk hanya karena dokter yang menanganimu adalah Dokter yang tampan? Baekhyun, kenapa kau begitu berlebihan sayang?" Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah ibunya yang tertawa seperti iblis.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu." Bentak Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya, katanya dia telah mencari tahu tentang Dokter Park, dan dia juga berkata jika kau sedikit terobsesi dengan pria tampan karena kau tidak bisa menjadi tampan. Hahahaha.. kau benar-benar lucu."

"Terus saja tertawa, terus tertawai aku sampai kalian puas. Aku_" Baekhyun terdiam ketika rasa gatal itu mulai menyerang, sial obatnya bekerja dan Baekhyun membenci bagaimana gel itu bergerak-gerak di dalam anusnya.

"Aku kembali ke kamar." Ucap Baekhyun yang menaikki tangga sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar, dan ketika akan mengunci pintu matanya melotot lalu rahangnya mengeras.

"BYUN SOOJUNGGGGG" teriaknya kencang. Soojung melempar kunci kamar Baekhyun dari atas tangga dan Soyou menangkapnya dengan cepat, ia bahkan mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada putrinya dan tersenyum senang.

Soojung menempuk tangannya dan tersenyum bangga, ia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena imbalan besar yang ibunya berikan padanya. Kenaikan uang bulanan, dan hadiah _skateboard_ baru dari ayahnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap sebuah gedung berlantai tiga di depannya sambil mencocokan alamat yang sedang ia pegang. Ia masih marah pada kedua orangtua dan adiknya, untuk itu ia tidak meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengantarkannya kembali memeriksakan keadaan. Dan juga tidak sudi meminta tolong pada kedua sahabat pengkhianatnya yang lebih berpihak pada ibunya ketimbang dirinya.

Jadi, disini Baekhyun sekarang. Ia melangkah mendekat ke pintu kaca di bagian terbawah gedung. Ia mendorong pintu kaca tersebut dan aroma obat-obatan tercium dengan jelas, sama seperti ketika ia memasuki rumah sakit.

Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling dan tempat itu nampak sepi, hingga seorang wanita resepsionis yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik meja tinggi di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Oh, maaf tapi kami sudah tutup." Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi dokter Park memintaku datang pukul lima sore tiga hari yang lalu" ucap Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengernyit lalu segera meraih gagang telpon dan mendial panggilan cepat.

"Selamat sore Tuan, Tuan ada seorang anak laki-laki mencari anda , namanya.. Ehm! Siapa namamu anak muda? " tanya wanita itu pada Baekhyun sambil menutup gagang telponnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Oh, namanya Byun Baekhyun, katanya dia memiliki janji dengan anda, dan ….oh, baik. Baiklah. Ehm, apa aku boleh… oh, terima kasih Tuan terima kasih banyak." Ucap wanita itu lalu mematikan panggilannya.

"Silahkan ikut aku!" ucap wanita itu dan keluar dari tempatnya, ia berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dan membawa kaki mereka menapaki koridor pendek hingga berhenti pada sebuah pintu berwarna putih.

"Masuk dan tunggulah di dalam, Dokter Park akan segera turun sebentar lagi." Ucap wanita itu.

"Turun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia tinggal di lantai tiga gedung ini." Dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, lalu membiarkan wanita itu undur diri.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan melihat kesekitar, ruangan itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan di rumah sakit hanya saja terlihat lebih santai dan nyaman, aromanya tidak terlalu menyengat dan aroma parfum yang Baekhyun yakini adalah aroma parfum Dokter itu cukup kuat, dan benar saja karena sebuah jas berwarna putih tergantung rapi di sudut ruangan.

 _Ceklek_

Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku hanya sekedar untuk berbalik badan.

"Hei, Baekhyun." Sapa suara berat itu, Baekhyun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berbalik dan matanya membulat. Dokter itu terlihat lebih menawan dan lebih muda. Ia tidak mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang dan celana hitam kain seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat ini Dokter itu hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam dan baju _turtle neck_ berwarna coklat muda, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih _casual_ dan tentu saja tampan.

"Ehm, hei Dokter Park." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit gugup, namun ia mencoba terlihat tenang.

"Silahkan duduk!" ucap Chanyeol dan ia juga berjalan untuk mengambil duduk dikursinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol ramah, Baekhyun mencoba mengurangi kontak mata antara mereka, karena demi apapun Baekhyun sungguh merasa malu.

"Ehm, jauh lebih baik."

"Apa masih gatal?"

"Tidak Dokter, gatalnya sudah hilang." Ucap Baekhyun, Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Karena itu kau mengenakan celana _jeans_ ketat?" Baekhyun menundukan arah pandangnya untuk melihat celananya yang ia kenakan, dan ia baru tersadar dengan celana yang ia kenakan, ia hanya mengambil secara acak tadi, dan tidak menyangka jika Dokter tampan itu menyadarinya.

"Ehm, itu.. aku pikir aku sudah bisa…ehm…"

"Baiklah, mari kita periksa." Ucap Chanyeol yang segera bangkit. Baekhyun bangkit dengan ragu dan berjalan kearah ranjang pemeriksaan. Baekhyun melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya diatas kursi.

Baekhyun membuka celananya, ketika dokter itu menarik meja berodanya mendekat. Baekhyun menaikki ranjang dan menungging, sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat melirik kebelakang dan ia mengernyit heran karena Dokter itu tidak mengenakan sarung tangan _Sterile latex_ nya dan juga masker seperti biasa, mungkin Dokter itu lupa atau kehabisan _stock_.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan celana dalamnya diturunkan dan belahan pantatnya dibuka, kembali ia merasakan olesan alkohol dingin pada sekitar anusnya, dan ia tidak merasakan perih seperti saat kali pertama.

"Iritasinya sudah mereda dan tidak meninggalkan bekas. Ini bagus, obat itu bekerja dengan baik." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa bagian ini sakit?" tanya Chanyeol ketika jemarinya menekan salah satu bagian dari anus Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ini?" bagian lain dan Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Tidak Dok."

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Baekhyun menegang ketika merasakan sesuatu mengganjal lubang analnya. Sesuatu yang terasa hangat tapi keras, dan Baekhyun tahu itu adalah jari Dokter Park.

"Dok..eehhhm…" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" tanya sang dokter. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Apa disini sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil mendorong jemarinya semakin dalam.

"Aaahh.. .." Baekhyun merutuki bibirnya yang mengeluarkan suara yang aneh.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?"

"Ge…gelihhh." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Geli?" Dokter itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" sejenak Baekhyun merasa lega karena jemari itu terlepas dari lubangnya, namun seketika tubuhnya menegang ketika merasakan benda hangat dan basah yang menyentuh lubang analnya, Baekhyun mendongak dan menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan benda apa yang sedang membasahi dan bergerak-gerak disekitar lubangnya, hingga matanya melotot .

Wajah Dokter itu tenggelam didalam belahan pantatnya, dan parahnya Dokter tampan itu sedang menjilati pantatnya.

"Dok..Dokter…aaahh… geliihhh."

 **TBC or END ?**

Maaf untuk typo nya, dan semoga kalian suka. Ini hanya Ff selingan, seperti yang aku bilang cuma untuk cemilan jadi gak lebih dari 5 chapter, tapi tergantung kalian juga sih mau dilanjut atau nggak wkwkwkw, aku gak maksa toh Ff ini jugaan Ff lama yang udah berjamur di dalam laptop wkwkwkw, kasian juga kalo gak di publish.

Ini rated M, of course di next chap ( kalo mau lanjut ) bakal ada adegan ranjangnya, jadi kalau kalian gak suka dan ngerasa aneh silahkan jangan lanjut baca, wkwkwkw..

Untuk DBM bakal tetep lanjut kok jangan khawatir , cuma berhubung status aku hiatus jadi aku aku gak sempet untuk lanjutin ngetik. Buat yang rajin chat jangan khawatir ya, aku tahu kok rasanya nungguin Ff yang disuka, aku tahu gimana gregetan dan penasarannya sama Ff yang lagi gantung, wkwkwkw tapi aku janji gak bakal gantung kalian lama-lama, karena apa? karena masa liburan aku udah nyaris berakhir. Sedih sih, tapi yah mau gimana lagi.

Mungkin kalau berkenan bisa tinggalkan review, supaya aku tahu kalau Ff ini diharapkan atau nggak wkwkwkw..

See you in next Ff and chapter guys, Love you !

Jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Touch me, Doctor! Chapter 2

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kang Soyou ( Baek's mom )

Byun Soojung ( Baek's little sister a.k.a annoying girl a.k.a Baek's enemy )

Kim Jongdae ( Baek's best "fucking" friend )

Do Kyungsoo ( Baek's best "fucking" friend (2))

And others

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place to good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

 **(SORRY FOR BEING LATE, SORRY FOR EVERYTHING DEARS )**

Park Shita

Present

…

..

.

 _Previous Chapter_

Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku hanya sekedar untuk berbalik badan.

"Hei, Baekhyun." Sapa suara berat itu, Baekhyun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berbalik dan matanya membulat. Dokter itu terlihat lebih menawan dan lebih muda. Ia tidak mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang dan celana hitam kain seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat ini Dokter itu hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam dan baju _turtle neck_ berwarna coklat muda, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih _casual_ dan tentu saja tampan.

"Ehm, hei Dokter Park." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit gugup, namun ia mencoba terlihat tenang.

"Silahkan duduk!" ucap Chanyeol dan ia juga berjalan untuk mengambil duduk dikursinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol ramah, Baekhyun mencoba mengurangi kontak mata antara mereka, karena demi apapun Baekhyun sungguh merasa malu.

"Ehm, jauh lebih baik."

"Apa masih gatal?"

"Tidak Dokter, gatalnya sudah hilang." Ucap Baekhyun, Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Karena itu kau mengenakan celana jeans ketat?" Baekhyun menundukan arah pandangnya untuk melihat celananya yang ia kenakan, dan ia baru tersadar ia hanya mengambil secara acak tadi, dan tidak menyangka jika Dokter tampan itu menyadarinya.

"Ehm, itu.. aku pikir aku sudah bisa…ehm…"

"Baiklah, mari aku periksa!" Ucap Chanyeol yang segera bangkit. Baekhyun bangkit dengan ragu dan berjalan kearah ranjang pemeriksaan. Baekhyun melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya diatas kursi.

Baekhyun membuka celananya, ketika dokter itu menarik meja berodanya mendekat. Baekhyun menaikki ranjang dan menungging, sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat melirik kebelakang dan ia mengernyit heran karena Dokter itu tidak mengenakan sarung tangan _Sterile latex_ nya dan juga masker seperti biasa, mungkin Dokter itu lupa atau kehabisan _stock._

Baekhyun dapat merasakan celana dalamnya diturunkan dan belahan pantatnya dibuka, kembali ia merasakan olesan alkohol dingin pada sekitar anusnya, dan ia tidak merasakan perih seperti saat kali pertama.

"Iritasinya sudah mereda dan tidak meninggalkan bekas. Ini bagus, obat itu bekerja dengan baik." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa bagian ini sakit?" tanya Chanyeol ketika jemarinya menekan salah satu bagian dari anus Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ini?" bagian lain dan Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Tidak Dok."

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Baekhyun menegang ketika merasakan sesuatu mengganjal lubang analnya. Sesuatu yang terasa hangat tapi keras, dan Baekhyun tahu itu adalah jari Dokter Park.

"Dok..eehhhm…" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" tanya sang dokter. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Apa disini sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil mendorong jemarinya semakin dalam.

"Aaahh.. .." Baekhyun merutuki bibirnya yang mengeluarkan suara yang aneh.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?"

"Ge…gelihhh." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Geli?" Dokter itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" sejenak Baekhyun merasa lega karena jemari itu terlepas dari lubangnya, namun seketika tubuhnya menegang ketika merasakan benda hangat dan basah yang menyentuh lubang analnya, Baekhyun mendongak dan menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan benda apa yang sedang membasahi dan bergerak-gerak disekitar lubangnya, hingga matanya melotot .

Wajah Dokter itu tenggelam didalam belahan pantatnya, dan parahnya Dokter tampan itu sedang menjilati pantatnya.

"Dok..Dokter…aaahh… geliihhh."

…

..

.

 **Touch Me, Doctor**

 **Chapter 2**

…

..

.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan bibir bagian bawah yang ia gigit sangat keras. Jemarinya meremas sprei dengan sangat kencang hingga meninggalkan bekas kusut yang kentara.

"Geliih Dokter..aaahh." Desahan Baekhyun mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

"…hyun…Baekhyun…Baekhyun?" getaran-getaran yang ia rasakan di pundaknya membuat Baekhyun merasa risih, ia ingin mengabaikan getaran itu, namun ketika frekuensinya semakin besar maka Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan paksa.

Wajah Baekhyun menegang, matanya melotot seperti nyaris keluar, lidahnya mendadak kelu, dan darahnya seolah mengalir menuju kepalanya dengan sangat deras. Di depannya Dokter Park sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit Baekhyun artikan. Kedua alis pria tampan itu bertautan bahkan Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas kerutan di dahi indah sang dokter.

"Dok…dokter?" suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih dan serak, dan Baekhyun amat sangat membenci itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia membalik kepalanya menghadap ke depan, lalu menguburnya diatas ranjang. Sejenak Baekhyun berharap ranjang itu berubah menjadi pasir atau tanah, sehingga Baekhyun benar-benar bisa mengubur dirinya dan menghilang dari hadapan sang dokter.

Sial!

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menggantung dirinya sekarang juga. Mendesah di depan sang dokter karena khayalan yang benar-benar seperti nyata. Baekhyun pikir dokter itu benar-benar menjilati lubang analnya, tapi nyatanya itu hanya imajinasi Baekhyun.

" _Dokter Park tidak mungkin melecehkanmu, kau laki-laki dan dia pria tampan yang dikelilingi banyak wanita."_

Tiba-tiba ucapan ayahnya terngiang di otaknya, dan Baekhyun kini menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Ia membenci hormon sialan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja tidak tahu diri yang haus belaian sekarang.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun menggeleng di dalam persembunyiannya, karena jujur ia terlalu malu untuk menatap si dokter tampan taksirannya.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya , mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi, dan mengingat sejauh mana ia sudah mengkhayal hal-hal kotor , dan sejauh mana tindakan nyata yang dilakukan sang dokter.

"Ekhem!" dokter Park berdeham dan Baekhyun bersumpah jika suara itu sungguh terdengar seksi di telinga, bahkan mampu membangkitkan libidonya.

"Hei, Baekhyun-ah!"

Hentikan! Panggilan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun menggila. Hormon-hormon remajanya kembali mengusai, apalagi ketika Dokter Park menyentuh pundaknya dan membalik tubuhnya paksa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ketika mata mereka sudah bertemu. Baekhyun terlentang diatas ranjang dengan mata berair dan wajah memerah seperti tomat matang.

"A..aku…hiks.." Baekhyun tidak mampu membendung air matanya, isakannya lolos karena rasa malu yang terus menjalarinya. Ia sungguh malu, terlihat hina di depan pria yang ia suka.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat, matanya sesekali melirik kebagian bawah dan dahinya berkerut. Baekhyun masih terisak namun matanya masih menatap Dokter Park. Ketika dokter tampan itu melangkah mundur dan berbalik, Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya,menahan malu.

Pertama mereka bertabrakan di koridor dan Dokter tampan itu mengira bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis bocah, itu tidak terlalu buruk karena terlihat sama seperti adegan-adegan romantis di dalam drama. Namun pertemuan kedua sangat buruk karena Baekhyun harus memperlihatkan lubang iritasinya dan juga penis kecilnya di hadapan _cinta pada pandangan pertama_ nya.

Baekhyun kira itu bagian terburuk, ternyata pertemuan ketiga adalah yang terburuk. Mendesah seperti jalang, seperti remaja binal hanya karena sebuah sentuhan lembut disekitar anusnya, dan sekarang Dokter itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun merasa hidupnya sudah hancur, ia berpikir untuk melakukan operasi plastik setelah ini dan meminta ibunya untuk mengganti namanya. Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan wajahnya.

KLIK

Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya, telinganya seperti mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Apa dokter itu menguncinya di dalam ruangan seorang diri karena sikap menyebalkannya? Baekhyun mencoba mengintip dari sela-sela jemarinya, namun ia bernafas lega ketika mendapati Dokter Park berjalan kearahnya .

"Baekhyun." Suara itu seolah membunuh Baekhyun, dan ketika jemarinya diremas pelan dan dibawa menjauh dari wajahnya , Baekhyun kembali menegang.

"Aku tahu itu sakit. Biarkan aku membantumu!" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan ucapan si dokter tampan, sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan jemari dokter Park menggenggam penisnya, mata Baekhyun terbuka semakin lebar dan dia menatap kearah dokter Park dengan tatapan horor. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari jika dirinya sedang ereksi karena rasa malu yang ia rasakan lebih mendominasi.

"Aku tahu seberapa sakit ini." Ucap dokter itu lagi dan sekarang Baekhyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana penisnya merasakan kehangatan ketika jemari panjang dan besar itu menaik turunkan penisnya,membuat kulit coklat muda itu tertarik keatas dan kebawah.

"Dok..dokter…aaahh." Baekhyun memegang tangan Dokter Park, Baekhyun menahan gerakannya itu tapi tidak ingin menghentikan apa yang tengah Dokter itu kerjakan.

Ketika Baekhyun merasakan nikmat, matanya tertutup perlahan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini, ia pernah mencoba untuk bermasturbasi dua tahun lalu ketika Jongdae meminjamkan sebuah majalah dewasa padanya, tapi karena ibunya bertanya tanpa henti tentang noda di celana dalam dan di sprei miliknya dan meledekknya sepanjang hari Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjauhi hal-hal yang berbau pornografi, dan tidak berminat untuk menyentuh dirinya.

Tapi untuk disentuh oleh orang lain, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya karena rasanya sungguh nikmat, membuat ia seolah melayang dan terbang kelangit tingkat tujuh, berlebihan memang , tapi Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan itu. Hingga ia membuka matanya mendadak, dan menatap kearah dokter Park yang kini menatapnya dengan sebuah seringain.

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin semua tindakan ini hanya imajinasinya lagi, ia tidak ingin malu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dokter apa aku sedang berimajinasi?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Dokter Park menyeringai lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun.

"Tidak cantik, kau tidak sedang berimajinasi. Biar aku tunjukan!" ucap Dokter Park lalu mencengkram penis Baekhyun semakin keras, mengocoknya dengan cepat dan keras membuat Baekhyun meringis dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Chanyeol dengan mengapit bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menaikkan punggungnya, terangkat dari atas kasur karena sensasi terlalu nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Aahhh.. Dokter.. Park ..Ahh." desah Baekhyun disela ciumannya.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol sayang!"

"Chan..aaahh..Yeol..akuuhh…" Desah Baekhyun ketika merasakan sesuatu menerobos dari dalam perutnya. Ciuman Chanyeol semakin dalam dan Baekhyun menyematkan jemarinya pada helaian rambut Dokter tampan itu.

"Aaaahhhhh.." Akhirnya cairan Baekhyun keluar dan mengotori tangan Dokter Park dan juga sprei putih yang sedang Baekhyun tiduri. Nafas Baekhyun terengah, ciuman mereka telah terlepas beberapa detik lalu dan kini Dokter Park hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa keadaannya sekarang sungguh memalukan. Celana dalam yang masih melekat di atas lututnya, bibir basah dan tebal, mata yang sayu, dada naik turun, rambut yang mulai basah, dan jangan lupakan kedua kaki yang masih sedikit terbuka dengan penis lemas berlumuran sperma. Sangat jalang, dan Baekhyun membenci kenyataan itu.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dengan nafas yang masih terengah , ia kembali diserang perasaan malu dan takut dengan tanggapan Dokter Park mengenai dirinya.

"Ma..maafkan aku Dokter Park." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil , lebih seperti berbisik namun Chanyeol mampu mendengarnya.

"Apa yang harus aku maafkan? Kau tidak berbuat salah." Ucap Chanyeol, yang kini menarik wajah Baekhyun untuk menoleh padanya. Mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun bersumpah jika ia melihat sebuah seringaian di wajah tampan itu.

"Umurmu baru 17 tahun kan?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mau merasakan sebuah pengalaman menakjubkan di umur 17 mu? Anggap sebagai hadiah _sweet seventeen_ -mu. Kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol mempertahankan senyuman satu sisinya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, kepalanya ingin menggeleng namun kenyataannya ia malah mengangguk berulang, membuatnya kembali terlihat seperti seorang remaja binal haus belaian. Sial! Baekhyun harus memeriksakan dirinya setelah ini karena ia merasa otak dan tubuhnya tidak sinkron.

Dokter Park menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman hangat dan dalam. Baekhyun menutup matanya, meski belum pernah berciuman -bahkan dengan perempuan- tapi Baekhyun setidaknya pernah menonton di beberapa situs dewasa cara untuk menjadi _Good Kisser._

Lumatan itu terhenti, dan kini tubuh Baekhyun ditarik perlahan untuk menapak lantai dan mereka menukar posisi. Chanyeol duduk disisi ranjang dengan kedua kaki yang tetap menapak pada lantai, sementara Baekhyun yang kini berdiri diantara kedua kaki panjang Chanyeol.

Tubuh mungilnya terjepit diantara paha Chanyeol dan ciuman mereka kembali berlanjut. Baekhyun melingkarkan jemarinya di pundak sang Dokter ketika Dokter tampan itu melingkarkan tangan kuatnya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan penisnya bergesekan dengan pakaian Chanyeol dan itu semakin membuat libidonya meningkat. Ciuman mereka diakhiri oleh Chanyeol dan ketika Baekhyun merasakan sebuah sedotan di dadanya, ia baru menyadari jika pakaiannya telah terlepas.

Sedotan itu semakin kuat dan Baekhyun mendongak dengan kedua tangan mengapit kepala Chanyeol agar hisapan tersebut tidak membuat putingnya luka atau paling buruk putus, walau itu terdengar mustahil.

"Chan..aaahh..yeolssshh.." Hisapan Chanyeol terhenti dan ia kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas, seolah bibir tipis merekah itu adalah candu untuknya.

Baekhyun merasakan lubangnya gatal kembali, bukan karena iritasi tapi karena hormonnya yang terus meluap-luap. Tanpa mengindahkan sebuah sopan santun, Baekhyun menaikkan kakinya untuk memanjat tubuh Chanyeol dan mendudukan dirinya diatas pangkuan sang dokter.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun berada di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuh Chanyeol dan pantatnya bergesekan dengan celana bagian luar milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol beralih menjilati leher Baekhyun.

"Jangan tinggalkan noda disana, aku takut ibu akan mewawancaraiku ." Chanyeol terkekeh dan menghentikan jilatannya, ia hanya memberikan kecupan kecil kemudian.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bangkit membuat Baekhyun dengan refleks melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang sang Dokter.

Tubuhnya dibawa berjalan menuju meja kerja Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka sebuah laci, ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol berwarna merah muda. Baekhyun yang semula menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Chanyeol kini menolehkan kepalanya penasaran.

Tubuh keduanya kembali keposisi semula dan Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang tengah Dokter tampan itu lakukan. Chanyeol menuangkan cairan kental ke atas kedua jemarinya, memastikan kedua jemari itu terlumuri . Baekhyun masih memperhatikan seperti bocah lima tahun yang berada dalam gendongan ayahnya yang sedang membuatkan susu untuknya.

Ketika tubuhnya diangkat Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat, dan matanya melebar ketika jemari basah itu menusuk ke dalam pantatnya.

"Ekhm." Baekhyun sedikit tercengang ketika merasakan benda keras itu memasuki tubuhnya. Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat pantatnya agar jemari itu bergerak dengan leluasa keluar masuk dan bergerak-gerak di dalam lubangnya.

"Apa ini nikmat?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merona.

"Aakkh..eehhmm.." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, merasakan kenikmatan yang sulit untuk ia deskripsikan. Hingga ia mencapai orgasme keduanya kurang dari satu jam.

"Baiklah! Sekarang giliranmu." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengernyit bingung saat tubuhnya diturunkan.

Baekhyun berdiri sambil mengaitkan kedua kakinya untuk menutupi penisnya yang melemas. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Lepaskan untukku!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu dan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya berusaha melepaskan kancing celana Chanyeol dan menurunkan resletingnya. Sebuah dalaman hitam mengintip, dan rona di pipi Baekhyun semakin bertambah.

"Bukalah!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang rendah. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan berusaha menurunkan celana Chanyeol , ketika sebuah penis yang perlahan bangkit menyembul dan mengenai bibir Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun melebar. Ukurannya sungguh diluar akal sehat, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat yang sepanjang ini secara langsung.

Bahkan ketika mandi bersama Jongdae atau Kyungsoo, ukuran mereka tidak seperti ukuran Chanyeol.

"Tunggu apalagi? Manjakan dia sayang! Hisap dia dengan mulutmu!"

"Dengan mulutku?"

"Hm. Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak. Ha-hanya saja, tidakkah itu ehm, sedikit…hhmm… " Baekhyun bergumam , Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit tercengang sebelum akhirnya pria tampan itu tertawa.

"Aku orang yang bersih, jangan cemas!"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku Dok,ah! Chanyeol." Baekhyun segera mematahkan asumsi Chanyeol tentang pertanyaanya. Baekhyun bukannya merasa jijik, ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus melakukan itu pada penis besar di hadapannya.

"Masukkan dan nikmati itu seperti sebuah es krim atau lollipop besar!" Chanyeol menarik jemari lentik Baekhyun dan membuat jemari itu melingkar di penisnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan ia mulai memompa penis besar itu dengan perlahan, merasakan tekstur lunak namun keras milik sang Dokter.

"Eumh..bagus.. gu-gunakan mulutmu sayang." Baekhyun kembali merona entah mengapa pujian yang Chanyeol ucapkan terasa berbeda apalagi panggilan 'sayang' yang terasa begitu spesial bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasukan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilatnya dengan lidah, lalu mulai memompa benda besar itu di dalam rongga hangat miliknya. Semakin lama Baekhyun semakin ahli, kini jemari dan mulutnya bisa menjadi tim yang handal. Bahkan elusan pelan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin semangat, dan ketika belasan menit berlalu barulah Baekhyun merasa mulutnya penuh. Ketika akan menarik wajahnya menjauh, Chanyeol menekan kepalanya hingga Baekhyun merasakan mulutnya penuh dan penis itu menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya membuat ia terbatuk.

"Aaaahhh…" Baekhyun terbatuk dan nyaris muntah ketika cairan itu menyemprot dengan kencang. Bahkan ketika mulutnya sudah menjauh, cairan itu masih menyemprot dengan keras bahkan mengenai wajahnya. Dengan mata terpejam Baekhyun merasakan tarikan pada tangannya.

Disana Chanyeol nampak lemas, dengan satu tangan sebagai penyangga dan satu tangan lagi menarik lengan Baekhyun. Sisa celana yang masih menggantung di kakinya Chanyeol tendang dengan cepat dan ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk kembali terperangkap diantara selangkangannya dan membuat mereka kembali berciuman. Baekhyun bahkan merasakan remasan-remasan intens pada bantalan pantatnya dalam ciuman mereka dan itu membuat lubang Baekhyun merindukan sesuatu yang mengisi kekosongan di dalamnya.

Chanyeol menarik satu kaki Baekhyun naik, dan Baekhyun membuat kaki satunya untuk melakukan hal yang sama hingga kedua kaki itu kembali tersimpan dikedua sisi tubuh Chanyeol.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun, Baekhyun kembali menegang, kali ini terasa jauh lebih besar daripada benda sebelumnya dan Baekhyun ragu apakah benda itu bisa masuk atau tidak. Tapi keraguan itu tertampik ketika Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu mencoba menerobos masuk.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara ceruk leher Chanyeol, dan menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

"Aaah.." Chanyeol bernafas lega ketika penisnya mulai melesak masuk. Baekhyun merasakan sakit dan perih yang menghuni disekitar lubangnya. Sungguh menyakitkan dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti terbelah.

"Boleh aku bergerak?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia sungguh senang dengan sikap sopan Chanyeol yang selalu bertanya sebelum melakukan sesuatu karena bagaimana pun ini adalah pengalaman seks pertamanya.

Chanyeol membantu tubuh Baekhyun bergerak naik turun, dan ditengah ringisanya Baekhyun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat.

"Eehhmm.. disanaah.. Chanyeolhhh.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan lubangnya, membuat penis Chanyeol terjepit erat.

"Aaaahh..aaahhh.. Chan…yeoolllhh…" desah Baekhyun ketika sodokan Chanyeol semakin cepat, kepalanya mendongak keatas dengan penglihatan yang mengabur, hanya cahaya dari lampu yang bisa ia liat kini, Baekhyun akan mencapai orgasmenya kembali.

"Oooohhh…" akhirnya cairan Baekhyun menyembur kembali dan mengotori dada bidang Dokter Park, dan tak lama geraman Chanyeol terdengar, pria tampan itu berhasil memenuhi lubang Baekhyun dengan spermanya.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya lemas , namun kenikmatan yang ia rasakan lebih mendominasi. Dengan kurang ajarnya, ia meraih wajah Chanyeol dan mengajak pria itu untuk saling melumat kembali.

"Hmmm…" Lenguhan Baekhyun kembali terdengar dan itu membuat Chanyeol kembali menegang. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan ia menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

"Akh." Baekhyun meringis ketika tubuhnya diputar untuk menghadap meja dan tubuhnya sedikit diturunkan.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Chanyeol. Walau Baekhyun merasa kakinya sudah lemas bagaikan jeli, Baekhyun tetap mengangguk menyanggupi. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menapak pada meja kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali bergerak dan Baekhyun kembali mendesahkan nama Dokter tampan itu. Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak maju mundur ketika Chanyeol terus menusuknya dari belakang dengan tempo yang cepat.

Tubuh Baekhyun berkeringat membuat kulitnya mengkilap dan semakin terlihat indah, sementara pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan terlihat basah dan menempel pada kulitnya semakin menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya.

Kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi dan usia tersebut terus bergerak dengan cepat, menikmati setiap gerakan yang mereka ciptakan. Bunyi tubrukan antara kedua kulit berkeringat dan suara khas persetubuhan menjadi alunan yang menuntun kegiatan panas mereka.

"Aaaahhh… Terussh… hhmm.. disanaaahhh.." Kembali suara Baekhyun terdengar. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum senang dan kembali menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya senang.

"Aaahh…aaahh…aahh…" Desahan Baekhyun terus memenuhi ruangan pemeriksaan tersebut dan Baekhyun kehilangan kendali untuk menahannya.

"Aaaaaahhh…" Dan Byun Baekhyun kembali menjemput orgasmenya. Sementara Chanyeol masih mengejar kenikmatan duniawi dengan semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya,hingga pada sodokan kelima cairannya kembali menyembur.

Baekhyun ambruk di atas meja Chanyeol, sementara Dokter tampan itu terjatuh diatas punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup punggung itu pelan membuat Baekhyun menggeliat senang, sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya hilang dan yang ia dengar hanya suara berat Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun mengerjap berulang kali ketika cahaya lampu yang cukup terang menyambut penglihatannya. Ia menggeliat pelan dan merasakan tubuhnya sangat pegal dan letih, dan juga bagian bawahnya yang terasa perih .

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Iya, aku sudah makan tadi. Kau juga makan dengan baik, aku tidak ingin ibumu mengomel karena aku tidak menjaga anaknya dengan baik, dan_" Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara berat di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Dokter Park sedang berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya sambil menelpon seseorang, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika kejadian beberapa waktu tadi terputar jelas di kepalanya. Apalagi melihat penampilan Dokter tampan yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans selutut tanpa atasan apapun.

"…ya,ya. Oh, aku harus pergi. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Jangan lupa untuk makan Tuan pemalas!" Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah terbangun. Ia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dengan sembarang, lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya menahan malu, entah mengapa nyalinya menjadi _ciut_ dan ia tidak berani untuk sekedar menatap kearah pria yang baru saja merenggut keperjakaanya. Dan ketika matanya menangkap tubuhnya yang berbalut kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia yakini milik Chanyeol, pipinya semakin merona.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di depan ranjangnya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab , kepalanya setia menunduk menahan malu.

"Hmm… j-jam be-berapa sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun terbata, entah mengapa suaranya mendadak hilang dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Entah karena efek gugup, atau karena suaranya habis untuk mendesahkan nama Dokter di hadapannya.

"Hm.. pukul delapan. Kau tertidur tadi setelah permainan kita, jadi aku membawamu ke kamarku." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berlalu. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

Ruangan yang besar, bersih dan nyaman. Terlihat begitu elegan dan mewah, benar-benar kamar idaman untuk setiap pria dewasa yang tinggal seorang diri. Baekhyun bahkan selalu memimpikan memiliki satu yang seperti milik Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, sejak tadi ponselmu berdering. Aku tidak berani mengangkatnya, jadi aku biarkan saja. Ada beberapa panggilan dari seseorang bernama 'gadis menyebalkan'" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menuangkan segelas air yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari pendingin kecil di dalam kamarnya.

Itu Soojung, adiknya. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Juga penelpon lain dengan nama 'Pengkhianat 1' dan 'Pengkhianat 2' " lanjut Chanyeol yang membawa gelas air itu kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdeham canggung, takut jika Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia adalah remaja labil yang memberikan nama-nama aneh pada orang yang tidak disukai. Tapi memberikan nama-nama itu pada Jongdae dan Kyungsoo bukanlah hal yang kejam, karena mereka benar-benar pengkhianat. Sementara untuk Soojung, siapapun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis paling menyebalkan di dunia itu –menurut Baekhyun-.

"Sisanya adalah banyak panggilan dari ibu dan ayahmu." Seketika mata Baekhyun membulat. Kedua orangtuanya pasti sangat mencemaskannya.

"Ini minumlah!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap gelas yang disodorkan padanya, lalu dengan cepat meraih dan meminumnya.

"Te-terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun masih gugup. Ini benar-benar pengalaman pertamanya, terbangun di dalam kamar seorang pria yang baru saja menyetubuhinya adalah hal memalukan selain menungging dihadapan orang yang disukai.

"Apa kau ingin membersihkan dirimu? Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun, bahkan kini pria itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

"Hm, ti-tidak. A-aku ingin pulang saja." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Pulang? Dengan keadaan seperti itu? Hhm..maksudku..tidakkah sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri, karena, uhm.. kau tahu aroma setelah bercinta itu cukup kuat." Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol seperti menelanjanginya. Mengungkit perihal 'bercinta' sementara Baekhyun nyaris mati karena memikirkannya sejak tadi.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun lalu bergegas bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ditunjuk Chanyeol di dalam kamarnya. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia menyadari dirinya tidak mengenakan bawahan, hanya kemeja putih kebesaran yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya sebatas paha, pipinya kembali merona.

Baekhyun selesai tiga puluh menitnya. Rasanya agak sulit untuk mandi dengan bagian bawah yang rasanya amat sangat perih, bahkan Baekhyun mendapati air siramannya berwarna sedikit kemerahan tadi.

Baekhyun keluar dengan handuk di tubuhnya dan ia mendapati pakaiannya sudah di lipat dengan rapi diatas tempat tidur, ia mengambilnya dengan cepat dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk berganti.

Ia keluar setelah rapi dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan besar tersebut, hingga ia mendapati sebuah ruangan lain yang berisi ruang tengah dengan sebuah TV dan sebuah sofa coklat, serta ruang makan yang langsung menyatu dengan dapur.

"Kemarilah!"panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun melangkah dengan ragu, lalu mengambil duduk di depan meja makan. Wajahnya masih setia tertunduk, bahkan ketika sepiring pasta yang disajikan dihadapannya ia masih tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Makanlah!" Baekhyun mengangguk, meraih garpu dan mulai melilit pastanya perlahan. Sesekali matanya melirik Chanyeol yang kini sedang membersihkan _counter_ –nya yang sedikit kotor.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat tubuh Dokter Park yang kini sudah mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang tetap memperlihatkan kegagahan sosok itu.

"Hm, apa kau masih merasa sakit?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan garpu yang masih tertahan di bibirnya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang terdiam, sambil mengelap dengan perlahan.

"Sa-sakit?"

"Ya, setelah kita melakukan …uhm.. tadi, apakah kau masih merasakan sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menelan pastanya cepat hingga ia tersedak. Chanyeol yang terkejut segera menyerahkan segelas air pada remaja cantik yang terbatuk itu.

"I-iya." Bohong jika Baekhyun berkata tidak, karena sampai saat ini bagian bawahnya masih terasa perih. Namun Baekhyun tidak menyesali apapun, karena seperti kata Chanyeol yang mereka lakukan adalah pengalaman seks yang mengesankan.

"Baiklah, setelah makan aku akan memeriksanya." Baekhyun kembali tersedak dan dengan cepat Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun lembut.

Kini keduanya berada di atas sofa di ruang tengah, dengan TV yang menyala dan kotak obat di atas meja kaca. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung kaosnya.

Posisinya saat ini sedang menungging di depan Chanyeol , sementara pria itu tengah memeriksa lubang anal Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku membuat beberapa bagian lecet." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menyentuh beberapa bagian dengan tangan telanjangnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya karena rasa gugup , aneh, dan malu yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Akan aku obati!" ucapnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya olesan benda lengket menyentuh permukaan lubang anal Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis merasakan sensasi dingin dan perih yang menyapa permukaan kulitnya, lalu sebuah tiupan udara yang ia tahu berasal dari Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"Selesai." Ucap Chanyeol lalu merapikan kotak obatnya, dan segera bangkit untuk mencuci tangan. Baekhyun masih diam dalam posisi itu, hingga ia merasa obat itu sudah mulai mengering.

"Ini sudah larut, bagaimana bila aku antar kau pulang?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan jaketnya. Baekhyun mengangguk, merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Soojung berdecih pelan sambil menendang kerikil yang ada dihadapannya. Mulutnya mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya sambil memutar-mutar kantung belanjaan ditangannya.

"Kemana sih lelaki cengeng itu? Dia tidak memberi kabar dan bahkan tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Pasti dia sedang bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanya." Gerutu Soojung sambil tetap menendang asal benda-benda yang ada di depannya.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil di depan gedung apartemennya. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sebuah semak , dan mengintip kearah dua lelaki yang salah satunya ia kenal dengan baik. Kakak cengengnya. Byun Baekhyun.

…

Baekhyun masih menundukan wajahnya ketika mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan gedung apartemenya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa sejak mereka meninggalkan kediaman Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin bertanya perihal hubungan mereka, karena bagaimana pun pria disampingnya sudah mengambil keperjakaannya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

"Kau cukup pendiam. Apa kau begitu kelelahan?" sentuhan pelan yang Baekhyun rasakan di pipinya membuat tubuhnya kembali menegang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara berat itu tidak membantu sama sekali, malah semakin membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat abnormal.

"Uhm… i-itu. A-aku.."

"Iya?"

"Ki-kita.."

"Kita?"

"Uhm..A-apa ki-kita se-sekarang.. uhm.. apa hubungan kita sekarang?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun. Sentuhan Dokter Park tidak ia rasakan lagi, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati tatapan kosong Dokter Park.

"Hubungan apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, dan hatinya entah mengapa terasa seperti diremukan.

"Hu-hubungan kita. Bukankah kita sudah bercinta tadi? Ja-jadi apa kita sekarang?" Suara kekehan membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Chanyeol tertawa dengan mata yang nyaris tertutup.

"Kau lucu sekali. Apa kau ingin kita memiliki hubungan? Seperti kekasih begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Sayang?" Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu seperti melemas. Elusan lembut yang kemudian berhenti di pipi Baekhyun.

"Yang tadi hanya sebuah _'one night stand'_ kita tidak harus berakhir dengan sebuah hubungan ketika usai melakukannya." Tubuh Baekhyun seperti dicincang menjadi bagian kecil, bibirnya bergetar.

"Hei-Hei. Jangan menangis! Astaga, maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol lalu membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan. Elusan lembut ia rasakan di punggung sempitnya dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menolak.

"A-aku pikir ki-kita…hiks.." tangisan Baekhyun lolos dan ia menyesali sikap cengengnya. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh mereka, ia menahan pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Memenjarakan mata indah itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hei! Jangan menangis! Aku bukan hal yang patut kau tangisi. Sama sekali tidak pantas Baekhyun."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kau baru 17 sementara aku 26. Orang-orang akan mengira aku mengencani anak dibawah umur, dan bagaimana tanggapan orangtuamu nanti tentang ini. Mereka akan menilai yang tidak-tidak tentang kita. Aku hanya berusaha memberikan pengalaman terbaik untukmu, aku tertarik dan kau membutuhkan. Kita hanya terjebak disituasi dimana kita saling membutuhkan. Lagipula…" arah pandang Chanyeol merendah, dan Baekhyun dapat melihat jika raut wajah Dokter itu berubah kecewa.

"…aku sudah terikat secara tak langsung." Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, apa itu berarti Dokter yang baru saja menidurinya sudah memiliki istri, tapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak melihatnya.

"Ka-kau sudah menikah?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan. Bukan hubungan yang seperti itu." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendapat perlakuan hangat dari pria yang baru saja menidurinya, menolak pernyataan cintanya secara tak langsung, dan terlebih pria yang usianya terpaut 9 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Ja-jadi..ki-kita.."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu Baekhyun, kau sangat manis dan lucu. Sikap seorang adik yang membuatku begitu ingin memelukmu, melindungimu dan menjadikanmu pendamping tidurku. Kau sungguh menggemaskan." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia hanya remaja polos yang sangat suka dipuji dan diperlakukan dengan manja.

"Jika kau butuh teman berbagi, aku akan dengan senang hati meluangkan waktuku untukmu. Kau bisa mengunjungi klinikku jika kau mau, atau langsung datang ke kediamanku. Semua tempatku terbuka untukmu, dan maafkan aku karena membuatmu berada dalam kondisi yang menyulitkan. Seharusnya aku tidak menawarkan itu padamu, aku merusak keluguan remaja sepertimu. Maaf, aku sungguh menye_" Ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat Baekhyun mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol, pria itu sempat terkejut namun kemudian membalas ciuman Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Soojung segera menyelinap perlahan memasuki gedung dan berlari dengan cepat menuju kediaman mereka.

Ciuman mereka terputus dan nafas Baekhyun terengah. Chanyeol membersihkan sisa saliva di ujung mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh manis, kau benar-benar memabukkan. Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai orang yang spesial Baekhyun. Tapi kau masih 17 tahun dan diusiamu sekarang kau lebih pantas untuk menuntut ilmu , bukan menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang terlebih dengan pria dewasa sepertiku, itu tidak pantas." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti , tapi…" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"…jangan pernah berkata kau menyesal Dokter!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, ia hanya berusaha terlihat tegar.

"Karena malam panas yang kita lalui akan selalu berbekas dihatiku, dan_" Baekhyun kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Walau aku masih 17 tapi aku tetap layak untuk menjadi pendamping seorang Dokter berusia 26. Aku pergi, dan terima kasih untuk tumpangannya." Ucap Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu mobil dan melompat pelan. Chanyeol terdiam di tempat, dengan tatapan tidak percaya menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Sepertinya dia telah salah sangka." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan letih di koridor gedung lantai 10 dan ketika ia selesai memasukan kata sandi , pintu terbuka, ia baru menyadari jika sekarang sudah sangat larut, ibunya pasti akan mengomelinya.

Lampu ruang tengah dalam keadaan padam, dengan perlahan Baekhyun berjalan mengendap, namun ketika kakinya menyentuh anak tangga terbawah, lampu tiba-tiba menyala membuat Baekhyun menegang.

"Ekhem!" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya perlahan dengan gerakan kaku. Dan bola matanya memutar malas saat mendapati adiknya duduk diatas sofa dengan kaki menyilang dan tangan di depan dada.

"Oh-oh-oh.. berkeliaran seharian dan pulang larut malam, apa hanya ini kerjaanmu Byun Baekhyun. Pura-pura merajuk hanya kedokmu untuk bisa bebas kan? Mengaku saja!" ucap gadis itu. Baekhyun berdecih, dengan mata memutar malas.

"Diam! Kecilkan suaramu, ibu bisa mendengar nanti." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau beruntung, ibu dan ayah belum pulang dari acara mereka." Baekhyun tersenyum senang, dan ia menatap adiknya angkuh.

"Tapi, aku punya mulut yang kapanpun bisa melaporkannya pada mereka." Ucap Soojung dengan seringaiannya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan memasang wajah malas.

"Sepatu baru, dan aku akan tutup mulut." Ucap Soojung. Baekhyun berdecih dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Buka saja mulutmu ! dan jika mungkin masukan sepatumu kedalamnya sekalian. Aku-tidak-takut, Nona tukang ancam." Ledek Baekhyun. Soojung mencibir, lalu ia menghela nafas dalam.

"Baiklah. Tapi kira-kira apa reaksi ibu dan ayah jika tahu anak lelakinya diantar oleh seorang pria bermobil, dan bahkan berciuman di dalam mobilnya." Mata Baekhyun membesar dan ia menatap adiknya tidak percaya.

"Kau!"

"Yah, itu aku. Seorang saksi hidup yang melihat kakaknya bermesaraan dengan seorang pria. Tunggu! Jangan bilang dia kekasihmu!"

"Tidak. Dia bukan."

"Jadi kau menjual dirimu?"

"Tutup mulutmu sialan!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Sayangnya, sialan ini adalah penentu hidup dan matimu Tuan Byun."

"Baiklah, sepatu baru untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya, ia hanya lelah harus berdebat dengan adik menyebalkannya, karena sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu kalah.

"Hm, sayangnya aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan itu." Mata Baekhyun membulat tidak percaya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Setengah uang tabunganmu adalah milikku."

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku? Kau gila gadis menyebalkan!"

"Ya, itu aku jika kau belum tahu. Iya atau tidak sama sekali? Pikirkan baik-baik kakakku yang cantik."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi jika hal ini sampai bocor ketelinga ayah dan ibu, aku pastikan aku akan menjadi anak semata wayang."

"Baiklah, kau bisa membunuhku jika aku membocorkannya."

"Tidak sekedar membunuh, aku bahkan akan menyiksamu terlebih dulu."

"Setuju." Soojung bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda." Ucap Soojung sambil menepuk pundak kakaknya dan menaikki anak tangga. Baekhyun meremas tangannya keras, dan melangkah dengan kesal menaikki anak tangga, terakhir ia membanting pintu dengan kasar.

…

..

.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar dan ia mendapati sosok mungil mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna coklat, dengan tudungnya menutupi kepala. Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya dan matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok tadi mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan masker putih berkarakter di malam hari.

" _Style_ apalagi ini?" tanya Chanyeol ketika sosok itu memasuki mobil dengan malas.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau terlambat 44 menit 23 detik , Park." Chanyeol tersenyum geli, lalu mengelus kepala sosok disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku memiliki urusan tadi."

"Dengan pasienmu? Oh, apakah mereka lebih penting dariku?" tanyanya kesal. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tidak, kau prioritasku tuan putri. Jadi kemana kita sekarang cantik?" Goda Chanyeol. Sosok itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku ingin makan es krim, 5 buah es krim coklat dan kau yang bayar."

"Wow. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kesayanganku ini? Apa dalam mood yang buruk?" tanya Chanyeol, sosok itu tidak menjawab hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Kau sudah tahu, jadi jangan banyak bertanya!"

"Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi, sayang."

"Ayah memarahiku lagi, aku benci! Dia melarangku untuk menari, dia melarang semuanya, aku benar-benar membencinya. Aku melakukan ini karena tantangan si bodoh itu, aku hanya tidak ingin diremehkan, terutama oleh orang seperti dia. Dia akan mentertawaiku jika aku mengundurkan diri dari perlombaan itu." Ucap sosok itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengelus kepala tertutup _hoodie_ itu.

"Aku akan bicara pada Paman nanti, kau tenang saja! Dan kau akan memenangkan perlombaan itu, dia tidak akan menertawakanmu."

"Benarkah? Aku tahu kau bisa mengatasi ini. Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol." Dan Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita berburu es krim coklat, tapi sebelumnya lepaskan kaca mata hitam dan masker itu, kau terlihat seperti seorang penjahat."

"Tidak, tidak akan."

"Tuan putri yang selalu menang."

"Sedikit mengingatkan jika aku laki-laki." Ucap sosok itu sebelum akhirnya terdengar kekehan Chanyeol dan mobil itu melaju pergi.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan malas menuju kelasnya, dan ia disambut hangat oleh kedua sahabat yang sangat merindukannya.

"Akhirnya aku melihatmu disekolah kembali Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, aku pikir kau akan libur lagi. Aku tidak menyangka kau sembuh dengan cepat." Ucap Jongdae yang kini merangkul pundak Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya.

"Jadi kau berharap aku terus sakit? Wow, sahabat yang mengesankan." Jongdae berdecih dan mendorong pelipis Baekhyun.

"Tidakkah kau tahu betapa kami sangat mencemaskanmu?"

"Oh..seharusnya aku berterima kasih dengan ajakan liburan murahanmu , Jongdae. Dan juga hasutan sesatmu Kyungsoo. Terima kasih untuk kalian sahabat sialanku yang membuat hidupku buruk." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah pura-pura tersenyum.

"Hei! Jangan seperti itu Baek. Kami sungguh tidak memiliki niat jahat dibaliknya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oh benarkah? Dengan mengatakan pada ibuku jika aku terobsesi dengan pria tampan adalah bukan niat jahat? Terima kasih lagi Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mendorong tangan Jongdae yang ada di pundaknya dan menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo yang berada diatas tangannya. Lelaki mungil itu bangkit dengan cepat dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan menyaksikan kepergiaan sahabatnya, saling melempar pandang. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki sifat merajuk yang parah dan sangat sulit untuk dirayu yang mereka kenal, jadi mereka memaklumi itu karena bagaimana pun lelaki manja, cengeng, dan banyak maunya itu adalah sahabat mereka.

"Kyung, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada cara berjalan Baekhyun?" tanya Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun mengusak kepalanya kasar hingga membuat rambutnya berantakan. Ia sedang duduk di dalam salah satu bilik toilet tanpa niatan apapun, ia hanya membutuhkan tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Karena kejadian kemarin Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang semalaman, bayangan akan sentuhan Dokter Park membuat Baekhyun menggeliat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya, dan tolakan halus Dokter itu membuat Baekhyun menangis setelahnya. Suasana hatinya memburuk, bahkan ia sempat menendang bantal dan selimutnya karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk menangis di dalam bilik toilet membuat beberapa siswa yang memasuki toilet bergidik ngeri dan heran mendengarkan tangisan kekanakan Baekhyun.

"Apa menurutmu tentang hubungan yang terpaut usia yang jauh?" tanya Baekhyun lesu ketika mereka duduk di kantin saat istirahat.

"Hm, semasih si perempuan lebih muda dari si lelaki aku tidak masalah. Karena akan sedikit aneh jika si wanita lebih tua ketimbang pasangannya." Ucap Jongdae sambil menyendok makan siangnya.

"Jika ini bukan pasangan normal?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hm, tergantung seberapa jauh usia mereka." Sahut Kyungsoo santai.

"Sekitar 9 tahun."

"Hm, cukup jauh, tapi tidak masalah. Cinta tidak memandang usia, yah seperti itu." Sahut Kyungsoo lagi.

" _Bullshit._ Buktinya ada orang-orang yang menolak pernyataan cinta seseorang dengan alasan usia." Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mengernyit lalu menatap kearah Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Jangan bilang itu kau?"

"Tentu bukan." Sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Tapi, tidak masalah. Aku dan kekasihku terpaut usia cukup jauh." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi, kini giliran Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang menatap kearahnya dengan alis bertautan.

"Kekasih? Sejak kapan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Maaf aku merahasiakan ini, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian menganggapku berbeda."

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Jongdae. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

"Dia anak kenalan ibuku, kami dijodohkan. Aku sengaja menyembunyikan ini, karena aku takut kalian akan menyebarkannya, lagipula aku masih terlalu muda untuk hal semacam ini. Hm, dan dia seorang Dokter." Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat.

"Memangnya berapa jarak usia kalian?" tanya Jongdae yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Uhm, dia 26 dan aku 18 tahun. Jadi perbedaan kami sekitar 8 tahun." Mata Baekhyun kembali melebar, entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat yang berbeda.

…

..

.

Baekhyun duduk di dalam kamarnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Suasana perasaannya sudah memburuk sejak tadi, bahkan ia tidak mengindahkan panggilan sang ibu dan lebih memilih langsung menuju kamarnya.

Pikirannya sangat kacau karena bayangan Dokter Park selalu menghantuinya. Ia hanya seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, namun sebelum merasakan indahnya sebuah percintaan, ia sudah mengecap pahitnya di tolak walau secara halus.

" _Bercinta tidak harus berakhir dengan sebuah hubungan."_

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan kalimat itu. Jika memang tidak berakhir dengan sebuah hubungan, lalu kenapa disebut dengan bercinta? Entah kalimat itu yang sulit Baekhyun terima, atau karena dirinya yang kelewat bodoh.

"Hiks..kenapa rasanya sungguh tidak enak? Kenapa rasanya sakit?" gumam Baekhyun lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas bantal dan terisak.

Sifat cengengnya kembali merajai dan itu berarti butuh waktu cukup lama hingga sifatnya kembali normal. Baekhyun memang cengeng dan manja, sebuah sifat yang pada dasarnya di miliki oleh seorang gadis yang amat sangat feminim, karena faktanya gadis remaja di zaman sekarang jauh lebih tegar dan kuat.

"Baekhyun-ah?" suara itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh, dari balik pintu terlihat kepala ibunya yang menyembul ke dalam.

"Hei! Ada apa sayang?" kini Soyou masuk perlahan dengan beberapa pakaian bersih dan rapi yang sudah terlipat ditangannya. Wanita cantik itu meletakkan pakaian-pakaian itu diatas meja Baekhyun dan segera mengambil duduk disamping putranya.

"Hei! Apa yang membuat anak lelaki ibu menangis?" tanya Soyou sambil menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun ketika anak sulungnya kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hiks.. ibu.." gumamnya sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

" Apa anak seusiaku tidak pantas menjalin sebuah hubungan?"

"Hubungan apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kekasih." Soyou tersenyum lalu mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun .

"Hm ibu rasa sudah pantas. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tapi seseorang mengatakan padaku jika diusiaku sekarang aku tidak pantas menjalin sebuah hubungan." Soyou membulatkan matanya sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia menarik pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh menangis, kau harus menunjukan jika kau pantas Baekhyun." Soyou menyemangati, ia tidak ingin putranya menjadi cengeng dan lemah. Seorang lelaki tidak boleh menangis ketika menghadapi masalah, tapi harus berjuang keras untuk mengatasinya.

"Caranya?"

"Jadikan dirimu layak sayang! Kau bisa bertanya pada yang lebih berpengalaman, atau kau bisa mempelajarinya di internet. Semua sudah canggih sekarang." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera memeluk ibunya sayang. Ia bersyukur atas kehadiran ibunya, walau pemarah dan kadang menyebalkan tapi Soyou adalah ibu terbaik bagi Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Baekhyun duduk di depan meja belajarnya dengan laptop yang menyala sebagai satu-satunya penerangan dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Satu tangannya sibuk menggerakan kursor, sementara satu tangan lain sibuk mengambil kripik kentang dari dalam kemasannya.

Sejak dua jam tadi setelah makan malam Baekhyun sibuk mencari beberapa artikel yang mendukung usahanya untuk berubah, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya jika ia akan mendapatkan Park Chanyeol, si Dokter tampan yang telah merenggut kesuciannya.

" _Cara menarik perhatian pria dewasa."_

" _Hal-hal yang membuat pria dewasa menoleh kearahmu."_

" _Cara membuat pria dewasa menerima pernyataan cinta seorang lelaki berusia 17 tahun."_

Berbagai kata kunci telah Baekhyun masukan untuk mendapatkan hasil pencarian yang ia inginkan tapi sebagian besar hanya mengatakan untuk mengenakan pakaian yang seksi dan memperlihatkan belahan dada dan lekukan pantat. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun melakukannya sementara ia tidak memiliki belahan lain selain belahan pantat dan belahan bibir.

Ia mendesah lelah dan kecewa ketika semua kata kunci yang ia masukkan tidak ada yang memuaskannya, hingga ia mendapat sebuah ide dan ia segera memasukan kata pada kolom pencarian.

" _Tips untuk membuat pria gay terangsang padamu."_

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat artikel-artikel yang terkait dengan kata kuncinya, lalu ia memilih artikel teratas dengan jumlah pembaca terbanyak.

" _10 tips agar pria gay terangsang karenamu."_

Baekhyun membaca artikel itu dengan seksama dan ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Park Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya sebentar lagi, gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

…

..

.

Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun segera membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaian setelahnya Ia turun untuk bergabung makan siang bersama ibu dan adiknya, namun ketika mengambil duduk di hadapan Soojung gadis itu membulat terkejut dan segera menahan tawanya.

"Apa seseorang baru saja menonjok matamu? Apa itu? Pffftt.." Baekhyun mendelik kearah adiknya lalu memilih menyendok nasi dengan anggun dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan adiknya.

"Oh iya, sore ini ibu dan ayah ada acara jadi_ppffft…" ucapan Soyou yang sedang berjalan kearah meja makan dengan sepiring ayam goreng ditangannya ikut menahan tawa melihat penampilan putranya.

"Baek..ppfftt… apa yang terjadi sayang?"

"Sepertinya seseorang menjatuhkan tinta diatas matamu." Ledek Soojung lagi, Baekhyun yang geram membanting sendoknya.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu tentang trend ini? Semua orang melakukannya." Baekhyun berdecih kearah dua orang menyebalkan di depannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat sendoknya dan membalik bagian cembung sendok kearahnya, lalu ia bercemin dengan angkuh.

" _Poin pertama. Jadikan matamu senjata, semua berawal darimata lalu turun kehati, dan kemudian berlanjut kebagian bawah yang akan menegang. Semakin mempesona cara pandangmu, pria akan semakin menggilaimu. Kau bisa menggunakan hiasan mata untuk mempercantik atau mempertegas matamu."_

Baekhyun Masih mengingat dengan jelas bunyi poin pertama dari artikel yang ia baca, dan ia segera mempraktekannya dengan membeli beberapa alat hias mata sepulang sekolah. Sebuah eyeliner, mascara, pelengkung bulu mata dan juga eyeshadow.

"Tidakkah itu terlihat berlebihan?" tanya Soyou. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia menatap wajahnya lagi. Eyeshadow berwarna coklat dan hitam dikelopak matanya, eyeliner meruncing dan sedikit tebal di atas garis matanya, bulu mata melengkung dan terlapis mascara. Sebenarnya riasannya normal, hanya saja ketika digunakan oleh seorang laki-laki akan terasa janggal apalagi jika digunakan pada sore hari.

"Aku bersumpah kau terlihat seperti mainan mengerikan di dashboard mobil ayah." Ledek Soojung lagi dan dihadiahi tatapan mematikan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke dalam kamarnya sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berangkat menuju klinik Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore ketika Baekhyun menginjakan kakinya di depan gedung klinik Chanyeol. Ia melangkah pelan menjauhi taksi yang sedang bersiap untuk menyatu dengan jalan raya.

Dengan percaya diri ia melangkah memasuki gedung berlantai tiga itu dan kembali mendapati seorang wanita yang sama, yang ia temui dua hari lalu. Yoon Bora, Baekhyun mengingat nama itu.

"Hm, maaf tapi kami sudah_" ucapan wanita itu terhenti saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

" _Poin kedua. Gunakan pakaian yang ketat untuk memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhmu, karena lekuk tubuh yang indah akan membuat semua pria lebih cepat terangsang."_

Baju kaos tipis berlengan pendek tanpa kerah yang menempel sangat ketat di tubuh ramping Baekhyun, juga celana jeans hitam panjang yang sangat ketat dan membuat lekukan kaki Baekhyun terlihat jelas, serta sebuah cardigan biru langit yang menggelantung indah di tubuhnya.

"Katakan pada Dokter Park, bahwa aku Byun Baekhyun datang kemari." Ucap Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkan masuk sebelum ia menelpon atasannya.

Bora beberapa kali mengerutkan hidungnya saat mencium aroma menyengat dari tubuh Baekhyun, namun wanita manis itu memilih bungkam dan segera membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ruangan Dokter Park.

Baekhyun duduk di dalam ruangan Dokter Park dengan perasaan gugup, ini sama sekali bukan dirinya. Tapi ia harus melakukan ini, karena poin ketiga dalam artikel yang ia baca adalah

" _Kau harus percaya diri dengan seluruh keadaan yang akan atau sedang kau hadapi karena sebuah kepercayaan diri yang besar adalah senjata terampuh untuk melemahkan lawan."_

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang tersenyum ramah, walau ada sedikit ekpresi terkejut yang terlintas di wajahnya. Baekhyun dibuat terpesona dengan penampilan Dokter tampannya. Baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih tanpa kerah, dengan celana jeans coklat panjang yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

"Hei Baekhyun! Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, namun ia harus menampik perasaan gugupnya karena hanya akan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Bukankah Dokter bilang aku adalah orang spesial, jadi apa aku tidak boleh mendapatkan sebuah keistimewaan?" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu boleh. Jadi, apa yang pasien spesialku ini inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol ramah . Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Tangannya berada di kancing celana jeans ketatnya.

Jemari lentiknya membuka kancing itu, dan menurunkan resletingnya perlahan lalu menurunkan celananya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, dan Baekhyun menutup matanya untuk mengusir rasa malu yang menjalari tubuhnya.

" _Poin keempat. Jika kau sudah sampai tahap atas, kau bisa menggunakan dalaman tipis dan sensual yang akan membuatnya terangsang dengan cepat."_

Baekhyun hanya mengenakan celana dalam yang hanya menutupi bagian belahan pantatnya dan juga bagian penisnya, sementara pipi pantatnya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Aku ingin memeriksakan tubuhku Dokter. Entah mengapa aku merasa jika gatal itu kembali muncul." Bohong Baekhyun, sebenarnya rasa gatal itu sudah hilang sejak pengobatan pertama mereka, tapi Baekhyun hanya sedang mencari alasan.

"Oh, baiklah. Silahkan kau naik Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol dan segera menarik meja besi berodanya. Baekhyun menungging di atas ranjang pemeriksaan, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat malu, namun ia harus melakukan semua ini demi mendapatkan sosok Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh ketika Chanyeol sudah mendekat, pria itu berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaannya. Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Sungguh membuat hormon di dalam dirinya berontak.

"Hmmm.. tidak ada iritasi Baek." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Be..benarkah? tapiihhh kenapaahhh rasanyaaa gataalllhh dok?"

" _Poin ke lima. Gunakan suaramu sebagai senjata andalan. Godalah targetmu dengan suara yang sensual dan seksi. Beberapa orang mudah terangsang dengan suara desahan yang seksi , membuat imajinasi mereka meliar."_

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, dan ia berpindah tempat untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang menutupi mata sambil mendalami perannya ,tiba-tiba membuka matanya ketika merasa diperhatikan.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuang arah pandangnya, dan bibirnya mendadak kelu. Entah mengapa tatapan Chanyeol seperti tidak menginginkannya, bahkan Baekhyun tidak melihat wajah terangsang Chanyeol.

"Kau…terlihat tidak seperti biasa. Sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol singkat, pria itu membalik badannya dan berjalan kea rah _westafle_ untuk mencuci tangannya.

Mendadak Baekhyun merasa hatinya sakit, ia seperti diabaikan dan Chanyeol seperti tidak tertarik padanya. Apa dia sudah berlebihan, atau memang Chanyeol tidak tertarik lagi padanya, atau memang tidak pernah tertarik.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca menyadari betapa hina dirinya. Bertingkah murahan hanya demi mendapatkan hati pria yang ia sukai. Tubuh Baekhyun merosot walau masih dengan posisi menungging, wajahnya tertunduk dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku mengenal seseorang sepertimu. Usia kalian aku rasa sama, terkadang dia suka berubah-ubah tanpa sebab, mungkin karena kalian masih remaja." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih memunggunginya sambil mencuci tangan.

"Itu wajar Baekhyun, tapi hari ini kau terlihat sedikit…"

"Maaf." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol berbalik cepat dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah duduk di sisi ranjang dengan pakaian lengkap dan wajah yang tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak salah. Hal itu wajar Baek." Chanyeol mengelap tangannya dengan kain kering yang tergantung di dinding.

"A..aku..a..aku..aku harus pulang Dokter ." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dalam tas kecilnya dan meletakkanya diatas meja Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk melewati Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu anda." Ucap Baekhyun dengan Bahasa formal. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan ketika jemari Baekhyun meraih gagang pintu, ia menarik tubuh mungil itu kuat dan menabrakknya kedinding lalu menguncinya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat, tapi kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak berharap, Chanyeol, Dokter tampan yang ia sukai tidak akan pernah melihat kearahnya , tidak akan pernah menyukainya sebagai seorang lelaki, Baekhyun hanya seorang partner seks semalam bagi Chanyeol.

"Sejak awal melihatmu aku sangat menyukai keimutanmu." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih menunduk merasa tidak terlalu berminat, ia tahu dirinya hanya diberikan harapan palsu.

"Itu kenapa aku mau meniduri anak kecil sepertimu, kau berbeda. Tidak seperti para penggoda yang aku temui diluaran sana, yang menghabiskan malam denganku."

"Tapi, melihatmu hari ini … kau terlihat begitu seksi dan menggairahkan." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat, Baekyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan? Kau ingin dilecehkan orang-orang diluaran sana?" Baekhyun menggeleng, tujuannya bukan itu, bahkan ia tidak sedang berusaha untuk dilecehkan Chanyeol, dia hanya berusaha untuk membuat Chanyeol tertarik padanya, dan berhenti menganggapnya anak kecil.

"Baekhyun, aku…" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia meraup bibir Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu tersentak. Lumatan Chanyeol begitu kuat, bahkan Baekhyun merasakan lidahnya tersedot dengan kuat. Baekhyun melenguh ketika tubuhnya semakin dirapatkan dan jemari Chanyeol menelusup ke dalam baju ketatnya.

"Eummmhh.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika putingnya dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol, entah Baekhyun harus senang atau kecewa sekarang. Senang karena Chanyeol akhirnya terangsang, atau sebaliknya , kecewa karena ucapan Chanyeol tadi berarti bahwa pria itu hanya menginginkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, kepala Chanyeol bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, bahkan kaos Baekhyun telah tersingkap keatas memperlihatkan putingnya yang mencuat.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat untuk berpindah tempat, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di atas _westafle_ , Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang Dokter, menikmati setiap sedotan yang diberikan Dokter tampan itu.

Permainan Chanyeol terlihat agak kasar saat ini, tidak lembut seperti kemarin tapi Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana tangan kokoh itu merengkuh tubuhnya. Kaki Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin terpisah dari tubuh kekar itu.

"Eummhh.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika putingnya dikulum dan disedot kuat oleh Chanyeol, lalu beberapa bagian tubuhnya di hisap hingga meninggalkan noda.

"Mau melakukannya lagi denganku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah terengaha Baekhyun, Baekhyun terdiam ia harus memikirkan ini matang-matang. Baekhyun tersadar sesuatu beberapa detik sebelum dirinya diserang, jika Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan kepolosannya untuk memuaskan hasrat miliknya.

Baekhyun menatap mata bernafsu Chanyeol, bibir pria itu terbuka membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan, belum lagi rambut sedikit berantakannya akibat remasan dan jambakan Baekhyun.

"Ya." Dan Baekhyun merutuki kembali kebodohannya karena ia jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama, karena ia mengikuti hasratnya ketimbang perasaannya, walau ia tahu setelah ini Chanyeol tetap tidak akan mau menerimanya yang masih berada di bawah umur.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan brutal dan menuntut, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dan bibirnya pun robek karena gigitan kuat dari Chanyeol. Rasa asin yang ia kecap, tidak membuat hasrat sialannya mengalah dan memilih mundur, malah semakin membuat keduanya hilang tertelan nafsu.

Ketika mereka asyik berciuman, pintu ruangan terbuka. Langkah kaki yang menapak di lantai tidak mereka dengar, hingga langkah itu terhenti dan tubuh sosok mungil itu menegang.

"Ka..kalian?" suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di depan mereka dengan wajah terkejut, dan Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu saat melihat wajah terkejut Chanyeol yang langsung melepaskan kontak fisik antara mereka, bahkan pria itu segera memperbaiki bajunya dengan mata menatap takut sosok di hadapannya.

Baekhyun tahu sesuatu sekarang dirinya bukan sekedar seorang pasien yang jatuh cinta pada Dokternya, bukan remaja yang menemukan cinta pertamanya, tapi seorang remaja haus belaian yang terlihat murahan dengan menjadi penganggu hubungan seseorang.

…

…

…

TBC

….

…

…

( Sori banyak typo )

Sebelumnya aku mau mengucap banyak banyak banyak banyak terima kasih buat kalian. Astaga, aku gak nyangka cemilan ini banyak yang suka, aku gak nyangka reviewnya sebanyak itu. Kalian sungguh _amazing dears._

FF ini memang udah ada dilaptop aku, tapi waktu itu aku masih berantakan nulisnya jadi ya harus tetep aku perbaikin dan aku edit sebelum di post, hehehe..

Maaf buat yang nunggu lama, maaf buat yang ngerasa aku ngegantung kalian karena terlalu lama update chapter 2 nya…

Aku harap chapter 2 ini memuaskan, aku harap kalian suka. Dan ini short FF ya, jadi konfliknya gak bakal ribet dan panjang, seperti yang aku bilang gak melebihi chapter 5, mungkin chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi udh end. Dan mungkin di chapter depan harus aku perbaikin lagi hehehe..

Tapi setidaknya ini gak selama update DBM kan, wkwkwkw .. sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian, kalian bener-bener semangat aku.

Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran kalian. Aku gak maksa buat review, tapi aku menghargai kalian yang udah review , follow dan ngefav. Dan buat yang nanya gimana caranya biar tahu FF ini update atau nggak, silahkan follow akun FF aku, karena aku mungkin gak umumin di sosmed, wkwkwkw…

Sekian dan terima kasih, jaga kesehatan kalian dan salam Chanbaek is real have a nice day guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Touch me, Doctor! Chapter 3

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kang Soyou ( Baek's mom )

Byun Soojung ( Baek's little sister a.k.a annoying girl a.k.a Baek's enemy )

Kim Jongdae ( Baek's best "fucking" friend )

Do Kyungsoo ( Baek's best "fucking" friend (2))

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear.**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

.

 _Previous Chapter_

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca menyadari betapa hina dirinya. Bertingkah murahan hanya demi mendapatkan hati pria yang ia sukai. Tubuh Baekhyun merosot walau masih dengan posisi menungging, wajahnya tertunduk dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku mengenal seseorang sepertimu. Usia kalian aku rasa sama, terkadang dia suka berubah-ubah tanpa sebab, mungkin karena kalian masih remaja." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih memunggunginya sambil mencuci tangan.

"Itu wajar Baekhyun, tapi hari ini kau terlihat sedikit…"

"Maaf." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol berbalik cepat dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah duduk di sisi ranjang dengan pakaian lengkap dan wajah yang tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak salah. Hal itu wajar Baek." Chanyeol mengelap tangannya dengan kain kering yang tergantung di dinding.

"A..aku..a..aku..aku harus pulang Dokter ." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dalam tas kecilnya dan meletakkanya diatas meja Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk melewati Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu anda." Ucap Baekhyun dengan Bahasa formal. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan ketika jemari Baekhyun meraih gagang pintu, ia menarik tubuh mungil itu kuat dan menabrakannya kedinding lalu menguncinya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat, tapi kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak berharap, Chanyeol, Dokter tampan yang ia sukai tidak akan pernah melihat kearahnya , tidak akan pernah menyukainya sebagai seorang lelaki, Baekhyun hanya seorang _partner_ seks semalam bagi Chanyeol.

"Sejak awal melihatmu aku sangat menyukai keimutanmu." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih menunduk merasa tidak terlalu berminat, ia tahu dirinya hanya diberikan harapan palsu.

"Itu kenapa aku mau meniduri anak kecil sepertimu, kau berbeda. Tidak seperti para penggoda yang aku temui diluaran sana, yang menghabiskan malam denganku."

"Tapi, melihatmu hari ini … kau terlihat begitu seksi dan menggairahkan." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat, Baekyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan? Kau ingin dilecehkan orang-orang diluaran sana?" Baekhyun menggeleng, tujuannya bukan itu, bahkan ia tidak sedang berusaha untuk dilecehkan Chanyeol, dia hanya berusaha untuk membuat Chanyeol tertarik padanya, dan berhenti menganggapnya anak kecil.

"Baekhyun, aku…" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia meraup bibir Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu tersentak. Lumatan Chanyeol begitu kuat, bahkan Baekhyun merasakan lidahnya tersedot dengan kuat. Baekhyun melenguh ketika tubuhnya semakin dirapatkan dan jemari Chanyeol menelusup ke dalam baju ketatnya.

"Eummmhh.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika putingnya dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol, entah Baekhyun harus senang atau kecewa sekarang. Senang karena Chanyeol akhirnya terangsang, atau sebaliknya , kecewa karena ucapan Chanyeol tadi berarti bahwa pria itu hanya menginginkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, kepala Chanyeol bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, bahkan kaos Baekhyun telah tersingkap keatas memperlihatkan putingnya yang mencuat.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat untuk berpindah tempat, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di atas _westafle_ , Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang Dokter, menikmati setiap sedotan yang diberikan Dokter tampan itu.

Permainan Chanyeol terlihat agak kasar saat ini, tidak lembut seperti kemarin tapi Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana tangan kokoh itu merengkuh tubuhnya. Kaki Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin terpisah dari tubuh kekar itu.

"Eummhh.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika putingnya dikulum dan disedot kuat oleh Chanyeol, lalu beberapa bagian tubuhnya di hisap hingga meninggalkan noda.

"Mau melakukannya lagi denganku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah terengaha Baekhyun, Baekhyun terdiam ia harus memikirkan ini matang-matang. Baekhyun tersadar sesuatu beberapa detik sebelum dirinya diserang, jika Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan kepolosannya untuk memuaskan hasrat miliknya.

Baekhyun menatap mata bernafsu Chanyeol, bibir pria itu terbuka membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan, belum lagi rambut sedikit berantakannya akibat remasan dan jambakan Baekhyun.

"Ya." Dan Baekhyun merutuki kembali kebodohannya karena ia jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama, karena ia mengikuti hasratnya ketimbang perasaannya, walau ia tahu setelah ini Chanyeol tetap tidak akan mau menerimanya yang masih berada di bawah umur.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan brutal dan menuntut, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dan bibirnya pun robek karena gigitan kuat dari Chanyeol. Rasa asin yang ia kecap, tidak membuat hasrat sialannya mengalah dan memilih mundur, malah semakin membuat keduanya hilang tertelan nafsu.

Ketika mereka asyik berciuman, pintu ruangan terbuka. Langkah kaki yang menapak di lantai tidak mereka dengar, hingga langkah itu terhenti dan tubuh sosok mungil itu menegang.

"Ka..kalian?" suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di depan mereka dengan wajah terkejut, dan Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu saat melihat wajah terkejut Chanyeol yang langsung melepaskan kontak fisik antara mereka, bahkan pria itu segera memperbaiki bajunya dengan mata menatap takut sosok di hadapannya.

Baekhyun tahu sesuatu sekarang dirinya bukan sekedar seorang pasien yang jatuh cinta pada Dokternya, bukan remaja yang menemukan cinta pertamanya, tapi seorang remaja haus belaian yang terlihat murahan dengan menjadi penganggu hubungan seseorang.

* * *

…

..

.

 **Touch Me, Doctor**

 **Chapter 3**

…

..

.

* * *

Soyou menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, wajahnya cemberut dan terlihat begitu kelelahan. Ia menjauhi pintu kamar putranya dan berjalan dengan wajah lesu.

"Bagaimana?" suara Minho membuatnya mendongak. Suaminya berdiri di anak tangga terbawah dengan wajah was-was. Wanita cantik itu menggeleng pelan dan kaki jenjangnya menuruni anak tangga dengan lesu.

"Aku menyerah. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab panggilanku, dan aku mendengar isakannya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" gumam Soyou yang kini mengambil duduk diatas sofa diikuti oleh Minho yang juga menghela nafas.

Sejak kepulangan mereka dari acara beberapa jam lalu, mereka sudah mendapati pintu kamar Baekhyun dikunci dari dalam. Ketika mereka bertanya pada Soojung gadis itu nampak tak peduli, ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya sambil berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

Tapi ucapan Soojung setelahnya membuat Soyou dan Minho sedikit khawatir, _"Anak cengeng kalian pulang dalam keadaan menangis tadi. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan, bahkan make up nya sangat tidak karuan. Aku sampai memekik saat melihatnya, karena aku pikir dia hantu."_

Dan gadis itu kembali melanjutkan acara bermalas-malasannya, seolah hal yang terjadi pada kakaknya bukan hal yang besar. Soyou dan Minho merasa tidak enak hati, mereka belakangan ini selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai acara membuat mereka tidak bisa mengontrol kegiatan anak mereka.

"Aku akan mendobrak pintunya." Tiba-tiba Soyou bangkit dengan wajah antusias, Minho menahan tangan istrinya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan! Dia mungkin butuh sendiri." Ucap Minho.

" _Oppa_! Apa kau lupa? Yang mengunci diri di dalam sana adalah putra cengeng , manja dan kekanakan kita, bagaimana jika dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh? Bagaimana bila ia dengan bodohnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya? Mungkin jika itu Soojungie, aku akan mengabaikannya, tapi demi Tuhan ini adalah Baekhyun, putra manja kita." Bentak Soyou. Jujur, ia sungguh sangat mencemaskan keadaan putranya.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo atau Jongdae mengetahui sesuatu." Ucap Minho. Soyou menoleh kearah suaminya, menatapnya dalam diam lalu ia melangkah menjauh membuat Minho dengan penuh tanda tanya mengikuti istrinya.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Minho ketika melihat Soyou mengambil jaket di dalam lemari, dan berjalan untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Menemui sahabat-sahabat dari anakku. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Ucap Soyou dengan wajah serius.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut bersamamu."

"Tidak. Kau jaga mereka saja, dan selalu awasi kamar Baekhyun! Dobrak pintu itu jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan!" ucap Soyou lalu segera menuju pintu apartemennya.

Minho menghela nafas sambil melirik bergantian antara kepergian istrinya dan lantai atas kamar putranya.

…

Soyou menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah , tidak besar namun terlihat nyaman dan rapi. Sebuah rumah dengan pintu berwarna hijau muda dengan dinding pembatas yang rendah. Wanita itu turun dan segera memencet bel pintu rumah tersebut. Itu rumah Kyungsoo, Soyou memilih mendatangi Kyungsoo karena jaraknya lebih dekat, dan biasanya Kyungsoo lebih suka dirumah ketimbang Jongdae. Soyou mengetahui semuanya, karena ia sangat dekat dengan kedua sahabat anaknya.

Soyou mengerutkan kening ketika melihat seorang pria tinggi berjalan keluar dari pintu rumah menuju ke gerbang tempat Soyou berdiri. Wanita itu memundurkan langkahnya dan kembali memeriksa nomer di dinding rumah Kyungsoo, sebelum lelaki tinggi dan terlihat dewasa itu tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat malam." Ucap pria berkemeja putih itu dengan sebuah senyum ramah, Soyou sempat terhipnotis namun ia segera menggeleng dan balas tersenyum dengan kikuk.

"Malam. Ehhm, aku mencari Do Kyungsoo, apa dia ada disini? Aku ibunya Baekhyun." Pria itu menaikkan dua alisnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Ah, sebentar Kyungsoo ada di dalam biar aku_"

"Sayang, ini jas putihmu sudah aku bersihkan dan siapa yang da_tang?" Suara Kyungsoo merendah diakhir ketika ia melihat sosok Soyou berdiri di depan rumahnya. Lelaki yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu rumah sambil membawa sebuah jas dokter berwarna putih dengan sedikit noda-yang kemungkinan- saos yang tidak kentara di bagian dadanya menatap Soyou terkejut.

"Kyungsoo?" ucap Soyou dengan wajah kebingungan sambil menatap pria di hadapannya dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

…

..

.

Baekhyun mengubur kepalanya di bawah bantal, ia masih terisak sejak kepulangannya tadi dari tempat praktek Dokter Park. Baekhyun merasa hatinya sungguh sakit, ia seperti seorang pengantin yang dicampakan di hari pernikahannya.

Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar dan kali ini suara ayahnya yang terdengar sangat sedih. Baekhyun melirik kearah pintunya yang dihalangi oleh sebuah meja dan lemari kecil. Walau kunci kamarnya masih di tahan, Baekhyun dengan nekat menggunakan lemari dan meja untuk menghalangi siapapun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia hanya ingin sendiri, ia hanya tidak ingin diganggu, ia merasa terpuruk dan hancur. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir untuk melompat dari jendela kamarnya, namun Baekhyun takut jika nanti tulangnya patah, dan saat pemakaman ia akan terlihat buruk.

Baekhyun juga berpikir untuk melukai dirinya dengan pisau, tapi ia tidak memilikinya di dalam kamar, selain sebuah gunting yang hanya bisa memotong kertas-Ibunya tidak mengizinkan kedua anaknya menyimpan benda tajam di dalam kamar-.

Baekhyun ingin menggantung dirinya, namun langit-langit kamarnya tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dikaitkan, lagipula itu terlalu tinggi dan tubuh pendeknya tidak akan bisa mencapai langit-langit sekalipun ia melompat diatas dua kursi yang ditumpuk, dan untuk alasan lain Baekhyun takut ketinggian.

Jadi yang ia lakukan sejak tadi, hanya menangis sambil mengubur kepalanya di bawah bantal berharap nafasnya habis dan ia bisa mati dengan tenang. Tapi mati tidak semudah itu, bahkan Baekhyun berulang kali menarik nafas panjang ketika ingusnya menghalangi pernafasannya.

"Baekhyun buka pintunya sayang, ayah akan membelikan apapun untukmu , jangan seperti ini Baek!" suara Minho terdengar letih dan lirih. Baekhyun kembali menatap pintu merasa tidak tega dengan ayahnya, tapi Baekhyun ingin egois untuk tidak mengasihani siapapun saat ini, karena tidak ada pula yang merasa kasihan dengan dirinya yang seolah dicampakan. Padahal apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang bukan sebuah peristiwa campak-mencampakan karena bagaimana pun dia dan Dokter Park tidak terikat hubungan apapun.

…

..

.

Soyou melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang menundukan wajahnya sejak tadi, ia hanya tidak berani mengangkat wajah dan menatap mata mengintimidasi Soyou.

Seseorang datang membawa dua gelas minuman yang membuat Soyou beralih sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Jadi apa yang kau katakan benar? Dan kau merahasiakan ini dari Bibi?" tanya Soyou lagi pada Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menatap pria yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang berwajah santai dan berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Bi, Aku hanya tidak ingin dicap sebagai pengkhianat oleh Baekhyun. Aku harap Bibi, mengerti! " ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Soyou tidak menjawab, ia menghela nafas sebentar. Lalu melihat sekitar sambil menarik nafas untuk mengurangi perasaan emosi di dalam dirinya.

"Hm , ngomong-ngomong kemana orangtuamu?" tanya Soyou mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia merasa sudah membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan.

"Mereka sedang mengunjungi nenek di desa, mungkin Minggu depan mereka pulang." Sahut Kyungsoo. Soyou mengangguk lalu beralih menatap pria yang sejak tadi mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, siapa anda?" tanya Soyou pada pria yang kini beralih menatap Soyou.

"Aku?" lelaki itu tersenyum ramah, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Aku adalah calon tunangan Kyungsoo , Nyonya." Mata Soyou melebar, dan ia melirik Kyungsoo yang juga mencuri pandang kearahnya dengan takut-takut.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa bibi tidak tahu?" tanya Soyou lembut. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya pelan.

"Hm, ibu yang mengenalkanku padanya Bi. Dia adalah Dokter yang pernah merawat ayah dulu, dan ternyata orangtua kami berteman. Jadi, yah kami merasa cocok dan orangtua kami setuju." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Soyou tersenyum lalu mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Tapi, kalian kan sesama…hhmm.. jenis?" tanya Soyou tidak enak, tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu tentang ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, jika putranya sama. Jika putranya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang _gay_.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk_"

"Tidak apa-apa Nyonya. Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh dan tidak wajar, tapi anda tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak. Seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan mengenai putra anda Baekhyun, anda tidak bisa memaksanya untuk menjadi normal. Biarkan dia memilih hidupnya sendiri, karena bagaimana pun yang menjalaninya adalah putra anda sendiri. Mungkin alasan dia menangis sambil mengurung diri, karena dia takut jika anda tidak menerima keadaannya." Soyou menatap sosok itu lalu merendahkan arah pandangnya.

"A…aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, aku tidak akan melarang putraku untuk menyukai pria. Tapi aku hanya sedikit terkejut mengetahui fakta itu berasal dari mulut sahabat putraku, bukan dari putraku sendiri. Aku, aku hanya merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu."

"Tidak,Bibi tidak gagal Bi. Bibi adalah ibu terbaik untuk Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo yang telah berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia sungguh merasa dilema, ia ingin menjadi sahabat yang bisa dipercaya, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Ibu dari sahabatnya terlihat cemas, lagipula Kyungsoo hanya membantu Baekhyun terlepas dari ketakutan dimarahi akan orientasi seksnya yang menyimpang.

"Dan, aku tidak tahu ini berhubungan atau tidak, tapi kemarin Baekhyun sempat bertanya tentang hubungan yang memiliki perbedaan usia yang terlampau jauh, aku tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut karena aku tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun bercerita sebelum ia yang menceritakannya padaku. Mungkin_"

"Tunggu! Baekhyun juga sempat bertanya perihal itu. Apa mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada pria yang lebih tua? Apa mungkin anakku dicampakan oleh kekasihnya yang lebih tua? Kyungsoo apa akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering pergi dengan seseorang ?" Kyungsoo mengedikan bahu sambil menggeleng.

"Setahuku tidak Bi, dia jarang bercerita akhir-akhir ini. Hm, mungkin Soojung tahu sesuatu. Baekhyun pernah berkata bahwa adiknya memerasnya karena sebuah rahasia." Soyou mengerutkan keningnya sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo, dan tenang saja! Bibi tidak akan memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa kau telah menceritakan semuanya pada Bibi. Bibi berhutang budi padamu, dan anda, aku harap anda bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik, dia sudah seperti putraku. Jangan buat Kyungsoo menangis!" Pria itu mengangguk santai sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang Nyonya, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Baiklah, Hmm…"

"Kim Jongin, namaku Kim Jongin."

"Ah, baiklah Kim Jongin-sshi, Kyungsoo-ah, aku pamit." Ucap Soyou sambil mengambil minuman diatas meja dan meminumnya sedikit lalu bangkit dan menjabat tangan pria bernama Kim Jongin-kekasih yang akan menjadi tunangan Kyungsoo- itu.

…

..

.

Dua orang lelaki berbeda usia dan tinggi badan sedang duduk di sebuah _restaurant_ . Pria yang lebih tua menatap sosok pendek di depannya dengan wajah gugup, sementara yang lebih muda menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah cemberut.

" Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamiku? Kita sudah duduk disini lebih dari 2 jam, dan kau sudah menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang kau pesan." Pria yang lebih tua bertanya, dia Park Chanyeol.

Yang lebih kecil tidak menjawab, ia masih menatap kearah meja dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa masalah selalu datang dalam hidupku?" gerutunya kesal.

"Asal kau tahu, semua orang memiliki masalah, karena dengan menghadapi masalah tersebut, seseorang akan mengalami proses untuk menjadi dewasa."

"Ya, ya, ya, Park. Aku sudah bosan mendengar itu."

"Aku juga bosan mendengar kau yang terus mengeluh. Ada apa cantik, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke tempat praktekku dan_"

"Dan mendapatimu sedang berbuat mesum dengan pasienmu. Astaga, jika ibu tahu_""

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menceritakannya pada ibumu atau ibuku!Adik sepupuku yang cantik."  
"Akan aku pikirkan!" jawab yang lebih muda sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap kakak sepupunya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Tidak! Kau harus berjanji padaku!" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah lelaki di depannya.

"Demi Tuhan Park Chanyeol, kau baru saja melecehkan anak dibawah umur. Dan kau membiarkannya berlari sambil menangis. Jika orang-orang melihatnya , kau bisa dicurigai dan dijebloskan kepenjara. Kau bisa dianggap sebagai Dokter yang melecehkan anak dibawah umur."

"Kau mulai berlebihan Luhan!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sambil menggeleng pelan. Memiliki sepupu seperti Luhan tidak ada bedanya dengan memiliki dua orang ibu sekaligus. Suka mengatur, cerewet dan terkadang menyebalkan.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku berlebihan? Aku hanya mencoba mengingatkan kakak sepupuku yang bajingan."

"Perhatikan ucapanmu sayang!" Chanyeol menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan tajam. Manik hitamnya mengunci manik kecoklatan milik Luhan, namun hal itu tidak membuat yang lebih muda ketakutan, atau menjerit histeris. Ia malah mencibir dan melempar arah pandangnya.

"Sekarang katakan, apa yang membuatmu datang ke tempat kerjaku?"

"Aku bosan berada di rumah, dan aku malas harus mendengar ceramah ayah. Jadi aku mengunjungi tempatmu, karena kau tahu sendiri selain ketempatmu mereka tidak akan memperbolehkan aku kemana pun, bahkan aku diantar oleh supir tadi. Untung dia menurut dan meninggalkanku di tempatmu, karena jika tidak aku akan terlihat seperti bocah yang selalu diikuti oleh _baby sitter."_ Ucap Luhan kesal, lelaki cantik itu mengomel tanpa henti, namun tidak membuat Chanyeol merasa risih dan kesal.

"Lalu apa yang membuat Paman menceramahimu?"

"Banyak. Terutama tentang aku yang menari. Ayah tidak ingin aku melakukan hal yang katanya 'kotor' itu. Demi Tuhan, menari itu sungguh menyenangkan kenapa ucapan ayah terdengar seperti aku sedang bermain lumpur yang berisi banyak cacing dihalaman rumah."

"Paman hanya tidak suka kau mengikuti _Street dance_ Luhan."

"Ayolah Park, sekarang itu sedang menjadi _trend_. Lalu apa yang ayah inginkan dariku, apa ia ingin aku mengikuti balet? Tari perut? Astaga aku bukan wanita!" bentak Luhan frustasi sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi kau seperti wanita!"

"Hentikan! Atau aku akan menelpon bibi dan berkata bahwa anaknya yang sekarang berwajah dan berperilaku seperti malaikat kembali menjadi iblis."

"Hei, itu hanya masa laluku Luhan. Kau tahu sendiri sejak lulus kuliah aku tidak pernah menyentuh dunia gelap itu lagi."

"Ya, mungkin kau tidak mendatangi arena balap lagi, atau menari bersama para jalang di lantai diskotik, atau berpesta minuman keras dan meniduri wanita panggilan, tapi kau baru saja meniduri seorang anak dibawah umur, dan dia laki-laki." Ucap Luhan kesal.

"Hei, kecilkan suaramu! Orang-orang bisa mendengarnya nanti."

"Biar saja, biar orang-orang tahu jika Dokter Park yang dikagumi semua orang memiliki masa lalu yang gelap."

"Hei Luhan! jangan membuatku kesal padamu!"

"Jika saja kau bisa kesal padaku _Fuck_ Chanyeol." Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu menatap Luhan sengit. Sebelum wajah meledek Luhan membuat Chanyeol meraih kepala adiknya dan mengusaknya kasar, membuat Luhan menepis tangan itu dan merenggut kesal.

"Aku tahu dia masih kecil, akupun sudah berusaha menahan diriku ketika sisi liarku muncul. Tapi , dia sungguh indah dan menggemaskan. Wajahnya membuatku ingin selalu membuatnya mendesah dibawahku."

"Iiyach! Menjijikan. Kau baru saja menceritakan hal mesum pada sepupu dibawah umurmu ini." Ucap Luhan sambil mencibir.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan lalu tersenyum. Mereka memang terpaut usia cukup jauh-sekitar 8 tahun- tapi hal itu tidak membuat keduanya tidak nyaman untuk saling berbagi. Luhan adalah adik sepupu Chanyeol yang berasal dari keluarga ibunya.

Ibu mereka adalah saudara kandung, dan juga karena mereka sama-sama anak tunggal membuat keduanya selalu bersama , Chanyeol adalah kakak yang sangat baik pada adik kecilnya Luhan, dan sangat memanjakannya, membuat Luhan sangat bergantung pada kakak sepupunya.

Namun ayah Luhan yang berkebangsaan Cina harus kembali ke negaranya membawa istri dan Luhan. Membuat Chanyeol kembali menjadi anak tunggal, kesepian, tertekan dan merasa tidak memiliki tanggung jawab.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi remaja yang salah pergaulan dan bertindak sesukanya. Kekayaan orangtuanya membuatnya buta akan kesenangan duniawi. Ia menjadi salah pergaulan, ia sangat suka menghambur-hamburkan uang orangtuanya , wajahnya yang sangat tampan juga membuatnya digilai oleh para wanita dan lelaki yang rela membuka paha untuknya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol memanfaatkan itu, hingga suatu hari ia menghamili seorang gadis remaja yang menangis dan meminta pertanggung jawaban padanya. Chanyeol yang tidak mengingat apapun tentang malam panasnya bersama gadis cengeng itu-karena dia mabuk- membuatnya mengelak dan menolak untuk bertanggung jawab.

Orangtua Chanyeol yang bekerja diluar negeri segera pulang saat mendengar kabar itu dan Tuan Park tidak segan-segan menghajar putranya. Sementara Nyonya Park mengeluarkan sejumlah besar uang untuk membuat keluarga gadis itu tutup mulut dan membantu mencarikan lelaki yang mau menikahinya. Beruntung keluarga gadis itu bukan orang kaya sehingga mereka menyetujui hal itu bahkan dengan senang menerima tawaran Nyonya Park yang akan membiayai biaya pernikahan dan persalinan putri mereka.

Chanyeol terpuruk karena seluruh fasilitasnya dicabut secara paksa, bahkan ia harus mengambil cuti kuliah, dan seluruh interaksinya dengan dunia luar diblokir. Hal itu membuat ia sering marah dan membanting barang di dalam rumah mewahnya karena dikurung dan dijaga oleh para pengawal dengan sangat ketat. Dia tertekan, dia frustasi, dan dia kesepian.

Tiga bulan kemudian , adik sepupunya datang. Luhan yang mendengar perihal kakak sepupu kesayangannya segera terbang Korea dan memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea bersama ayah dan ibunya yang telah berhasil mengembangkan usaha mereka di Seoul.

Kepulangan Luhan membuat Chanyeol merasa senang, ia rindu dengan sikap manja adiknya, ia rindu dengan rengekan Luhan, ia rindu bagaimana menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adik sepupunya. Semenjak itu Chanyeol kembali menjadi sosok kakak yang penyayang dan sangat mencintai Luhan, adik sepupunya yang lemah dan cengeng. Bahkan meminta kedua orangtua Luhan untuk membiarkan lelaki bermata rusa itu tinggal di kediaman Park. Pribadi Chanyeol lambat laun membaik dan melupakan dunia gelapnya.

" _Aku ingin hyung menjadi Dokter kelak."_ Ucap Luhan kala mereka sedang duduk diruang tamu , Chanyeol sedang menemani adik kecilnya menggambar.

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Tubuh tinggi hyung sangat cocok dengan jas putih Dokter. Hyung akan terlihat tampan dan aku akan dengan bangga mengenalkan pada dunia jika hyung adalah kakakku."_ Ucap Luhan kala itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Luhan dengan sayang. Ia bersyukur memiliki Luhan sebagai adiknya, karena sejak kecil Chanyeol selalu mendambakan kehadiran seorang adik yang bisa ia jaga dan ia sayangi, namun kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk tidak menginginkan kehadiran anak lain dalam keluarga mereka, bagi mereka Chanyeol saja sudah cukup. Karena itu Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Luhan sebagai adik kecilnya dan melakukan apapun untuk adik kesayangannya.

Chanyeol berhenti kuliah di jurusan Bisnis & Ekonomi, dan ia belajar mati-matian untuk bisa lulus tes Fakultas Kedokteran. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya adalah lelaki yang cerdas-terbukti dari banyak piala penghargaan yang ia terima saat masih disekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah pertama- membuatnya lulus dan diterima di Universitas yang terkenal disana.

Kedua orangtuanya bangga dan mulai memberikan kepercayaan pada Chanyeol. Ketika resmi menjadi mahasiswa Kedokteran dan mengenakan jas prakteknya untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol pulang kerumah dengan senyuman merekah membuat Luhan memekik dan melompat senang kearah kakaknya. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia telah menjelma menjadi sosok yang ingin dikagumi , terutama oleh orangtua dan adiknya.

" _Aku benar bukan? Hyung terlihat tampan."_ Ucap Luhan kala itu. Permintaan Luhan tidak berhenti disana, ia bahkan menuntut Chanyeol untuk menjadi salah satu dari 5 mahasiswa teladan di fakultasnya dan dengan mati-matian Chanyeol belajar keras untuk mengabulkannya. Ia hanya menginginkan sebuah pengakuan, dan itu terjadi.

Kepopuleran Chanyeol karena prestasi dan wajahnya membuat ia dikagumi banyak orang dan mulai banyak wanita yang mengincarnya. Membuat Luhan harus berteriak setiap hari karena menemukan berbagai macam hadiah di depan kediaman mereka. Hal itu membuatnya gila karena berulang kali tersandung ketika akan berangkat sekolah.

Luhan yang tidak ingin kakaknya kembali terlena dengan para pengagumnya yang rela melakukan apapun akhirnya mulai bertindak keras, ia sangat protektif pada Chanyeol dan tidak membiarkan orang sembarangan untuk menyentuh dan tidur dengan kakaknya. Luhan bahkan menjadi sangat manja dan selalu menempel pada Chanyeol agar para wanita itu tidak bisa mendekati kakaknya, bahkan dibeberapa waktu Luhan selalu berpura-pura dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tidak keberatan, karena ia menyukai itu, ia menyukai bagaimana seseorang bergantung padanya, bagaimana seseorang bersikap manja padanya.

Ya, Chanyeol memang memiliki obsesi berlebih tentang ketergantungan. Ia baru menyadarinya setelah merasa kesal karena semakin beranjak dewasa Luhan mulai tidak bergantung lagi padanya. Luhan mulai suka melakukan segalanya sendiri, walau siapapun yang melihat masih merasa Luhan sangat manja pada Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mendapati Luhan yang bergantung manja di lengannya, Luhan yang minta digendong olehnya, Luhan yang menangis karena ingin bertemu dengannya, Luhan yang selalu tidur sambil memeluk dirinya, Luhan telah berubah walau terkadang masih merengek, tapi adik sepupunya tidak bermanja-manja lagi padanya dan Chanyeol membenci itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa membenci Luhan dan memutuskan untuk mulai mengontrol dirinya. Kelainan yang ia derita, obsesi berlebih yang ia miliki terhadap seseorang yang bergantung padanya mulai ia coba untuk hindari, ia menahan itu bertahun-tahun, bahkan setelah menjadi Dokter tetap disebuah rumah sakit ternama dan memilih tinggal sendiri.

Ia berusaha berfokus diri pada pekerjaannya, ia berusaha menghilangkan kelainan aneh yang di deritanya , dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol mencoba menutup hatinya, tapi pertemuaannya dengan Byun Baekhyun membuat sisi itu kembali.

Bagaimana lelaki mungil itu bersemu merah, bagaimana lelaki mungil itu salah tingkah di depannya, bagaimana lelaki mungil itu gugup oleh sentuhannya, bagaimana lelaki mungil itu mendesah dan memanggil namanya, bagaimana lelaki mungil itu menggeliat karena elusannya, membuat sisi liar dalam dirinya yang telah terkunci dalam kotak Pandora di dalam hatinya memberontak keluar .

Byun Baekhyun telah membangunkan singa yang tertidur, dan menolak Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat dirinya tidak lagi masuk ke dalam masa lalunya. Karena Chanyeol pikir perasaan tertarik yang timbul pada seorang anak kecil-dibawah umur- adalah kesalahan, karena Chanyeol pikir antara dua orang dengan perbedaan usia yang mencolok bukanlah cinta, melainkan penyakit.

Chanyeol sempat mengira dirinya mengidap Pedofilia , namun Psikiater yang ia temui berkata bahwa Pedofilia hanya terjadi bila yang bersangkutan berusia kurang dari 13 tahun dengan jarak usia diatas 15 tahun. Dan untuk kasus Chanyeol, ia hanya memiliki sebuah obsesi untuk digantungi, dan yang bisa melakukannya kebanyakan anak-anak dibawah umur. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, ia hanya tidak ingin anak polos seperti Baekhyun akan mendapat banyak kebencian.

Kesadaran Chanyeol kembali ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan mata berkedip, pria itu tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi adiknya.

"Makanlah dengan benar! Setelah ini kita pulang!" ucap Chanyeol. Luhan menepis tangan kakaknya dan menggosok pipinya yang telah disentuh Chanyeol.

"Yak! Hentikan! Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil Park! Aku sudah besar." Ucap Luhan. Walau Chanyeol merasa sedikit tidak suka, tapi ia memilih tersenyum dan menyesap minumannya.

"Oh iya, kau ingat lelaki menyebalkan yang menantangku itu?" tanya Luhan sambil mengunyah makanan penutupnya.

"Hm, Oh Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol ragu dan Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Benar, lelaki jelek dengan wajah datar itu bersikap aneh. Kemarin aku mendapatinya sedang melihat kearahku, aku yakin dia sedang menyusun rencana jahat untukku." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah kesal.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia sudah bosan mendengar cerita Luhan mengenai lelaki bernama Oh Sehun yang dari cerita Luhan sejak pertama kali bersekolah selalu mencari perkara dengan dirinya.

Walau Luhan tidak sadar, tapi Chanyeol tahu adik kesayangannya menyukai sosok yang ia benci itu karena setiap bercerita tentang Oh Sehun wajahnya akan bersemu merah, dan Chanyeol sendiri pun tahu siapa Oh Sehun, lelaki berwajah datar itu adalah tetangga dekat dari sahabat satu profesi dengannya-Tapi yang satunya adalah Dokter umum-, Kim Jongin. Mereka cukup dekat, bahkan untuk berbagi masalah percintaan, dan dari mulut sialan Jongin, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Sehun pun menaruh perhatian lebih pada adik sepupunya.

Chanyeol bukan tidak ingin memberitahu Luhan, ia bahkan sudah mencoba beberapa kali hingga bibirnya terasa pegal, tapi adik sepupunya itu akan selalu berkata _"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti dia menyukaiku, dia itu licik, dia pasti sedang mencari kelemahanku , lagipula aku tidak menyukainya."_

Dan Chanyeol pun sudah bosan mendengar elakkan itu, jadi ia memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik daripada melihat adiknya harus bertransformasi menjadi _Professor_ Sung –Pengajar tercerewet yang pernah Chanyeol kenal, yang membuat hari-hari dikampusnya seperti mimpi buruk-.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahmu memerah seperti kepiting rebus." Ucap Chanyeol dan Luhan membanting sendok dan garpunya pelan lalu bangkit dengan malas. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan adiknya.

"Malam ini aku menginap di tempatmu." Ucap Luhan tanpa melihat kebelakang dan berjalan bagaikan seorang putri yang dikawal oleh pengawalnya.

…

..

.

Minho menatap Soyou dan menghela nafas. Mereka telah duduk di ruang tengah sambil memikirkan cara untuk bicara dengan putranya. Soyou telah menceritakan semuanya pada Minho dan kepala keluarga itu juga sama, tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Berita perihal anaknya yang ternyata seorang _gay,_ membuat harapannya untuk memiliki menantu yang cantik kandas, walau selama ini ia memang meragukan harapannya itu mengingat putranya adalah lelaki yang feminim.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa diam! Jangan larang aku!" bentak Soyou lalu bangkit dan menaikki tangga dengan emosi.

"Byun Soojung!" teriak Soyou sambil membuka pintu kamar putrinya kasar, gadis yang sedang berbaring itu tersentak kaget.

"Ibu apa-apaan? kenapa menganggetkanku?" bentak Soojung tidak terima, Soyou tidak peduli dan ia berjalan kearah ranjang putrinya.

"Berapa imbalan yang Baekhyun berikan atas ancamanmu? Dan apa rahasia yang ia milikki?" tanya Soyou, Soojung sempat membeku mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, namun dia mulai bersikap biasa, terlihat santai dan tidak peduli. Itu adalah bakat alami Soojung selain mengancam. Berpura-pura.

"Ancaman apa? Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan bohong! Cepat katakan!"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengancam kakakku sendiri ibu." Bohong Soojung dengan wajah tidak bersalah, Minho tiba dan memegang pundak istrinya. Mengelusnya pelan mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sedang emosi dan tertekan. Ia pun sebenarnya sama, namun itulah mereka. Jika Minho bisa mengendalikannya, maka Soyou lebih suka mengaudiofisasikannya.

"Ayah.." rengek Soojung dan ayahnya memberikan tatapan iba.

"Cepat katakan Byun Soojung! Atau aku akan menahan uang jajanmu selama dua bulan."

"APA!" Soojung memekik dan berdiri diatas ranjangnya tidak terima, kedua tangannya menekuk diatas pinggang. Alisnya saling bertautan dan hidungnya mengembang dan mengempis, jika Baekhyun _Baboon_ Byun , maka ia _Buffalo_ Byun .

"Kenapa uang jajanku yang dipotong? Aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan si cengeng itu. Dia yang berciuman di mobil dengan seorang pria , kenapa aku yang harus dihukum?" ucap Soojung , dan seketika ketiga orang disana membeku. Soojung mengatupkan mulutnya dan menutup matanya erat-erat, merutuki kebodohannya. Dengan cepat ia berbaring dan menarik selimutnya , membungkuk seluruh tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam." Ucapnya cepat, Soyou yang geram segera menarik selimut putrinya kasar yang ditahan oleh Soojung.

"Yak! Bangun! Siapa yang berciuman dimobil? Katakan Soojung!" Soyou menarik-narik selimut yang ditahan oleh Soojung , mereka saling tarik-menarik seperti para ibu-ibu yang memperebutkan baju obral di pusat perbelajaan.

"Ayah, jauhkan wanita mengerikan ini! Aku takut." Rengek Soojung.

"Sayang hentikan! Tenanglah! Kau bisa menyakitinya." Ucap Minho lembut, Soyou menghentikan tarikannya dan menatap tidak percaya pada suaminya.

" Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang jika putraku adalah seorang _gay_ dan adiknya baru saja mengatakan jika ia berciuman dengan seorang pria di mobil. Dan sekarang putraku mengurung dirinya dikamar sambil menangis tanpa henti. Aku harus bicara pada Baekhyun." Ucap Soyou dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar diikuti oleh Minho yang kelelahan.

Soojung mengintip dari balik selimut dan ia bernafas lega, lalu segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan dengan cepat.

" _Jika memungkinkan melompatlah dari jendela! Ibu akan membunuhmu karena ia tahu kau seorang gay!"_

Soojung membanting ponselnya dan menggeram frustasi, ia baru saja membuat kakaknya dalam bahaya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar getar ponselnya, menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik bantal tidak memperdulikan ketukan-ketukan di pintunya.

Ia membuka pesan dan matanya membulat tidak percaya, ia menatap pintu kamarnya dan terdengar suara dobrakan keras walau tidak berhasil membuat pintu itu terbuka, atau mungkin hanya belum.

Baekhyun kalut, otaknya tidak berpikir dengan jernih. Ia ingin segera menghilang, tapi ia sadar bahwa ia hanya manusia biasa, bukan hantu atau makhluk tembus pandang.

Ia melirik kearah jendela dengan matanya yang sembab, ia bangkit dan membuka jendela , ia menatap kebawah dan bergidik ngeri. Tapi kemudian ia dengan perlahan meluncur turun, berdiri di sebuah pijakan yang berhubungan dengan pijakan lain yang menuju ke ruang tengahnya.

Baekhyun tidak berani melihat ke bawah, itu sungguh mengerikan karena demi apapun dia sedang berdiri pijakan kecil di dinding dilantai sepuluh gedung apartemennya sekarang. Baekhyun berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati dan membuka sebuah jendela lalu memanjat dengan perlahan, ia segera mengendap dan berlari kecil menuju pintu dan menabrak sebuah pot bunga hingga pecah.

"Baekhyun?" suara itu terdengar dari atas dan Baekhyun segera berlari keluar dengan cepat lalu berlari disepanjang koridor dengan kaki telanjangnya, ia lupa untuk mengambil alas kaki miliknya, bahkan secara acak.

Ia mengatur nafas ketika tiba diluar gedung dan saat mendongak ia melihat ibunya menengok dari jendela kamarnya yang sepertinya telah berhasil terbuka, mata mereka bertemu tapi Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat menjauhi gedung apartemennya tanpa tujuan. Dan disana, di jendela kamar putranya Soyou menatap kepergiaan Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Soyou mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang Baekhyun, wanita itu menutup wajahnya dan mulai terisak.

"Di..dia kabur! A..aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibu." Soyou terisak dengan nada yang terdengar sangat frustasi. Minho mengelus pundak istrinya sayang dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Dia akan kembali, kau hanya perlu mempercayainya." Bisik Minho dan Soyou terisak semakin keras. Soojung berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dan melihat kedua orangtuanya bersedih, ia melihat kearah jendela dan menghela nafas menyesal.

Baekhyun berlari sambil sesekali terisak, kakinya terasa perih dan tubuhnya terasa lelah harus berlari ditengah malam. Tubuhnya terasa dingin karena hanya mengenakan baju kaos tipis dan celana pendeknya, ia merasa menyesal karena tidak menerima tawaran makan malam dari ibunya, karena kini ia merasa sangat kelaparan.

Baekhyun melihat sekitar dan ia tidak tahu dirinya berada dimana, ia seorang diri ditengah malam, dan ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

…

..

.

Luhan tertidur di dalam mobil dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. Ia menekan klakson dan pintu utama kediaman Luhan terbuka, seorang pelayan menghampiri dan memberi hormat.

Chanyeol keluar perlahan dari mobil dan membawa tubuh Luhan dalam gendongannya, ia disambut oleh ibu Luhan yang sedang duduk diruang tamu sambil membaca sebuah majalah.

"Kau akan menginap?" tanya ibu Luhan dan Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membawa tubuh adiknya menuju kamar.

"Tergantung tuan putri ini Bi." Ucap Chanyeol dan wanita itu hanya menggeleng, ia sudah terbiasa melihat Luhan yang pulang dalam keadaan tidur, selama itu Chanyeol Nyonya Xi tidak keberatan.

Chanyeol membaringkan Luhan diatas ranjang dan Luhan menggeliat. Chanyeol memperhatikan Luhan dan melepaskan sepatunya pelan, lalu menyelimuti tubuh adiknya.

Lampu dimatikan dan Chanyeol hendak berjalan keluar sebelum suara Luhan membuatnya menoleh.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Luhan dengan suara seraknya, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tidak ingin berbaring disini bersamaku? _Hyung_?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar Luhan menyebutnya _hyung_ setelah sekian lama. Chanyeol melangkah kearah Luhan dan berbaring diatas ranjang Luhan saat Luhan memberikan tempat untuknya.

"Mungkin hanya malam ini." Ucap Chanyeol lalu merebahkan tubuhnya, Luhan tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh kakaknya dan kemudian berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol. Mungkin dulu ia akan tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, namun sekarang ia sudah cukup dewasa dan ia rasa ia tidak pantas melakukan itu.

"Selamat tidur adik kecilku." Bisik Chanyeol dan lelaki itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melangkah tanpa tujuan dan ia merasakan perih pada kakinya yang lecet. Ia ingin kerumah Kyungsoo tapi rumah lelaki itu berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, dan untuk rumah Jongdae , itu lebih jauh lagi apalagi bila ditempuh dengan kaki telanjang.

Untuk itu Baekhyun terus melanjutkan langkahnya, berharap bisa menemukan tempat setidaknya untuk bermalam. Ibunya memang humoris dan penyayang, namun ibunya yang sedang marah adalah bagian terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun memang manja dan cengeng membuat kedua orangtuanya sangat berhati-hati dalam menjaga perasaannya, namun bila sedang marah ibunya sangat mengerikan. Pertama kali melihat ibunya marah besar ketika adik perempuannya ketahuan bolos selama dua hari tapi selalu pamit ketika berangkat.

Gadis itu membohongi ibunya karena ajakan dari teman-teman yang berbeda sekolah dengannya, yang merupakan siswi-siswi berandal yang nyaris putus sekolah. Soyou mengamuk , mengemasi seluruh barang Soojung dan melemparnya di depan gedung apartemen, hingga gadis itu menangis histeris dan bersujud padanya.

Baekhyun ada disana, ia menangis dan ikut memohon pada ibunya namun ia malah ditarik dan dikunci di dalam kamar seharian dengan ancaman tanpa makan malam karena dianggap bersekongkol dengan adiknya, jika saja ayahnya tidak segera pulang mungkin Soojung sudah menjadi gelandangan diluaran sana, dan Baekhyun bersumpah itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan membuat ibunya marah.

Namun sekarang, karena pertemuannya dengan Park Chanyeol membuat ia harus mengalami hal terburuk dalam hidupnya, meski belum diusir tapi Baekhyun lebih memilih kabur ketimbang dipermalukan di depan orang banyak, karena Baekhyun tidak setegar Soojung.

Baekhyun masih terisak dengan langkah kakinya yang terseok-seok. Rasanya sangat perih ketika permukaan kulit lembutnya menginjak kerikil-kerikil tajam yang tersebar diatas tanah. Ia bahkan tidak kuat dengan hawa dingin, ia bahkan masih meringis ketika ibunya menyeduhkan susu dengan temperatur air yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya, ia bahkan menangis histeris ketika tangannya teriris pisau dan berkata bahwa ia kemungkinan akan mati karena kehabisan darah.

Baekhyun sangat lemah, semua orang tahu itu. Ia satu-satunya orang yang pingsan karena tersengat matahari beberapa menit saat upacara berlangsung, ia orang yang sama yang demam tiga hari karena terjatuh dari sepeda, dan kini sosok itu harus berjalan dengan kaki telanjang di tengah dinginnya malam.

Jalanan mulai nampak sepi dan Baekhyun masih tidak memiliki tujuan. Ia duduk disebuah halte, mengistirahatkan kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit lalu terisak semakin keras. Nafasnya terasa putus-putus dan Baekhyun membenci dirinya yang lemah. Seorang pria tua yang ikut duduk hanya memperhatikan dengan alis bertautan, tidak berusaha untuk menghiburnya sama sekali, lagipula itu tidak perlu karena Baekhyun hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

Ia merenungi semua yang terjadi, merenungi kebodohannya karena jatuh cinta pada pria yang salah. Pria yang hanya ingin menikmati tubuhnya, yang membuangnya seperti sampah. Park Chanyeol, sosok yang memenuhi pikirannya akan Baekhyun coba hapus dari ingatannya. Sosok yang membuatnya merasakan kepahitan dunia, sosok yang merenggut kesucianya dan membuatnya terlihat hina.

Semua telah terlanjur, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, tapi dalam hati Baekhyun sesekali menyalahkan kepolosannya dan kebodohannya karena nyatanya hingga saat ini ia masih berharap jika sosok Chanyeol datang dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Apa sakit?" suara itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya, ia mengenal suara ini, ini adalah suara Dokter yang ia sukai, tapi Baekhyun bergeming, ia tidak ingin mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak, karena sangat mustahil bila sosok itu muncul dihadapannya.

Pikiran Baekhyun terlalu dipenuhi oleh sosok Chanyeol, bahkan kini ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan dikakinya dan ketika ia mendongak sosok Chanyeol-lah yang sedang berjongkok di depannya sambil mengelus kakinya yang terluka.

Baekhyun membiarkan imajinasinya meliar, ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis dan berjalan diatas kerikil , jadi untuk saat ini ia akan membiarkan _euphoria_ –nya. Sosok Chanyeol dihadapannya mengelus kakinya menyingkirkan noda-noda lumpur yang menempel, dan saat sosok itu menyematkan kedua tangannya di balik lutut dan punggung Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terangkat.

Ia berada dalam dekapan sosok imajinasi Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih terisak dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam kehangatan itu, perlahan mata Baekhyun mulai tertutup, ia hanya terlalu lelah.

…

..

.

Soyou masih terisak diatas ranjangnya sementara Minho baru memasuki kamar sambil membawa segelas teh hangat untuk menenangkan istrinya. Soyou mendekap tubuhnya dan memandang ujung kakinya, ia merasa terpuruk dengan kaburnya Baekhyun.

"Minumlah dulu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa minum dengan tenang sementara putraku diluar sana sendirian." Isaknya. Minho menghela nafas lalu duduk disamping Soyou , dia mengelus punggung istrinya pelan.

"Baekhyun pasti akan pulang, memangnya kau pikir kemana lagi dia akan pergi? Dia sudah dewasa, dia pasti bisa mempertanggung jawabkan dirinya." Soyou menatap tajam suaminya dengan mata yang sembab dan hidung yang memerah.

"Hiks.. kau tahu sendiri Baekhyun begitu lemah dan manja, aku bahkan masih menyiapkan air panas untuk dirinya mandi, aku bahkan masih menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya, dia tidak seperti lelaki pada umumnya, dia sangat rentan, bahkan ketika masih di dalam kandungan." Soyou terisak lagi dan Minho membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku…hiks..aku nyaris kehilangannya dulu, aku nyaris kehilangan bayiku yang masih di dalam kandungan karena Baekhyun sangat lemah, dan aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun, dia bukan Soojung yang kuat, dia bukan Soojung yang tidak tahu arti sakit, dia Baekhyun, putra kita yang bahkan demam ketika musim panas, aku hiks…"

"Soyou-ah, Baekhyun kita memang lemah, dia memang cengeng dan manja, tapi dia sudah beranjak dewasa, kita tidak bisa lagi mengatur semuanya, biarkan dia menjadi dirinya. Jika memang dia…." Minho menghela nafas.

"…menyukai sesama jenis kita tak bisa memaksanya."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya langsung padanya, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan, aku hanya ingin dia percaya padaku tentang semua masalahnya, tapi aku telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Aku ingin putraku kembali, bawa dia kembali sayang!" Minho mengangguk tapi tetap bergeming.

"Jika kau tidak mau, biar aku saja_" ucapan Soyou terhenti karena Minho menarik tangannya, memaksanya untuk duduk.

"Kita tidak tahu dia dimana, tapi aku yakin dia akan kembali. Aku sangat mengenal Baekhyun, dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita. Hanya biarkan dia sendiri dan merenungi dirinya." Ucap Minho lagi. Soyou menatap suaminya dengan mata sembabnya dan ia menundukan , kembali terisak.

Soojung mengendap keluar dari kamarnya, dengan sebuah ransel di tasnya. Gadis itu melangkah turun dan ketika sampai dibawah ia melirik kearah kamar orangtuanya. Ia sudah bertekad akan membawa kakaknya pulang demi membayar kesalahannya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan cahaya dari lampu menyapa penglihatannya. Ia menggosok matanya, mencoba memperjelas pandangan kaburnya. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya, ia berada di tempat yang asing namun cukup familiar.

"Tidurlah lagi!" suara itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan betapa terkejut dirinya saat melihat sosok Dokter Park di bagian bawah ranjang sedang menunduk sambil mengobati kakinya.

"A-apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia tidak mengingat apapun kecuali dirinya yang berlari menjauhi gedung apartemennya, berlari tanpa arah dan berhenti disebuah halte karena kelelahan. Ia hanya ingat itu, tidak mengingat bagian ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, kecuali

"Tunggu! Apa kau nyata Dokter?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerjap dan menggosok matanya berulang kali. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menahan tangan Baekhyun dan menyimpannya di samping tubuh mungil itu.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau pikir aku hantu? Dan apa yang terjadi padamu ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, ia tidak menginginkan sentuhan itu, ia tidak menginginkan Chanyeol lagi, karena ia tahu dirinya tidak pernah berarti untuk pria tampan itu.

"A-aku harus pergi." Ucap Baekhyun hendak bangkit namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Luka dikakimu cukup banyak, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenakan alas kaki di tengah malam seperti ini ? dan juga tanpa pakaian hangat?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, kepingan tentang hal buruk yang terjadi dalam dirinya kembali berputar.

Ia gemetar, meremas kedua tangannya dengan wajah menunduk. Chanyeol yang masih mengobati kakinya, beralih dan menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"A-aku..hiks..a-aku kabur." Ucap Baekhyun dengan isakan yang lolos. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, ia meletakkan pinset dan kapas yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati Baekhyun. Pria itu bangkit dan pindah dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" ucap Chanyeol. Perasaan itu kembali lagi, sebuah obsesi untuk melindungi dan ingin digantungi. Baekhyun masih terisak, bibirnya bergetar dan ia merasa takut.

"I-ibu..i-ibu marah padaku..hiks..hiks.." kembali suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Chanyeol yang merasa iba membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus pundak bergetar itu dengan sayang. Baekhyun pun merasa nyaman, ia merasa sangat aman, hingga ia tersadar sesuatu lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, membuat yang lebih dewasa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ja-jangan menyentuhku lagi Dokter!" ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang berusaha menghindar dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak suka dengan penolakkan itu.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya tidak percaya, mengingat pria dihadapannya telah memiliki kekasih, lelaki cantik yang memergoki mereka sedang berciuman.

"Kita tidak bisa, kekasih Dokter akan tersakiti. Aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang." Ucap Baekhyun lantang, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Dia Xi Luhan, lelaki cantik yang berusia 18 tahun." Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, pria itu menolaknya karena alasan usia dan nyatanya ia malah mengencani lelaki yang hanya lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Dimana keadilan sekarang? Teriak Baekhyun dalam hati.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca dan ia kembali membuang arah pandangnya, Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Dan Xi Luhan adalah adik sepupuku." Mata Baekhyun membesar, ia menatap Chanyeol gusar mencoba mencari kebohongan dimanik hitam kelam lelaki itu. Entah mengapa ada sebersit perasaan lega dalam dirinya, walau bukan berarti ia menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol sekarang.

"Kami berdua sangat dekat dan memiliki sebuah sifat posesif satu sama lain, itu mengapa aku berkata bahwa aku sudah terikat secara tidak langsung. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain dekat denganku." Tutur Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang mulai melunak.

"Ja..jadi kau tidak sedang berkencan?" tanya Baekhyun bergetar. Chanyeol menggeleng lalu tersenyum, ia kemudian mengecup bibir memerah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat terkejut namun ketika bibir seksi itu mengajak bibirnya bertemu, Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan. Sisi remaja polosnya kembali, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak.

Ia bukan orang bodoh, tolol, idiot atau apapun yang mereka katakan atas sikap Baekhyun yang mau menerima sentuhan Chanyeol setelah dirinya dicampakkan. Baekhyun hanya seorang remaja lugu dan naif yang sangat menyukai kasih sayang dari orang yang lebih dewasa darinya, dari orang yang menurutnya bisa menjaganya dan membuatnya aman.

Ia tidak mendapatkan itu dari kedua orangtuanya, atau adiknya, atau kedua sahabatnya, tapi ia mendapatkan perasaan aman dan nyaman itu dari seorang Park Chanyeol, Dokter tampan yang telah merebut hati dan kesuciannya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa memposisikan dirinya menjadi seorang pelindung, karena dirinya lebih suka dilindungi dan bergantung pada orang lain. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana orang-orang memanjakannya, bagaimana orang-orang memperlakukannya seperti sebuah kaca yang mudah retak, bagaimana orang-orang mencurahkan seluruh perhatian mereka hanya padanya, Baekhyun menyukai itu dan ia menginginkan sesuatu itu berasal dari Park Chanyeol.

Tubuh keduanya sudah terbaring diatas ranjang, ciuman mereka begitu menuntut. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Kaos tipis Baekhyun diangkat oleh Chanyeol, memperlihatkan kulit putih dan mulus Baekhyun, juga dua puting yang mulai menegang. Chanyeol beralih menyesap leher Baekhyun, meninggalkan beberapa noda kemerahan disana. Baekhyun menggerakan tangan Chanyeol yang semula mengelus perut datarnya menuju dadanya, dan Chanyeol menurutinya, ia memainkan salah satu tonjolan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggeliat.

Bibir Chanyeol turun untuk menghisap puting Baekhyun yang lain , membuat lelaki cantik itu melenguh dan membusungkan dadanya. Chanyeol berhenti, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah kemerahan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan hampa, mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

"Chan-Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun takut, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat dan berulang, lalu mereka kembali saling memandang.

"Aku menyukai bagaimana kau mendesah dibawahku Baekhyun. Aku suka bagaimana wajahmu menahan semua hasrat dan nafsu menggebu itu, aku juga suka bagaimana kau memanggil namaku dan merengek untuk kumasuki. Bayangan tentang hari itu tak pernah terhapus dari ingatanku."

Baekhyun terdiam tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, tidak tahu harus memberikan komentar apa, jadi ia hanya menatap Chanyeol seolah itu menjadi jalan keluar satu-satunya untuk terlepas dari situasi rumit ini.

"Jadi, apa boleh aku mengulanginya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam, ia kembali berpikir haruskah ia menghentikan ini, atau melanjutkannya. Ia sudah dicampakkan, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia menginginkan Chanyeol untuk menjadi pelindungnya, untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa memanjakannya.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya sedikit dan itu membuat Chanyeol sangat terangsang.

"Hmmm..hmm.." Ia sedang berpikir, namun suara Baekhyun terdengar serak dan itu semakin membakar nafsu pria dewasa itu.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi memastikan. Baekhyun melirik kearah kiri menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, ia sungguh dilema, otaknya tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Ta-tapi setelah itu bisakah kau biarkan aku bermalam disini? Sampai ibuku tidak marah lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, Baekhyun sungguh lugu dan polos.

"Bahkan jika itu seratus tahun, aku akan membiarkan kau tinggal disisiku Baek." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol. Ak_hhmmmppt" Chanyeol sungguh dibuat gila oleh kepolosan Baekhyun, ia menyukai semua tentang Baekhyun dan karena itu Chanyeol menyerang bibir manis Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat setelah ciuman mereka terputus. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol sambil bertanya-tanya kemana dirinya akan dibawa, dan saat tersadar Baekhyun mendapati dirinya terduduk diatas _counter_ dapur.

Chanyeol kembali menciumnya sambil membuka baju kaos tipis miliknya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat disana, lalu beralih membuka celana pendek Baekhyun dan melepasnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, dan wajah remaja itu memerah.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring. Menggengam penis mungil Baekhyun, lalu menghisapnya perlahan. Baekhyun memekik ia menggenggam tangannya erat, merasakan betapa hangatnya lidah Chanyeol dan betapa nikmatnya hisapan pria itu.

"Chan..aaahh…Chan..yeol.." Baekhyun mendesah dengan tubuh menggeliat, hisapan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan tak menunggu waktu lama cairan Baekhyun keluar dan menembak cukup tinggi.

Baekhyun terengah mengatur nafasnya, ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka ia mengintip , disana Chanyeol sedang membuka kulkasnya. Baekhyun kembali merebahkan kepalanya, mengatur nafas dengan bibir terbuka.

"Eeummhh.." Baekhyun melenguh ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol menekuk kedua kakinya, membuka lubangnya lalu memasukan sesuatu yang dingin, dan Baekhyun tahu tanpa perlu melihat bahwa itu adalah sebuah es batu.

"Chan..yeollhhh.." Baekhyun melenguh merasakan sensasi dingin di lubang analnya. Chanyeol mendorong benda itu semakin dalam membuat Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Kau akan jadi makan malamku yang nikmat sayang." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasakan sebuah benda lengkat menyentuh permukaan perutnya. Dari aroma manisnya Baekhyun tahu itu adalah madu, ia mendongak dan benar-benar melihat madu itu dituang diseluruh permukaan kulitnya.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjilati seluruh permukaan tubuh Baekhyun, lidahnya menyapu setiap sisi tubuh Baekhyun membuat remaja itu kembali membusungkan dada dengan kenikmatan yang ia terima. Keduanya tidak tahu kenapa memilih dapur dan tema ini untuk bercinta, tapi ketika nafsu menguasai , logika tidak lagi berguna.

Bercinta di dapur adalah keinginan terpendam Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun terengah untuk pertama kalinya, keinginan untuk menjadikan tubuh mungil itu sebagai cemilan tengah malamnya, dan kini ia mewujudkannya. Chanyeol terbiasa untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dan Baekhyun berada dalam urutan pertama dalam daftar keinginannya sekarang.

Jemari Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, mendorong lebih dalam es yang mulai mencair itu. Baekhyun mendongak sambil menutup matanya, merasakan jilatan dan dorongan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Sentuhan itu kembali hilang dan Baekhyun kembali mengintip Chanyeol yang sedang membuka celananya. Kejantanan Chanyeol terbebas dan Baekhyun bersemu merah melihat itu. Chanyeol mengambil botol madu lagi dan memasukan cairan itu ke dalam lubang anal Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan sensasi lengket dan dingin di dalam sana.

Setelah itu Chanyeol memasukan dua jarinya, menggerakannya secara brutal di dalam lubang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun melenguh.

"Aaah,, disanaahhh.." desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mendekatkan kepala penisnya pada lubang berkedut Baekhyun, dan dengan perlahan mendorongnya, membuat sisa es batu disana mencair dengan cepat karena rasa hangat dari penis Chanyeol.

"Aaaah…" Baekhyun melenguh panjang ketika penis itu berhasil masuk. Chanyeol bergerak pelan, menaikkan sedikit kemejanya agar tidak menghalangi. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih mendekat lalu menghentak-hentakknya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Tubuh keduanya bergerak bersamaan, dan Baekhyun merasa gila karena menginginkan dorongan Chanyeol yang semakin keras. Ia sedikit bangkit , menekuk tubuhnya lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Eugh..eughh..eugh.."

"Assshh..hhhsshh."

Tubuh keduanya semakin bergerak liar, Baekhyun mencengkram rambut Chanyeol ketika ia merasa dirinya semakin dekat dengan orgasme.

"Chanyeolllhh." Baekhyun melenguh dengan dada yang naik turun, cairannya membasahi kemeja Chanyeol, sementara pria yang lebih tua hanya masih setia bergerak dengan hentakan yang kuat.

Baekhyun mengeratkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol, menekan tubuhnya semakin dalam dan itu membuat Chanyeol mendesis nikmat. Chanyeol meraih bokong Baekhyun membawa mereka sedikit menjauh dari meja, lalu dengan cepat memutar tubuh Baekhyun, membuat keduanya sama-sama mendesah.

Kaki Baekhyun berpijak pada lantai -dan itu terasa sedikit perih,karena lukanya-, dengan berat tubuh yang ia topangkan pada sisi _counter._ Gerakan Chanyeol semakin liar dan brutal membuat tubuh Baekhyun terus tersentak, Baekhyun melebarkan kedua kakinya , membiarkan Chanyeol bergerak lebih leluasa, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan lubangnya menyempit dan penuh, penis Chanyeol telah membesar dan disepuluh tusukan terakhir cairan itu memuncrat dengan sangat kuat, menyembur hingga beberapa memeleh keluar.

"Chanyeol.."

"Baekhyun ..ssshh." Keduanya mengerang bersamaan, tubuh Baekhyun terkulai lemas diatas _counter_ , dan Chanyeol mengecupnya pelan.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau kabur?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kedua orangtuaku tahu jika aku seorang _gay_. Aku takut mereka akan mengusirku." Sahut Baekhyun .

"Jadi sebelum mereka mengusirmu kau memilih kabur?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dan kecupan mesra kembali ia dapatkan dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau tidak ingkar kan tentang aku yang boleh menginap disini semalam?"

"Bukankah aku sudah berkata jika bahkan itu seratus tahun aku akan membiarkan kau berada disisiku." Baekhyun terkekeh, sebenarnya ia merasa miris terhadap dirinya yang menukar tubuhnya dengan sebuah tempat menginap.

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol, aku akan pergi besok pagi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dari balik pundaknya.

"Ka-karena aku tidak mungkin menukar tubuhku untuk bisa tinggal disini." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jika aku menukarnya dengan sebuah pernikahan apa kau mau?" mata Baekhyun membulat dengan lebar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang besok, sekaligus melamarmu Baek."

"Apa?" Baekhyun memekik, itu mustahil. Ia masih sekolah dan ibunya pasti akan membunuhnya.

"Itulah hal yang harus kau terima ketika menyatakan perasaan pada pria dewasa sepertiku. Karena kami tidak suka sebuah hubungan yang main-main, karena kami tidak sekedar mencari kekasih untuk bertukar pesan, tapi kami mencari pasangan hidup yang mau bertukar cincin diatas altar, dan bertukar desahan setiap malam. Jadi sayangku, kau akan menjadi pengantinku sebentar lagi."

Mata Baekhyun membulat, pikirannya mendadak kosong, bahkan kecupan Chanyeol dibibirnya tidak membuat ia tersadar. Ia tidak pernah tahu akan secepat ini, ia tidak pernah tahu menyukai orang dewasa akan membuatnya menjadi seorang pengantin diusia yang muda.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sejauh ini, ia hanya ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, ia hanya ingin diakui oleh sosok Dokter tampan itu, bukan menjadi pengantin diusianya yang masih remaja. Baekhyun mengerti arti usia 26 dan 17 sekarang, bahwa kedua angka itu berbeda jauh, bahwa kedua angka itu tidak sejalan, bahwa kedua angka itu tidak akan bisa bersama.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun merutuki kepolosannya. Ia mulai menyusun perjalanan kisah cintanya dengan Park Chanyeol. Seolah menjadi salah satu pemeran dalam drama percintaan karena adegan romantis-bertabrakan di jalan-, menahan malu karena bagian privasinya menjadi tontonan orang yang ia suka, bertransformasi menjadi seorang jalang, dicampakkan dan ditolak seperti sampah, menukar tubuh dengan sebuah tempat menginap dan kini ia akan berakhir menjadi seorang pengantin diusia muda.

Ini bukan kisah cinta yang Baekhyun harapkan, walau tidak bisa menjadi seorang putri yang bertemu pangeran berkuda, setidaknya ia bisa menjadi salah satu remaja yang memiliki kisah cinta teromantis yang pernah ada. Memamerkan seorang Dokter tampan dan popular sebagai kekasih pada teman-temannya, bukan sebagai suami yang akan membuatnya diledek habis-habisan terutama oleh kedua sahabat pengkhianatnya.

Dan ketakutan itu membuat Baekhyun memikirkan sebuah jawaban,

"A-aku tidak bisa." Dan jawaban itu membuat wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi kecewa. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka sebuah penolakan, dan ketika dirinya merasa tidak suka, maka Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang jauh lebih _nekat._

…

..

.

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia tidak bisa tertidur semenjak kepulangan Chanyeol tadi. Ia tahu sudah saatnya ia melepaskan Chanyeol, sudah saatnya ia menjadi mandiri tanpa bergantung pada kakak sepupunya.

 _Luhan membalik tubuhnya yang memunggungi Chanyeol, sudah saatnya ia harus bicara tentang hubungan mereka. Luhan tidak bisa merahasiakan lagi dari Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja setelah ia tahu jika kakaknya memiliki obsesi berlebih pada dirinya._

" _Chanyeol, kau tahu kau adalah kakak terbaik yang Tuhan kirimkan padaku." Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menoleh._

" _Aku pikir kau sudah tertidur." Luhan tersenyum sebagai jawaban._

" _Terima kasih karena telah menjagaku untuk waktu yang lama,hyung. Terima kasih karena selalu ada disisiku, tapi_" Luhan menundukan arah pandangnya sejenak lalu menatap Chanyeol lagi._

" _Mari kita hentikan!" Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan adiknya._

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Maafkan aku yang sempat melarangmu dekat dengan wanita atau lelaki manapun, yang membuatmu hingga saat ini tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius selain untuk seks." Chanyeol menatap adiknya tidak suka._

" _Aku tidak keberatan , karena aku memang tidak menemukan yang pas."_

" _Bukan tidak, tapi belum . Dan karena keegoisanku kau belum menemukan pasangan hidup sampai sekarang. Chanyeol hyung, kau telah menjadi kakak yang hebat, kau bisa membuatku bergantung padamu, kau bisa membuatku merengek manja padamu, tapi kita sama-sama tahu jika suatu hari aku akan berdiri sendiri, aku akan menjadi dewasa dan bergantung pada pasanganku kelak." Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, merasa tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka._

 _Chanyeol telah mengubur obsesi itu jauh-jauh hari, ia sadar bahwa memiliki obsesi berlebih untuk menjadi seorang kakak sangat tidak baik untuk dirinya dan juga Luhan, tapi kini adiknya kembali mengingatkan akan hal itu, dan ia tidak suka._

 _Luhan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang membuat pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya._

" _Selamanya kau adalah kakak terbaik untukku, aku akan tetap menjadi adik kecilmu tapi aku tidak bisa berada disisimu seperti kau yang selalu ada disisiku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau meninggalkan ujianmu ketika mendengar aku yang terjatuh dari sepeda. Aku juga ingat bagaimana kau memarahi ayah karena tidak membiarkan aku ikut kelas menari." Luhan terisak, ia benar-benar menyayangi Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol hanya mencemaskan tentang dirinya, ia ingin Chanyeol memikirkan tentang masa depannya juga._

" _Aku ingat bagaimana hyung terjaga selama dua malam karena aku mengalami demam tinggi sehabis bermain hujan, aku ingat semuanya hyung dan aku berterima kasih atas itu. Tapi sekarang saatnya kita saling melepas, sekarang saatnya hyung memikirkan tentang masa depanmu. Aku tahu hyung memiliki perasaan pada lelaki mungil itu kan? Aku melihat tatapan hyung berbeda ketika melihatnya berlari sambil menangis, hanya saja hyung terpaku karena keberadaanku. Aku merasa egois akan itu, dan_"_

" _Luhan." Suara berat Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya._

" _Kau tahu betapa senangnya ketika orang-orang bergantung padaku? Ketika aku dianggap berguna dan dianggap ada? Dan kau orang pertama yang membuatku merasa bahwa aku diperlukan. Orangtuaku tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku, aku hanya dianggap tidak mampu dalam melakukan segala hal. Dan kau datang dengan rengekkanmu membuatku merasa diriku dianggap, aku merasa bahwa aku berguna, karena itu aku menjadi terobsesi untuk menjadi seseorang yang digantungi. Kita, kita akhiri percakapan ini. Aku harus kembali ." Chanyeol bangkit , mengakhiri secara sepihak percakapan mereka._

" _Adik kecilku yang cantik?" Chanyeol tersenyum , menghilangkan sisa-sisa percakapan mereka. Luhan tersenyum merasakan usapan dirambutnya._

" _Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah, sayang." Chanyeol meninggalkan Luhan dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Luhan tersenyum sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya._

" _Hyung, kau adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ada dan kau berhak hidup bahagia." Ucap Luhan sambil terisak pelan._

…

..

.

Soojung menundukan wajahnya bersedih, sesekali isakannya terdengar. Ia sudah mencari kakaknya keseluruh pelosok kota dengan sepeda gayungnya, mengesampingkan rasa lelah dan rasa kantuknya.

Ia memang selalu membuat kakaknya kesal, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat menyayangi lelaki manja itu. Soojung ingat bagaimana kakaknya menenangkannya ketika ia menangis karena dimarahi oleh ibu. Bagaimana kakaknya yang membawakan makan malam secara diam-diam saat dirinya dihukum ketika masih kecil karena kenakalannya.

Walau sekarang mereka terlihat seperti musuh, tapi Soojung tahu bahwa kakaknya masih menyayanginya, dan ia pun sama. Soojung menyesal telah kelepasan mengucapkan perihal orientasi seks menyimpang kakaknya, dan Soojung lebih menyesal saat tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika seorang pria membawa kakaknya masuk ke dalam mobil dalam keadaan terkulai lemas saat dari kejauhan ia melihat mereka di halte.

Pintu apartemen terbuka dan menampilkan kedua orangtuanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Soojung? Darimana saja kau ?" bentak Soyou. Soojung masih menundukan wajahnya dan ia terisak.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Minho tidak kalah cemasnya.

"Baekhyun _oppa..._ Baekhyun _oppa_ hiks.."

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun sayang?" Soyou memekik.

"Baekhyun _oppa_ diculik ."

"APA?" seketika Soyou langsung tak sadarkan diri, sementar Minho membantu menopang tubuh istrinya dan Soojung menangis terisak.

( Tolong baca dibagian bawah, terima kasih)

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Selamat untuk kalian yang sudah berhasil menebak dengan benar dan itu bisa dihitung jari teman-teman, wkwkwkwkwk…

Yang nebak itu Kyungsoo mana suaranya? Yang nebak itu Luhan mana suaranya? Hahahaha.. kalian _daebbak_ dengan semua opini kalian. Dan dari semua review yang masuk 98,5 % bilang itu Kyungsoo dan sisanya Luhan. Perbandingan yang luar biasa wkwkwkwkw...

Disini lebih tentang sebuah obsesi, atau kelainan yang banyak diderita orang-orang disekitar kita. Ada yang suka digantungi, dan ada yang suka dimanja. Ini bukan sebuah penyakit langka, tapi beberapa cuma gak sadar ajah. Hehehehe… jadi mungkin untuk beberapa pembaca nganggep ini gak masuk akal, tapi gak papa hehehe, kesimpulan punya kalian sendiri.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah menyempatkan review, tapi aku mohon sekali lagi tolong perhatikan kata-kata kalian _guys_ *mewek* karena gak setiap orang bisa mencerna sebuah ucapan dengan maksud yang sama dari si penyampainya, apalagi yang baper-an kayak aku contohnya, wkwkwkw.

Dan ada review yang buat aku ngerasa entah gimana, aku yang terlalu baper, atau mungkin karena aku lagi PMS. *entahlah*, aku bukan mau apa, tapi ini cukup mengganjal jadi aku pingin kalian juga tau isi hatiku *eaaa*

Iya, aku ngebiasin Kyungsoo, dia memang bias kedua aku di Exo setelah Chanbaek ( karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepaket) . Tapi aku bukan tipe yang suka ngeship _crack pairing,_ walau aku akui akhir-akhir ini aku rada ngelirik Hunsoo *plaaak*, tapi tetep Kaisoo dan Hunhan adalah OTP fav setelah Chanbaek. Aku ngefans sama Kyungsoo bukan berarti aku suka ngopelin dia sama Chanyeol, _absolutely not._

Mereka murni temenan, beda sama Chanbaek yang udah keliatan _real-_ nya. Kyungsoo cuma jadi bumbu-bumbu dalam cerita aku, tapi aku sebisa mungkin gak jadiin dia orang ketiga. Karena sumpah demi apa, setelah 10080 aku ngerasa kasihan ama Kyungsoo karena banyak yang benci, walo kalo boleh jujur Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang paling pas untuk menjadi orang ketiga, bikin kita terbawa emosi - kalian bakal ngerasain sendiri kalau sewaktu-waktu buat FF Chanbaek- Tapi dari awal aku nulis FF ini , aku memang gak pernah berniat masukin Kyungsoo jadi orang ketiga, ciyusan.

Masalah Baekhyun, dia bukan kehilangan karakternya, tapi disini aku menggambarkan Baekhyun sebagai seorang remaja labil. _As we know_ , kalo remaja itu masih dalam tahap pencarian jati diri. Kadang mereka bisa ketawa, dan setelahnya nangis kayak anak kecil, kadang mereka tegar tapi kadang bisa juga lemah. Kepribadian remaja sulit ditebak, dan disini Baekhyun adalah remaja yang masih labil , ditambah dia manja dan cengeng.

Dan dia yang berubah jadi _ganjen_ karena murni rasa ingin memiliki nya yang besar yang bikin siapapun berubah jadi apapun, yah intinya Baekhyun adalah remaja pada umumnya, tapi kalo kalian menganggap Baekhyun kehilangan karakternya yah silahkan ajah, setidaknya aku sudah menjelaskan disini , dan aku sudah mencoba ...wkwkwkwkw.

Dan satu lagi, ini adalah FF dengan tema dewasa, aku sudah peringatin di awal, bahkan aku tulis di _summary_. Aku tahu FF rated M bukan berarti harus ada adegan ranjang, tapi aku masukin FF ini ke rated M karena ini ada adegan ranjang yang tidak senonohnya hehehehe... aku harap kalian bisa mengerti _dears. Please! Please! Please!_ Aku mohon kita saling ngerti. _Okay?_

Aku menulis apa tipe FF yang aku suka baca. Chanbaek Yaoi, Rated M, ada adegan tidak senonohnya, _Mature contents_ dan yap! Karena itu aku nulis ini. Kalau ada yang merasa FF ini aneh gak papa kok, kalau gak suka aku gak bakal maksa buat baca, hehehehe…

Aku juga publish FF ini sebagai cemilan buat kalian yang udah sabar menanti DBM yang ngaretnya minta ampun. Karena itu aku bakal selang-seling update-nya sama DBM.

Aku harap kalian gak tersinggung, aku juga menyampaikan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan. Kadang kita gak bisa mendem sesuatu terlalu lama, kadang ada saatnya dimana hal yang kita berusaha pendem harus dimuntahin, wkwkwkw. Tolong ngerti ya, dan aku sayang kalian, bener-bener sayang kalian yang rela nunggu cerita abal-abal dari seseorang yang "suka umbar janji" kayak aku.

Udah sekian ya teman-teman, chapter depan udah _end_ kok jadi gak usah khawatir kalau FF ini bikin sakit mata, wkwkwkwkw..

dan kalau setelah ini ada yang mau ngecap aku Chanlu _shipper_ silahkan, wkwkwkw.. yang jelas Chanbaek _always be my priority._

Jaga kesehatan kalian( aku gak bakal berhenti buat ngewanti-wanti ini , karena kesehatan itu penting banget :) ) dan salam Chanbaek is real, _bye_..

(Silahkan review kalau kalian berkenan, terima kasih )


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Touch me, Doctor! Chapter 4

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kang Soyou ( Baek's mom )

Byun Soojung ( Baek's little sister a.k.a annoying girl a.k.a Baek's enemy )

Kim Jongdae ( Baek's best "fucking" friend )

Do Kyungsoo ( Baek's best "fucking" friend (2))

Choi Minho ( Baek's Dad )

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

* * *

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort , be honest dear.**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

…

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

.

Setahun waktu yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk beradaptasi dengan tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Tidak ada ceramah ibunya, tidak ada elusan lembut dari ayahnya dan tidak ada ledekkan dari adik perempuannya.

Baekhyun selalu merindukan mereka disetiap apapun yang ia lakukan, entah itu makan, mandi, membersihkan rumah, ataupun sebelum tidur. Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan mereka dan berkumpul bersama lagi, tapi si penculik itu – sebutan untuk Chanyeol- tidak akan membiarkannya.

Setiap hari ia hanya akan diam dirumah menantikan kepulangan Chanyeol sambil membersihkan rumah, merapikan halaman, menyiram pot-pot bunga kesayangan Chanyeol, menonton seorang diri di ruang tengah yang besar, bermain bersama Mongmong-anjing ras _Papillon_ berwarna putih yang Chanyeol belikan untuknya-, atau membaca komik hingga ia menguap karena bosan.

Chanyeol selalu pulang larut dan Baekhyun semakin membenci kenyataan itu, ia dikurung dirumah seharian, tapi pria tinggi itu bisa bebas berkeliaran dan melakukan semua hal yang diinginkan.

Baekhyun bisa mengibaratkan Chanyeol sebagai simbol kenekatan karena pria itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan nikmatnya menjadi seorang anak yang dimanja lagi. Bahkan kini perutnya terlihat membesar, membuat ia kesusahan ketika berjalan, berjongkok, atau berlari. Jika waktu bisa diulang maka Baekhyun tidak akan menjawab 'tidak' saat itu.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika pekerjaannya selesai, tubuhnya terasa lelah karena menghadapi banyak pasien setiap harinya, tidak terkecuali hari ini.

"Dokter Park, boleh aku pulang?" Chanyeol melihat kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan kepala pegawainya, disana Yoon Bora tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol mengangguk, membiarkan pegawai terajinnya, yang selalu pulang paling akhir untuk pergi.

"Terima kasih. Aku duluan Dokter." Ucap Bora riang.

"Berhati-hatilah Bora-ah." Seru Chanyeol ketika pintu di tutup. Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya.

Drrt..drrrtt..

Ponselnya bergetar dan layarnya menyala, Chanyeol mengangkatnya dan ia menghela nafas ketika melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari nomer yang sangat ia kenal.

" _Pulang sekarang! Ini gawat!"_

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, sosok mungil yang membuatnya hampir gila itu-bahkan membuatnya nyaris berurusan dengan hukum- selalu bertindak kekanakan untuk semua hal yang lelaki mungil itu lakukan.

Chanyeol melepas jas putihnya, menggantungnya di sudut ruangan lalu ia segera berjalan keluar setelah memastikan seluruh ruangan dalam kliniknya terkunci rapat.

….

..

.

 **Touch Me Doctor**

 **Chapter 4**

 **( Final Chapter )**

…

..

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, walau ponselnya terus bergetar dengan nomer pengirim dan isi pesan yang sama tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, bukannya tidak sayang tapi ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, si remaja cengeng, manja, kekanakan, cerewet dan bahkan tidak bisa membuka tutup kaleng adalah istrinya sekarang.

Ia tidak lagi tingal di lantai tiga gedung kliniknya, ia membeli sebuah rumah yang berjarak 45 menit dari rumah sakit dan 30 menit dari kliniknya. Semua bukan tanpa alasan, tapi untuk membuat Baekhyun tidak pulang kerumahnya setiap waktu, karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun bukan seorang anak kecil lagi, melainkan sudah menjadi seorang istri, dan akan terlihat aneh jika lelaki mungil itu selalu pulang kerumah dan membiarkan rumah mereka kosong dengan pintu yang selalu lupa dikunci.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka dirinya akan senekat ini, menikahi Baekhyun yang bahkan saat itu masih mempersiapkan diri untuk melewati ujian kelulusannya, tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya jika bukan karena kesalahpahaman.

Malam itu, saat Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun yang kabur dari rumahnya untuk pulang, Baekhyun ketakutan, ia pikir Chanyeol benar-benar akan melamarnya di depan kedua orangtuanya, jadi sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menangis tanpa Chanyeol tahu penyebabnya, karena pria itu pikir Baekhyun menangis atas rasa takut untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya.

Soojung yang saat itu diminta untuk membeli obat pening untuk ibunya yang baru siuman tidak sengaja mendapati Chanyeol yang mencengkram pundak Baekhyun di depan mobil-yang Soojung yakini milik Chanyeol- padahal maksud Chanyeol bukan menyakiti melainkan menyemangati yang lebih mungil, namun karena tangisan Baekhyun membuat semuanya terlihat berbeda.

Soojung mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengambil gambar keduanya sebagai bukti lalu menghubungi polisi dengan laporan _"Orang yang menculik kakaknya telah ditemukan dan kini melakukan kekerasan." ,_ gadis yang kelewat jenius itu bahkan memberikan alamat mereka dan tak lama polisi terdekat datang, membawa Chanyeol yang kebingungan dan mencoba melawan, juga Baekhyun yang menangis semakin keras.

Keadaan semakin diperkeruh dengan bukti foto yang Soojung berikan pada polisi, membuat pembelaan Chanyeol tidak dipercaya. Chanyeol marah dan nyaris menghancurkan kantor polisi karena mereka lebih percaya dengan seorang anak kecil dengan gambar amatirnya ketimbang dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter.

Baekhyun yang syok hanya bisa menangis sesegukan dan tidak bisa bicara karena selalu tersedak air liurnya, Soyou dan Minho datang ketika mendapat telepon dari Soojung dan mereka semakin khawatir saat melihat keadaan kedua anaknya yang sama-sama menangis-Soojung menangis karena perihatin melihat keadaan kakaknya-. Dan Soyou mendelik melihat luka-luka dikaki Baekhyun, terutama bekas-bekas kemerahan di leher putranya. Soyou mengamuk dan mengancam akan membunuh Chanyeol atas perbuatannya.

" _Dasar bajingan! Berani-beraninya kau melecehkan putraku!"_ Pekik Soyou yang ingin mencekik Chanyeol namun dicegat oleh Minho dan seorang polisi saat itu.

" _Baekhyun apa yang bajingan itu lakukan padamu?"_ bentak Soyou sambil mencengkram dan menggetarkan pundak putranya, hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan dan ia hanya menggeleng sambil terus menangis, tanpa bisa bicara.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, mencoba menghela nafas menghadapi situasi yang amat sangat rumit. Dan tubuhnya menegang ketika salah satu kepala polisi menghubungi orangtuanya, Chanyeol tahu hari itu adalah akhir dari hidupnya, dan sialnya kedua orangtuanya saat itu berada di Korea.

Sepasang suami istri datang dengan pakaian mahal mereka. Sang suami berjalan tergesa kearah Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menggeleng saat ayahnya mendekat.

" _Ayah, dengarkan, ini semua_"_

PLAK  
Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipinya, dan Chanyeol merasakan perih yang amat sangat. Baekhyun yang melihat itu menangis semakin keras dan menggetarkan tubuh ibunya sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, tapi sial suaranya tidak keluar, ia hanya terlalu syok dengan semua yang terjadi.

" _Kami pikir kau sudah berubah Chanyeol , ternyata kau semakin parah. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku saat tahu anaknya yang bergelar Dokter menculik anak dibawah umur dan melecehkannya?"_

" _Aaarrgghhh bisakah kalian semua mendengarkanku?"_ Chanyeol membentak sambil menendang kursi membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut.

" _Aku tidak menculiknya, aku bertemu dengannya dijalan dengan keadaan terluka, dia kabur dari rumah dan aku membawanya pulang. Dia pasienku, dia_"_

" _Oh, jadi kau si Dokter Park itu?"_ Chanyeol menatap kearah Soyou yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Wanita itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

" _Kau tahu? Ketika selesai diobati olehmu , anakku menjadi berubah. Kau pasti telah melakukan pelecehan saat itu kan? Bagaimana bisa kau memperkosa anak dibawah umur seperti dia? Kau pasti telah memaksanya kan? Katakan bajingan! Kau hiks.. kau telah merusak masa depan anakku, kau bajingan brengsek!"_ Soyou memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol dengan keras, sementara Chanyeol tidak melawan, ia terlalu lelah dengan semua situasi rumit yang ia hadapi saat itu.

" _Tuan, Nyonya! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana anda membesarkan anak anda. Tapi kini dia telah merusak anakku."_ Soyou berbalik menatap kedua orangtua Chanyeol yang hanya membisu.

" _Aku akan membawa ini ke pengadilan!"_ Ketiga anggota keluarga Park membulatkan matanya. Ibu Chanyeol melangkah maju, ia memasang wajah terluka, mencoba berbicara pada Soyou melalui tatapan seorang ibu ke ibu.

" _Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu!"_ Ia membuka suara, mencoba mencengah hal yang bisa merusak reputasi suaminya.

" _Anakku akan bertanggung jawab! Aku pastikan dia akan menikahi anakmu setelah usianya cukup."_ Soyou menatap wajah terluka Nyonya Park, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita itu. Ibu Chanyeol berbalik berjalan kearah bangku panjang dimana Minho, Baekhyun dan Soojung duduk. Ia berjongkok, memegang tangan mungil itu lembut, meremasnya, dan mengelus pipi putih yang ternodai oleh air mata itu.

" _Maafkan anakku, dia akan menikahimu aku berjanji."_ Ucap Nyonya Park lembut. Tapi semua mata membulat dengan kening berkerut padanya saat itu.

" _Nyonya, yang anakmu perkosa adalah anak laki-laki disebelahnya. Putraku."_ Dan ucapan Soyou membuat Nyonya Park kehilangan kesadarannya.

Chanyeol terkikik ketika mengingat kejadian masa lalu. Jika dulu ia hanya bisa ketakutan dan emosi saat berada dalam suasana itu namun kini ketika mengingatnya kembali Chanyeol akan tersenyum, mengingat betapa konyolnya kejadian itu.

Dan kesalahpahaman itu terluruskan ketika suara Baekhyun kembali, ketika tangisannya reda. Ia menjelaskan semua tanpa ada satu hal pun yang ditutupi termasuk bagaimana ia mengkhayalkan hal yang tidak-tidak saat Chanyeol memeriksanya, tidak meninggalkan bagian bagaimana tubuhnya dipenuhi madu oleh Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol hanya berdeham kala itu untuk menghindari tatapan seluruh penghuni kantor polisi.

Soyou yang merasa sedikit bersalah meminta maaf pada Chanyeol dan menggunakan jalan damai. Ibu Chanyeol yang tersadar setelahnya ikut merasa lega karena anaknya bukan seorang pemerkosa ataupun penculik.

Baekhyun juga nampak semakin membaik setelah Chanyeol menggumamkan kata penenang untuknya, semua kembali normal namun kebangkitan Minho yang tiba-tiba dari kursinya membuat semua mata terkejut saat itu.

" _Anda telah berkata bahwa anak anda akan menikahi putraku. Dan aku menuntut akan itu."_ Nyonya Park memegang tengkuknya yang terasa tegang lagi, dan Chanyeol saat itu segera memegang ibunya agar tidak kembali pingsan.

Para polisi yang menyaksikan semua kejadian dari awal seperti sedang menonton hiburan, dan mereka memilih meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka untuk menonton hingga akhir.

Minho berkata bukan tanpa sebab, tapi melihat bagaimana putranya telah kehilangan keperjakaannya di tangan seorang pria, ia rasa putranya tak memiliki harapan lagi untuk menjadi normal.

Bayangan tentang putranya yang akan menjadi seperti para _gay_ yang ia lihat di TV, dimana mereka suka melakukan hubungan bebas dan berakhir dengan penyakit mematikan, membuatnya mengambil keputusan bahwa anaknya harus dinikahkan segera, dan Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya kandidat yang menurutnya tepat saat itu.

Tuan Park yang memang tidak suka ingkar menyetujuinya dan permasalahan itu pun selesai.

Tapi masalah memang selalu datang dalam hidup siapapun. Chanyeol yang telah menjalani pertunangan selama 6 bulan dengan Baekhyun , harus menghadapi kemarahan Minho karena sebuah kesalahpahaman lagi. Lelaki manjanya itu merajuk seharian di dalam kamar karena Chanyeol yang menghadiri pertemuan para Dokter di Amerika tidak memberinya kabar selama beberapa hari.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol membenci internet, karena teknologi sesat itu membuat kekasihnya menuduhnya berselingkuh karena sebuah artikel tidak masuk akal yang Baekhyun cocokan dengan kenyataan yang sedang ia alami.

Chanyeol tidak mengangkat panggilan karena 12 jamnya dalam seminggu ia habiskan untuk beberapa pelatihan dan juga seminar, bukan untuk berselingkuh dengan perawat atau siapapun yang Baekhyun tuduhkan padanya. Lalu pesan-pesan yang ia kirimkan pada dini hari ,karena saat malam ia terlalu lelah dan hanya memiliki kesempatan di pagi harinya, bukan karena ia usai menghabiskan malam dengan para wanita dan baru tersadar dipagi kemudian, seperti yang Baekhyun tuduhkan lagi.

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika penutupan acara dimana diadakan sebuah pesta dan mengundang banyak penghibur, Baekhyun menelpon dan Chanyeol mengangkatnya. Saat itu suara musik terlalu bising, dan bukannya mendengar suara girang Baekhyun, ia malah mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun yang menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir.

Lagi-lagi karena salah paham, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sedang berada di diskotik dengan empat atau lebih orang wanita yang menari-nari disekitarnya, dan dugaan itu semua lagi-lagi karena artikel sesat yang Baekhyun baca.

Esok paginya setelah malam itu, Chanyeol kembali ke Korea seorang diri dan tidak mengikuti seminar terakhir. Ia memilih penerbangan terpagi yang membuat dirinya terlihat berantakan karena kekurangan tidur, dan bukannya sambutan selamat datang, ia malah disuguhi banyak pertanyaan oleh Minho dan Soyou yang lebih percaya anaknya yang masih 17 tahun 6 bulan saat itu ketimbang dirinya yang sudah berusia 26 tahun 11 bulan 23 hari. -Bahkan ulangtahun ke 27 nya tinggal beberapa hari-.

Dan jalan keluar dari permasalahan itu dicetuskan oleh Minho bahwa keduanya harus segera menikah dalam waktu dekat. Chanyeol tentu tidak masalah, ia hanya memikirkan Baekhyun, tapi karena lampu hijau yang Minho berikan ia setuju. Lagipula sejak mereka bertunangan, Minho sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan Chanyeol meniduri putranya, dengan alasan karena mereka belum terikat hubungan apapun.

Dan keputusan Minho saat itu membuat adik kecil Chanyeol merdeka. Tiga bulan kemudian mereka menikah dan tinggal bersama. Lalu belajar dari pengalaman, sebulan setelah menikah Chanyeol memilih pindah, berada jauh dari keluarganya dan keluarga Baekhyun, walau itu berarti ia harus rela menyetir lebih lama.

Setelah bernostalgia dengan kenangannya, akhirnya ia tiba di rumah yang sudah mereka tempati hampir 1 tahun. Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar yang terletak di dekat pantai, Chanyeol mencarikan rumah terbaik agar istrinya itu senang dan tidak tertekan di dalam rumah tanpa kegiatan, berhubung istrinya baru saja lulus sekolah dan belum menentukan akan masuk Universitas mana.

Chanyeol berjalan dari garasi rumahnya menuju pintu, ia memasukan kata sandi dan pintu terbuka, ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghadapi tingkah kekanakan istrinya.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan kunci mobilnya disebuah hiasan kaca diatas meja dekat rak sepatu.

"Sayang?" panggil Chanyeol sambil membuka sepatunya, ia menoleh ke dalam rumah tapi tidak mendapati siapapun.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya lagi sambil melangkah memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam. Kaki jenjangnya menapak pada lantai rumahnya yang menuju keruang tamu yang cukup luas, di dekat sofa ia mendapati Mong-Mong sedang tertidur diatas bantal khususnya.

Chanyeol melangkah menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya, disana ia melihat Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang dengan perutnya yang besar, Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Baekhyun, jadi kau_"

"Sssstt…" Baekhyun meletakkan satu jarinya didepan bibir tipisnya, ia mengibaskan tangannya meminta Chanyeol mendekat. Chanyeol mengernyit heran dan terkejut melihat raut wajah bersedih Baekhyun dengan mata yang basah.

"Jung-jungie tidak berlari seperti biasanya, dia jadi pendiam." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetarnya.

Jung-Jungie adalah nama yang Baekhyun berikan pada _hamster_ mereka yang mereka beli dua minggu lalu karena Baekhyun berkata ingin sekali memiliki _hamster_ sejak dulu, tapi berhubung ibunya takut pada hewan pengerat membuat impiannya tidak pernah terwujud, dan rengekannya berhasil membuat suaminya menyetujuinya padahal ia membuat alasan yang sama saat ingin memelihara seekor anjing _Papillon_ yang harganya tidak murah.

Karena itu Soyou enggan untuk berkunjung, ia tidak terlalu menyukai binatang terutama yang kecil dan berbulu lebat. Mong-Mong dan Jung-Jung masuk ke dalam urutan teratas dari daftarnya.

Hal itu terjadi pula pada Soojung adiknya, setelah tahu _hamster_ baru Baekhyun diberi nama Jung-Jung yang serupa dengan namanya ketika katanya dipenggal menjadi "Jungie" , Soojung berjanji tidak akan mengunjungi kakaknya sebelum nama itu diganti, tapi Baekhyun bersi keras jika nama itu yang paling cocok. Padahal ada milyaran nama diluaran sana, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekeras kepalaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas.

"Jadi kau mengirimiku puluhan pesan, dan belasan panggilan hanya untuk ini?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh dengan kening berkerut tidak terima.

"Dan kau sengaja tidak mengangkatnya!" ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada kandang persegi _hamster_ nya.

"Ayolah Baek, kau tahu! kita semua tahu! jika Jungie sedang hamil, tentu dia akan pasif." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali melirik Chanyeol, lalu mendengus kesal dengan kedua tangan dilipat diatas perutnya yang membesar.

"Jadi maksudmu aku berlebihan? Aku hanya cemas tentang keadaannya."

"Kau tidak benar-benar mencemaskannya, kau hanya menginginkan perhatian dariku kan?" goda Chanyeol sambil menyentuh dagu Baekhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu aku berbohong? Lagipula wajar jika aku menginginkan perhatianmu, kau selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaanmu, kau tidak pernah memiliki waktu untukku." Baekhyun mulai terisak, ia menghapus air matanya cepat tidak ingin dikatakan cengeng oleh suaminya-padahal kenyataannya iya-.

Usia tidak menjamin setiap orang akan menjadi dewasa, sifat yang melekat sejak kecil tidak mudah hilang. Baekhyun tetaplah si manja dan cengeng yang orang-orang kenal.

"Lihat! Hiks.. ayahmu membuatku menangis." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya. Chanyeol terkekeh , ia sudah terbiasa dengan kecengengan Baekhyun dan ia tidak masalah dengan itu, ia suka bagaimana istrinya merajuk dan bersikap seperti anak-anak.

"Kau akan menjadi ayah yang buruk kelak Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada serius dan tatapan seperti seorang guru yang menasehati murid nakalnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat Baekhyun mengelus perutnya.

Chanyeol mengambil kandang _hamster_ nya dan meletakkanya dengan perlahan diatas lantai, ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu merebahkan tubuh istrinya.

"Tidak! Tidak ada percintaan, aku sedang hamil Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol berpindah menjadi di depan Baekhyun yang berbaring, ia mengangkat kaos abu-abu Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menahannya.

Chanyeol memaksa mengangkat kaos itu lagi, tapi kembali Baekhyun menahannya.

"Ayolah Baek! Kita tidak bercinta hampir dua minggu dan aku rasanya nyaris gila." Masih berusaha membuka kaos Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, kau tidak bisa memaksa orang yang sedang hamil, Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya kesal lalu dengan kuat menyingkap kaos Baekhyun keatas, membuat yang lebih kecil memekik.

Chanyeol menatap perut Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh sebuah bantal bulat , Chanyeol menyeringai lalu menurunkan kaos Baekhyun, hendak menggoda istrinya tapi ia tercekat saat melihat wajah terluka Baekhyun, ini tidak seperti rengekan biasanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menahan hasratmu hanya untuk beberapa minggu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lirihnya, wajahnya menghadap kesamping dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Baek, tapi ini kan hanya bantal, kau tidak sedang , tidak! Kau tidak akan hamil." Chanyeol sedikit menggeleng cepat saat hampir salah dalam ucapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana para istri yang mendapatkan perhatian penuh suaminya."

Chanyeol tahu itu. Ibu mertuanya menceritakan padanya tentang Baekhyun yang terus bertanya bagaimana agar mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari suaminya ketika Baekhyun mulai bersikap aneh dengan berperan menjadi ibu hamil. Dan dengan menyesal Soyou meminta maaf karena saat itu dia berkata pada putranya bahwa ketika dirinya mengandung Baekhyun dan Soojung adalah saat dimana Minho sangat perhatian padanya, dan seharusnya Soyou ingat seperti apa putranya.

"Kau mendapatkan seluruh perhatianku Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun, menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi putih itu.

"Tidak, kau hanya sibuk bekerja-bekerja dan bekerja. Aku yakin kau pasti lupa sudah memiliki seorang istri dirumah yang selalu menanti kepulanganmu setiap hari." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Ia memperbaiki posisi bantal diperut Baekhyun.

"Sayang, ibumu menangis. Apa yang harus ayah lakukan?" Chanyeol merasa konyol, tapi ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Baekhyun senang. Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada perut Baekhyun , seolah sedang bicara pada bayinya.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan tidak menatap ayah." Ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil mengelus perut Baekhyun, sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum dalam hati karena perhatian Baekhyun mengarah padanya.

"Ibumu pikir ayah melupakannya, padahal ayah mencari nafkah untuk membiayai keinginan-keinginan luar biasa ibumu dan juga untukmu." Kembali Chanyeol mendalami perannya.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berseru dengan kepala sedikit terangkat dan lelaki itu segera menghapus cepat air matanya.

"Aku menarik ucapanku." Lanjutnya sambil menatap antusias kearah suaminya, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan duduk dengan tegak.

"Yang mana?"

"Bahwa kau tidak layak menjadi seorang ayah." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu." Ucapnya menyombongkan diri.

"Kau sangat layak , dan tadi terlihat sangat natural." Ucap Baekhyun, kini sebuah senyuman terlihat diwajah cantik itu. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan wajah menyombongkan diri.

"Jadi, bisa kita memiliki anak?" Dan senyum Chanyeol mendadak lenyap, ia dengan cepat membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun dan pura-pura menguap.

"Bisakan? Ya?Ya?Ya? aku ingin seorang anak perempuan, ah tidak laki-laki saja. Ah pilihan yang sulit, hm! Bagaimana jika keduanya?" ucapan itu membuat Chanyeol mengambil bantal dan menutup telinganya.

Ia memang berharap menjadi seorang ayah , bermain bersama anak-anaknya ketika pulang bekerja, mendengar tawa mereka yang bisa melepaskan penat, tapi untuk saat ini tidak. Tidak sampai Baekhyun menginjak usia 21 tahun atau mungkin lebih, yang jelas ketika istrinya itu sudah bisa bertanggung jawab.

Baekhyun bahkan pernah meninggalkan Mong-Mong di dalam _bathtub_ dengan air keran yang menyala dengan niat awal ingin memandikannya, namun ketika Kyungsoo menelpon ia lupa segalanya. Dua puluh menit kemudian ketika ingin buang air kecil Baekhyun tersentak mendapati anjingnya mengambang dan dalam keadaan sekarat.

Chanyeol yang mendapat telpon dari Baekhyun yang menangis histeris segera datang kerumah sakit hewan dengan wajah pucat pasi , mendapati Baekhyun menangis di dalam pelukan ibunya. Untungnya Tuhan mendengar doanya, Mong-Mong selamat meski harus mendapat perawatan intensif. Dan itu tidak terjadi sekali, itu terjadi dua kali . Chanyeol tidak membayangkan bagaimana bila itu adalah balita mereka, mereka pasti akan berada di balik jeruji besi.

"Ayolah Chanyeol! Jadi kita bisa mengadopsi anak? Iya kan? Bicaralah!" Baekhyun terus menggetarkan tubuh Chanyeol, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari ketakutannya.

" Surat pernikahan resmimu saja belum terbit, kita tidak bisa mengadopsi anak Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membalik tubuhnya dan terduduk diranjang.

"Apa? Tapi itu kan masih lama? Aku bisa mati bosan karena kesepian di rumah." Rengek Baekhyun sambil terus menarik-narik kemeja Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa mendaftar kuliah, itu akan menyenangkan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya belajar lagi. Aku ingin menjadi orangtua saja." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol memegang wajah Baekhyun membuat kedua mata itu bertemu. Chanyeol ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi ia rasa percuma untuk menasehati Baekhyun, jadi ia menyerah dan memilih bangkit .

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Kau mau kemana? Ayo kita punya anak!" rengek Baekhyun sambil mengejar Chanyeol , membuat pria tinggi itu tersenyum senang dalam hatinya. Ia suka bagaimana Baekhyun merengek manja padanya, itu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah dapur, membuka lemari pendingin dan menegak air dari botolnya langsung.

"Kau ingin apa? Aku akan memberikannya, kau ingin bercinta? Ayo kita lakukan!" ucap Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di samping Chanyeol, Chanyeol menurunkan botol airnya lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun dan kemudian kearah perutnya.

"Tidak, kau sedang hamil. Kita tidak boleh bercinta kau ingat?" Sindir Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan bantalnya dan melemparnya asal.

"Lihat! Aku tidak hamil."

"Astaga kau membuang bayi kita." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan cepat kearah bantal yang dibuang Baekhyun dan memungutnya, mengayunkannya seperti seorang bayi, ia hanya berusaha menghindari Baekhyun, atau mungkin bermain-main dengan istri manjanya.

"Itu bantal, itu bukan bayi Chanyeol!" Chanyeol nyaris terbahak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, bukankah tadi mereka nyaris bertengkar karena bantal yang kata istrinya bayi itu? Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

Ia melangkah keruang tengah dan duduk diatas sofa, Mong-Mong yang terbangun segera melompat kearah pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ah Mong-Mongie, lihat! Posisimu ingin digeser dari rumah ini." Ucap Chanyeol pada anjingnya yang hanya menaikkan satu telinganya, Chanyeol mengangkat anjing itu di depan wajahnya, sambil mengarahkan kepala anjingnya pada Baekhyun ketika berbicara.

"Chanyeol! Ya?ya?ya? hanya satu." Ucap Baekhyun seperti meminta Chanyeol untuk membelikan sebuah mainan di toko anak-anak.

"Tidak Baek!" dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Memajukan bibirnya, dengan wajah bersedih, bersiap-siap menangis. Ia bahkan terduduk diatas karpet di depan Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang merengek ingin permen.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya , meminta Baekhyun mendekat. Lelaki yang lebih muda bangkit dan berjalan lesu kearah Chanyeol, setelah memindahkan anjingnya , Chanyeol membiarkan istrinya duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Wajah mereka berhadapan dan Chanyeol tersenyum, ia membawa wajah itu mendekat dan bibir mereka bertautan. Ciuman yang selalu membuat Chanyeol ketagihan, bibir Baekhyun begitu manis, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ia pikir karena pasta gigi yang Baekhyun gunakan, tapi ia sadar bahwa itu adalah alami milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan ciuman itu, ia menggerakan kepalanya kearah lain. Menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menyedot bibirnya kuat, menggigit kedua sisinya bergantian, hingga ia memilih untuk menjedanya, memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun untuk menarik nafas.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat bibir basah dan menebal Baekhyun. Ia menyukai bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun setelah mereka berciuman, apalagi setelah bercinta. Chanyeol selalu tidak tahan untuk menyerang Baekhyun. Apapun tingkah Baekhyun selalu membuat libido Chanyeol meningkat.

Pernah suatu ketika dimana hormonnya meledak hanya karena Baekhyun bicara dengan aksen yang lucu pada Mong-Mong , sewaktu itu mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dihari dimana mereka membeli anjing itu.

Chanyeol harus menyampingkan mobilnya , dan menarik Baekhyun ke atas pangkuannya. Mong-Mong bahkan harus dipindahkan kebelakang dengan terpaksa. Ciuman Chanyeol sangat menuntut, menghasilkan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil dari Baekhyun dan hal itu yang membuat ia dengan nekat mengajak Baekhyun bercinta di pinggir jalan raya di siang hari.

Mobil mereka melompat-lompat dan beberapa orang yang lewat menyaksikan itu. Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia menyukai bagaimana Baekhyun mendesah untuknya. Dan diorgasme pertama mereka, seorang polisi mengetuk kaca mobil mereka.

Mereka yang tidak dalam keadaan telanjang segera memisahkan diri, merapikan sedikit kekacauan mereka dan bertingkah biasa saat menghadapi polisi yang menaruh curiga pada mereka. Jika bukan karena otak Chanyeol yang pintar yang berkata bahwa mereka sedang mencoba menangkap anjingnya yang berlarian dan bersembunyi di bawah tempat duduk mobil, mereka tidak akan lolos dengan mudah.

Itu terjadi lagi ketika Baekhyun memaksanya untuk menghadiri pesta kostum di sekolahnya. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol datang ditengah pekerjaanya, ia hanya menambahkan sebuah stetoskop yang dikalungkan di lehernya tanpa melepaskan jas putihnya, ia menjadi seorang Dokter.

Ia mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di antara banyaknya murid-murid yang berkeliaran dengan berbagai macam kostum dan betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati lelaki-nya menjadi salah satu tokoh anime yang cukup familiar.

Ia menjadi Sakura, salah satu tokoh ninja perempuan berpakaian merah muda dan cukup ketat, dengan ikat kepala yang melingkar dirambutnya yang juga diwarnai merah muda, ia tidak mengenakan rambut palsu, tapi tetap saja itu terlihat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

Dan bagaimana kekasihnya bertingkah seperti tokoh anime bersama teman-temannya yang lain membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri. Ditengah acara, ia menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kursi penonton yang sedang menonton sebuah atraksi sulap.

Ia membawa kekasihnya ke halaman belakang sekolah, dibalik sebuah pohon besar -Chanyeol tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk masuk ke dalam gedung dan mencari kelas yang tidak dikunci- .

Chanyeol menurunkan celana Baekhyun, mengangkat pakaian ketat itu keatas , menunggingkan sedikit tubuh Baekhyun dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Membuat Baekhyun harus menutup mulutnya dan menahan desahan ketika beberapa siswa melintas dan beberapa yang tidak sengaja mendengar rintihan Baekhyun hanya bergidik lalu bergegas pergi.

Mereka berbagi ciuman panjang dan ganas ditengah kegelapan halaman belakang sekolah. Bahkan pewarna rambut sementara Baekhyun luntur dijas putih Chanyeol karena keduanya berkeringat. Mereka bercinta tanpa henti, hingga orgasme berkali-kali, dan ketika kembang api diluncurkan sebagai penutup acara, Baekhyun terkulai lemas diatas pundak Chanyeol.

Panggilan dari Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang semakin mendekat membuat Chanyeol segera merapikan pakaian keduanya, sementara Baekhyun masih tidak memiliki tenaga. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas jasnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam sebuah gendongan.

Ketiganya berpapasan dan dua yang lebih muda terkejut melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, dan lagi-lagi berterima kasih pada otak cemerlang Chanyeol yang berkata bahwa Baekhyun mengantuk dan harus segera membawanya pulang. Entah aktingnya yang hebat, atau kedua sahabat Baekhyun sama polosnya dengan Baekhyun, mereka mengangguk dan melambai pada dua orang yang bergegas menuju parkiran sekolah.

Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kisah 'ber' cinta mereka yang terjadi hanya karena tingkah menggemaskan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Dan kini Chanyeol kembali merasakan itu, melihat bibir membengkak Baekhyun di depannya dengan sisa-sisa air mata diwajahnya membuat libido Chanyeol meningkat drastis.

"Kita akan bercinta?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol menyeringai, sambil kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka, setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Dan setelah itu aku akan mendapat anak?" Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah garis lurus, memperlihatkan lesung pipi tunggalnya.

"Kita bahkan belum membuatnya." Goda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya lagi.

"Kita selalu membuatnya tapi itu tidak akan bisa membuatku memiliki anak, kita harus membelinya dari panti asuhan."

"Hei, kita tidak membeli anak Baek. Kita mengadopsinya."

"Sama saja, kau memberikan mereka sejumlah uang berarti kau membeli mereka." Ucap Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak saat ini."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya kecewa.

"Karena kau belum siap." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyentuh hidung istrinya.

"Belum siap? Aku sudah siap. Aku bisa membuatkan mereka susu, aku bisa mengayunkan mereka, aku bisa memberi mereka makan, aku bisa membuat mereka tertidur. Aku bisa semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun cepat dan merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Coba katakan! Ketika kau akan memandikan bayi, apa yang akan kau masukan terlebih dahulu ke dalam bak?" Baekhyun nampak berpikir, lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja bayinya."

"Salah! Yang benar adalah tanganmu dulu, kau harus mengecek apakah suhu airnya sudah pas atau belum." Chanyeol menyentil kening Baekhyun pelan.

"Yang lain!" tantang Baekhyun, Chanyeol berpikir.

"Jika tiba-tiba bayimu menangis, dan kau telah memberikan susu tapi tangisnya tidak berhenti apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menepuk pantatnya hingga dia tertidur." Jawabnya percaya diri.

"Salah! Kau harus mengecek popoknya apakah ia buang air atau tidak. Bayi hanya menangis karena dua hal. Lapar atau buang air." Baekhyun mencibir, alisnya berkerut.

"Jika dia tidak buang air tetapi tetap menangis?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Berarti kemungkinan besar bayimu sedang sakit."

"Berarti itu tiga hal kemungkinan bukan dua, kau juga salah." Ucap Baekhyun tidak terima, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya lalu mengecup bibir itu dengan lama, membuat Baekhyun meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Kita pasti akan memiliki anak, tapi tidak untuk saat ini." Ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan istrinya.

"Apa ini karena aku laki-laki?" Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Bukan, bukan karena itu sayang. Tapi karena kita berdua sama-sama belum siap."

"Tapi kau sudah 29 Chanyeol."

"28 jika kau lupa." Ucap Chanyeol cepat. Ia tidak suka ketika orang melebihkan umurnya, walau hanya sebulan.

" Dan kau masih 19." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"20 beberapa bulan lagi." Ucap Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Itu masih 15 bulan lagi." Dan Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol kesal. Chanyeol terkekeh, mengaduh kesakitan, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. menyingkap kaos Baekhyun, memperlihatkan dada mulus istrinya.

"Jika kau ingin memiliki bayi, kau harus tunjukan apakah kau bisa menyusuiku hingga aku tertidur." Tantang Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, ia bahkan tidak memiliki payudara bagaimana ia bisa menyusui suaminya.

"Aku bahkan tidak memiliki payudara!" gumam Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah dada Baekhyun,menjilatnya pelan.

"Tapi kau tetap memiliki dua tonjolan kecil ini di dadamu." Gumam Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika hisapan Chanyeol semakin keras pada dadanya. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Diusia pernikahan mereka yang baru menginjak 2 minggu, mereka bahkan bercinta tanpa henti. Chanyeol bilang itu karena selama berpacaran Minho selalu melarangnya dan karena itu dia melampiaskannya setelah menikah.

Dan Baekhyun tidak menolak itu, dia bahkan mencari di internet bagaimana posisi terbaik untuk bercinta, karena itu mereka pernah bercinta di pantai ketika mereka berbulan madu ke Bali. Baekhyun memilih pulau itu karena ia salah satu penggemar film popular Eat,Pray, Love . Dan bagian dimana si pemeran utama wanita mengenakan kain pantai menjadi salah satu impiannya-walau itu dikhususkan untuk perempuan-.

Seminggu disana membuat keduanya merasa seperti di surga, banyak tempat yang mereka kunjungi tapi selalu berakhir dengan mengunjungi toilet umum, atau sebuah celah di balik batu karang untuk bercinta. Chanyeol bilang, semakin sering bercinta akan membuat Baekhyun semakin dewasa, tapi semua tahu itu hanya akal-akalan dari seorang Dokter Park, karena nyatanya sampai saat ini Baekhyun tetap kekanakan.

Kini Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti seorang anak yang menyusu pada ibunya, atau bisa disebut seorang bayi besar. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol, ketika hisapan suaminya menyebar pada seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

"Chan..yeollsss.." Baekhyun mendesah, mencoba menekan kepala Chanyeol semakin dalam. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia sangat menyukai suara serak dari bibir istrinya.

"Aku tetaphh.. ingin..seorang anaakhhh.." ucap Baekhyun susah payah, Chanyeol menghentikan hisapannya, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk membuat keduanya saling menatap.

"Bisakah aku menggantinya dengan permintaan yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kening mengernyit.

"Seperti?"

"Apapun, kecuali permintaan memiliki anak"

"_dan anak singa." Sambung Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya yang akan terbuka dengan wajah cemberut. Chanyeol bersyukur ia mengatakan itu lebih cepat, jika tidak ia tidak membayangkan bagaimana harus mencarikan anak singa untuk Baekhyun, karena itu hal yang _illegal._

Baekhyun adalah remaja dengan banyak keinginan, dan memiliki anak singa adalah salah satu impiannya yang lain sewaktu kecil. Menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah sebuah keberuntungan bagi Baekhyun, karena menurut Baekhyun , Chanyeol ibarat kantung ajaib milik Doraemon. Ketika ingin 'begini', ingin 'begitu' atau ingin 'ini-itu-banyak sekali' maka ia hanya perlu merengek pada suaminya.

"Tidak ada. Keinginanku hanya itu." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, ia tidak yakin. Setahunya Baekhyun adalah sosok dengan banyak sekali keinginan dikepalanya, dan sebagian besar adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Hm, bagaimana bercinta dihalaman rumah, diatas rumput hijau dibawah cahaya rembulan?" Tanya Chanyeol sumringah. Baekhyun merengut, ia menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Bercinta adalah keinginanmu, bukan keinginanku."

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang pernah menangis ditelpon , membuatku membatalkan rapat dengan Dewan Direksi , dan berbaring diatas ranjang dengan tubuh setengah telanjang?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, melepas kontak dengan tatapan Chanyeol, perlahan semburat kemerah dipipinya terlihat dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

Ia tidak akan pernah lupa, bagaimana Baekhyun saat itu menangis di telpon dan berkata bahwa tubuhnya sakit, membuat Chanyeol pulang dalam keadaan cemas dan malah mendapati Baekhyun berbaring di kamar dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, dan paha yang terbuka lebar sementara jemarinya memainkan lubangnya sendiri.

Chanyeol ingin protes, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak pesona menggemaskan Baekhyun yang terlihat tersiksa dengan hormonnya, jadi Chanyeol melepas celananya dengan cepat dan bergabung bersama dengan istrinya diatas ranjang , hingga keesokan paginya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika aku ingin seseorang menyentuh tubuhku. Aku hanya menginginkanmu saat itu, dan berhenti meledekku dengan cerita itu!" bentak Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, lalu meraih wajah Baekhyun dan menciumnya lagi, ia benar-benar tidak akan pernah bosan.

"Sayang, aku lelah bermain-main. Bagaimana jika aku langsung memasukan 'Keunie' ke dalam 'Moimie'?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lucunya.

'Keunie' adalah nama panggilan yang Baekhyun berikan pada penis Chanyeol karena bentuknya yang besar dan panjang, sementara 'Moimie' adalah nama panggilan untuk lubang Baekhyun yang rapat dan selalu ketat. Tentu Baekhyun adalah pencetus ide tersebut, karena lelaki mungil itu berkata jika ia sangat malu jika ketika bercinta Chanyeol menyebut penis dan lubang dengan sangat frontal, sementara untuk penis Baekhyun , Chanyeol menamainya 'Jag-eunie' karena milik istrinya sangat kecil dan mungil.

"Tapi itu akan sakit." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memelasnya, Chanyeol tersenyum ia menarik hidung Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana pun caranya, bercinta memang akan selalu sakit diawal sayang."

"Tapi itu akan jauh lebih sakit." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin?"

"Aku ingin, hanya saja_" tanpa menunggu ucapan Baekhyun , Chanyeol segera melepas kaos Baekhyun dan melemparnya asal yang tepat jatuh keatas tubuh Mong-Mong hingga anjing itu tenggelam dibalik kaos Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas resleting celananya, menurunkannya sedikit membuat 'Keuni' yang sudah mengacung dengan tegak terlihat. Baekhyun bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dimasing-masing kaki Chanyeol, lalu menurunkan celananya, membebaskan 'Jag-eunie' dari sarangnya.

"Tidak ada pelumas juga?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu idenya muncul.

"Hm, buat pelumasmu sendiri Baek!" Chanyeol membuka tangannya, menyodorkan penisnya yang memang sudah tegak. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan penis suaminya bergantian.

"Silahkan! Jika kau memang butuh pelumas." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah santainya. Baekhyun turun dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol, ia berjongkok di depan selangkangan suaminya, lalu meraih batang tegak itu dengan jemari lentiknya. Memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam mulut mungilnya, lalu menggerakanya maju mundur.

Baekhyun sudah tidak polos lagi, Chanyeol telah meracuninya dengan banyak hal. Baekhyun yang dulunya ketakutan setiap Chanyeol memintanya untuk menghisap penisnya, kini menjadi salah satu yang terahli.

"Hmm.. iyaaah terussshh sayang." Chanyeol menahan kepala Baekhyun membuat gerakan yang lebih muda terbatas.

Gerakan itu semakin cepat, bahkan gigi Baekhyun terasa sangat menggelitik dipermukaan kulit tegangnya. Menit-menit berlalu dan Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu akan meledak keluar, ia menggerakan pinggulnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun , mencengkram jemari kakinya dengan kuat dan dalam hitungan detik cairan itu melesat keluar, hingga membuat Baekhyun tersedak.

Cairan Chanyeol selalu banyak, selalu memenuhi seluruh lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin jika dirinya perempuan, ia pasti sudah mengandung banyak anak Chanyeol tiap kali mereka berhubungan intim.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Baekhyun telah melompat diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Yang lebih muda selalu mendesah ditiap gerakan yang ia buat, membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat menggerakan tubuhnya dari arah berlawanan.

Sejam berlalu dan mereka masih bercinta dalam posisi yang sama , hanya saja Baekhyun kini memunggungi Chanyeol. Desahan keduanya menggema di dalam rumah besar mereka, tiap benda disana adalah saksi bisu kegiatan panas kedua pasangan suami istri itu, kecuali Mong-Mong yang setelah dengan usaha keras akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari baju kaos Baekhyun, dan memiringkan kepalanya melihat kedua majikannya saling melompat diatas sofa.

"Eeummmhh… aaaahhh…aaahhh.." Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil mendesah, sementara Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat dibawah sana. Sejak dulu Chanyeol memang bukan tipe yang berisik ketika bercinta, ia lebih suka menggeram dan mendengarkan desahan pasangannya yang akan membuatnya semakin terangsang.

"Chanyeollllhhh.." Baekhyun terkulai lemas diatas dada Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol yang masih memangku Baekhyun menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin cepat, hingga pada akhirnya ia menjemput orgasmenya.

Baekhyun selalu kelelahan ketika mereka usai bercinta, jadi sudah menjadi tugas Chanyeol untuk memastikan istrinya tidur dalam posisi yang benar sambil menjemput pagi datang.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berangkat sangat pagi, ia adalah pria dewasa yang dulunya biasa mandiri. Jika pria lain akan bangun dengan sentuhan istrinya, memakan sarapan yang sudah dimasakkan, memberikan dasinya agar dipakaikan sang istri, kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak seperti itu.

Chanyeol selalu menjadi orang pertama yang bangun, orang pertama yang mengecup bibir istrinya yang masih terlelap dibalik selimutnya dan menjadi orang pertama yang selalu menyiapkan sarapan kecilnya –hanya roti, selai dan segelas susu-.

Tapi ia tidak pernah keberatan, ia lebih memilih mengalah ketimbang melihat Baekhyun yang menangis dengan jari teriris di dapur ketika ia bangun dipagi hari. Lukanya memang tidak seberapa parah, tapi tangisan histeris Baekhyun adalah yang terparah.

" _Huweeee.. Chanyeol, jariku hilang. Bagaimana ini? Darahku banyak… huweeee aku akan mati, aku akan mati."_

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melupakan perkataan lucu yang selalu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang sedang cemas.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" suara Baekhyun terdengar serak. Chanyeol yang sedang menatap dirinya di depan cermin , menoleh dan mendapati istrinya terduduk dengan tubuh telanjang, mata sayu dan wajah mengantuk yang lucu, Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan.

"Iya, ini sudah pukul 06.30. Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memakai dasinya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya , ia merasa sedih. Hal yang paling ia benci ketika bangun tidur adalah Chanyeol yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan bersiap berangkat, bahkan di hari Minggu dimana suaminya itu berada di klinik.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan wajah lesunya, menyeret selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang menatap dari pantulan cermin hanya tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskan istri kecilnya, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyesal telah menikahi Baekhyun dulu.

"Hei, kenapa wajah istriku cemberut seperti itu? Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan senyuman selamat pagi?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun masih berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aku akan kembali menjadi si kesepian setelah ini." Gumamnya kecil namun masih di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan anak setelah diperkosa suamiku." Chanyeol terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya sambil memakai jasnya, bukan jas Dokter tapi jas hitam sekedar untuk formalitas.

"Tebak apa!" tiba-tiba Chanyel berucap, Baekhyun menoleh , menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanyanya tidak tertarik.

"Sore nanti , beberapa Dokter akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kenaikan jabatan Dokter Song, sebagai ketua tim Divisi pembedahan." Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Itu artinya kau tidak akan pulang?" Chanyeol mengupas bibirnya keluar sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Mungkin. Tapi tidak hanya aku, kau juga akan ikut." Bola mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, ia berlari kecil kearah Chanyeol hingga melupakan selimutnya yang telah terkulai lemas diatas lantai.

"Benarkah? Aku? Aku boleh ikut?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mengecup bibir suaminya, bahkan mereka saling melumat.

Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia akan menjemput Baekhyun sekitar pukul 5 sore, jadi ia diminta untuk telah bersiap sebelum waktu tersebut. Chanyeol tidak akan masuk, ia hanya menjemput Baekhyun lalu kembali ke rumah sakit. Tempat perayaan mereka ada disebuah _restaurant_ disebelah rumah sakit mereka bekerja.

Baekhyun menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Ia harus terlihat anggun dan menawan, ia tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai anak kecil walau semua rekan kerja Chanyeol tahu bahwa pria itu menikahi anak remaja.

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Karena Chanyeol berkata ini bukan pesta formal jadi mereka tidak harus mengenakan jas. Baekhyun memilih _Light_ _Blue V-Neck_ _Sweater_ sebagai atasan yang menutupi hingga ke pangkal pahanya, digabungkan dengan _Skiny Jeans_ hitam dan sepatu putih dengan garis hitam. Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan terurai menutupi dahinya.

Ia terlihat normal dan kasual , seperti pada umumnya. Tapi hal yang membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati istrinya membuka pintu rumah adalah _Make-up_ yang Baekhyun gunakan di sekitar matanya.

 _Eyeliner_ hitam disepanjang kelopak mata, dengan bagian meruncing diakhir. _Eyeshadow_ coklat sebagai dasar diberi gradasi merah diatasnya, bahkan bulu matanya dibuat lentik dengan sentuhan _mascara._ Ia bahkan mengenakan kontak lens berwarna biru-abu. Bibirnya diberi sedikit gradasi _lip tint_ agar nampak merah merekah dan Baekhyun telah bertansformasi menjadi boneka _barbie._

" Wow. Aku tidak menyangka istriku pandai berdandan. Internet lagi?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun memasuki mobil dengan wajah sumringahnya. Walau sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan, tapi Chanyeol hanya mencoba mengalihkan rasa terkejutnya dengan penampilan Baekhyun.

"Iya. Aku menemukan sebuah video tutorial yang hebat." Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai balasan, ia tidak ingin membuat istrinya kehilangan semangatnya.

"Chanyeol, ayo berangkat! Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" rengek Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu level 'tidak formal' untuk sekumpulan para Dokter dari rumah sakit ternama. Diruangan Khusus dari _Restourant_ Italia yang ukurannya cukup luas, berdiri sekitar 30 orang yang sedang berbincang satu sama lain.

Seharusnya Baekhyun juga tahu, jika Dokter yang ia nikahi adalah satu-satunya Dokter termuda yang sudah berkeluarga, itu mengapa dihadapannya sekarang hanya ada pria-wanita yang sebaya dengan orangtuanya dengan setelan pakaian yang terlihat formal dimata Baekhyun.

Ia ingin membalik badan dan keluar, jika saja Chanyeol tidak menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk lebih dalam. Beberapa mata atau mungkin hampir sebagian pasang mata melihat kearah dirinya dan Chanyeol, atau mungkin hanya dirinya –Baekhyun mulai berprasangka-. Ia hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap mata orang-orang yang meneliti penampilannya.

Sekumpulan orang tua tidak akan sama dengan sekumpulan anak muda yang merayakan pesta. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kehilangan nyalinya.

"Oh Dokter Park. Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Ucap sebuah suara pria yang Baekhyun yakini tua – ia tidak berani melihat, hanya bersembunyi di balik tubuh Chanyeol-.

"Tentu aku harus datang, ini sebuah kerhormatan untukku. _Ngomong-ngomong_ , selamat Tuan." Chanyeol menjabat tangan pria di depannya yang tersenyum dan sesekali melirik heran pada sosok kepala Baekhyun yang menyembul dibalik pundak Chanyeol.

"Hm, dia…?" Nada Tuan Song terdengar ragu sambil melirik kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Dia istriku. Byun Baekhyun."

"Oh, aku mengingatnya. Si pengantin yang menangis diatas altar bukan?" Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, ia semakin tertunduk malu sementara Chanyeol melirik istrinya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

 _'Si pengantin yang menangis diatas altar'_ adalah julukan yang paling Baekhyun tidak sukai. Ia memang mengingat sangat jelas bagaimana dirinya sesegukan diatas altar sambil mengucapkan janji suci, membuat beberapa undangan menahan tawanya.

Hal itu berawal dari Baekhyun yang merasa gugup ketika selesai di dandani. Ia mondar-mandir di ruang rias yang khusus untuknya, membuat Soojung yang sejak awal diminta ibunya untuk menemani kakaknya berias berdecak kesal.

" _Sayang, apa yang terjadi?"_ Soyou tiba kala itu dengan gaun merahnya yang membuat tubuh indahnya terlihat anggun berjalan memasuki ruang rias putranya. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat bagaimana putranya menggigit jari sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

" _Ibu, aku gugup."_ Ucap Baekhyun menatap ibunya.

" _Jongdae bilang banyak kejadian buruk yang biasanya terjadi saat pernikahan. Dan Kyungsoo pernah menonton beberapa liputan dimana sang pengantin pingsan di tengah acara karena kelelahan, terjatuh dari kolam, dan ada yang gaunnya robek lalu ia bertelanjang."_ Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada cemasnya. Soyou menggeleng pelan, sementar Soojung tetap memainkan ponselnya sambil berdecak lagi melihat kakaknya.

" _Pertama, itu tidak terjadi disetiap pernikahan. Ibu salah satunya yang menikah dengan lancar. Kedua, kau tidak akan mungkin pingsan karena kau tidak diminta untuk berdiet untuk membuat pakaianmu tetap pas. Ketiga, kau tidak akan mungkin terjatuh dari kolam karena kau menikah di taman! keempat gaunmu tidak akan mungkin sobek atau bahkan sampai membuatmu telanjang karena kau tidak mengenakan gaun,kau laki-laki sayang."_

" _Tapi bu_"_ Soyou menghela nafas.

" _Apalagi Baek?"_

" _Bagaimana bila itu tidak terjadi padaku? Tapi pada Chanyeol."_

" _Maksudmu, Chanyeol akan bertelanjang karena gaunnya robek begitu? Ayolah Byun, demi rambutku yang kau tarik karena menggoda calon suamimu, kalian berdua laki-laki dan tidak ada yang mengenakan gaun diantara kalian."_ Soojung memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun menatap Soojung dengan bibir bergetar, ia tidak tahu mengapa dan apa, tapi ia hanya merasa gugup.

" _Baekhyun-ah. Ini hari yang penting, kau akan menjadi pengantin sayang. Jangan mencemaskan apapun!"_ ucap Soyou sambil mengelus pundak putranya sayang.

" _Baekhyun-ah!"_ ketiganya menoleh kearah pintu ruangan, dimana Jongdae dan Kyungsoo dengan setelan jas hitamnya mendekat sambil tersenyum bahagia.

" _Ibu pergi dulu untuk memeriksa yang lain. Kau tenanglah!"_ ucap Soyou lalu tersenyum pada sahabat-sahabat anaknya.

" _Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi pengantin sekarang_." Ucap Jongdae sambil duduk disamping Soojung.

" _Kau mendahuluiku."_ Goda Kyungsoo yang bersandar dimeja disamping Jongdae. Baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Kyungsoo melirik Jongdae yang sedang mengganggu Soojung bermain ponselnya, sementara gadis itu memukul tangan Jongdae kesal.

" _Tentang hal yang kalian katakan tentang pernikahan yang gagal beberapa waktu lalu itu, apa mereka tetap menikah diakhir?"_ Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menoleh dengan tatapan tak percaya. Itu hanya sebuah percakapan kecil antara mereka, untuk mengisi kebosanan disekolah dan Baekhyun masih memikirkannya bahkan dihari pernikahannya.

" _Astaga Baek, jangan bilang kau mencemaskan itu?"_ tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

" _Itulah Dia."_ Sahut Soojung cepat masih menatap ponselnya, sambil mencibir jengkel.

" _Katakan! Apa mereka akhirnya menikah?"_ tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo yang ditatap hanya mengernyitkan alisnya kikuk.

" _Tidak semua, mereka berakhir dengan kisah yang berbeda."_ Sahut Kyungsoo mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tipikal yang tidak suka mengarang cerita, walau sebenarnya hal itu sangat dibutuhkan sekarang, mengingat sahabat cengengnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

" _Bagaimana bila ini terjadi padaku? Hiks…"_ Baekhyun mulai terisak dan itu membuat ketiga orang disana yang ingin mencegahnya terlambat. Mereka menggigit bibir bawah mereka melihat air mata Baekhyun membasahi wajahnya dan juga _make-up_ nya.

" _Astaga, aku bisa gila. Pernikahanmu sebentar lagi dan kau merusak riasan yang sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam?"_ gerutu Soojung kesal. Gadis itu bangkit, melempar tas kecilnya yang ia taruh sejak tadi dipangkuan keatas kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

" _Ba-bagaimana bila ...hiks..Chanyeol melarikan diri saat hiks..saat..kami seharusnya diatas altar."_

" _Aaaaahh! Kemari! Kalau begitu kita temui Chanyeol oppa."_ Ucap Soojung kesal sambil menarik Baekhyun yang menangis, keluar ruangan yang merupakan sebuah tenda besar yang biasa digunakan untuk ruang ganti jenis pernikahan _outdoor._ Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mengikuti dengan khawatir.

Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah tenda yang sama besarnya dengan milik Baekhyun, keempatnya masuk dan mereka terdiam mendapati ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada seorang penata rias yang merapikan barang-barangnya, dan beberapa pakaian serta barang-barang yang sedikit berantakan.

" _Permisi, dimana pengantin prianya?"_ tanya Soojung. Wanita itu menoleh dan terkejut melihat kehadiran empat remaja di depannya.

" _D-Dia pergi."_

" _Huweeee… Sudah aku katakan bukan? Huwee…"_ Baekhyun menangis dan Soojung membekap mulut kakaknya lalu membawanya keluar. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo hanya menepuk pundak Baekhyun, sementara si calon pengantin masih menangis.

" _Baekhyun-ah, Soojung-ah!"_ terdengar panggilan Soyou yang sedikit berlari mendekat.

" _Bersiaplah, sebentar_astaga! Apa yang terjadi?"_ Soyou nampak terkejut melihat keadaan putranya dengan wajah penuh air mata.

Lagu pengiring pernikahan dimainkan. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri dialtar dengan setelan jas hitamnya, nampak tersenyum senang. Para undangan bangkit dan menoleh kebelakang,kearah pengantin 'wanita' yang mulai menapak pada karpet merah.

Tapi semua mengernyit saat melihat kearah si pengantin 'wanita' yang pundaknya terus bergetar, Baekhyun tidak menangis lagi, tapi ia masih sesegukan, tersedak-sedak oleh air liurnya dengan suara pekikan yang terus terdengar.

Minho melirik Baekhyun disampingnya, lalu mengaitkan tangan Baekhyun ditangannya dan membawa putranya menuju altar. Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran, melihat hidung memerah, mata sembab, dan tubuh yang tersedak-sedak.

Para undangan yang mendengar suara pekikan tersedak Baekhyun hanya menutup mulut sambil menahan tawa, membuat bibir Baekhyun kembali bergetar. Baekhyun sampai dialtar, berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang mengernyit menatapnya.

Baekhyun merasa sangat malu, ia merasa bukan menjadi pengantin diatas altar, tapi menjadi badut ditengah sirkus. Chanyeol tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin menangis, ia merasa telah mempermalukan Chanyeol di depan seluruh rekan Dokternya.

Pendeta-bukan pendeta asli, hanya formalitas. Karena pernikahan mereka bukan salah satu yang legal.- membacakan sedikit doa, dan tiba saat dimana janji suci diucapkan.

" _Apakah saudara Park Chanyeol berjanji akan mencintai saudara Byun Baekhyun, bahkan hingga maut memisahkan?"_

" _Iya. Aku Park Chanyeol berjanji, akan mencintai Byun Baekhyun hingga maut memisahkan kami."_ Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

" _Apakah saudara Byun Baekhyun berjanji akan mencintai saudara Park Chanyeol bahkan hingga maut memisahkan?"_ kini giliran Baekhyun. Tapi tubuhnya gemetar, bibirnya pun ikut bergetar, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi, dan semua terjadi.

" _A..aku ..eugh..B-Byun.. eugh… Baek-Baekhyun. Eugh.. ber- jan_"_ Tawa para undangan yang mendengar suara Baekhyun menggelegar. Bukan dari kalangan Dokter, tapi dari kalangan teman-teman Baekhyun-yang lebih tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, karena hormone remaja mereka- membuat tangis Baekhyun pecah.

Mikrofon yang masih berada di depan bibirnya membuat tangisan itu terdengar jelas dan membuat gelak tawa para undangan –masih dari kalangan teman Baekhyun, karena kalangan rekan Chanyeol hanya menahan tawa- semakin keras.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, memegang tengkuknya dan menciumnya dalam. Pundak Baekhyun masih bergetar, tapi tangisannya sudah lenyap. Chanyeol melumatnya dengan sedikit ganas, membuat para undangan yang ada disana bersorak seperti menonton gadis seksi yang menari, suara siulan pun terdengar disela-sela sorakan –tetap dari kalangan teman Baekhyun-.

Chanyeol tidak memberi jeda pada Baekhyun, ia terus mencium dan melumat bibir itu, melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada pinggang lelaki mungilnya sangat erat, sementara satu tangan lagi menakan bagian belakang kepalanya.

Soyou menoleh kearah Nyonya Park dan ia tersenyum kikuk , seolah meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Nyonya Park hanya mengangguk dengan wajah meringis, sementara Tuan Park hanya berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

Soojung menatap jengkel pada kakaknya dan memutar bola matanya malas, mengabaikan sikuan-sikuan nakal dari teman-temannya. Luhan juga ada disana, ia menelan ludahnya sambil tersenyum kikuk kearah laki-laki yang kini menggenggam jemarinya, Oh Sehun. Sementara,

Minho memberi isyarat pada sang MC untuk menghentikan acara ciuman panas itu, pria berjas itu mengangguk dan berjalan keatas altar, tapi baru mengucapkan satu patah kata, tangan Chanyeol yang terangkat kearahnya –masih tetap berpangutan- meminta untuk menunggu.

Ketika dirasa tubuh Baekhyun tidak bergetar lagi, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dengan memberikan sedikit kecupan diakhir perpisahan bibir mereka. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan nafas sedikit terengah, dan bibir menebal yang basah dan terbuka. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan sangat ganas di depan semua undangan. Tapi Chanyeol mengerti jika hal yang ia lakukan barusan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengalihkan rasa malu lelakinya, dan juga untuk menenangkannya.

Pendeta berdeham dan kembali mengulang bagian Baekhyun, dan untungnya Baekhyun tidak sesegukan lagi. Chanyeol berhasil.

Cincin disematkan dimasing-masing jari secara bergantian dan seluruh undangan bertepuk tangan, beberapa bersiul- tentu saja itu teman Baekhyun- yang menambah kemeriahan acara. Dan ketika bagian akhir, dimana biasanya kedua pengantin berciuman. Chanyeol hanya mengecup kening Baekhyun sayang, membuat para undangan menghela nafas lega karena tidak melihat adegan panas secara langsung lagi.

Pernikahan mereka berlalu dan akan menjadi kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan, bukan hanya bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi juga bagi undangan lain.

Dan sekarang ia membenarkan ucapan Soojung bahwa pernikahannya akan menjadi pernikahan paling lucu yang pernah ada.

"Hahaha.. 'Si pengantin yang menangis diatas altar' itu, kini telah menjadi 'istri yang mampu mengurus suaminya'. " ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Yang lebih muda mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Chanyeol yang masih berbicara dengan Tuan Song.

"Hahaha. Benarkah? Si mungil ini sudah sehebat itu?" Tuan Song menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang gelas minuman.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kikuk tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sementara tangan Chanyeol berpindah memegang pundaknya dan mengelusnya pelan, Baekhyun kembali merasa tenang dan aman.

"Berbahagialah! Hahaha.. dan kalian nikmati pesta kecil ini. Dan kau Baekhyun-ah, jangan sungkan!" pria itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu berlalu dan menghampiri temannya yang lain.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya sikap Baekhyun yang menempel padanya seperti anak kucing.

"Kemana perginya semangat pestamu? Apa Internet tidak mengajarimu mengenai cara menikmati pesta?" goda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol sambil kembali mendesakkan kepala pada dada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol _oppa_!" Chanyeol menoleh kearah seorang wanita yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rok hitam ketat diatas pahanya. Bajunya memang tidak terlalu formal, hanya baju yang biasa mereka pakai untuk bekerja setiap hari, tapi bagaimana cara wanita itu berjalan membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh, Hai Seohyun." Sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Chanyeol, kini berdiri disamping suaminya. Signal waspadanya seolah menyala.

"Ini…?" Seohyun menunjuk Baekhyun tapi matanya menatap Chanyeol. Sungguh tidak sopan –gerutu Baekhyun-.

"Ah, iya kenalkan_"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Istri sah Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada angkuhnya, bahkan ia tidak sudi untuk berjabat tangan.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka _oppa_ , kau benar-benar menikahi seorang bocah." Alis Baekhyun bertabrakan, ia tidak terima dikatai 'bocah'. Panggilan apa itu? Ia kembali mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Saat pernikahanmu waktu itu aku sedang berada di Jepang, jadi aku tidak bisa datang." Ucap Seohyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah tersenyumnya yang membuat Baekhyun muak, ia seperti tidak dianggap.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Lagipula, aku tidak ingat pernah menulis nama Seohyun dalam undangan pernikahan kami. Aku punya satu, tapi itu Seohyun temanku. Jadi, yah! Itu tidak masalah." Sindir Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik kearah istrinya, sementara Seohyun menatap Baekhyun heran tanpa senyuman. Ketika Chanyeol menoleh kearah Seohyun, gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Munafik –umpat Baekhyun-.

"Hm, kau anak kecil yang pintar bicara rupanya. Aaah~ _oppa_ ~, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya jika seorang Dokter Park Chanyeol yang popular dikalangan Dokter dan pasien, menikah dengan seorang bocah." Baekhyun menggeram, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia benar-benar kesal dan ingin menarik rambut wanita di depannya hingga _gundul_.

"Hahaha.. aku pun tidak menyangka_"

"Benarkah? Bahkan _oppa_ sendiri tidak menyangka akan menikahi bo_"

"Tapi 'bocah' yang aku nikahi ini adalah istri terbaik yang pernah aku miliki, dan mungkin aku adalah suami paling beruntung sedunia, karena_" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Seohyun, membuat gadis itu tercekat dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, lalu menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari sana. Baekhyun menoleh kearah wanita yang masih menegang itu, dan ia melirik Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya sampai ia menjadi fosil begitu?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Berjanji tidak akan menjadi fosil juga?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk antusias. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun, berbisik pelan dan hasilnya Baekhyun membeku ditempat, mirip seperti Seohyun tadi, menjadi fosil. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun, lalu berjalan kearah Jongin yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

" _Karena bocah yang kunikahi, satu-satunya yang memiliki suara desahan terindah dan lubang super ketat yang membuatku orgasme berkali-kali, bahkan menjadi candu yang membuatku selalu terangsang setiap waktu."_

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ketika tersadar dengan pipi yang merona hebat, dan ia menemukan suaminya sedang bercengkrama dengan Jongin. Tunangan dari sahabatnya-Kyungsoo tidak ikut, karena Jongin belum menikahi lelaki itu-.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang merengek di depan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Chanyeol yang mengharapkan sambutan hangat dan ciuman romantis dari istrinya ketika pulang, harus menelan kekecewaan karena istrinya malah merengek akibat sebuah pesan dari temannya.

"Tidak Baek!"

"Ayolah Chanyeol!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengantarmu, aku tidak mungkin bergabung."

"Aku saja datang walau itu adalah acaramu, kenapa sekarang kau tidak datang ketika ini adalah acaraku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik kemeja kerja suaminya.

"Tapi itu berbeda, lagipula kau kan bosan dirumah saat itu Baek, dan kau pun menyukainya."

"Kau juga akan menyukai acara ini Chanyeol!" rengek Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak. Aku akan terlihat aneh diantara teman-temanmu."

"Tidak akan! Kau tampan, mereka pasti akan kagum padamu. Lagipula kau baru 29_"

"28" potong Chanyeol.

"Iya, 28. Kau tidak akan terlihat aneh saat bersamaku" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol keluar dari balik bantalnya, ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku akan terlihat aneh berada disekitar teman-temanmu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal, lalu perlahan bibirnya bergetar. Jurus andalan! Chanyeol benci untuk mengatakannya, tapi ia bersumpah ia selalu dibuat tidak berdaya dengan jurus itu.

"Tapi…" Suara Baekhyun lirih.

"Semua datang bersama pasangan mereka, sementara aku? Aku pasti akan sendirian di sudut pesta sementara teman-temanku menari bersama pasangannya." Lanjutnya dengan wajah bersedih.

"Kau bisa membaur bukan? Lagipula ini kan sebuah reuni kecil, kenapa harus mengajak pasangan? Lagipula teman-temanmu kan sudah tahu jika kau sudah menikah dan memiliki suami yang sibuk." Isakan Baekhyun terdengar dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya frustasi.

"Karena itu..karena itu mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa suamiku adalah pria yang lebih mencintai pekerjaannya daripada istrinya."

Tepat sasaran!

Chanyeol bungkam, bukan karena tidak memiliki kalimat pembelaan, tapi karena ia lelah dengan semua jawaban istrinya.

"Tapi Jongin bahkan tidak datang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara manja, ia juga bisa merengek, walau itu terlihat sangat tidak pantas.

"Itu karena Kyungsoo sedang diluar kota, dirumah neneknya."

"Katakan saja bahwa kau juga diluar kota!"

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur membalas pesan teman-temanku dan itu di sebuah _group chat_. Aku tidak mungkin menggelak."

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah_"

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak bisa datang karena aku terkena penyakit tumor dan akan segera mati, dan suamiku tidak peduli lagi padaku." Ucap Baekhyun cepat lalu membalik tubuhnya. Ia sedang merajuk. Chanyeol tahu itu dan dia sudah berada dalam situasi ini untuk ratusan kalinya. Tidak ada rayuan yang mempan, kecuali mengabulkan permintaannya.

Baekhyun berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol. Bahkan ia mematikan lampu di atas meja nakas disamping tempatnya berbaring, sementara punya Chanyeol masih menyala.

Chanyeol menatap punggung bergetar itu. Ini semua terjadi siang tadi. Ketika Chanyeol berada dirumah sakit, Baekhyun mengiriminya sebuah gambar dari potongan _screen_ yang berisi percakapannya bersama teman-temannya yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan mengikuti acara tidak formal itu.

Dan terus merengek agar Chanyeol ikut, mengiriminya sejumlah pesan melalui berbagai media pesan, dan berlanjut hingga ia pulang kerumah karena Chanyeol tidak memberi jawaban apa yang ingin dia dengar. Dan kini sosok mungil yang Chanyeol yakin sedang menangis itu, akan terus menangis bahkan hingga pagi menjelang.

"Sayang?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang. Mencium helaian rambutnya yang selalu beraroma manis.

"Jangan panggil aku sayang! Kau bahkan tidak menyayangiku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut." Baekhyun membalikan badannya. Menatap kearah mata suaminya dengan bola mata basah yang membesar.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, Baekhyun bersorak senang bahkan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat.

"Aku tahu kau memang menyayangiku."

Lihat! Dia bisa merubah pernyataannya dalam hitungan detik. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk Baekhyun, ia dengan pemikiran sederhananya namun selalu membuat orang lain berada dalam situasi rumit, adalah si mungil yang dengan rengekannya akan melemahkan seorang Park Chanyeol, dan sayangnya Chanyeol tidak pernah membenci rengekan itu.

…

..

.

Disini mereka sekarang, berdiri di depan sekolah SMA Baekhyun dulu yang disewa untuk mengadakan pesta semalam. Terlihat sangat kekanakan menurut Chanyeol, karena terlalu banyak hiasan dan balon yang lebih mirip seperti pesta ulangtahun daripada pesta para remaja.

Baekhyun menyelipkan lengannya di lengan suaminya, merangkulnya manja sambil melambai pada teman-temannya yang bahkan tidak begitu menyadari keberadaannya.

Baekhyun dengan pakaian remajanya. _V-neck T-shirt_ putih polos, _Skinny Jeans_ biru selutut , sepatu _Supreme_ merah kesukaannya , dan topi yang dibalik. Chanyeol tidak mengerti jika _fashion_ remaja sekarang sungguh kekanakan, atau mungkin Baekhyun yang memang tidak pernah dewasa.

Sementara Chanyeol, dia memang tidak mengenakan kemeja. Ia hanya mengenakan _T-shirt Harley .D._ hitam, _Levi's_ biru , _Berluti_ coklat sebagai alas kaki, dan tubuh tegapnya dibalut oleh _Leather_ jaket _Calvin Klein_ hitam favoritnya.

Tentu saja itu berlebihan untuk sebuah pesta remaja, tapi Chanyeol bersumpah jika itu adalah pakaian paling kasual yang ia miliki. Ia tidak memiliki kaos atau jaket berwarna-warni seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga ketika semua mata mengarah padanya, tepatnya pada sosok disampingnya. Ia merasa tidak sia-sia untuk menangis karena tujuannya tercapai. Memamerkan Chanyeol pada teman-teman sekolahnya. Siapa yang tidak akan iri? Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab, karena semua akan iri melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menggandeng pria tampan itu.

"Hei Tiff!" Baekhyun memanggil seorang gadis dengan setelan pakaian _ala Barbie_ nya. Baekhyun mengingatnya, ia salah satu gadis tersombong disekolahnya hanya karena pindahan dari luar negeri dan kekasihnya adalah seorang anak kuliahan. Catat anak kuliahan! Jika dulu mungkin memacari anak kuliahan akan terlihat keren, tapi lihat sekarang Baekhyun bahkan menikahi seorang Dokter tampan.

"H-Hei Baekhyun." Sapa gadis itu ragu. Ia yang sejak tadi bergelut manja pada lelaki tinggi disampingnya , yang semua tahu adalah kekasihnya segera menegakkan tubuh ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol.

"I-ini suamimu kan? Dokter Chanyeol?" tanyanya ragu. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dengan kepala diangkat. Dulu gadis di depannya selalu menghina ia dan kedua sahabatnya karena mereka bertiga tidak popular dan tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi lihat sekarang bahkan dua diantara yang dihina berpasangan dengan seorang Dokter.

"Itu? Kekasihmu? Nickhun bukan?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada lelaki berkaos biru dibekalang Tiffany. Gadis itu menoleh pelan kearah kekasih dibelakangnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku harap kalian segera menikah dan_"

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau mengajakku berkeliling?" tanya Chanyeol, berusaha menghentikan acara 'mari pamer suami Tampan ' milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengibaskan tangannya pada Tiffany dan teman sekelompoknya.

"Aku tidak melihat Jongdae." Tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat kesekitar. Baekhyun menyiku Chanyeol dan menunjuk kesebuah arah. Seorang lelaki diatas meja yang dikelilingi oleh remaja lainnya. Ia menari-nari sambil membawa sebotol Soju.

"Dia pasti mabuk lagi." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh tidak percaya. Pesta baru saja dimulai dan Jongdae sudah mabuk? Wow, sungguh pergaulan remaja yang pesat.

Musik diputar semakin keras oleh seorang teman Baekhyun yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai DJ dan lampu berwarna-warni yang memenuhi seluruh halaman sekolah semakin menambah meriah suasana, walau begitu pesta ini sungguh bukan gaya Chanyeol, ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Chanyeol seharusnya tahu tujuan Baekhyun mengajaknya kemari hanya untuk pamer, karena sejak tadi istrinya itu hanya merangkul lengannya sambil menyapa seluruh teman-temannya, tidak sekalipun melepas rangkulan bahkan ketika mereka duduk disebuah sofa seperti sekarang.

"Kau bisa pergi kesana jika kau ingin!" ucap Chanyeol menunjuk kearah keramaian dimana sekerumunan remaja menari seperti orang gila. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan baik-baik_Ah~tidak! Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Ini acaramu bukan? Maka nikmatilah!" ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia bangkit, mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh.

"Hanya jangan coba-coba untuk minum! Mengerti?"

"Ay..Ay.. _Captain!_ " ucapnya sambil memberi hormat seperti pasukan tentara. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggeleng lalu bersandar pada sofa dan meregangkan ototnya. Sejujurnya lengannya terasa kaku karena Baekyun terus memeluknya.

Chanyeol mengambil segelas minuman dingin yang ditawarkan oleh seorang remaja dengan nampan dan meminumnya sambil mengecek ponselnya beberapa kali. Ia sedang membicarakan hal penting dengan ketua divisinya. Sebenarnya hari ini ada sebuah rapat kecil per divisi yang rutin dilakukan per bulan, tapi Chanyeol terpaksa harus absen demi lelaki mungilnya.

Musik diganti , menjadi semakin energik. Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya keantara kerumunan dan tidak mendapati istrinya disana, tapi ia tidak cemas karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin hilang.

PRANG!

Ketika mendengar suara benda kaca jatuh, Chanyeol kembali melirik kekerumunan dan ia kembali menatap ponselnya. Benda pecah ketika pesta itu sangat wajar. Dulu bahkan ketika Chanyeol masih muda, mereka bisa terlibat perkelahian hanya karena masalah kecil.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh ketika terdengar sorak-sorakan dari kerumunan, mereka tidak lagi menari namun membuat sebuah formasi seperti lingkaran tidak rapi dan seperti sedang menonton suatu objek.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan ia menggeleng melihat Jongdae menari striptis diatas meja lagi. Chanyeol rasa Jongdae pantas menjadi bintang panggung didiskotik atau bar yang dulu sering ia kunjungi.

"Go Baekhyun! Go Baekhyun! Go Baekhyun!" dan ketika mendengar sorakan itu, mata Chanyeol membulat. Ia menghentikan acara mengetiknya lalu segera bangkit dan berjalan ketengah kerumunan. Disana, diatas meja lelaki mungilnya bersimpuh dengan kedua lutut terbuka lebar, menyingkap kaosnya keatas, lalu meliukkan tubuhnya seperti penari ular.

Itu bukan Jongdae, itu sungguh Baekhyun, istrinya. Chanyeol menerobos masuk, membuat aroma parfum mahalnya menyebar disekitar kerumunan. Chanyeol berusaha menggapai istrinya yang kini menungging dan meliukkan tubuhnya. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak mungkin berkata jika istrinya pantas menjadi penari striptis, tapi demi apapun tarian Baekhyun sungguh liar.

"Baekhyun! Turun!" Chanyeol menarik tubuh istrinya, tapi istrinya yang sepertinya mabuk tetap menari dan bahkan tertawa dengan senyum anehnya. Chanyeol sangat yakin jika Baekhyun memang sedang mabuk, karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa minum.

Pertama kalinya Chanyeol tahu adalah ketika pesta perayaan pernikahan mereka bersama para keluarga dan kerabat terdekat , Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun meminum arak pemberian rekan kerja ayahnya. -Itu pesta tradisional, arak beras dan semacamnya diperbolehkan-.

Dan ia sungguh menyesal, karena hanya dengan tiga tegukan saja, wajah istrinya sudah memerah dan tatapannya mulai sayu dengan senyum anehnya. Chanyeol mencoba memegang tubuh Baekhyun yang terus menggeliat kala itu. Dan ketika ia sedikit lengah, Baekhyun telah bangkit lalu berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Ia membuka pengait pakaian tradisional Koreanya karena merasa panas, Chanyeol mencoba menggapainya tapi ia memberontak. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya berbicara hal-hal kecil , seperti siapa dirinya, segalak apa ibunya, atau senakal apa adiknya dan membuat gelak tawa para undangan.

Tapi setelahnya adalah mimpi buruk, Baekhyun mulai bercerita bagaimana ia disetubuhi oleh Chanyeol, bagaimana suara desahannya, dan sebesar apa ukuran penis suaminya. Baekhyun bahkan menceritakan bagaimana mereka pernah sembunyi-sembunyi melakukan seks kilat dibawah tangga saat seluruh anggota keluarganya sibuk mempersiapkan jamuan makan malam untuk Chanyeol di dapur, padahal saat itu Minho melarang mereka berhubungan badan. Dan hal itu membuat Minho menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

Atau ketika mereka juga bercinta di balik pintu kamar Soojung, membuat gadis itu mengernyit jijik sepanjang acara. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, termasuk posisi yang paling Chanyeol sukai saat mereka bercinta. Karena itu Chanyeol melarang keras Baekhyun meminum minuman beralkohol.

Tapi sekarang itu terjadi lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum aneh dan melompat kearah Chanyeol. Bergelantung seperti koala. Chanyeol mencoba memeluk tubuh itu mengabaikan bagaimana teman-teman Baekhyun menjadikan mereka tontonan.

Baekhyun meraih wajah Chanyeol dan menempelkan bibirnya lama, ia bahkan menekan pipi Chanyeol dengan sangat keras.

"Hahaha.. Chanyeol. Mereka bilang aku tidak bisa menari." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara mabuknya.

"Karena itu aku naik ke meja dan menunjukan pada mereka." Baekhyun menunjuk Tiffany dan kelompoknya.

"Mereka bilang aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu, mereka bilang aku terlalu cengeng dan tidak seksi." Wajah Baekhyun mulai cemberut. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, membiarkan lelakinya bicara.

"Mereka bilang kita tidak mungkin hidup bahagia, karena aku lelaki dan aku tidak bisa hamil" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih.

"Mereka bilang aku hanya kebetulan bertemu denganmu, dan dengan kebetulan juga akan berpisah darimu." Baekhyun menatap dalam Chanyeol dengan wajah sedihnya dan setengah mabuk.

"Mereka bilang kau pasti memiliki simpanan, karena aku tidak menggairahkan dan seperti anak kecil, bahkan mereka bilang penisku hanya seukuran ini." Baekhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh kearah kelompok yang Baekhyun bicarakan, dan gadis itu menundukan wajahnya malu.

"Mereka bilang kau akan menceraikanku cepat atau lambat karena kau muak dengan tingkahku, karena aku laki-laki, karena aku jelek. Apa itu benar? Hm?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, lalu menoleh kesamping.

"Apa kau sungguh akan menceraikanku? ...nymm..aku tidak mau diceraikan." gumam Baekhyun kecil didalam dekapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kelelahan tapi ia tetap merancau.

"Mereka bisa _bilang_ apa yang ingin mereka katakan. Aku tidak akan peduli, tapi aku akan bilang_" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, kearah spasi besar yang diberikan ditengah kerumunan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika berdiri di depan kelompok remaja nakal itu.

"_hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku terangsang, bahkan jika kau hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak seksi, tidak menggairahkan, berpenis kecil dan tidak bisa mengandung anakku." Ucap Chanyeol dingin lalu berjalan menjauhi kerumunan pesta itu. Baekhyun berada dalam pelukannya, berusaha menyamankan posisinya. Musik yang sempat berhenti kembali terdengar, tapi hanya beberapa yang kembali menari.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh lelakinya kearah mobil terparkir mereka.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi seksi Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun pelan dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, ia merasakan pelukan Baekhyun mengerat pada lehernya.

"Maaf karena aku terlalu kekanakan untuk menjadi seorang istri." Gumam Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol tidak tahu istrinya merancau karena mabuk, atau bicara karena kesadarannya telah kembali.

"Maaf karena aku laki-laki dan tidak bisa memberimu keturunan."

Dan Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, istrinya menangis. Terkadang orang mabuk tidak 100% bicara _ngawur_ , karena sebagian ucapan yang keluar dari orang mabuk adalah 80% isi hati mereka yang terpendam, atau sesuatu yang membuat mereka tertekan dan coba sembunyikan.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun, mendorongnya hingga bersandar pada mobil mereka. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan mata sayu namun penuh air matanya, bibir kecil itu terbuka dan terisak. Chanyeol menarik dagu istrinya dan menciumnya dengan sangat menuntut.

Menyedot benda lunak itu dan menariknya dengan penuh nafsu. Bibir tebal Chanyeol saling mengapit dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun , saling melengkapi. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun kebawah agar bibirnya makin terbuka, menarik bibir bagian bawah lelakinya lalu menyedotnya dengan sangat kuat.

Ciuman mereka terlepas ketika Chanyeol memilih mengakhirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf sayang. Karena kau adalah hadiah paling indah yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang mengajakmu pergi liburan bersama mereka. " Ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali mencium istrinya.

Malam itu, insiden mobil bergoyang kembali terulang. Chanyeol menghajar lubang Baekhyun dengan seluruh emosi yang terlibat. Jok mobil mereka sudah merendah maksimal dan Baekhyun berada dibawah Chanyeol dengan setengah tubuh telanjangnya, sementara Chanyeol hanya menurunkan celananya. Baekhyun melenguh, mendesah dan terengah-engah setelah orgasmenya yang entah keberapa kalinya.

Mereka bercinta lebih dari dua jam, dan Chanyeol tidak ingin menghentikannya. Walau gerakan mereka terbatas, tapi mereka bisa mengubah posisi dan membiarkan angin malam menerpa tubuh mereka. Ketika jam menunjukan pukul 12 para remaja yang kembali terkejut melihat pergulatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun didalam mobil, karena kaca jendela yang sengaja Chanyeol turunkan.

Chanyeol tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, ia malah menyeringai kearah Tiffany dan kelompoknya -yang kebetulan memarkir mobil diarea yang sama- membuat kelima gadis itu terdiam ditempat, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu dan bagaimana Baekhyun yang berganti posisi terduduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dan menggerakan tubuhnya, seperti menaikki kuda mainan.

Chanyeol bukannya ingin melanggar undang-undang, atau mengotori pikiran para remaja –yang ia pun ragu jika mereka masih bersih- tapi ia hanya ingin mereka tidak lagi meremehkan istrinya. Baekhyun memang lelaki, ia memang jauh lebih muda darinya, sifatnya memang kekanakan, merengek dan sangat manja tapi Baekhyun satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat seorang Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya, karena sifat itu adalah bagaimana Chanyeol melihat kearah istrinya.

Ini bukan masalah gender , usia , sifat atau hal lainnya yang menempatkan orang-orang berpikir secara rumit, tapi ini masalah bagaimana mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lainnya. Bagaimana mereka saling menatap dengan penuh cinta, saling mengagumi dan saling memuja, tidak peduli jika beberapa orang diluaran sana mungkin merasa bahwa mencintai, bahwa berpasangan harus mengikuti segala peraturan yang ada.

Hingga mereka lupa bahwa cinta bukan tentang apa, siapa dan mengapa. Tapi tentang bagaimana mereka yang terlibat menjalaninya dengan suka cita.

Baekhyun dengan segala sifat kekanakannnya mampu menjerat hati seorang yang sempurna seperti Park Chanyeol. Mereka berbeda dari seluruh sudut pandang yang ada, tapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan, yaitu sama-sama saling mencintai.

"Apa kau ingin mengakhiri ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun menatap sosok yang kini berada diatasnya, matanya basah berlinang air mata. Tidak seluruhnya karena rasa sakit, tapi sebagian besar karena rasa bahagia dan harunya. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol yang berada diatas kepalanya, membawa jemari itu untuk berada di atas kemaluannya.

" _Touch me 'more', Doctor!_ "

…

…

…

 **THE END**

 **/**

 **BONUS MOMENT**

 **( The Best Present Ever )**

Baekhyun menggeliat di dalam tidurnya, ia merengangkan otot tubuhnya malas. Ketika ia tersadar ia membuka matanya, melihat kearah jendela dan melompat dari ranjangnya. Dengan cepat membuka jendela dan melihat butiran salju yang mulai turun.

Ia berlari cepat menuju pintu kamar dengan telapak kaki telanjang. Ini adalah hari Natal ketiga Baekhyun setelah menjadi istri Chanyeol. Kemarin saat mereka menghias pohon natal dengan berbagai hiasan yang Baekhyun inginkan -bahkan Baekhyun yang meletakkan bintang dipucuk pohon natal-, Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia akan memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kado yang spesial.

Sambil menuruni anak tangga Baekhyun berharap itu adalah tiket ke _Disney's Land_ karena Baekhyun sangat menginginkan itu sejak dulu. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat dan ia tiba diruang tengah dimana pohon natalnya berada disudut ruangan. Pohon natal itu sangat tinggi, Baekhyun merengek meminta pohon yang tertinggi kala itu, dan seperti biasa Chanyeol mengabulkannya.

Ia berlari kearah tumpukan kado dibawah pohon natal. Ia tahu itu semua adalah kado dari Chanyeol untuknya, ia mulai membuka satu persatu kotak hadiah itu, dan mengabaikan satu yang berwarna biru –Itu adalah hadiah serum rambut darinya untuk Chanyeol, karena ia takut Chanyeol akan mengalami kebotakan karena usianya bertambah-. Dan ia tidak menemukan tiketnya, ia tidak membuka semuanya, hanya hadiah yang dicurigainya adalah tiket.

Ia mengembungkan pipinya dengan kedua tangan di depan dada, ia mulai melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan suaminya. Dan ia baru sadar jika suaminya tidak ada. Ia mulai bangkit dan berkeliling, memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol tapi tidak ada sahutan.

Chanyeol tidak mungkin berangkat bekerja, karena ini hari libur Internasional, walau rumah sakit tidak tutup tapi selain Dokter umum dan bedah yang berjaga Dokter lain dibebas tugaskan.

Terdengar suara mobil yang memasuki garasi, Baekhyun berlari cepat dengan kemeja kebesaran Chanyeol ditubuhnya. –Mereka habis bercinta kemarin, dan mengenakan kemeja Chanyeol adalah hal termudah yang ia lakukan daripada mencari baju miliknya yang entah hilang dimana-

Ia memekik senang saat bunyi mesin mati, ia melompat-lompat diteras rumah menantikan Chanyeol dan tiket _Disney's Land_ nya tapi yang ia dapati ibunya , Ayahnya dan Soojung yang berjalan mendekat. Bahkan ibunya nampak sedang beradu argumentasi dengan ayahnya.

"_aku sudah bilang bukan ini bukan ide baik."

"Aku tahu sayang. Tapi kita tidak mungkin menolak permintaan_"

"Kenapa kalian disini?" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Oh! Hai sayang." Ucap Soyou cepat memotong ucapan Minho ketika menyadari Baekhyun di teras rumah. Soyou menarik kepala Baekhyun dan mengecup kening putranya, Minho mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan berjalan masuk sambil masih beradu argumen.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, Soojung mengedikan bahu dan berjalan riang ke dalam rumah, seolah rumah sendiri.

"Chanyeol _oppa_ bilang ada hadiah untukku!" gumam Soojung senang sambil melompat-lompat ke dalam rumah.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan merasa aneh, tidak bisanya keluarganya berkunjung dihari natal dan sepagi ini.

"_tapi ini kan tidak gagal, kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemas jika_" Soyou menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Ada apa dengan bajumu?" tanya Soyou melihat kearah putranya, ia baru tersadar dan setelahnya lebih tersadar karena tahu apa yang terjadi semalam –melihat noda kemerahan di leher dan dada putranya- , itu kenapa hadiah yang Chanyeol ingin berikan pada Baekhyun dititipkan dirumah mereka, dan pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol kesana untuk mempersiapkannya.

"Ibu , ayah! Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Yak! _Baboon_! Kenapa kau merusak hadiahku hah?" bentak Soojung saat melihat kotak hadiah berwarna merah dengan tulisan namanya dalam keadaan rusak, tidak parah tapi cukup tidak enak untuk dilihat.

"Mana aku tahu itu hadiahmu." Seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Yak! Jawab aku, dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghentakan kakinya, membuat kemeja yang menutupi hanya sampai pangkal paha terangkat-angkat sedikit, dan Soyou bersumpah melihat belalai kecil putranya dari celah kecil yang terlihat.

"Rapikan dulu penampilan! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi dewasa jika terus merengek seperti itu? Ck, sudah kubilang kan ini ide buruk." Kembali Soyou menghadap suaminya dan mereka kembali terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti.

"Yak! Katakan, dimana Chanyeol? Dimana suamiku?" Baekhyun memekik dan merengek kesal, ia menutup matanya , mendongak keatas sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Aku disini sayang!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dari arah pintu masuk dengan tangan yang diletakkan dibelakang. Baekhyun merengut, ia kesal pada suaminya yang tidak ada ketika ia bangun di hari Natal.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Baekhyun setengah kesal.

"A…Aku.." Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sambil mendekat, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah keranjang dari balik tubuhnya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, selamat Natal sayang." Baekhyun yang kesal karena Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dan lebih kesal karena hadiah Natalnya bukan tiket ke _Disney's Land_ melainkan sebuah keranjang besar yang mirip keranjang buah , ia menarik keranjang itu cepat , mengangkatnya keudara dan hendak membantingnya.

"Aku tidak perlu hadiah _"

"BAEKHYUN JANGAN!" Keempat orang disana berteriak histeris membuat Baekhyun menoleh heran dengan tangan masih diudara.

"OOOEEEEKK…OOOEEEKK…" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, ia menurunkan keranjang ditangannya. Membuka tutupnya pelan dan ia menganga lebar. Dalam keranjang coklat itu, ada seorang bayi mungil berbalut kain berwarna kuning dengan sebuah alas kasur dan bantal kecil.

Soyou terduduk lemas diatas sofa, ia memegang dadanya. Minho menghela nafas lega, begitu juga Soojung yang merasa kakinya melemas, sementara Chanyeol berpegangan pada ujung meja dibelakangnya karena keseimbangannya sempat hilang.

"Bayi?" ucap Baekhyun senang sambil melihat kesekitar, tapi semua tidak memberi respon baik, mereka masih menenangkan diri.

"Aku nyaris menjadi saksi pembunuhan." Ucap Soojung sambil kembali memilih hadiahnya bahkan yang bukan dengan namanya.

"Chanyeol, ini bayi?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang sudah pulih mendekat sambil tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan bayi itu dari keranjang coklat, lalu dari arah belakang tubuh Baekhyun, ia meletakkan bayi itu ditangan istrinya. Ia hanya belum yakin untuk membiarkan Baekhyun menggendongnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap bayi ditangannya dengan wajah senang, bayi itu menggeliat kecil dengan bibir yang sedang menguap memperlihatkan gusi tanpa giginya.

"Dia anak kita?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Hm, dia anak kita."

"Dia laki-laki?"

"Tidak , dia perempuan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik kearah Soyou dan Minho.

Chanyeol sudah membicarakan itu pada kedua mertuanya, ia akan mengadopsi seorang bayi namun menggunakan nama Soyou dan Minho, karena Baekhyun masih belum cukup umur, setelah waktunya maka mereka akan mengubahnya. Walau Soyou tidak setuju karena baginya Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil , tapi Chanyeol bersikeras karena ia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun merengek tiap kali melihat iklan bayi di TV.

Soyou juga yang mencetuskan untuk mengadopsi anak perempuan, karena ia belajar dari pengalaman melihat putranya yang feminim, ia tidak ingin cucunya kelak ikut menjadi lelaki feminim, cukup dengan satu Baekhyun tidak ada Baekhyun kedua.

"Dia cantik." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun lembut, ikut merasakan betapa bahagia istrinya sekarang. Walau mungkin ia tidak bisa memberikan anak singa, tapi untuk anak manusia Chanyeol masih sanggup.

"Sama sepertimu, mata kalian mirip." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap bayi diatas tangan mereka.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih. Kau membuatku menjadi seorang ibu sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir. Satu tangan Chanyeol meraih pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya.

"Jangan menangis! dia bisa menangis juga jika tahu ibunya menangis." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dan Baekhyun berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Sudah diberikan nama?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggeleng, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun lagi.

"Krystal adalah nama yang bagus." Saran Soojung.

"Aku pikir Hyorin nama yang cantik." Ucap Soyou dari atas sofa.

"Angel, akan jadi nama yang indah." Minho pun ikut menyumbang suaranya.

"Aku berpikir jika dengan menggabungkan nama kita akan jadi spesial, Chanbi?" Dan tiga orang disana mengangguk-Soyou, Minho, Soojung- mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Sementara, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku memikirkan nama yang lain." Ucapnya sambil menatap kearah bayi kecilnya yang menggeliat pelan, ia menatap dengan sangat dalam dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dia lucu." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi bayinya.

"Pipinya menggemaskan."

"Dia sangat imut, jadi nama yang diberikan haruslah nama yang imut juga." Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol, ia tersenyum dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir.

"Aku akan memberikannya nama…" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, sementara Chanyeol balas tersenyum tidak bisa memungkiri betapa bahagianya ia saat melihat wajah merekah Baekhyun.

"Siapa?" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga istrinya. Mata Baekhyun bergulir kearah bayi di tangannya dan ia tersenyum.

"Bong-Bong."

Astaga! Tidak lagi Baek. Chanyeol dan tiga yang lainnya berteriak dalam hati.

Mong-Mong, Jung-Jung, dan sekarang bayi mereka akan diberi nama yang sama seperti peliharaan mereka. Bong-Bong?

Dari seluruh sifat Baekhyun hanya satu yang tidak Chanyeol suka, dia tidak pintar memberikan nama.

…

..

.

THE END

…

..

.

Haaah. Sampai juga di kata The end wkwkwkw.

Aku harap kalian suka sama chapter ini ya, maaf telat karena aku harus perbaikin bahasa aku yang berantakan dimasa lalu wkwkwkw dan sebagai gantinya aku kasih bonus chapter ke kalian, semoga gak terkesan aneh hehehe..

Untuk NC aku gak bisa kasi yang hot karena entah kenapa aku lagi pngin bikin moment yang manis, hehehehe..

Dan sekali lagi aku mau berterima kasih banyak banyak banyak sama kalian. Aku gak nyangka penggemar FF abal-abal ini cukup banyak, astaga aku selalu tersentuh dan ngakak baca review dari kalian.

Dan masalah kata-kata aku di chapter lain, aku gak maksud buat bkin kalian gak enak dan bersalah, nggak. Aku cuma berusaha mengeluarkan unek-unek aku, gak lebih, bukan maksud nyindir juga. Aku langsung merasa bersalah pas baca review yang bilang "Aku gak komen banyak kak takut salah ngomong" "Maaf kalo kata-kata aku bikin kakak sakit hati" dll. sumpah, aku gak maksud kek gitu, mungkin aku nya yg lagi dalam mood yang buruk.

Sekali lagi maaf kalo kata-kata aku di chapter sebelumnya bikin kalian sakit hati, maaf banget, aku akan berusaha untuk gak ngeluarin unek-unek lagi.

Oh iya, BTW Devil Beside Me mungkin akan lebih ngaret, hehehehe.. Harus ada beberapa part yang aku hilangin pdahal udah aku ketik cukup panjang wkwkwkw... Aku mohon di tunggu dengan sabar ya. Hehehehe.

Sekali lagi thank you so much untuk kalian semua guys, tanpa kalian FF aku gak bakal pernah jadi, karena demi apapun review dari kalian itu jadi semangat buat aku, jadi pengingat kalo aku masih punya hutang sama kalian, hahahaha..

Okay, untuk chapter ini silahkan review jika kalian berkenan. Maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata atau perkataan aku yang menyinggung.

Oh iya, sekarang lagi pada ngomongin Chanbaek yang satu apartemen ya? wkwkwkw.. aku gak tau kenapa berita ini bisa muncul lagi, tapi demi apapun itu udah lama banget, udah cukup lama tersebar di dunia fujoshi hahaha.. Tapi yah, mungkin sekarang berita itu dateng dari yang bukan CBHS makanya terkesan mengejutkan. Wkwkwkw..

Akhir kata, aku ucapin makasi banyak dan sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya.

Jaga kesehatan kalian dan salam Chanbaek is real . Semangat :)


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Touch me, Doctor!

 **BONUS CHAPTER**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kang Soyou ( Baek's mom )

Byun Soojung ( Baek's little sister a.k.a annoying girl a.k.a Baek's enemy )

Kim Jongdae ( Baek's best "fucking" friend )

Do Kyungsoo ( Baek's best "fucking" friend (2))

Choi Minho ( Baek's Dad )

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Park Chanbi ( Chanbaek's Daugther )

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort , be honest dear.**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

…

..

.

 **Park ShiTa**

 **Present**

…

..

.

 _ **Cara memasak yang mudah tanpa membuat tangan terluka dan dapur terbakar.**_

Layar ponsel itu masih menyala , memperlihatkan sebuah artikel yang memberikan petunjuk cara memasak makanan yang baik. Ponsel itu tergeletak tanpa perhatian diatas meja dapur yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Lalu ini, kemudian..hhhmmm… ini, lalu… aaahh, seharusnya ini. Aaah tidak..tidak.. itu bukan masalah." Gumaman itu terus terdengar dari seorang lelaki mungil dengan celemek bermotif stroberinya yang kini tengah sibuk berdiri di depan kompor yang menyala.

"Sedikit lagi. Ha..ha..ha.. ternyata ini tidak terlalu sulit." Ia berucap seorang diri sambil sesekali mengaduk masakannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian sepiring daging panggang saos tiram, sepiring tumis _baby corn_ dan wortel serta semangkuk sup lobak telah tersaji diatas meja makan yang nampak bersih, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan dapur yang sangat berantakan.

"Haaah. Akhirnya." Ia tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya diatas meja, lalu matanya beralih kearah ruang tengah. Ia melepas cemeleknya dan berjalan dengan wajah sumringah.

"Bong-Bongie? Makanan sudah siap sayang, ayo kita makan. Bong-Bongie_" Ucapannya terhenti saat tidak menemukan balitanya di arena bermainnya di ruang tengah.

Seingatnya, sebelum memulai memasak tiga jam lalu ia meletakkan anaknya di dalam arena bermain khusus yang dikelilingi oleh pagar plastik.

"Bong-Bongie? " suaranya terdengar lirih, raut wajahnya nampak kalut. Ia segera berlari ketempat lain untuk mencari keberadaan putrinya. Meneriakkan nama anaknya sambil menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh.

"Bong-Bongie? Hikss… kau dimana sayang? Jangan membuat mama takut, Bong-Bongie? Hiks.." Kaki kecilnya terus menapak pada anak tangga dan berlari kecil memasuki setiap kamar yang ada dirumahnya.

"Bongie..hiks.." Ia menangis, terduduk diatas lantai sambil terisak pelan.

….

..

.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi kerjanya . Walau ini hari Minggu, tapi kliniknya cukup ramai membuat Chanyeol harus merelakkan waktu istirahatnya. Ia mendesah pelan sambil merengangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku.

Sebenarnya ia ingin bekerja hanya disatu tempat saja, namun karena menurutnya ia masih cukup muda dan kuat untuk melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus ia mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula putrinya yang berusia 4 tahun sedang membutuhkan biaya yang besar dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki dunia sekolah yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan putri semata wayangnya mendapatkan fasilitas dan pendidikan yang standar, ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Chanbi, meski hal itu membuatnya harus bekerja lebih keras lagi, ia tidak masalah, kebahagiaan istri dan anaknya adalah yang paling penting. Dia seorang suami dan juga seorang ayah, tentu itu bukan hal yang mudah. Terutama bila mengingat seperti apa istrinya yang manja dan cengeng.

Chanyeol tersentak ketika mengingat tentang istrinya, ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas kerjanya, dan cukup terkejut melihat kearah layar ponselnya.

 _40 panggilan tak terjawab dari Baekhyunie_

 _60 pesan masuk_

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol menggeser layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan foto dirinya , Baekhyun dan Chanbi yang diambil saat mereka berlibur ke Hawaii tahun lalu.

" _Chanyeol, gawat Chanbi menghilang"_

" _Chanyeol aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun"_

" _Aku sudah mencarinya diseluruh pelosok rumah tapi aku tidak menemukannya."_

" _Angkat telponku!"_

" _Chanyeol aku takut!"_

" _Chanyeol, bagaimana jika Chanbi diculik?"_

" _Chanyeol angkat telponku!"_

" _Setidaknya balas pesanku, Chanyeol !"_

" _Chanyeol angkatlah, ini penting aku mohon."_

" _Chanyeol aku bersumpah tidak akan bercinta denganmu jika kau tidak membalas pesanku."_

" _CHANYEOLLL"_

" _PARK CHANYEOL KAU KETERLALUAN!"_

" _AKU INGIN BERCERAI KALAU BEGINI"_

" _PARK CHANYEOLLLL! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika membaca deretan pesan itu, ia segera meraih tas kerja dan kunci mobilnya lalu melenggang pergi.

"Bora-ah, Somi-ah! Aku harus pulang, terjadi sesuatu dirumah. Hanya layani pembelian obat saja!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba menghubungi istrinya.

"Apakah Dokter akan kembali?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku tidak yakin, jika aku tidak kembali sebelum jam 5 kalian bisa menutupnya dan pulang."

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Bora sambil membungkukan badan. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melenggang pergi.

"Apa ini karena istrinya?" Somi bertanya pada Bora yang sedang mendata. Ia menoleh lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan?" ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Mereka sudah biasa melihat atasan mereka yang terkadang pulang dengan raut wajah cemas. Bahkan ketika Somi baru bekerja sebulan disana, ia sudah mengalaminya hampir 4 kali. Dan mengingat ia sudah bekerja selama dua tahun sekarang, mungkin ia tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi.

Chanyeol tiba di rumahnya dengan cepat, ia bahkan tidak peduli beberapa orang mengomel dan memakinya dijalan tadi, yang ia pikirkan adalah putri dan ancaman istrinya.

Kaki jenjang Chanyeol memasuki rumah dan aroma masakan menyapa indera penciumannya, ia berjalan kearah dapur dan memekik terkejut melihat keadaan dapur yang berantakan.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun-ah!" Panggil Chanyeol menaikki anak tangga. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan membuka pintu kamarnya tapi tidak menemukan istrinya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia segera menuju kamar putrinya yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya.

Pintu bercat putih itu dibuka dan menampakan sebuah kamar berdinding _soft pink_ dengan sebuah gambaran besar karakter Princess Disney's Land di salah satu dindingnya. Sebuah kamar dengan ukuran cukup luas, dengan dua tempat tidur.

Satu ranjang berbentuk kereta berwarna merah muda dan satu lagi sebuah keranjang bayi dengan ukuran cukup besar di dekat dinding dengan berbagai macam hiasan yang tergantung dan tertempel disisinya.

Di ranjang berbentuk kereta, Chanyeol mendapati istrinya sedang meringkuk sambil memeluk selimut anaknya dengan tatapan sedih, Baekhyun terisak dengan wajah dan hidung yang memerah.

"Sayang?" Chanyeol mendekat, menduduki sisi pinggiran ranjang dan mengelus pundak istrinya.

"Apa kami tidak terlalu penting Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol menghela nafas, setiap mereka bertengkar topik ini yang akan selalu muncul sebagai pembuka.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa memeriksa ponselku."

"Ya, kau selalu melupakan kami. Sekarang Bong-Bongie hilang dan aku tidak tahu dia dimana." Gumam Baekhyun masih tetap memeluk selimut merah muda anaknya.

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini? Ayo kita cari Chanbi!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba menarik tangan Baekhyun, namun tubuh Baekhyun tidak bergerak.

"Percuma, aku sudah mencarinya diseluruh rumah. Aku juga sudah menghubungi polisi tapi mereka bilang aku tidak bisa melaporkan ini sebagai penculikan."

"Hei, Chanbi tidak diculik. Dia_"

"Tapi dia hilang. Aku hanya meninggalkannya untuk memasak sebentar dan dia…dan dia…hiks.." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun cepat dan memeluk tubuh istrinya erat. Baekhyun menangis kencang, dan ia memukul dada Chanyeol sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya.

"Dia tidak hilang. Apa kau sudah mencari diseluruh tempat?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?" dan Baekhyun masih mengangguk. Chanyeol mengangguk paham lalu bangkit membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, Chanbi tidak pernah berani keluar dari rumah seorang diri. Chanbi mirip sepertimu, dia tidak akan berpikir secara normal, dia tidak akan menggunakan tempat yang normal sebagai persembunyiannya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Lemari_"  
"Aku sudah mencarinya di dalam lemari!" potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Bath tub_"

"Aku sudah memeriksa seluruh kamar mandi." Chanyeol menghela nafas namun masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Dibawah meja_"

"Dia bukan Mong-Mongie Chanyeol, tapi aku sudah memeriksa disana dan dia tidak ada." Bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun, menangkup wajah istrinya lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Ada satu tempat yang belum kau cari." Chanyeol berjongkok dan ia merendahkan kepala serta tubuhnya. Senyuman tercetak diwajahnya saat melihat sosok gadis kecil dengan _dress_ merah mudahnya, tengkurap diatas karpet dibawah kolong tempat tidur dengan tangan sebagai alasnya, putrinya tertidur dan nampak nyenyak sekali.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu pelan lalu mengangkatnya tanpa membuat si kecil terbangun, wajah Baekhyun nampak terkejut dan ia ingin mengambil alih tubuh putrinya , namun Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, ia menidurkan putrinya diatas ranjang tepat disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis haru, ia mengelus pipi putrinya sayang lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi putih itu. Chanyeol menatap pemandangan di depannya sambil tersenyum, ia menghela nafas dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dadanya.

"Maafkan mama sayang, tubuhmu pasti sakit harus tidur di bawah kolong seperti itu. Kenapa kau bersembunyi sayang , apa ada yang membuatmu takut hm?" ucap Baekhyun pada putri kecilnya yang masih setia tertidur.

Chanyeol mendekat ia berbaring disisi lain putrinya, berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun. Ranjang itu tidak besar, sehingga Chanyeol harus merelakan kakinya menjulur keluar dari ranjang berbentuk kereta itu.

"Dia sepertinya kelelahan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah damai putrinya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, lalu raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Maafkan ucapanku tadi." Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyematkan helaian rambut panjang Baekhyun di balik telinganya.

"Aku paham."

"Tidak. Kau seharusnya marah padaku karena aku telah menyinggungmu, berhenti tersenyum atas semua kebodohan yang aku lakukan!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin, tapi sayang aku tidak bisa. Dan aku mengerti tentang semua kekesalanmu, kau hanya mengkhawatirkan Chanbi, aku mengerti sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya melewati tubuh kecil putrinya lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun pelan.

"Chanyeol?"  
"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu aku pantas menjadi seorang ibu?" gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk sambil memainkan pita kecil di baju putrinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak pantas?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"A..aku.. Bong-Bongie.. aku merasa dia tidak menyukaiku." Gumam Baekhyun . Chanyeol mengernyit, ia menarik dagu Baekhyun membuat mata mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Kau ibunya, kenapa dia tidak menyukaimu?"

"Pa..pa?" Kedua pasang mata itu teralih pada sosok kecil yang kini mengedipkan matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum begitu pula Baekhyun. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum sumringah setelah pandangannya jelas.

"Papa!" pekik gadis itu lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya lalu membiarkan putrinya duduk diatas pangkuanya.

"Papa, aku merindukan papa. Papa pergi pagi tadi ketika aku bahkan belum bangun. Papa apa papa tahu? Aku bermimpi indah tadi, aku_"

"Mimpi apa sayang?" potong Baekhyun. Chanbi melirik ibunya lalu bibirnya cemberut dan kembali menatap ayahnya sumringah.

"Papa aku bermimpi kita ada diatas awan."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol memasang wajah penasaran, membuat putri kecilnya semakin semangat bercerita. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap interaksi antara suami dan putrinya, namun perlahan senyum itu pudar saat ia menyadari wajah antusias putrinya hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol, bahkan ia seperti sebuah bayangan disana.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya sambil memainkan jemarinya, Chanyeol yang melihat itu berdeham sebentar lalu kembali tersenyum senang kearah putrinya yang masih asyik bercerita mengenai mimpi konyolnya.

"Aaah, papa lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" ucap Chanyeol, Chanbi mengangguk antusias lalu bangkit dan berpindah kebelakang tubuh ayahnya, memeluk tubuh tegap itu erat.

" _Go! Go! Let's go_! Kita akan makan apa hari ini papa? Hmm.. aku mau pasta buatan papa." Serunya sambil melompat-lompat diatas ranjang. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memegang tangan kecil putrinya.

"Hmm.. papa tidak akan memasak apapun ." Chanbi mencondongkan wajahnya untuk menatap heran kearah wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa kita akan makan malam diluar?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng. Kening gadis cantik itu berkerut, lalu ia berpindah ke depan tubuh ayahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Mama sudah memasak untuk kita. Kita akan makan masakan mama." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada semangat, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol dalam diam.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng dengan bibir dimajukan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu bersila diatas ranjang. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh karena seperti melihat refleksi dari sikap istrinya.

"Aku tidak mau masakan mama." Chanbis merajuk, lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah bersedih.

"Itu tidak enak. Masakan mama tidak seperti masakan papa, masakan mama aneh tidak seperti masakan Kyungsoo mama, atau _grandma_." Ucap gadis itu. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, ia nampak kecewa. Chanyeol menangkap wajah kecewa itu, lalu matanya beralih pada tiga jemari istrinya yang terbalut plester.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan wajah tertunduk, membuat Chanyeol merasa sedih.

"Aku akan menelpon layanan pesan antar." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara kecilnya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun ketika istrinya berlalu disampingnya. Baekhyun tidak menoleh, ia masih menatap kearah pintu keluar.

"Siapa bilang? Masakan mama adalah masakan terenak yang pernah ada, papa menikahi mama karena jatuh cinta oleh masakannya." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, Chanbi menaikkan satu alisnya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"Jika Chanbi tidak mau tidak apa-apa, jangan menyesal jika papa menghabiskannya sendirian. Ayo sayang!" Chanyeol bangkit sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"PAPA~" rengek gadis itu, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membiarkan gadis itu bergelantung di punggungnya. Selama perjalanan menuju dapur, Chanyeol terus mengelus punggung sempit istrinya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Chanyeol tahu istrinya sedang bersedih. Ini sering terjadi dimana Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa Chanbi tidak menyukainya. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berapa kali lagi menjelaskan itu pada Baekhyun, Chanbi masih anak-anak ia akan mengungkapkan apa yang ia suka dan apa yang tidak ia suka tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang ia maksud.

Putri mereka bukannya tidak menyukai Baekhyun, tapi kemiripan sifat mereka yang membuat keduanya sering berbeda pendapat. Seperti pakaian, Baekhyun sangat menyukai jika putrinya mengenakan pakaian feminim agar terlihat cantik, namun Chanbi lebih menyukai pakaian yang santai dan tidak menganggu acara bermainnya.

Untuk itu putrinya akan selalu mengadu pada Chanyeol, dan sebagai seorang ayah pada umumnya Chanyeol akan mendengarkan dan memberikan apapun yang putrinya inginkan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah refleksi dari Minho dimasa lalu, namun sayang Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu.

Dan tentang masakan, Chanyeol bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat tidak pandai memasak dan setiap masakannya pasti memiliki cita rasa yang sedikit tidak wajar –bukannya jahat, namun Chanyeol bicara tentang fakta- , tapi melihat bagaimana Baekhyun-nya yang manja dan cengeng selalu berusaha memasak dengan baik ketika Chanbi berhenti memakan bubur dan biskuit bayinya, Chanyeol selalu merasa tersentuh akan itu.

Dulu ia pikir mengadopsi seorang anak adalah kesalahan besar karena sikap Baekhyun yang kekanakan yang selalu merengek setiap malam karena bayinya yang rewel sementara ia kelelahan, membuat Chanyeol harus merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk menjaga bayi dan istrinya yang sama rewelnya.

Tapi beberapa bulan setelahnya Baekhyun mulai memperlihatkan sisi keseriusannya. Saat itu tepat pukul 2 dini hari, Chanyeol terbangun karena tidak menemukan tubuh istrinya yang hendak ia peluk.

Ia segera bangkit dan dengan setengah mengantuk mencari keberadaan istrinya yang ternyata sedang duduk di dalam kamar bayinya. Diatas kursi goyang dengan Chanbi dalam gendongannya dan botol susu di tangannya.

"Sayang, jangan menangis lagi ya? Papa harus bekerja besok, jika Bong-Bongie terus menangis, papa tidak bisa tidur." Gumam Baekhyun pelan sambil memainkan jemari bayinya yang terus menatap kearahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum diambang pintu melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang seminggu sebelumnya menangis karena Chanbi terus menangis sementara dia ingin tidur.

"Sayang, apa kau ketakutan itu sebabnya kau menangis? Apa kau merasa kesepian dikamar ini? Apa kau ingin mama tidur disini?" Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terus bicara pada bayinya yang masih menyusu sambil berkedip kearahnya.

"Tapi jika mama tidur disini, papa akan kesepian dan papa akan menangis sepertimu." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan konyol istrinya.

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol selalu mendapati istrinya yang tertidur dikursi goyang di kamar bayinya. Bahkan ketika mata cantik itu terbuka, Chanyeol selalu mendapati wajah kelelahan Baekhyun dengan kantung mata hitam disekitar matanya.

"Tidurlah di ranjang sayang, pinggangmu bisa sakit nanti!" bisik Chanyeol saat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun menggeleng, ia menoleh kearah keranjang bayinya dan merasa lega karena putri kecilnya masih tertidur nyenyak.

Chanyeol terkadang bukan suami yang penurut, jadi ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memekik dan menutup mulutnya agar putrinya yang baru saja tertidur tidak terbangun.

Ia membawa tubuh ringan istrinya ke dalam kamar mereka, membaringkannya dengan lembut lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Tapi bagaimana bila Chanbi_"

"Sssst.. serahkan padaku Baek!"

"Tidak, kau harus bekerja dan_"

"Jangan bicara lagi! Jangan membuang waktu berhargamu untuk bicara!" Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu menutup mata lelahnya perlahan.

Dan keesokan harinya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memindahkan keranjang tidur bayinya ke dalam kamar mereka agar mereka bisa dengan cepat menenangkan Chanbi ketika putrinya merasa haus di malam hari.

Baekhyun sangat menyayangi putri kecilnya, bahkan ia sangat sering menangis dan cemas berlebihan untuk hal kecil yang terjadi pada putrinya. Saat Chanbi berusia satu tahun ia mendapatkan demam tinggi dimana saat itu Chanyeol sedang berada diluar kota.

Baekhyun menangis di telpon bahkan nafasnya tersedak-sedak karena bayinya menangis, tubuh putrinya juga panas, dan saat itu istrinya sedang berada di rumah sakit anak, mau tak mau siang itu juga Chanyeol kembali dari rapat tahunannya. Ia menggunakan penerbangan tercepat dan membayar banyak untuk meminta sebuah taksi mempercepat lajunya.

Chanyeol berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah cemasnya, memikirkan tentang keadaan anak dan istrinya. Sampai ia tiba di sebuah koridor panjang, di deretan kursi penunggu dimana Baekhyun, Soyou dan Soojung ada disana.

"Baekhyun, apa yang_" Ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena Baekhyun segera memeluknya dan menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah! Aku disini."

"A..aku hiks.. aku takut Chan.. eeughh.. Yeol." Baekhyun sesegukan dengan air mata yang berlinang membasahi kemeja biru yang Chanyeol kenakan. Chanyeol menatap Soyou dan Soojung untuk meminta penjelasan dan ia mendapati adik iparnya hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Yak! Bisakah kau tidak bertindak berlebihan? Ayolah! Chanbi hanya tumbuh gigi, dia tidak dalam keadaan dimana harus melakukan operasi, dia_"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu." Bentak Baekhyun sambil menatap adiknya yang hanya mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan merasakannya nanti, tapi aku tidak akan bertindak berlebihan sepertimu. Kau menangis seperti orang gila di telpon, membuat aku nyaris mati karena aku bersumpah ibu seperti seorang pembalap liar yang_"

"Aku cemas, aku tidak tahu hiks.. apa yang harus aku lakukan.. aku.. aku .. takut.. hiks.. bagaimana bila.. Chanbi..hiks…"

"Ya, cemas yang berlebihan."

"Soojung!" Soyou menengahi, membuat gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas _lagi._ Ia melihat kearah kakinya yang mengenakan alas kaki berbeda. Kaki kirinya mengenakan sandal rumah dan kaki kanannya mengenakan sepatu, ini semua karena ibunya yang menyeretnya dengan tergesa tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuknya bahkan sekedar menarik nafas.

"Chanbi demam karena giginya tumbuh. Dia tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, sekarang perawat sedang mencoba memberikan vitamin, karena Chanbi tidak makan dengan baik selama dua hari." Chanyeol menghela nafas lega lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk. Ia bisa saja marah, tapi sekali lagi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu pada istrinya.

"Chanbi akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, dan istrinya kembali memeluknya erat.

"Maaf Chan..hiks.. yeol." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya.

"Maaf Chanyeol membuatmu harus kembali dari tugasmu." Ujar Soyou dan Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Itu bukan apa-apa ibu. Terima kasih sudah menemani Baekhyun dan putriku ke rumah sakit, dan Soojung-ah, maafkan istriku yang merepotkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol , Soojung menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan mengangguk pelan.

"Hm, aku dengar sebuah pentas tari akan diadakan di gedung Cheonseong. Kekasih adikku salah satu panitianya, kau bisa datang jika kau mau." Mata Soojung membulat besar, ia tahu kakak iparnya adalah orang terkeren yang pernah ia kenal.

"Aku mau.. aku mau.." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku akan meminta Luhan untuk memberikan 3 tiket padamu."

"Huwaaa.. terima kasih oppa. Kau yang terbaik." Soojung mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya sambil memasang wajah senang lalu segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetik dengan cepat, memberitahukan pada dua sahabatnya. Luna dan Amber.

Chanyeol kembali beralih pada istrinya yang sudah mulai tenang. Dan tak lama seorang perawat keluar sambil membawa Chanbi dalam gendongannya. Baekhyun berlari kecil dan hendak mengambil bayi itu tapi perawat itu mengernyit dan menyerahkan bayi itu pada Soyou.

"Bayi anda sedang tertidur karena obat dan vitamin yang diberikan Dokter." Ucap perawat itu pada Soyou dan wanita itu hanya mengangguk mendengar informasi yang diberikan. Baekhyun terdiam menatap bayi dalam pelukan ibunya dengan wajah kecewa.

Chanyeol melangkah maju, ia meraih bayi di dalam pelukan Soyou membuat perawat dan ibu mertuanya menoleh namun Soyou tidak mencegah.

"Dia adalah ibu dari bayi ini, silahkan anda berikan informasi tadi padanya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan Chanbi pada Baekhyun, membuat perawat itu tersentak sejenak lalu ia mulai memberikan informasi ulang.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat wajah serius Baekhyun, lalu ia melirik Soyou yang tersenyum kearahnya. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin jika istrinya diremehkan, mungkin dia tidak terlihat seperti ibu pada umumnya, namun pada kenyataanya Chanbi adalah putri dari Baekhyun, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melarang seorang ibu memeluk putrinya.

Saat tiba dirumah, Baekhyun segera menidurkan bayinya dan ikut berbaring disampingnya. Mengelus tubuh kecil itu pelan sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu dengan pelan. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol selesai mandi, istrinya masih bergelung dengan putri kesayangannya. Mengenyampingkan rasa lapar yang Baekhyun tahan sejak tadi pagi.

Dan selama dua minggu penuh, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang nampak kelelahan karena mengurusi bayi rewelnya yang semakin rewel karena giginya yang tumbuh. Namun saat akan menyewa seorang perawat bayi, Baekhyun menolak keras karena ia tidak ingin bayinya mendapat perlakuan tidak baik seperti yang ia lihat di berita, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membantah itu.

Jika diingat ada begitu banyak kenangan dimana Baekhyun selalu berkorban untuk putrinya, dan tentu akan terasa sakit ketika mengetahui putri kecilnya lebih suka bergelantung manja pada Chanyeol ketimbang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol dan memberikan sepiring nasi pada suaminya, lalu memberikan sepiring nasi pada putrinya.

"Apa ini cukup?" tanya Baekhyun pelan dan putrinya mengangguk mantap.

"Mama, aku tidak suka sayuran. Berikan aku daging!" ucap Chanbi sambil mengangkat piring kecilnya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambilkan keinginan putrinya.

"Eits! Ingat apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum makan?" gumam Baekhyun pelan membuat Chanbi mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Berdoa." Ucap Chanbi pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengelus rambut hitam putrinya yang dikuncir dua .

"Baiklah! Chanbi yang memimpin." Ucap Chanyeol, dan gadis kecil mereka yang pintar mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti.

"Terima kasih Tuhan dan para malaikat diatas sana untuk makanan yang kalian berikan, terima kasih karena mama dan papa ada disini bersama Chanbi, dan Tuhan tolong berikan makanan juga pada orang-orang yang tidak memiliki uang , tapi jangan berikan makanan seperti yang mama buat, berikan mereka makanan seperti yang Kyungsoo mama buat. Amen~" Chanbi membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah kedua orangtuanya memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang berjejer rapi seperti milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum balik menyampaikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan ucapan Chanbi.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika merasakan masakan Baekhyun namun ini jauh lebih baik daripada makanan terakhir yang Baekhyun buat, setidaknya Baekhyun ada kemajuan. Chanyeol melirik kearah Chanbi yang sedang disuapi Baekhyun dan ia bersyukur karena putrinya tidak protes dan menghina masakan Baekhyun ataupun membandingkannya dengan masakan Kyungsoo yang memang sangat enak itu.

"Mama tidak makan?" tanya Chanbi sambil menatap Baekhyun yang berusaha menyuapinya.

"Tidak, kau makan dulu. Mama akan makan setelahmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka mulutnya yang mengisyaratkan Chanbi agar melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lihatlah! Mama sangat menyayangimu bahkan mama rela tidak makan untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Chanbi merapatkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun, lalu memeluknya dengan manja.

"Mama tidak boleh tidak makan, mama harus makan! Chanbi tidak mau mama sakit." Ucap gadis kecil itu dengan mulut penuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan entah mengapa matanya berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat bagaimana senyuman Baekhyun terkembang.

Chanbi berlari kearah ruang tamu ketika mereka usai makan. Baekhyun merapikan piring diatas meja dan segera membawanya ketempat pencucian. Chanyeol melirik putrinya yang sedang bermain dengan Mong-Mong di ruang tengah, dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah! Kau membuatku iri dengan kedekatan kalian." Gumam Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari arah belakang. Baekhyun tersentak sejenak sambil kembali melanjutkan acara mencucinya.

"Dia jauh lebih dekat denganmu Yeol. Seharusnya aku yang iri." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menggosokan dagu runcingnya di pundak Baekhyun manja, lalu menyelipkan jemarinya di balik baju kaos tipis Baekhyun, mengelus permukaan datar dan halus perut istrinya.

"Tapi Chanbi tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padaku, dia hanya melihatku sebagai Tuan Santanya." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Itu karena kau selalu memanjakannya dan memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan."

"Ya sama seperti ketika aku melakukannya untukmu, karena hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa membuat kalian bahagia. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk sebuah senyuman diwajah kalian."

"Owww.. Lihat Mr. Park _Sweet_ Chanyeol!" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mencium perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Hm, bagaimana jika kita buatkan Chanbi teman bermain?" Baekhyun mematikan keran air lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Mr. Park _Pervert_ Chanyeol. Anakmu yang masih berusia 4 tahun sedang bermain di ruang tamu." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher suaminya.

"Karena itu, karena ia sedang bermain maka kita memiliki waktu luang." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dia melihat ki_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena Chanyeol kembali membalik tubuh Baekhyun, lalu memberikan ciuman pada leher istrinya. Baekhyun menggeliat pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Chan… ssshhh …yeol." Gumam Baekhyun dengan mata tertutup. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya disamping kompor. Ia menyesap leher putih istrinya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang kentara.

"Papa?" Tubuh keduanya menegang, dan dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol lalu memperbaiki kerah baju kaosnya yang melorot dan melompat turun.

"Kenapa papa menggigit leher mama?" tanya gadis itu bingung. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya sambil berpikir sementara Baekhyun berdeham dan kembali meletakkan piring yang sudah dicuci ke dalam raknya.

"Papa tidak menggigitnya, Papa-_ aah! Apa Twinnie Teen sudah mulai?" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan perhatian putrinya dengan menyebut program anak favoritnya. Gadis kecil itu memutar tubuhnya dan berlari kearah ruang tengah, lalu disusul oleh Chanyeol yang seolah ingin berlomba menduduki posisi pertama.

Baekhyun berdiri di dekat _counter_ dapur, menatap dua orang yang paling ia cintai sedang berbaring dilantai berbulu diruang tengah sambil menonton acara kesukaan putrinya.

Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa Chanbi saat melihat adegan lucu dari siaran di TV. Terkadang gadis kecil itu mengoceh dan berbicara pada Chanyeol mengenai apapun hal yang ia ingin dikomentari.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat betapa cantik putrinya tumbuh sekarang, dan ia merasa senang untuk itu. Ia tidak menyangka semua berlalu dengan cepat dan ia benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu, hal itu mengingatkannya pada tahun pertamanya menjadi seorang ibu dan itu sungguh sangat berat.

Saat itu Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara melepas pakaian dari tubuh bayinya, ia pikir itu mudah namun ketika akan melakukannya ia merasa takut akan mematahkan organ mungil putri kecilnya.

Meski ibunya ada disana, mengawasi setiap tindakannya seperti seorang pengawas ujian namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu malah membuatnya semakin merasa gugup.

"Pegang tangannya! Jangan langsung menarik bajunya!" ucap Soyou. Baekhyun gemetar, meski usia putrinya sudah menginjak 5 bulan namun di dua bulan pertama kedatangan putrinya ke rumah , Soyou lah yang berperan sebagai seorang ibu, sementara Baekhyun hanya dibiarkan memperhatikan.

Dan kini ia merasa sudah seharusnya ia mengambil peran ibu yang seharusnya ia laksanakan, tapi melihat bagaimana sulitnya itu membuat mental Baekhyun jatuh dan tekad bulatnya perlahan terkikis.

"Tarik pelan Baek! Dan jangan terlalu lama ketika mengeluarkan dari lehernya, bayimu bisa kehabisan nafas!"

"Jangan menariknya seolah kau sedang memakaikan Mong-Mong, dia bayimu!"

"Pegang tangannya dan tarik pakaiannya perlahan!"

"Berapa kali ibu bilang jangan menariknya seperti itu, kau bisa_"

"HUWEEE…"

"Aaah, sini berikan pada ibu!" Soyou mengambil tubuh bayinya dari atas ranjang dan membawa tubuh kecil itu menjauh untuk meredakan tangisannya. Baekhyun terdiam di tempat, matanya memanas dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ketika air matanya jatuh, ia menggosoknya dengan cepat lalu kembali merapikan pakaian bayinya. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah ibunya yang sedang memeluk tubuh putrinya yang masih menangis. Lama terdiam akhirnya Baekhyun memilih bangkit dengan langkah tidak bersemangatnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya bu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang lemah. Soyou melirik putranya sebentar dan tidak bisa disangkal jika ia melihat raut kecewa Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Soyou merasa perihatin, namun bila ia tidak keras maka Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa belajar.

Ketika Baekhyun selesai mengecek suhu air di ember bundar untuk bayinya, ibunya masuk dengan putri kecilnya di dalam gendongannya.

"Lakukan! Ibu akan mengawasimu." Ucap Soyou dengan suara yang lembut. Baekhyun terdiam, ia merasa benar-benar gugup. Ia takut jika nanti ia malah menenggelamkan putrinya atau membuat busa sabun mengenai mata bening putrinya.

"Jangan mencemaskan apapun! Lakukan saja!" gumam Soyou lagi. Baekhyun mengambil tubuh putrinya perlahan dan tentu saja dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Tubuh putrinya sudah telanjang, hanya berbalut sebuah kain diluarnya. Baekhyun memangku putri kecilnya, dan Soyou mulai memberikan arahan. Pertama semua berjalan lancar, Baekhyun sudah mampu mengelap wajah putrinya dengan kain handuk kecil, lalu membersihkan beberapa bagian-bagian penting seperti telinga dan lubang hidung dengan benar, namun semua berubah saat Baekhyun akan memasukan putrinya ke dalam ember .

Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan tangisan bayinya, melepas tubuh putrinya begitu saja untung dengan cepat Soyou mengangkat tubuh kecil Chanbi dan memeluk bayi yang menangis itu.

"Baekhyun! Apa-apaan kau!" kesal Soyou lalu membawa tubuh cucunya menjauh. Soyou tidak menyangka putranya bisa seceroboh itu, untung saja dirinya dengan cepat menarik tubuh cucunya jika tidak pasti sudah tenggelam.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya sambil memainkan air di dalam ember, mencoba mengabaikan tangisan histeris putri kecilnya yang terdengar bahkan dari jarak mereka yang jauh. Air matanya terjatuh lagi dan kali ini ia membiarkannya, ia tahu ia memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan menjadi ibu.

Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjang, menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menangis perlahan. Mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan kecewa yang melanda dirinya.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang ibu Baek." Ucapan ibunya membuat tangisan Baekhyun terhenti. Soyou berdiri di ambang pintu dengan Chanbi dalam pelukannya.

"Aku..hiks..aku sudah mencoba."

"Apa hanya sebatas itu? Aku bahkan mendapat sebuah jambakan ketika aku salah menggosokan sabun ketubuhmu dulu." Ucap Soyou lagi. Baekhyun bergeming, ia masih setia pada posisinya.

"Berubahlah! Aku akan membangunkan Soojung dan membawa Chanbi kerumah. Melihat bagaimana kau tidak memiliki semangat, aku tidak yakin untuk meninggalkan cucu ibu bersamamu." Tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

"Ibu~" rengeknya dari balik bantal.

"Ibu tahu ini kejam, tapi ibu tidak memiliki pilihan lain." Ucap Soyou lalu segera berlalu dari kamar putranya.

Baekhyun menangis histeris , hatinya merasa hancur. Ia benar-benar gagal menjadi seorang ibu dan ketika terdengar pintu rumah yang tertutup dan suara mesin mobil yang menyala ia tahu putrinya telah dibawa pergi.

Ketika Chanyeol tiba di rumah dan dengan senyum penuh harap ingin bertemu putrinya, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak berkata apapun.

"Dimana Chanbi?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun hanya terduduk di dalam kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ibu membawanya." Sahut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan wajah kecewa, entah mengapa rasa letih yang sempat hilang kembali menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibu kan Yeol?" gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedang melepaskan kemeja kerjanya menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia berjalan kearah ranjang dan terduduk disana.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Katakan saja! Aku tidak pantas kan?"

"Semua ibu akan berpikir seperti itu diawal, bukan kau seorang."

"Tapi hanya aku satu-satunya ibu yang tidak bisa melepaskan pakaian bayinya dan bahkan memandikannya dengan benar." Baekhyun mulai menangis.

"Semua bisa karena biasa. Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa juga sayang."

"Kapan? Ini sudah dua bulan semenjak Chanbi menjadi putri kita."

"Semua tergantung padamu, seberapa besar kau ingin menjadi ibu yang baik." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan lelaki kecilnya menangis di dadanya.

Baekhyun tahu dia cengeng dan lemah, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar merasa hancur ketika bayinya lagi-lagi harus dipisahkan darinya karena ia tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibu.

Malam itu ia terus menangis , ia begitu merindukan bayi mungilnya yang seharusnya berada dalam dekapannya. Bahkan ketika hari sudah sangat larut ia masih tetap terisak, mengusik tidur Chanyeol yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Baek?" suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menahan isakannya. Posisinya yang memunggungi suaminya , membuat wajah sembabnya tidak terlihat.

"Sayang?" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura bahwa dirinya sedang tertidur, tapi getaran pada pundaknya membuat siapapun tahu bahwa ia sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Hei!" Chanyeol menarik pundak Baekhyun membuat sosok mungil itu terbaring lurus menghadap langit-langit kamar, namun matanya setia tertutup. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia mengusap wajah istrinya yang masih berisi jejak-jejak air mata.

 **Cup**

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat dan menatap wajahnya dalam, hingga mata sipit itu terbuka dan tatapan mereka bertemu, mata Baekhyun bergetar memperlihatkan betapa hancur hatinya saat ini.

"Aku..hiks.. aku merindukan Bong-Bongie..hiks.." Baekhyun kembali terisak dan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu sayang, mengelus punggung istrinya dengan lembut berusaha menenangkannya.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa meredakan tangisan Baekhyun kecuali hal yang menjadi alasan ia menangis, semua tahu itu termasuk Chanyeol. Sehingga, dini hari pada hari itu Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya bersama Baekhyun untuk menuju apartemen ibunya.

Ketika pintu terbuka yang mereka dapati adalah sosok Soyou yang nampak terkejut melihat kehadiran mereka. Soyou menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan, namun dengan isyarat mata Soyou sudah mengerti alasan mereka datang.

Baekhyun berlari kedalam kamar ibunya dan mendapati bayinya sedang terbaring diatas keranjang bayi di dalam kamar tersebut. Baekhyun mengangkat bayinya sambil menangis haru, membuat bayi kecil itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya , bahkan hingga membangunkan Minho yang tadinya sedang tertidur lelap.

Soyou duduk diatas sofa dengan kaki menyilang dan tangan memeluk pakaian tidurnya, sementara Minho berdiri menyender di ambang pintu ruang tamu sambil menyilangkan tangannya disamping Chanyeol. Ketiga pasang mata itu tertuju pada sosok Baekhyun yang sedang menimang bayinya di atas sofa.

"Aku tahu ini kejam, tapi kau tahu sendiri kita tidak bisa berkutik didepan mereka." Minho mengedikkan bahunya kearah Soyou dan Baekhyun yang duduk berhadapan diruang tamu. Chanyeol terkekeh dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Benar. Mereka seperti sebuah tombol dalam hidup kita." Sahut Chanyeol. Minho mengangguk dan ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum melihat senyum mengembang Baekhyun.

"Kali ini apa yang ia lakukan? Mengancam dengan menahan nafas sampai mati? Mogok makan? Atau_"

"Menangis sepanjang waktu." Potong Chanyeol. Mulut Minho terbuka dengan sebuah anggukan paham.

"Seharusnya aku menjadikan itu tebakan pertama. Lihat! Itu si Cengeng dan itu si Galak." Minho menunjuk Baekhyun dan Soyou bergantian.

Soyou masih menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun menggesekkan hidungnya dengan bayi mungilnya.

"Kau bisa membuatnya tertular penyakit, kau baru saja datang dari luar." Ucap Soyou. Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Soyou dengan suara yang terdengar dingin. Ia bukannya kejam, ia hanya tidak suka melihat bagaimana Baekhyun bertingkah seenaknya, bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan apapun sebelum bertindak. Soyou hanya memutuskan untuk harus lebih keras pada putra sulungnya yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu, sama sepertinya.

Baekhyun menatap ibunya dengan wajah memohon.

"Tidak. Ini dini hari, diluar sangat dingin. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawanya pulang. Jarak dari sini kerumah kalian sangat jauh, kalian bisa_"

"Hiks.." Soyou tersentak mendengar isakan dari putranya.

"Aku…aku hanya ingin bersama dengan putriku, anakku. Apa aku salah ibu? Hiks.. Walau dia tidak terlahir dari rahimku, tapi..hiks.. aku..aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Ibu..hiks.. rasanya sakit ketika aku..hiks.. harus dipisahkan darinya." Pundak Baekhyun bergetar. Soyou masih tersentak, hingga akhirnya ia berdeham kecil dan kembali memasang topeng galaknya.

"Jika begitu, jadilah ibu yang benar!"

"Aku_"  
"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau adalah anak di dalam rumahmu! Jangan menyerah hanya karena aku memarahimu! Tunjukan jika kau layak menjadi seorang ibu, maka saat itu aku akan_"  
"Sayang." Minho muncul dan mengelus pundak tegang istrinya. Begitu pula Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Kedua suami penyabar itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan obrolan mereka dan segera menghampiri istri masing-masing ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Hanya biarkan dia membawa Chanbi pulang, dan_"

"Dan membiarkan cucuku mati di dalam wadah mandinya?" Soyou memekik dan hal itu membuat tangisan Baekhyun pecah, lalu disusul oleh Chanbi yang juga menangis.

"Aku..hiks.. aku tidak mungkin membunuh putriku sendiri, hiks.. kenapa ibu kejam? Hiks.. hiks.." Chanyeol hendak mengambil putrinya namun Baekhyun menahannya, ia menimang bayinya sambil menangis.

"Kejam? Kejam? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dianggap rendah oleh orang lain, kau_" Soyou menghentikan ucapannya, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku seorang ibu Baekhyun, aku ibumu, aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang, aaaahhh, sudahlah_" Soyou kembali terduduk diatas sofa sambil membuang wajahnya. Baekhyun bangkit ia membawa putrinya menjauh kearah dapur, berusaha menenangkannya. Ketika Chanyeol yang juga kesal ingin menyusul istrinya, Soyou memanggil namanya dan memintanya tinggal, Minho menggantikan diri untuk menyusul Baekhyun kearah dapur.

"Aku tahu aku terlihat kejam." Ucap Soyou masih melempar pandangannya. Chanyeol terdiam, ia menatap ibu mertuanya dalam kesunyian.

"Hati ibu mana yang tidak akan sakit mendengar anaknya direndahkan. Maafkan aku Chanyeol." Soyou mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Waktu itu ibumu kemari, aku pikir itu adalah sebuah kunjungan kekeluargaan, tapi_" Soyou berdecih, sementara Chanyeol terdiam di tempat.

"Kata-kata manisnya berubah menjadi racun . Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia tidak menyukai Baekhyun, aku pikir orangtuamu sudah menyetujui pernikahan kalian, tapi nyatanya_" Soyou menjeda ucapannya menantikan respon dari Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu hanya menatap Soyou terkejut.

"Jangan katakan pada Baekhyun! Biarlah ia membenciku dan berpikir bahwa aku kejam padanya, aku hanya ingin melihatnya tumbuh lebih baik dari ini. Aku yang salah mendidiknya, dan aku tidak ingin oranglain menghina sikap kekanakannya." Soyou bangkit.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui ini."

"Sekarang kau tahu. Dan aku harap kau tidak memberitahukan Baekhyun tentang ini. Bawalah Chanbi pulang! Suara mereka berdua bisa habis jika terus menangis." Ucap Soyou lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Dan saat itu juga mereka kembali. Baekhyun nampak senang ketika bayinya berada dalam pelukannya, namun tidak bagi Chanyeol, ucapan Soyou masih berbekas di dalam benaknya.

Esok harinya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyewa jasa pengajar untuk Baekhyun. Sosok yang mengajarkan Baekhyun semua cara untuk merawat bayinya. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa takut, namun wanita tua bertubuh gemuk dengan wajah garang itu ternyata jauh lebih baik daripada ibunya yang sangat galak.

Bahkan dalam seminggu Baekhyun sudah mampu memandikan, memakaikan baju dan meyuapi bayinya dengan benar. _Nanny_ Hwang akan datang pukul 7 pagi dan pulang pukul 9 malam, membuat Baekhyun tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

"Sekarang, kau urut kakinya seperti ini. Seperti yang aku ajarkan tempo hari."

"Seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Lebih lembut."

"Ini?"

"Benar." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengurut kaki mungil bayinya dengan _baby oil_ beraroma mawar. Ia melakukannya seperti apa yang _Nanny_ Hwang perintahkan, dan Baekhyun mulai menyukai itu. Kata _Nanny_ Hwang, mengurut kaki bayi setelah mandi, ketika baru bangun tidur, atau sebelum tidur adalah kegiatan yang harus dilakukan untuk melancarkan peredaran darah dan juga mencegah kelainan bentuk kaki. Baekhyun mencatat itu baik-baik dalam ingatannya.

"Pastikan selalu ada kontak mata antara kalian berdua! Jangan lupa!" Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap manik coklat putrinya , sesekali membuat raut wajah lucu membuat bayinya tersenyum dengan gusi tanpa giginya.

" Baekhyun apa kau dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Maksud _Nanny_?"

"Hm, hubunganmu dan Chanyeol. Apa kalian masih sehat?" Dahi Baekhyun semakin berkerut, ia tidak mengerti.

"Tentu, kami sehat. Aku tidak sakit dan aku rasa Chanyeol juga tidak." _Nanny_ Hwang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maksudku hubungan seks kalian, apa kalian masih rutin melakukannya?" Seketika Baekhyun tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri, ia mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Chanbi dan mengurut kakinya kembali.

"Hei! Tidak usah malu!"

"Ke-kenapa _Nanny_ menanyakan ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm,, aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Tapi kemarin saat mengambil tasku di dalam kamar kalian, aku mendengar Chanyeol menggeram dikamar mandi, walau aku sudah tua bukan berarti aku tuli untuk tidak mendengar desahan _onani_ nya." Baekhyun melotot menatap wanita dihadapannya.

"I-itu.."

"Apa kalian masih rutin bercinta? Kapan terakhir kalinya?"

"A-aku tidak ingat."

"Benarkah? Ini buruk!"

"Maksud _Nanny_?"

"Memiliki anak bukan berarti kau harus mengabaikan suamimu dan membuang ritual rutin kalian. Malah kalian harus semakin mesra agar bayi kalian mendapatkan cinta dari kedua belah pihak, dan_"

"Bisa kita hentikan ini? Topik ini membuatku tidak nyaman." Ucap Baekhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum paham dan segera mengajarkan Baekhyun teknik lain.

Walau ia mencoba mengabaikannya, namun ucapan _Nanny_ Hwang selalu berkeliaran didalam otaknya. Jadi ketika ia usai menidurkan Chanbi di dalam keranjang bayinya, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang.

Ia mengendus aroma tubuhnya dan ia bersyukur karena aromanya tidak terlalu tercium seperti bayi, karena menurut sumber tidak jelas yang Baekhyun baca, bahwa aroma ketika bercinta sangat mempengaruhi kualitas dan hasrat dari pasangan tersebut.

Jika nanti Chanyeol mencium aroma bayi dari tubuhnya, ia takut jika Chanyeol malah terbayang-bayang sedang menyetubuhi seorang bayi, bukan dirinya. Hah! Pemikiran seorang Byun.

Jadi, dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepas pakaiannya tanpa menyisakan satu helai pun dan menaikki ranjang untuk duduk diatas perut suaminya. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat sosok Baekhyun diatasnya.

"Papa? Bong-Bongie sudah tertidur, apa papa mau kutidurkan juga?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara manjanya. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana mereka bergerak, yang jelas saat ini Chanyeol sudah berada dibelakang tubuh Baekhyun dan menggerakan pinggulnya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak ingin membuat bayi mungilnya terbangun karena kegiatan mereka.

Ucapan _Nanny_ Hwang benar, bahwa Baekhyun telah mengabaikan suaminya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Chanyeol yang sangat merindukan tubuhnya dan membuatnya mendesah hampir tiga jam lamanya tanpa henti.

"Chan…aaahh..hhmm…hhmmm.." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya lagi ketika satu kakinya diangkat dengan posisi tubuh menyamping dan Chanyeol yang menyetubuhinya dari belakang.

"Ssshh…Baekkhhss…" Geraman Chanyeol terdengar sangat seksi membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin dijamah oleh otot-otot perkasa tersebut.

Tubuh keduanya masih bergerak cepat saling menubruk satu sama lain dengan posisi dimana setengah tubuh Baekhyun diranjang dan setengah lagi berada dilantai, sementara Chanyeol mendorongnya dari arah belakang dengan menggila.

"Ooohh..hhm…hhhmm.. disanaahhh..hhmmm.." Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahan desahannya. Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan menekan tubuhnya semakin dalam, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dan mendesah lagi.

"Eeugghh.." samar-samar terdengar suara erangan kecil dari keranjang bayi.

"Huweee…huweee…." Tangisan itu membuat keduanya terkejut. Baekhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendorong Chanyeol pelan, membuat tautan mereka terlepas. Chanyeol merasa frustasi karena penisnya masih tegang sementara Baekhyun dengan tubuh telanjangnya sudah berjalan menuju keranjang bayinya, dan menimang bayi kecil mereka yang menangis.

"Usshh…uusshhh.. Jangan menangis ya sayang! Mama disini! Cup..cup.. anak mama.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan bayinya pada lekukan lehernya dan menepuk pantatnya pelan.

Baekhyun berjalan keatas ranjang, dimana Chanyeol terduduk sambil menatap selangkangannya frustasi, ia ingin menyentuhnya namun ia memilih untuk menunggu Baekhyun selesai.

Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang sambil menggetarkan tubuh bayinya agar terdiam, Baekhyun yakin Chanbi tidak haus, karena beberapa jam yang lalu ia sudah memberikan susu, dan tidak juga karena popoknya yang basah, ia yakin bayinya menangis karena terganggu oleh keributan yang mereka buat.

Chanyeol mendekat, mengelus pucuk kepala bayinya dan menyentuh permukaan wajah Chanbi dengan sayang.

Dan dengan perlahan ia mengambil alih tubuh Chanbi membuat Baekhyun heran, Chanyeol duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Duduk disini!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah selangkangannya yang masih menegak. Baekhyun menggeleng, tapi Chanyeol meminta lagi. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun duduk diatas paha Chanyeol, dengan posisi memunggungi sebagaimana yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

Chanyeol memberikan bayinya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun kembali memeluk bayinya yang masih terisak pelan, dan dengan kurang ajar Chanyeol memasukkan penis tegaknya pada lubang Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu memekik.

Setelahnya ranjang itu bergetar oleh gerakan Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanbi ikut bergetar juga.

"Inilah yang disebut sambil menyelam minum air, sayang." Baekhyun tidak ingin protes, ia hanya mencoba membagi fokusnya antara kenikmatan dibagian bawahnya dan tangisan bayinya yang mulai mereda. Entah bagaimana bisa metode itu berhasil, dan semenjak itu mereka menggunakan cara itu untuk menghemat waktu dan tidak ada absen sesi bercinta lagi.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam itu. Ia tidak menyangka pikirannya yang semula ingin mengenang masa-masa terberatnya menjadi seorang ibu pemula, malah berakhir mengenang penemuan metode baru mereka untuk bercinta. Bahkan Chanyeol menamakannya "Sex with baby" terdengar ambigu, tapi Chanyeol bilang itu memiliki makna penting yang mendalam.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba menyelami pikirannya tentang tahun-tahun terberatnya dan ia mengingat bagaimana perasaannya ketika mendengar putrinya bicara untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat itu pagi hari, ketika Chanyeol baru saja berangkat beberapa jam yang lalu dan Baekhyun sedang duduk diruang tengah dengan Chanbi di kursi kayu bayinya. Chanbi sudah berusia 1 tahun 4 bulan saat itu.

Beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa bayi kemungkinan mulai bicara antara usia 1-3 tahun, dan bila mendekati batas maksimal atau lebih dari angka itu maka sebaiknya dilakukan pemeriksaan karena kemungkinan bayi mereka lambat atau mungkin memiliki kelainan.

Seorang bayi akan melakukan salah satu hal dari bicara atau berjalan lebih dulu. Jika ia bisa bicara lebih dulu, maka ia akan sedikit lambat untuk berjalan, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun Baekhyun merasa cemas, karena bayinya tidak bisa melakukan keduanya.

Chanbi belum mampu berjalan ataupun bicara padahal sebentar lagi balitanya akan memasuki usia maksimal. Baekhyun sudah berulang kali meminta Chanyeol membawa putri mereka ke ahli terapi balita, namun Chanyeol selalu menolak karena dari teman dokter Chanyeol yang bekerja di pusat terapi tersebut , Chanbi belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai kelainan, bahkan ia baru merayakan ulangtahun pertamanya.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia menyerah, maka dari itu ia meminta ibunya untuk mengantarkannya namun sayang ibunya adalah sekutu suaminya dan itu berarti ayahnya juga sama, sementara untuk Soojung tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengendarai mobil dan ia tidak berani untuk menaiki taksi dengan bayi dalam pelukannya. Jadi ia mencari sendiri diinternet bagaimana cara untuk merangsang bayinya bicara dan menyebut namanya. Setiap hari Baekhyun mempraktekan segala hal yang ia dapatkan diinternet, yang kata Chanyeol adalah hal tersesat yang pernah ia kenal.

"Ma-ma…" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyuapi putrinya yang melonjak-lonjak diatas kursi bayinya.

"Coba katakan sayang! Ma-ma…" Kembali Baekhyun membuka mulutnya membuat gerakan lucu namun bukannya membalas, Chanbi hanya tertawa riang sambil melompat-lompat dalam duduknya.

"Aaahh~ Bong-Bongie membuat mama sedih. Bahkan Yoo-ran sudah bisa menyebut 'mama makan apa' sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih, mengingat bayi dari tetangga baru mereka yang usianya hampir sama dengan Chanbi tapi sudah mampu bicara .

Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk bubur diatas sofa dan hendak bangkit untuk mengambil tisu, tapi gerakannya terhenti karena suara kecil yang samar-samar ia dengar.

"Ma..ma…ma.." Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah terkejut dan ia membulatkan bibirnya sambil menatap putri kecilnya.

"Coba katakan lagi sayang! Ma-ma.."

"Ma..ma..ma..ma.."

"Astaga! Tunggu! Tungu!" Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia melakukan panggilan cepat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ponsel ditelinga dan mata yang setia menatap kearah putrinya.

"Angkat! Angkat Chanyeol!"

" _Hal_"_

"Chanyeol!"

" _Astaga, Baekhyun. Kau_"_

"Chanyeol, dengar! Chanyeol.. aku.. Chanyeol..hiks.. bagaimana ini.. Chanyeol… hiks.. Chanyeol.."

" _Hei! Hei, ada apa sayang? Bicara yang jelas!"_

"… Chanyeol.. … aahh… Chanyeol.. hiks… Bagaimana ini, Chanyeol.. astaga… "

" _Baek, aku sedang menangani pasien saat ini dan kau menelpon hanya untuk memanggil namaku? Katakan, apa sesuatu yang gawat terjadi?"_

"Ya…ya..ya.. Bongie.. Bong-Bongie…hiks.."

" _Apa? Kenapa dengan Chanbi?"_ terdengar pekikan terkejut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol dia…hiks.. dia…"

TUUUUT.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya, ia terkejut karena panggilannya terputus dan ia mendapat pemberitahuan jika kartu prabayarnya kehabisan pulsa. Baekhyun melempar ponselnya dan segera mengambil telepon rumah, ia akan memberitahu Chanyeol tentang berita bahagia ini. Tapi panggilan itu selalu sibuk, mungkin Chanyeol sedang berusaha menghubunginya, atau mungkin pasiennya sedang memarahinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun berlari kekamarnya dan mengambil _handy cam_ lalu menyalakannya, ia menyorot wajah putrinya dan memancing putrinya untuk bicara lagi dan berhasil, suara Chanbi terekam bahkan wajah senang putrinya juga nampak dilayar kecil itu.

"Oh sayang. Kau benar-benar anak yang pintar." Ucap Baekhyun senang. Ia terus merekam kegiatan putrinya dan meminta putrinya untuk mengulang kata mama lagi dan lagi.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka dan menampakan sosok Chanyeol yang terengah dengan jas dokternya dan wajah yang khawatir.

Baekhyun yang sedang bermain di arena bayi di ruang tengah terkejut mendapati nafas terengah suaminya.

"Dimana Chanbi, dima_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika melihat putrinya dengan rambut dikuncir dua duduk sambil bermain bebek plastik sementara Baekhyun masih merekamnya.

"Ah itu papa. Hai papa~ pulang lebih awal ?" Baekhyun mengarahkan kameranya ke sosok Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mengatur nafas.

"Papa~ Papa~ katakan Hai!" ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya namun matanya masih tetap menatap layar.

"Baekhyun tidak bisakah kau tidak membuatku cemas?" ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Baekhyun meletakkan kameranya di atas matras dan segera keluar melalui pintu kecil yang menyerupai pagar yang mengelilingi arena tersebut.

Baekhyun memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum kearah suaminya.

"Chanyeol kau tahu?" Baekhyun berucap sumringah.

"Bong-Bongie sudah bisa bicara." Dan seketika kerutan dikening Chanyeol memudar tergantikan dengan wajah terkejut, ia melirik putrinya yang masih sibuk bermain dan segera menatap Baekhyun lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dengan wajah antusias menantikan respon Chanyeol.

"Ini benar-benar berita baik." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. Baekhyun mengangguk senang lalu merentangkan tangannya dan dengan senang Chanyeol menarik tubuh istrinya mendekat lalu menciumnya, bahkan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya seperti koala.

Dan setelah mendengar suara putrinya dengan wajah senang, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah sakit, sesenang apapun ia menjadi seorang ayah ia tetaplah seorang Dokter yang memiliki tanggung jawab.

Sehari penuh Baekhyun terus merekam putrinya yang menyebut kata mama, dan ketika balitanya tertidur Baekhyun terus memutar rekaman yang ia ambil dan terkikik senang, ia berencana akan mengirimkan video itu pada ibunya.

"Baek, ini sudah malam. Berhenti memutar video itu!" Ucap Chanyeol ketika selesai mandi . Dengan bertelanjang dada ia berbaring disamping Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku merasa bosan."

"Aku meragukan itu."

"Dengar Chanyeol, aku berencana membuat Bong-Bongie bicara lebih banyak."

"Itu bagus sayang. Kau memang ibu yang hebat, bahkan kau tidak memerlukan ahli terapi." Baekhyun tersenyum senang, lalu ia mengeluarkan kertas yang tidak sengaja tertindih tubuhnya dan memberikan pada Chanyeol masih dengan mata menatap layar kameranya.

"Aku berencana mengajarkannya bicara itu dalam waktu dekat." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambilnya, namun senyumnya luntur ketika melihat deretan kalimat yang tertulis disana.

"Demi Tuhan Baek, ia bahkan baru bisa mengucapkan mama dengan jeda yang panjang. Bagaimana bisa kau memintanya mengucapkan kata sesulit ini?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Chanyeol."

"Tapi _'Namaku Park Chanbi' 'Nama Papaku Park Chanyeol' 'Nama Mamaku Byun Baekhyun' 'Papaku seorang dokter'_ ' _Mamaku adalah lelaki cantik'_ .Baek, bahkan ini akan sulit walau ia sudah berusia 3 tahun." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol tanpa senyuman.

"Kenapa kau meragukan kepintaran anak kita? _.No_. Itu tidak boleh." Baekhyun menggerakan telunjuknya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah baiklah. Ayo sekarang kita tidur, agar besok kau bisa mengajarinya mengatakan semua ini." Ucap Chanyeol lelah dan mengambil alih kamera ditangan Baekhyun.

Jika dipikir semua itu terasa konyol, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri ketika anaknya mampu menyebut namanya sebagai kata pertama.

Ibunya bilang jika seorang bayi menyebut nama ibunya untuk pertama kali, maka ikatan mereka jauh lebih kuat begitu pula bila si bayi menyebutkan kata ayah sebagai kata pertama maka ikatannya dengan sang ayah akan jauh lebih kuat .

Dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya mengingat kata yang ia sebut pertama kali dulu adalah 'ayah' –menurut cerita ibunya- dan memang hubungannya jauh lebih dekat dengan ayahnya.

Namun semuanya berubah. Ketika Chanbi berusia 2,5 tahun dan sudah mampu berlari bahkan bermain sepeda beroda tiganya, balitanya hanya menghabiskan waktu sorenya bersama Chanyeol ketimbang dirinya.

Baekhyun pikir karena sepeda baru yang dibelikan Chanyeol,namun semakin lama putrinya lebih menempel pada ayahnya dan itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun kecewa. Walau mereka sering menghabiskan waktu dirumah, tapi putrinya selalu membantah ucapannya dan bersembunyi atau tidak bicara padanya, tapi ketika Chanyeol tiba putrinya akan bicara panjang lebar bahkan terkadang melupakan kehadirannya.

Ibunya bilang itu wajar, karena seorang anak kecil akan lebih menyayangi orang yang selalu memberikannya apapun yang ia inginkan, namun Baekhyun membantah itu, ia tetap merasa kecewa bahkan ketika hal yang ia perintahkan untuk putrinya memiliki tujuan yang baik untuknya kelak.

"Mama! Aku haus." Panggilan Chanbi dari ruang tengah membuat Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya di dapur. Ia segera membuka lemari pendingin dan menyeleksi minuman yang pantas untuk diminum putrinya.

"Ini." Baekhyun duduk disamping dua orang yang asyik menonton siaran TV. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkannya diatas paha Baekhyun.

"Minum dengan pelan!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hm." Jawab Chanbi sambil menegak susu stroberi kesukaannya dengan mata menatap layar.

"Papa, lihat! Itu dia! Itu taman hiburan yang aku ceritakan, kita kesana ya?" Kedua pasang mata lain segera menatap TVdan terlihat sebuah iklan untuk taman hiburan yang baru dibuka.

"Baiklah, akhir pekan kita kesana." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Yeeiii!"

"Hei, tapi kau ada kursus balet sayang." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau." Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak suka balet, Mama saja yang kesana kalau mama ingin."

"Jangan bercanda! Kau_"

"Aku tidak peduli, jika Mama tidak mengizinkan aku akan tetap pergi dengan Papa." Ucap gadis itu ketus. Baekhyun menatap putrinya dengan mata malas.

"Kalau Mama bilang tidak, maka Papa juga akan bilang tidak."

"Apa?" gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dengan dahi mengernyit tidak terima.

"Aku tidak mau. Bahkan temanku sudah kesana. Hanya aku yang belum pernah kesana." Rengeknya.

"Bohong!"

"Huwee… Papa… huweee.. Aku benci Mama…" Ucap Chanbi sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena kau tetap tidak akan pergi." Gadis itu beranjak. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi pinggangnya , menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mama jahat! Mama tidak seperti mama dari teman-temanku, mama tidak seperti mama Kyungsoo, mama jahat." Bentak Gadis itu sambil terisak. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil menatap tajam putrinya.

"Kalau begitu sana jadi anak dari Mama Kyungsoo dan tinggal dengannya!"

"Baek!" Chanyeol berusaha menengahi.

"Aku juga tidak suka tinggal dengan Mama, aku akan pergi dengan Papa dan tinggal disana."

"Bong-Bongie!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku Bong-Bongie! Namaku Chanbi, Park Chanbi. Huwee." Gadis itu berlari kearah kamarnya sambil terisak. Baekhyun menghela nafas sementara Chanyeol menatap kearahnya datar. Namun bagi Baekhyun tatapan itu lebih seperti sebuah tatapan menyalahkan.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang jika kau benci denganku juga dan ingin tinggal dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Baek!" nada Chanyeol terdengar serius.

"Aku selalu salah dimatanya, hiks.. bahkan dia ingin menjadi putri dari orang lain.." Baekhyun menangis, ia menarik kakinya , membuatnya menekuk lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tidak berbuat banyak selain mengelus punggung istrinya dan menenangkannya dengan kalimat-kalimat manis, sambil sesekali melirik kearah kamar putrinya dilantai atas.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu, Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan keningnya berkerut. Menebak siapa gerangan yang bertamu di jam malam seperti ini.

"Biar aku bukakan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak, biar aku saja. Kau cobalah untuk membujuk Bong-Bongie!" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu bangkit.

Baekhyun menghapus sisa air mata diwajahnya dan ia segera berjalan kearah pintu. Bergumam pelan ketika suara bel itu kembali terdengar.

"Selamat ma_lam." Suara Baekhyun bagaikan tertelan dinginnya angin malam saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian elegan dan tatapan yang menusuk. Wanita cantik , berpendidikan dan berkelas yang pernah Baekhyun kenal. Park Bom, ibu Chanyeol yang berarti ibu mertuanya juga.

"I-ibu?" suara Baekhyun terdengar gugup, siapapun bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. Wanita itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah.

"Ka-kapan ibu sampai di Korea?" tanya Baekhyun yang mengikuti dari arah belakang. Bom berjalan dengan anggun memasuki rumahnya dan seperti biasa matanya akan menelusuri setiap sudut rumah dan mulai menilai.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mencoba maklum, bahkan pertanyaannya tidak mendapat balasan.

"Dia diatas, bersama Bong_ hmm.. Chanbi." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Bom memutar tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu menatap Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Dan kau hanya diam disini tanpa mencoba memanggilnya atau memberitahukan padanya jika ibunya datang berkunjung?"

"Ah, maafkan aku." Baekhyun memberi hormat. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan sosok ibu mertuanya, dan entah mengapa ia merasakan dadanya sesak dan mata sialannya mencoba untuk menghasilkan likuid lagi.

"Siapa yang datang?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Baekhyun berada dipertengahan anak tangga. Ia mendongak dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu beralih pada putrinya yang berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol dengan kepala bertumpu pada pundaknya-memunggungi dirinya-.

"I-ibumu." Bola mata Chanyeol membulat dan ia segera menuruni anak tangga , mendapati ibunya yang berdiri di ruang tengah bahkan terlihat enggan untuk duduk diatas sofa.

"Ibu?"  
"Ah, Chanyeol!" Senyum Bom merekah, membuat Baekhyun sejenak merasa iri. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan senyuman itu ketika mereka hanya berdua. Baekhyun masih berdiri diatas tangga, melihat bagaimana interaksi antara suami dan ibu mertuanya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan satu tangannya yang menganggur dan memeluk tubuh ibunya pelan, sementara sang ibu hanya mengecup pipi putranya sebagai balasan.

"Ini dia?" tanya Bom saat melihat Chanbi mengintip dari ceruk leher Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Hm. Kalian jarang bertemu, dia pasti merasa asing. Chanbi, ini Grandma. Beri salam!" gadis kecil itu masih terlihat takut, ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menguburnya dalam ceruk leher ayahnya.

Senyum penuh harap Bom mendadak luntur, ia tidak suka diabaikan bahkan oleh anak kecil sekalipun yang jelas-jelas terakhir kali melihatnya dua tahun lalu.

"Dia menjadi pemalu."

"Itu karena istrimu tidak mendidiknya dengan benar." Kening Chanyeol berkerut, sikap ramah-tamahnya seketikanya lenyap.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan disini , malam-malam?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin. Bom melipat kembali kedua tangannya dan memperlihatkan wajah angkuhnya yang selalu ia jadikan tameng.

"Apa ibu tidak boleh mengunjungi anak ibu?"

"Hanya tidak biasanya."

"Kau bahkan tidak bertanya kapan ibu tiba." Chanyeol terdiam, semarah apapun dirinya ia tetap tidak bisa bersikap kasar pada ibunya.

"Kapan ibu tiba?" wanita itu tersenyum, dan matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri dianak tangga dengan wajah tidak bersemangat.

"Tadi siang. Ibu pikir ibu harus istirahat sejenak dari pekerjaan ibu."

"Itu memang harus, lagipula apa yang membuat ibu sangat ingin mencari uang sementara tidak ada yang perlu ibu tanggung. Aku sudah menikah dan memiliki pekerjaan sementara uang ayah cukup untuk menghidupi kalian berdua."

"Ibu hanya tidak suka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengurus rumah, ibu perlu kesibukan."

"Ah, baiklah. Duduklah Bu! Aku akan membuatkan ibu minum."

"Kenapa bukan istrimu?"

"Ah, dia_" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan ia menemukan sosok istrinya sedang berdiri di anak tangga dan memainkan jemarinya di besi pembatas. Ketika merasa menjadi objek pembicaraan, Baekhyun tersentak saat melihat dua orang di ruang tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Baek, bisakah kau membuatkan ibu minum?" Baekhyun menangguk cepat dan menuruni anak tangga, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"I-ibu mau dibuatkan apa?"

"Buatkan saja ibu teh hijau dengan sedikit gula, satu sendok teh." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dan merutuki kebodohannya yang bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apa yang disukai oleh mertuanya.

Baekhyun mulai menyalahkan kompor untuk membuat air panas, dan matanya menatap kearah cangkir di hadapannya. Menerawang kejadian dua tahun lalu ketika ibu mertuanya berkunjung untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat itu Baekhyun sedang menyuapi Chanbi di beranda depan rumahnya, menikmati angin sore yang menyejukkan hingga Baekhyun mendapati sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

Ia bangkit, menepuk sedikit pantatnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat kearah pintu gerbang. Mata Baekhyun memicing menantikan sosok yang tak segera keluar dari dalam mobil, hingga sebuah hak merah menapak pada tanah dan kaki jenjang itu terlihat.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari jika sosok dihadapannya adalah ibu Chanyeol, mertuanya. Ia hanya bertemu dua kali seumur hidupnya dengan Park Bom. Pertama di kantor polisi dan kedua di upacara pernikahan mereka, itu mengapa Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengingat dengan jelas sosok mertuanya.

"Kau Baekhyun kan?" suara itu terdengar halus namun bernada serius. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan segera membukakan pintu ketika sosok itu hanya menatap kearah pengunci pintu.

"Silahkan masuk Nyonya." Ucap Baekhyun canggung. Bom masuk dengan langkah anggunnya, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh halaman rumah lalu berjalan kearah beranda depan dimana Chanbi duduk diatas kereta bayinya.

Bom melirik sosok mungil yang menatapnya dengan sedikit takut, lalu beralih kearah Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat dengan gugup.

"Dia…"  
"Dia Park Chanbi, anak angkat kami." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dan membiarkan wanita itu meneruskan langkahnya ke dalam rumah. Dan seolah seperti kebiasaan, mata wanita itu meneliti setiap sudut rumah dan menilai di dalam pikirannya.

Baekhyun mengikuti dibelakang sambil menggendong putri kecilnya.

"Chanyeol sedang tidak ada dirumah, dia sedang_"

"Aku tahu, untuk itu aku datang." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan mempersilahkan Bom untuk duduk disofa ruang tamu mereka.

"Rumah yang bagus." Ucap wanita itu sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Baekhyun melirik kesamping dan mengangguk ragu.

"Chanyeol yang membeli ini sebagai hadiah_"

"Aku tahu."

"Hmm.. apa Nyonya mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Ia merasa sedikit canggung dan takut.

"Teh hijau dengan satu sendok teh gula."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun segera undur diri sambil membawa bayinya dalam gendongan. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan mulai membuat air panas. Sejak kompor menyala hingga secangkir teh siap diatas meja Baekhyun selalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan sesekali menepuk pantat bayinya yang mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Apa aku perlu menghubungi Chanyeol dan_"

"Dan menyuruhnya pulang ketika ia sedang sibuk bekerja?" Mata Baekhyun membulat , menatap tidak percaya kearah mata tajam ibu mertuanya.

"I-itu.."  
"Aku pikir ibumu telah memberitahumu, tapi aku rasa dia sangat memanjakanmu. Dia memilih menyimpannya sendiri." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, menatap kearah Chanbi yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Aku baru tiba pagi tadi dan langsung menuju kemari karena aku pikir aku harus bertemu denganmu secara pribadi. Bicara dengan ibumu tidak mengubah apapun ternyata. Aku memang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku diluar negri, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang putra tunggalku." Ucap Bom sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menatap wajah gugup Baekhyun.

"Ma-maaf." Suara Baekhyun bergetar.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? apa kau berbuat salah?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"I-itu_"

"Huweee…huweeee…huweee…." Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanbi menangis, gadis itu mengusap matanya yang sayu dan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Baekhyun menepuk pantat bayinya pelan sambil bergumam, berharap tangisan bayinya mereda namun nyatanya gadis itu menangis semakin keras.

Bom melipat kedua tangannya, memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun mengontrol balitanya. Baekhyun nampak gugup dan gemetar, dia mendadak melupakan seluruh ajaran dari _Nanny_ Hwang tentang cara mendiamkan bayi yang rewel.

"Huuusshhh…huusshh… jangan menangis sayang!" rengek Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung bayinya namun Chanbi tak juga berhenti. Bom menurunkan kakiknya lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Berikan padaku!" ucapnya. Dengan ragu Baekhyun memberikan Chanbi pada ibu mertuanya dan memperhatikan bagaimana wanita berpakaian elegan itu mendekap tubuh putrinya , mengelus pundaknya pelan dan bergumam kecil tepat ditelinga putrinya.

Baekhyun pikir wanita di hadapannya akan membuang bayinya namun nyatanya tangisan Chanbi mereda dan perlahan kepalanya terkulai lemas dipundak Bom. Setelah beberapa menit, Bom memberikan kembali bayinya dan Baekhyun menerima dengan cepat, meminta izin untuk membawa bayi itu ke dalam kamarnya.

Ketika keluar Baekhyun sudah mendapati Bom merapikan tas dan juga pakaiannya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku harus pergi dan katakan pada Chanyeol bahwa aku datang!"

"Baik Nyonya!"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi ini memalukan. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mendiamkan tangisan putrimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol memilihmu, tapi_" ucapan Bom terhenti ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

"_aku harus menerima semua keputusannya. Jika aku sedang menilaimu mungkin saat ini kau mendapat nilai yang sangat rendah, namun kau beruntung karena aku tidak sedang melakukannya." Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati Baekhyun.

"Dan satu lagi! Jangan panggil aku Nyonya, Chanyeol akan berpikiran buruk tentangku."

"Ba-baiklah I-ibu." Ketika hentakan hak sepatu itu menghilang tangisan Baekhyun pecah, ia terus menangis sepanjang hari bahkan ketika hari berubah malam. Ia berhenti ketika mendengar mobil Chanyeol tiba dan bertingkah seperti biasa, namun ia masih merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika seorang ibu mertua bersikap ketus padanya, Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa ibu Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, atau mungkin membencinya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun terlonjak saat mendengar panggilan Chanyeol, ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera membawa nampan berisi cangkir teh itu keruang tengah. Ia menundukan kepalanya ketika meletakkan cangkir itu dihadapan Bom.

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan gugup dan Chanbi merengek ingin berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun, membuat perhatiannya teralihkan pada balitanya yang nampak tidak menyukai suasana disekitarnya.

"Mama~" rengek gadis itu melupakan masalah yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka beberapa saat lalu, Baekhyun mengelus rambut putrinya namun pikirannya tertuju pada Bom.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Bom, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dengan bibir dikupas keluar.

"Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali pasien yang mungkin bertambah banyak dan pegawai klinik yang kemungkinan akan bertambah lagi, untuk itu aku rasa aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Rumah sakit."

TING  
Semua mata menoleh kearah cangkir yang diletakkan keras diatas meja oleh Bom, mata wanita itu nampak tidak suka.

"Kenapa? ibu dengar setahun lagi kau mengabdi disana kau akan mendapat kenaikan jabatan. Bukankah Ketua Divisimu sudah merekomendasikanmu?"

"Hm, sepertinya ibu tahu semua. Yah, aku hanya merasa aku perlu waktu lebih banyak dengan istri dan anakku." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, meremas jemari mungil istrinya dan mengelus rambut Chanbi. Sementara Baekhyun nampak cemas melihat tatapan datar Bom kearahnya.

"Tsh!" Bom berdecih sambil melempar tatapan angkuhnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa terbakar pada posisinya.

"Aku tidak tahu putraku sudah berkembang sejauh ini."

"Jangan lupa bu, putramu ini sudah menjadi seorang suami dan ayah sekarang. Aku harus menjadi sosok yang bisa mereka banggakan." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Hm kau benar. Lalu istrimu? Apa ia masih sama seperti dulu? Apa dia sudah bisa menjadi istri yang patut dibanggakan?" Senyum Chanyeol lenyap, sementara Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Baekhyun tidak masalah jika ibu mertuanya membencinya dan bersikap dingin padanya, namun ia tidak ingin Bom bersikap seperti itu kepadanya di depan Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun akan merasa sangat malu, bahwa ia tidak bisa menjadi menantu yang memiliki citra baik di depan mertua.

Akhirnya dengan penuh keberanian Baekhyun bangkit, membawa tubuh Chanbi dalam dekapannya.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi aku harus ke-ke kamar, Chanbi sudah mengantuk." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetarnya. Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dengan wajah tenang.

"Ini sudah malam dan Chanbi sudah mengantuk, sebaiknya ibu_"

"Aku mengerti." Potong Bom sambil bangkit, ia merapikan pakaiannya lalu menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Bom lalu bergegas berjalan keluar diikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup pintu dan melirik kearah Baekhyun yang hanya menundukan wajahnya sambil membawa Chanbi yang mulai mengantuk dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan dimasukkan kehati! Ibu memang seperti itu, tapi dia tidak membencimu Baek." Gerakan Baekhyun yang menyelimuti tubuh Chanbi diatas ranjangnya terhenti.

"Tidak. Dia membenciku Chanyeol, dia tidak menyukaiku." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, kemudian ia melepas alas kakinya dan masuk ke dalam selimut bersama Chanbi membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Baek?"

"Bisakah aku tidur dengan Bong-Bongie malam ini?"

"Tapi_"

"Aku mohon." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah pintu dengan tidak bersemangat lalu mematikan lampu. Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan, menghilangkan segala penatnya.

"Ma?" Baekhyun menoleh mendapati mata putrinya sedikit terbuka.

"Kau terbangun?"

"Hm. Papa dimana?"

"Dikamar sayang, ayo kembali tidur!"

"Tidak. Aku ingin bersama Papa." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyum yang ia paksakan. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus surai hitam anaknya.

"Apa Bong-Bongie tidak ingin tidur dengan Mama? Apa Bong-Bongie tidak suka berada di dekat Mama?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, gadis itu membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Baekhyun sambil memeluk bantalnya dengan mata sedikit tertutup.

"Papa selalu mendengarkanku bercerita hingga aku tertidur, aku lebih suka dengan Papa." Ucap gadis itu tak acuh.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun berucap pelan. Entah mengapa rasa sakit hatinya mendominasi sekarang, bahkan putrinya tidak ingin tidur bersamanya.

"Mama mau kemana?"

"Bukankah kau ingin tidur dengan Papa? Akan Mama panggilkan." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia membangunkan suaminya dan memintanya untuk menemani Chanbi tidur. Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera berjalan keluar kamar, meminta Baekhyun untuk menunggu karena ia akan segera kembali setelah putri mereka benar-benar tertidur.

…

..

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan baru menyadari jika ia tertidur di kamar putrinya semalam. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit tidak ingin membangunkan putri kecilnya yang masih nampak nyenyak.

Ia berjalan ke dalam kamar dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun disana, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mandi dan segera berkemas. Ketika selesai dengan kemeja kerjanya, ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di dapur atau dikamar Chanbi.

Entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat buruk, ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun namun tidak aktif. Dengan cemas Chanyeol kembali mencari di seluruh penjuru rumah namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun kecuali sebuah note yang Baekhyun tempel di pintu kulkas.

" _Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi sementara, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak ada yang benar-benar menginginkanku kecuali kau tentunya, suamiku yang paling aku cintai. Kekekekeke. Jangan cemas, jangan mencoba menghubungi polisi karena aku tidak hilang, aku hanya mencoba menenangkan diri. Jangan mencariku, okay? Dan tolong jaga Bong-Bongie pastikan dia makan dengan benar, dan jangan selalu menuruti kemauannya, juga jangan lupa beri makan Mong-Mong jangan memberinya snack diluar jam makannya, dia sudah cukup gendut sekarang. Aku tidak berada dirumah ibu, jadi jangan mencariku disana dan membuat mereka cemas. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, maaf karena mengecewakanmu. Dan jangan coba-coba selingkuh meski aku tidak disana. Dari istri tidak dewasamu, istri kekanakan yang tidak bisa dibanggakan. Byun Baekhyun. ^_^"_

Chanyeol menarik kertas itu kasar dan melemparnya, ia mengusak rambutnya kesal. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat marah kini, lagi-lagi selalu istrinya yang menjadi korban, kenapa masalah selalu datang dikehidupan rumah tangga mereka, Chanyeol mendesah frustasi untuk kesekian kalinya.

…

..

.

Soyou mendudukan cucunya diatas sofa sambil meletakkan sebuah piring berisi buah-buahan di hadapannya. Ia memperhatikan cucu cantiknya makan dengan lahap mengingatkannya pada sosok Baekhyun ketika masih kecil dulu.

"Pelan-pelan sayang! Nanti kau tersedak." Ucap Soyou. Gadis itu mengangguk sambil memasukan potongan semangka ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Ah lihat cucu _Grandma_ , cantik sekali." Soyou mengusap-usap pucuk kepala cucunya dan kemudian beralih pada Soojung yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Gadis itu sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi dengan wajah semakin cantik namun gayanya tetap sama, sedikit _tomboy._

"Huwaa, ada Bong-Bongie!" ucap Soojung dan segera mendekat, ia menyempat diri untuk mencubit pipi keponakannya yang nampak cemberut.

"Jangan panggil Bong-Bongie! Namaku Chanbi, Park Chanbi. Tidak Mama, tidak _Aunty_ sama saja." Chanbi protes membuat dua orang dewasa disana terkekeh geli. Tidak menyangka balita yang mereka kira memiliki kelainan karena lambat bicara pada akhirnya fasih berbicara untuk anak seusianya.

"Salahkan Mamamu yang memberikan nama itu! Tapi jika dipikir-pikir itu lucu." Soojung bergumam sambil terkikik.

"Oh iya, apa yang membuatnya disini? Kemana si manja itu?" tanya Soojung sambil mengunyah semangka yang ia ambil dari piring keponakannya.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus menghadiri acara, jadi mereka menitipkan Chanbi disini." Soojung mengangguk lalu mendekat kearah Chanbi.

"Yak! Chanbi-ah, apa Mamamu menyiapkan pakaian yang aneh lagi?" Gadis itu mendongak dengan mulutnya yang masih mengunyah.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"  
"Aku tidak melihat Mama menyiapkan apapun, bahkan aku tidak melihat Mama sejak pagi. Papa bilang Mama sedang berada dirumah teman dan akan menjemputnya karena itu aku disini." Kening Soyou mengernyit, apa yang Chanyeol katakan ditelepon tadi berbeda dengan yang Chanbi katakan.

"Ada apa bu?"

"Tidak." Soyou menggeleng namun keningnya masih berkerut.

…

..

.

Malam harinya Chanyeol datang untuk menjemput Chanbi, namun Soyou menahannya lebih lama untuk bertanya perihal Baekhyun. Chanyeol mestinya tahu bahwa ibu mertuanya bukan seseorang yang bisa dibodohi.

"Dia kabur." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada lemah ketika mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa berhadapan dengan Soyou.

"Ibu datang semalam dan paginya ia telah menghilang, maafkan aku_"

"Kau tidak salah. Seharusnya aku mendidik putraku menjadi sedikit lebih tegar."

"Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya dimana, aku hanya takut dia_"

"Meski dia ceroboh, cengeng dan manja tapi anakku bukan seseorang yang memiliki pemikiran sempit. Jangan khawatir Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan kembali." Ucap Soyou membuat Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi siang Chanbi menangis, ia merindukan ibunya. Aku dan Soojung harus menghiburnya hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan menangis dan tertidur. Aku hanya mencemaskan Chanbi." Ucap Soyou lagi, Chanyeol menatap ibu mertuanya namun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun selain hanya menghela nafas.

"Jika dalam dua hari dia tidak kembali, aku akan menghubungi polisi."

"Tapi_"

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku harus melakukannya. Dan sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk ibumu karena aku tidak bisa mendidik anakku dengan baik." Ucap Soyou dengan mata memerah namun ekspresinya terlihat tegas.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh putrinya ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang keretanya.

"Mama." Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendengar Chanbi mengigau memanggil Baekhyun.

"Ya sayang, mama akan segera kembali." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi putrinya.

…

..

.

Selama kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu menatap ponselnya berharap Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan, ia tidak peduli itu adalah ribuan pesan tidak penting seperti yang selalu Baekhyun kirimkan, atau panggilan dimana tangisan Baekhyun yang menjadi nada penyambutnya, Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia hanya menginginkan istrinya kembali.

Selama Baekhyun pergi Chanbi menjadi rewel dan selalu menangis setiap mengingat ibunya, ia menangis histeris seharian hingga suaranya nyaris habis. Ia hanya akan tertidur ketika ia kelelahan dan ketika terbangun ia kembali memanggil ibunya.

Soyou dan Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk menghibur Chanbi, namun gadis kecil itu selalu menolak segala pemberian mereka karena yang ia inginkan hanya ibunya.

" _Papa, katakan pada mama bahwa Chanbi tidak akan nakal lagi hiks.."_

" _Papa, Chanbi ingin mama…huweee…"_

" _Tidak apa-apa Mama memanggil Chanbi Bong-Bongie, asalkan Mama kembali."_

" _Papa, dimana Mama? Apa Mama tidak menyayangi Chanbi lagi?"_

" _Papa, dimana Mama huweeee…"_

Hati Chanyeol serasa sakit mendengar rengekan putrinya setiap hari dan setiap mengingat itu ia akan merasakan kerinduan yang sama, tidak peduli sekanak-kanak apa Baekhyun, tidak peduli seburuk apa masakannya, tidak peduli seceroboh apa dia, mereka membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk menjadi istri dan ibu bagi mereka.

Berjam-jam bergelut dengan pemikirannya, Chanyeol memutuskan bangkit dan segera berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan tergesa.

Ia tiba di kediaman Park dan dengan langkah tergesa ia memasuki rumah dimana para pelayan membungkuk dan memberikan hormat padanya.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Luhan bangkit dari sofa dan berlari kearahnya lalu memberikan sebuah pelukan erat, hingga ia merasa tubuhnya nyaris jatuh kedepan.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari? Aaah~ aku merindukanmu." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol tidak membalas, ia hanya mengusak pelan rambut adik sepupunya.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tadi pagi. Aku sedang libur, untuk itu aku pulang ke Korea." Ucap Luhan, Chanyeol mengangguk dan mendapati dua sosok lain yang duduk di sofa. Ia mengenal keduanya, satu ibunya yang tersenyum dan satu lagi sosok kekasih adik sepupunya, Oh Sehun, si koreografer terkenal yang bernaung disebuah agensi besar.

"Chanyeol, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Bom sambil melebarkan tangannya, Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Luhan dari lengannya dan berjalan kearah ibunya.

"Apa sekarang ibu puas?" Senyum Bom lenyap tergantikan oleh raut kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun kabur dan sekarang aku tidak tahu istriku dimana." Mata Bom membulat, sementara Luhan segera mengambil duduk disamping Sehun dengan raut wajah yang sama bingungnya.

"Dia bersama putrinya?"

"Untungnya tidak, tapi aku tetap mengkhawatirkannya."

"Dia sudah dewasa, dia bisa menjaga diri kenapa kau mencemaskannya berle_"

"Kenapa aku mencemaskannya? Tsh! Pertama dia istriku, kedua dia ibu dari anakku, ketiga di seorang diri dan keempat demi Tuhan dia itu lemah ibu, dia sangat lemah."

"Itu. Itulah yang membuat dia tidak pernah menjadi dewasa, pandangan kalian tentang dirinya. Kau dan Ibunya sama saja, menganggap bahwa Baekhyun kalian adalah kaca yang mudah pecah, membuatnya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menunjukan siapa dirinya karena kalian terlalu menjaganya." Ucap Bom sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sekuat apapun kaca, ia pasti akan pecah. Tapi jika kau hanya menyimpannya tanpa menggunakannya, dia bukanlah sebuah kaca melainkan hanya barang tidak berguna." Lanjut Bom.

"Apa?" Chanyeol memekik tidak terima. Bom menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau salah paham, mengira bahwa ibu membencinya tapi ibu melakukannya karena ibu ingin dia menjadi seorang ibu dan istri yang benar-benar berguna, tidak sepertiku." Ucap Bom lagi. Chanyeol terdiam, menatap kearah ibunya.

"Yang aku tahu hanya bekerja dan bekerja mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku memiliki seorang anak yang harus aku rawat. Ibuku mendidikku menjadi wanita karir dan ibu mertuaku lebih menyukai diriku yang bisa menghasilkan uang ketimbang pandai merawat anak, hingga menyebabkan dirimu sempat terjerumus kedunia gelap."

"Ibu itu hanya masa lalu_"

"Ya masa lalu yang tidak pernah bisa ibu lupakan, ibu selalu berpikir bahwa ibu tidak layak menjadi seorang ibu dan_"

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak sama seperti ibu, aku bahkan melihatnya berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat dirinya layak disebut seorang ibu. Kalian tidak tahu apapun tentang kami, aku yang hidup bersamanya, aku yang berbagi suka dan duka bersamanya, aku orang pertama yang melihatnya ketika bangun, aku orang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat malam ketika kami akan tidur, aku bu aku, jadi aku mohon jangan campuri urusanku lagi!"

"Chanyeol?"

"Aku tahu ibu menyayangiku, aku tahu ibu tidak membenci Baekhyun tapi aku mohon jangan sakiti dia lagi dengan sikap itu, dia orang terlemah yang aku kenal yang langsung menyimpulkan cara pandang seseorang terhadap dirinya hanya melalui raut wajah mereka. Aku harap ibu mengerti." Chanyeol memberi hormat dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun dan aku memiliki sebuah kesamaan, penakut. Jadi carilah ia ditempat yang kemungkinan terdapat banyak orang. Taman, perayaan, bisa jadi tempat penginapan atau mungkin tempat pemandian." Ucap Bom membuat langkah Chanyeol berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi.

…

..

.

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak mengikuti objek yang sedang ia pandang sejak beberapa jam lalu. Anak-anak yang berlarian di taman bermain. Sesekali ia tersenyum membayangkan putrinya berlari disana dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Ini." Baekhyun menoleh ketika seseorang menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin kearahnya, itu Kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

"Mereka terlihat lucu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menegak minumannya dan menatap kearah anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Hm. Orangtua mereka pasti sangat beruntung memiliki anak-anak yang sehat." Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Baekhyun dengan kernyitan.

"Katakan, apa masalahmu kali ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, menatap kearah sepatunya yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Hmm.. ini rumit. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Ibu Chanyeol datang beberapa hari lalu dan ia masih tetap seperti tidak menyukaiku atau mungkin membenciku. Awalnya aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan itu, tapi melihat putriku yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku juga membuatku merasa tidak berguna." Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap wajah bersedih Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kan seperti apa dirimu?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Kyungsoo.

"Selalu memiliki pemikiran buruk. Selalu psimis dan memiliki cara berpikir yang tidak masuk akal." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa merasa dibenci oleh mertua dan anak adalah hal yang tidak masuk diakal? Mereka_"

"Kau selalu mengambil kesimpulan seorang diri. Aku tidak tahu mengenai masalah metuamu, namun ini mengenai Chanbi. Dia menyayangimu, bahkan dia memanggil namamu ketika ia sedang demam. Dia menyukaimu Baek, sebagai ibunya."

"Bagaimana kau yakin?"

"Karena aku_"

"Kyungiee Mama~" rengek seorang gadis yang terduduk ditanah sambil memegang kakinya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan dengan cepat berlari . Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo berjongkok di depan gadis kecil yang menangis itu dan berbicara dengan pelan membuat gadis kecil itu kembali tenang. Baekhyun hampir lupa dengan sosok sahabatnya, Kyungsoo adalah si penakhluk anak-anak, begitu orang-orang memanggil si Dokter spesialis anak yang baru terjun kedunia kedokteran beberapa bulan silam.

Baekhyun menyeret koper kecilnya menjauh dari klinik kecil milik Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan melewati jalanan yang mulai nampak ramai oleh para pekerja yang akan pulang kerumah mereka.

" _Tidak ada anak yang tidak menyayangi ibu mereka. Sebenci apapun, seorang anak akan tetap memanggil ibunya ketika mereka dalam kesulitan."_

" _Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membiarkan semua terjadi, Chanbi akan mengerti setelah ia lebih besar nanti, bahwa ibunya yang cerewet adalah ibunya yang sangat menyayanginya."_

" _Untuk masalah mertuamu aku rasa dia hanya meragukanmu, mungkin baginya kau tetap si Byun yang manja dan suka merengek."_

" _Kau memiliki Chanyeol, seharusnya kau bisa menjadikan itu kekuatan untuk bertahan. Aku mengenalmu cukup lama Baek, dan aku tahu kau bukan tipe pengecut yang akan melarikan diri seperti ini. Kau punya anak , kau punya suami dan mereka membutuhkanmu."_

Ucapan-ucapan Kyungsoo masih terngiang jelas ditelinga Baekhyun, namun entah mengapa ia masih enggan untuk pulang, jadi kali ini ia tidak akan menginap di hotel namun ia memilih untuk menginap di tempat pemandian sekalian untuk mengusir penatnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan satu set kaos berwarna coklat yang ia dapat dari tempat sauna. Baekhyun berjalan dengan canggung dan duduk disebuah tempat kosong di samping pengunjung lainnya yang sibuk berbincang dengan rekan mereka.

"Ibu, aku mau itu!" Baekhyun menoleh kearah seorang anak laki-laki yang merengek ingin minuman kaleng dari sebuah lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan.

"Diam! Jangan berisik!" Baekhyun menggeleng melihat wanita itu lebih memilih berfokus pada kartunya ketimbang mendengar rengekan putra kecilnya.

"Ibu~"

"Ssst diam! Pergi sana!" bocah kecil itu merengut lalu bangkit dengan kesal meninggalkan ibunya yang asyik bermain kartu bersama dua temannya. Baekhyun memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu yang terlihat memperhatikan lemari pendingin itu dengan wajah berharap. Baekhyun bangkit dan mendekatinya.

"Pilihlah!" Bocah itu mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Pilih yang kau inginkan." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau akan membelikannya untukku?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Sebuah minuman kaleng keluar dari mesin dan bocah itu tersenyum senang.

"Woaah terima kasih, anda orang baik tidak seperti ibuku terima kasih."

"Hei, bagaimanapun dia tetap ibumu orang yang akan cemas ketika kau tidak ada disamping mereka."

"Yak! Namjoon! Kemari!" Bocah itu menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Karena aku juga seorang ibu." Bocah itu nampak bingung meneliti penampilan Baekhyun dan ia semakin bingung.

" Tapi anda_"

"Yak! Namjoon-ah sini cepat!" Bocah itu membungkuk dan segera undur diri. Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali menghela nafas, ia melihat sekitar dan rata-rata pengunjung adalah ibu dengan anak mereka, atau ayah dengan anak laki-laki mereka, tidak seperti dirinya sebatang kara.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hari semakin larut, para pengunjung yang tersisa tidak lagi berkeliaran mereka telah berbaring di sebuah ruangan besar yang telah disediakan.

Baekhyun duduk menyandar pada dinding dan menatap beberapa orang yang tidur tak jauh darinya. Ada seorang ibu dan anak yang saling berpelukan yang membuatnya tersenyum sedih, ada pula seorang ibu yang sibuk berbincang dengan putranya sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Ketika Chanbi menginjak usia 2 tahun 1 bulan ia sudah bisa menapakkan kakinya diatas tanah. Berjalan dengan sedikit gemetar sementara Baekhyun berdiri di depannya sambil memintanya mendekat.

"Ayo sayang sedikit lagi!" Ucap Baekhyun antusias, Chanbi mencoba melangkah dengan sedikit goyang membuat Baekhyun selalu waspada hingga akhirnya dilima langkah terakhir tubuh putrinya berada dalam pelukannya.

"Yeeii! Kau hebat ! kau hebat!" ucap Baekhyun senang.

Siang itu ia memutuskan untuk memesan taksi, dengan Chanbi diatas pangkuannya mengenakan baju _sailor_ dan topi berwarna merah muda yang membuat gadis itu semakin menggemaskan.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan senang ketika kakinya menapak di lantai rumah sakit. Ia menggendong putrinya dan berjalan masuk dengan wajah senang. Ketika melihat beberapa orang mengantri Baekhyun memilih duduk sambil bercanda bersama putri kecilnya.

"Sstttt.. aku ingin memberikannya kejutan." Ucap Baekhyun pada salah satu perawat yang bertugas berjaga di pintu depan ruangan Chanyeol, memanggil nama pasien yang diperbolehkan masuk. Dan ketika melihat tidak ada nama pasien lagi namun ada sosok Baekhyun membuat perawat itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah kenalan Chanyeol, tepatnya istri Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.

Pintu diketuk dan Chanyeol mempersilahkan masuk. Ia masih membersihkan beberapa alat-alat kesehatan sebelum memilih untuk istirahat makan siang. Suara langkah kaki dan bunyi bernada dari sepatu balita yang ia kenal membuatnya menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat putri kecilnya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan seorang diri dengan kaki gemetar menahan bobot tubuhnya namun wajahnya tersenyum sumringah.

"Chanbi?"

"Ta-da~" Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Ayo sayang, jalan kearah Papa!" ucap Baekhyun, Chanbi yang sempat menoleh kini kembali beralih kearah Chanyeol dan dengan kaki gemetar berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kemari anak Papa yang pintar!" ucap Chanyeol senang, Baekhyun berjalan pelan dibelakang Chanbi mengawasi balitanya.

Hap!

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh putrinya ketika berhasil mencapai dirinya, betapa Chanyeol bahagia melihat putrinya akhirnya bisa berjalan seorang diri, ia benar-benar bangga pada Baekhyun.

"Kau ibu yang hebat." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sambil menggendong putrinya. Baekhyun berjalan kearah ranjang sambil memperhatikan ruang kerja Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang dan sedikit melonjak-lonjak.

"Mengingat masa lalu?" Baekhyun terkekeh dan membuang wajah meronanya kesamping.

"Papa? Lapaall~" gadis itu memegang perutnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Eih lapar? Bukankah kau baru saja makan?" tanya Baekhyun dan gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut putrinya.

"Hm. Mec Danyel~" ucapnya dengan pelafalan bayinya, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh memakan itu sayang!"

"Papa~" rengek Chanbi dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah, mereka kini duduk di taman rumah sakit dengan sebuah karpet kecil dan beberapa makanan yang Chanyeol pesan. Ia tidak memiliki pasien satu jam kedepan membuatnya memiliki waktu lebih lama bersama keluarganya.

Chanbi nampak senang ketika Chanyeol menyuapinya ayam goreng sementara Baekhyun menatap jengkel pada putrinya yang manja , terutama pada makanan yang bagi Baekhyun sangat tidak sehat.

"Wow, apa kalian melakukan piknik?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh mendapati Seohyun dengan jas dokternya berdiri disamping mereka.

"Hanya makan siang bersama." Sahut Chanyeol sambil kembali menyuapi Chanbi yang berada diatas pangkuannya.

"Woah ini putrimu? Astaga dia sangat cantik, sangat mirip denganmu." Ucap Seohyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, wanita dihadapannya ini ternyata tetap tidak menganggap dirinya ada.

"Hei aku tampan, tidak cantik. Dia tentu mirip Baekhyun, cantik seperti Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Chanbi.

"Hahaha benar, _oppa_ tampan." Baekhyun berdecih, wanita itu bahkan melewatkan bagian terakhir ucapan Chanyeol.

"Sayang kau tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang hanya mengaduk makanannya dengan kesal.

"Hm, boleh aku bergabung?" Chanyeol menoleh cepat menatap wanita yang kini melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya dan mencoba bergabung.

"Hm, tapi ini acara keluarga, maaf Seohyun-ah."

"Jadi aku tidak boleh bergabung?" nadanya terdengar sedih. Chanyeol terdiam sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dan bergumam maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, bergabunglah!" ucap Baekhyun membuat dua orang dewasa lainnya terkejut. Baekhyun memang kesal, namun melihat banyaknya ayam yang Chanyeol pesan ia pikir tidak ada salahnya meminta orang lain bergabung dan menghabiskannya, tapi sepertinya keputusan Baekhyun salah, karena wanita itu bertindak seolah ia adalah istri dari Chanyeol dan ibu dari putrinya.

"Woah dia pintar _oppa_. Uuuh manisnya. Boleh aku menggendongnya?" dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk memberikan Chanbi pada Seohyun.

"Ah aku jadi ingin memiliki anak segera." Ucapnya lagi. Baekhyun hanya menatap tidak suka sambil menusuk-nusuk makanannya tanpa minat.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, tentunya setelah menikah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memundurkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

"Hm, tapi aku ingin memiliki putra yang tampan dan putri yang cantik."

"Tentu."

"Tapi akan sulit jika suamiku tidak tampan, yah! Setidaknya dia harus setampan _oppa_." Baekhyun mendadak tersedak dan dengan cepat Chanyeol memberikan air minum sambil mengelus punggung istrinya.

" Mungkin jika aku memiliki anak bersama _oppa_ , anak kita akan tampan atau cantik dan_"

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol sengaja memotong ucapan aneh dari Seohyun dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun dan menurunkan wajahnya mencari wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil masih terbatuk.

"Hm."

"Hmmm… tadi kau bilang apa? Aaah~ aku ingat. Tapi setampan atau secantik apapun pasangan mereka jika salah satunya melakukan operasi plastik maka hasilnya akan tetap sama, bukan begitu?" seketika wajah Seohyun merah padam, ia terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hahaha…. Aku tidak sedang membicarakanmu, aku membicarakan fakta. Bahwa diluaran sana banyak wanita yang melakukan operasi plastik demi mendapat lelaki yang tampan, tapi bukankah itu akan percuma jika anak mereka kelak tidak mirip dengan wajahnya?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil meski sebenarnya ia sedang membuat wanita di depannya bungkam.

"Itu kenapa aku menikahi Baekhyun, meski dia lelaki tapi dia lelaki tercantik yang aku kenal. Dia natural tanpa sentuhan apapun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat, melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang sang istri yang sudah tenang –tidak tersedak lagi-.

"Tapi dia lelaki, tidak bisa memiliki anak." Seolah mendapat kekuatan wanita itu kembali menyerang dengan senyum menawannya.

"Kau lupa yang kau pangku sekarang adalah anakku dan Baekhyun." Seohyun kembali bungkam, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Tapi dia bukan anak_"

"Tapi aku menganggapnya iya, dia memanggilku Papa dan memanggil Baekhyun Mama. Tidak masalah dengan asalnya, tapi yang penting kami bertiga bahagia dan kami tidak menginginkan apapun lagi." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun sambil menatap Seohyun dengan sebuah seringaian samar dibalik senyum ramahnya.

"Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menghentikan perdebatan mereka di depan putrinya, namun Chanyeol hanya mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya sesaat membuat wanita itu tercengang.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol membuat ciuman mereka terputus, ia hanya malu melakukannya di depan umum terlebih di depan putri mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum ia mengelap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, lalu berlalih menatap Seohyun.

"Jadi? Bisakah kami mendapatkan waktu bertiga kami kembali?" tanya Chanyeol, Seohyun berdecih lalu memberikan Chanbi pada Chanyeol dan segera bangkit dengan wajah kesal lalu bergegas pergi.

"Dia pasti malu!" bisik Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Chanbi.

"Aku meragukannya, aku rasa urat malunya sudah tidak berfungsi. Jangan dia pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa dia sengaja melakukan itu di depanmu, biasanya dia tidak seberani ini bila aku sendiri."

"Untuk itu kau sengaja melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Bersikap romantis dan menciumku di depannya?" Chanyeol terkekeh ia menarik hidung Baekhyun.

"Pertama aku memang romantis, kedua aku menciummu karena aku menginginkannya."

"Benarkah tidak lebih?"

"Apa kau ingin lebih? Baiklah kau ingin melakukannya dimana?"

"Yak! Kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud berhenti menjadi mesum!" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun lagi.

"Dengar sayang! Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang mencoba menjatuhkanmu didepanku, tidak peduli seberapa besar mereka menginginkan kita berpisah, tidak peduli sebanyak apa cara keji yang mereka lakukan, jangan dengarkan! Tetaplah percaya bahwa kau satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai apa adanya, yang aku cintai dengan sepenuh hatiku. Tidak peduli mereka lebih darimu, tidak peduli mereka menjatuhkanmu sekeras apapun ingatlah bahwa kau memilikiku, memiliki cintaku, dan memiliki putri kecil kita. Jangan cemaskan apapun kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun terisak , ia mengangkat wajahnya ketika kenangan itu kembali terlintas dibenaknya. Ia menutup bibirnya tidak ingin membuat orang-orang menoleh kearahnya.

Dengan perlahan ia bergeser dan merebahkan tubuhnya, tidur menyamping menghadap kearah dinding sambil tetap terisak, berharap air matanya kering sehingga ia tidak akan pernah menangis lagi.

"Chanyeol, Bong-Bongie aku merindukan kalian." Ucap Baekhyun sambil masih terisak hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur karena merasa lelah.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka perlahan dan ketika mencapai kesadaran ia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya, dengan panik mata Baekhyun segera terbuka. Ia merasa panik, apalagi ketika merasakan tubuh orang asing itu menempel pada bagian belakangnya dan nafasnya yang berderu di lehernya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan matanya membulat mendapati sosok Chanyeol berbaring disampingnya, ia mengusap wajahnya mengira bahwa ia sedang bermimpi.

"Hai!" Mata Chanyeol terbuka dengan sebuah senyuman menawan, Baekhyun terkejut bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

"Menikmati waktu sendirimu?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Chanyeol? Hiks.." Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang suami , sementara Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan.

"Ma-maafkan aku Chan..hiks..hiks..Yeol."

"Iya, aku mengerti sayang! Jangan menangis lagi!"

"Maaf karena aku masih tetap sama, masih Baekhyun yang dulu."

"Aku tidak memintamu berubah, aku mencintai dirimu yang dulu , sekarang atau nanti dimasa depan." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun masih terisak dan Chanyeol mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu Sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap kearah matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata basahnya, dan perlahan bibir mereka bertautan. Keduanya saling melumat dalam penerangan temaram dari ruangan berdinding kayu dengan beberapa orang yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ciuman mereka terputus. Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia dan ia mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, namun ucapan ibuku ternyata benar. Kalian memiliki sebuah kesamaan." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengernyit lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu ibumu yang memberitahu aku disini?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menciumnya lagi, menyalurkan rasa rindunya selama berhari-hari, ia bersyukur Baekhyun-nya tidak dalam kondisi yang buruk, ia bersyukur karena Tuhan hanya memisahkan mereka untuk waktu yang singkat.

…

..

..

Baekhyun berlari kencang menuju kediaman ibunya untuk segera menemui putri kecilnya ketika Chanyeol berkata bahwa putrinya sedang demam.

Soojung mengumpat kesal ketika tubuhnya terdorong ke dinding saat membukakan pintu yang ternyata adalah kakaknya yang kembali dari masa pelariannya.

"Dimana Bong-Bongie?" tanya Baekhyun cemas dengan mata berair dan tubuh bergetar pada Soojung. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas dan menunjuk kearah ruang tengah.

Baekhyun berlari kecil dan ia bernafas lega ketika melihat putrinya tertawa bersama Minho dan Soyou di ruang tengah dengan baju tidurnya dan sebuah _patch fever_ dikeningnya.

"Bong-Bongie?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Ketiga orang itu menoleh dan terkejut melihat kemunculan Baekhyun di pintu ruang tengah mereka.

"Mama!" Gadis itu bersorak senang dan menuruni sofa dengan susah payah lalu berlari kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh putrinya sayang.

"Ma-maafkan .." Baekhyun menangis sambil memeluk erat putrinya dan ia semakin merasa sakit saat merasakan kulit Chanbi yang panas, karenanya putrinya mengalami demam dan harus merasakan ketidaknyamanan.

"Mama, hiks.. ja-jangan pergi hiks.. la-lagi..Chanbi jan-ji hikss.. tidak a-akan me-lawan lagi..hiks.. Mama.." Chanbi terisak bahkan gadis kecil itu tersedak dalam tangisnya. Chanyeol tiba dan terdiam menyaksikan dua orang yang sedang melepaskan kerinduan mereka.

Soyou dan Minho saling memeluk dan tersenyum melihat putra dan cucu mereka, sementara Soojung mencibir sambil melewati dua orang yang seperti sedang beradegan drama itu.

"Iya sayang, Mama janji maafkan Mama. Apa, apa ini sakit?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggetarkan tubuh putrinya dan menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Hmm.. nafas Chanbi terasa panas, dan tubuh Chanbi seperti terbakar." Ucap gadis itu mengadu pada ibunya dengan wajah lucu. Baekhyun menarik putrinya dan menangis kembali, Chanyeol mengelus pundak Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk berdiri.

…

..

.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol membuka mata ketika mendengar panggilan istrinya dengan suara yang serak. Saat ini mereka tengah tertidur di atas ranjang mereka dengan Chanbi yang tertidur di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Aku_"

"Ssst.. Chanbi bisa terbangun nanti. Dia baru saja bisa tertidur." Ucap Chanyeol pelan dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol hanya mencoba untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah terus dan menangis lagi dan lagi sementara lelakinya itu sudah menangis seharian penuh.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berkata bahwa ia kehausan. Chanyeol menatap istrinya yang berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah tertunduk.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan counter dapur dan menuang air panas ke dalam cangkir tehnya hingga sebuah tangan memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"Kau ingin?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan menciumnya dalam.

"Aku tidak minum kafein di malam hari." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Secangkir the hanya mengandung sedikit kafein dan itu akan membantu menenangkan tubuhmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meminum tehnya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab hanya mencium leher Baekhyun lagi dan lagi membuat lelaki itu terkekeh geli namun tidak menghentikan kegiatan suaminya.

"Hari yang berat hm?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Berat tanpa kalian." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali meminum tehnya.

"Baekhyun, ibu tadi menelpon dan ia berkata ia meminta maaf atas sikapnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Dia menelpon sebelum berangkat ke Bandara."

"Ibu pergi lagi?"

"Hm, dia selalu begitu, ibu yang sibuk."

"Tapi itu keren."

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya tahu cara menghasilkan uang tapi tidak tahu cara menghasilkan anak yang hebat." Ucap Chanyeol lagi dan membawa langkah mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah masih dengan berpelukan.

"Aku meragukannya, sementara pria yang sedang memelukku sekarang adalah pria terhebat yang aku kenal yang aku tahu anak dari Nyonya Park." Chanyeol terkekeh dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas sofa.

"Aku bukan anak yang hebat, tapi suami yang hebat karena aku memilikimu sebagai istriku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya semakin erat.

"Baekhyun, ibu juga berpesan."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja di depannya.

"Bahwa ketika ia pulang ia ingin memiliki cucu lagi." Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah terkejut.

"A-apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ia ingin cucu laki-laki." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah berpikir.

"Hmm.. baiklah, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkannya di_"

"Kita bisa memikirkanya nanti. Tapi aku menangkap ucapan ibu sedikit berbeda."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ibu ingin aku mengganti gaya agar mendapatkan anak laki-laki."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membuat mereka berhadapan. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepas kancing piyama Baekhyun dan mengecup beberapa bagian favoritnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Seharusnya aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan raut wajah pura-pura jengkel. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dibibir Baekhyun.

"Aku memiliki sebuah refrensi untuk gaya yang baik agar mendapatkan anak laki-laki."

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku laki-laki dan kita tidak mungkin_"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba gayanya, dan untuk hasilnya kita bisa mengambilnya dipanti asuhan." Ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali menyerang dada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggeliat diatas pangkuan suaminya.

Baekhyun membantu melepas piyama Chanyeol dengan bibir tetap berciuman, dan melemparnya asal. Mong-Mong yang tertidur mendadak terbangun dan setelahnya kembali berbaring sambil menatap dua majikannya yang sedang bercinta.

Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol ketika suaminya sedang menghisap putingnya dengan tergesa, lalu menahannya.

"Chanyeol memangnya apa gaya baru yang ingin kau coba?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun sebentar dan ia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

Tak lama ia kembali dengan sebuah senyuman manis dan tangan yang disembunyikan dibelakang, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dan menantikan benda yang Chanyeol sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah benda dari balik tangannya. Borgol dan sebuah cambuk.

"Tidak Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mulut terbuka dan sorot mata jengkel.

…

..

.

Ketika ulang tahun ketiga Chanbi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merayakannya di Jepang. Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia sangat menyukai pantai yang ada di Jepang, untuk itu Chanyeol membawa kedua anggota keluarganya untuk berlibur disana.

Saat itu Chanbi masih belum terlalu bisa berlari namun ia sangat menyukai ketika pasir-pasir pantai menggelitik kakinya. Baekhyun menuntunya sepanjang perjalanan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang merasa gemas dengan sosok putri kecilnya yang saat itu mengenakan bikini anak-anak dengan topi pantai berwarna merah muda.

Chanyeol duduk di bawah payung pantai sambil berjemur sementara Baekhyun bersenang-senang dengan merekam kegiatan putri kecilnya bermain istana pasir.

"Sayang lihat kemari!" ucap Baekhyun dan gadis itu menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada kegiatannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang hingga akhirnya ia mendesah kecewa karena baterai kameranya habis. Ia melirik Chanyeol mencoba untuk memanggilnya namun karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya.

Baekhyun melirik kearah putrinya dan kearah suaminya bergantian hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari kesana sebentar melihat putrinya sibuk bermain istana pasir.

"Chanyeol dimana baterai kamera cadanganku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Chanyeol membuka mata dan membantu mencari hingga akhirnya mereka menemukannnya. Baekhyun membongkar dan memasangnya dengan cepat, sementara Chanyeol memperhatikan hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Dimana Chanbi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yes!" seru Baekhyun lalu menyalakan kameranya.

"Dia disa_" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan kameranya namun ucapannya terhenti saat tidak melihat putri kecilnya disana.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kameranya dan berlari begitu juga Chanyeol yang dengan segera bangkit untuk berlari kearah tempat putrinya seharusnya berada.

Baekhyun menahan air matanya sambil menatap sekeliling pantai sementara Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap pengunjung.

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika melihat sebuah topi yang ia kenal mengambang diatas air laut, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam air mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa berenang dan ia belum melakukan pemanasan.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memekik terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air laut. Baekhyun berenang semakin ke dalam hingga ia merasakan kakinya kram dan mendadak ia kehilangan fungsi kakinya hingga air laut masuk ke dalam pernafasannya. Perlahan ia menutup mata saat merasakan semuanya gelap.

Ketika membuka mata ia mendapati dirinya berbaring sementara suaminya duduk disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol! Hikss..hiks.." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis histeris, mengabaikan fakta bahwa suaranya serak dan tubuhnya terasa lemah.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu ceroboh." Baekhyun menangis histeris.

"Dimana Chanbi?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela nafas dan ketika akan membuka mulut, istrinya kembali menangis histeris sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Hentikan Baek! Hentikan!"

"Tidak, aku bodoh aku ceroboh! Anakku, Chanbi…hiks.."

"Mama~" Baekhyun menoleh terkejut dan matanya membulat mendapati putrinya baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan kini setengah terduduk diatas sofa.

"Chanbi? Bong-Bongie.. Sayang..hiks.." Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dengan tergesa hingga selang infusnya terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya dan darahnya menetes.

Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh putrinya dan menangis.

"Jangan tinggalkan Mama lagi sayang, jangan!" ucap Baekhyun sementara gadis itu hanya menatap bingung dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Dia tidak masuk ke dalam air, ia mendekati dua pasangan yang sedang bermain musik dan topinya, itu hanya terbawa angin." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun menoleh sejenak lalu kembali memeluk tubuh anaknya.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol, ia membantu istrinya berdiri . Meraih pergelangan tangan istrinya dan menghapus darah yang mengalir disana dengan tisu dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Lain kali_" suara Chanyeol terdengar serak, membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"_jangan pernah melakukan hal nekat yang bisa membuatku kehilanganmu, aku_" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat air mata Chanyeol menetes.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau aku kehilanganmu." Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan wajah tersenyum sementara air matanya sendiri mengaliri pipinya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Aku nyaris gila saat tahu bahwa kau tenggelam tadi, aku _" Chanyeol kembali terisak, Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya melihat suaminya yang tegar menangis dihadapannya terlebih menangisinya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku, jika aku sampai kehilanganmu." Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya dan menangis terharu.

"Mama, Papa. Kenapa kalian menangis?" Rengek Chanbi sambil menarik-narik celana kedua orangtuanya membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tangisan mereka.

"Tidak baik-baik saja sayang."

…

..

.

Satu hal yang perlu kita tahu bahwa sesuatu yang paling berharga di dunia adalah keluarga. Kita selalu protes dengan segala aturan yang orangtua kita buat dan selalu merajuk atas keinginan yang tidak mereka berikan pada kita, tanpa pernah berpikir bahwa mereka telah memberikan segala yang mereka miliki demi kebahagiaan kita.

Seseorang yang kita panggil ibu akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi kita bahkan ketika ia belum tahu seperti apa wujud kita, dan seseorang yang kita panggil ayah akan mengorbakan segala kesenangannya demi bisa membuat satu buah senyuman terukir diwajah kita.

Baekhyun, Soyou dan Bom adalah ibu dengan sifat yang berbeda namun mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu Kebaikan anak-anak mereka. Sementara, Chanyeol dan Minho adalah orang-orang super sibuk yang merelakan waktu mereka demi kebahagiaan anak-anak mereka.

Bagaimanapun sifat mereka, sekeras apapun sikap mereka, selemah apapun kekuatan mereka, mereka akan tetap berusaha untuk melindungi, menjaga dan membahagiakan buah hati mereka, karena itu bagaimana mereka dipanggil orangtua, karena itu bagaimana sebuah keluarga bisa bersama.

…

..

.

TBC

…

Hello Guys! Aku tahu beberapa dari kalian gak nyangka kalo aku bakal lanjutin FF ini, wkwkwkw..

Aku gak papa kalo mungkin beberapa diantara kalian ngerasa chapter ini ngebosenin, tapi aku Cuma pingin mengekspresikan karakter sebuah orangtua lewat Chanbaek ( Because they are my parent but not in real life) wkwkwkwk..

Aku harap pesan yang coba aku sampaiin tersampaikan di chapter ini, wkwkwkw.. Aku Cuma pingin kalian nggak nyia-nyiain orangtua kalian okay? Trust me! sekeras apapun orangtua kalian, mereka bakal tetep nangis kalo liat anaknya sedih. Ada banyak tipe orangtua, ada yang keras dan ada yang lembek ( kaya ortu aku, wkwkwkw..) tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa seenaknya.

Ngerasa dimanja , ngerasa disayang, ngerasa semua permintaannya dikabulin kalian malah berulah wkwkwkw. Inget, meskipun mereka senyum dan bilang gak apa-apa, dalem hati mereka nangis liat anak mereka jadi anak yang nggak baik, hehehehe..

Aaaah~ kenapa malah curcol wkwkwkw..

Okay, aku Cuma pngin bilang.

Papa dan Mama adalah kata pertama yang kita ucapin setelah lahir kedunia.

Papa dan Mama adalah nama yang selalu kita sebut kalo kita dalam kesusahaan.

Papa dan Mama adalah nama yang selalu kita jadiin alasan kekesalan kalo apa yang kita mau gak tercapai.

Papa dan Mama adalah orang yang selalu tertawa meski hati mereka sakit demi ngebuat anak-anak mereka tetep bahagia.

Papa dan Mama adalah orang yang selalu bohong dan bilang "Sayang, semua baik-baik ajah kok." Ketika kita tahu itu gak baik-baik ajah.

Papa dan Mama adalah satu-satunya orang yang meski udah kita sakitin bakal tetep nerima kita dengan tangan terbuka

Jadi, jadiin Papa dan Mama adalah nama yang kalian sebut ketika kalian nanti sukses dan mungkin nerima penghargaan, okay? Jangan kecewain mereka, semasih kalian punya mereka sayangi dan jaga mereka sebelum ada penyesalan.

Okay, akhir kata, silahkan review kalo kalian berkenan, wkwkw..

Seperti biasa, salam Chanbaek is real guys..


	6. Chapter 6

Halo semua, bagi kalian penggemar setia ff ini.

Aku ada sebuah pengumuman buat kalian, bagi kalian yang sejak dulu menginginkan ff ini dalam bentuk novel sekarang sudah terwujud..

Untuk tahu informasi lebih lanjut kalian bisa buka akun instagram : dan kalian bisa lihat semua keterangan pada post an terakhir.

Dan apa saja ff yang dibukukan ?

Devil Beside Me

Playful Love

Touch Me doctor

Perbedaannya adalah, ending pada fanfiction dan buku berbeda ditambah di novel ada bonus tambahan 2-4 chapter untuk masing-masing judul.

Untuk DBM di fanfiction, akan tetap dilanjut ( jangan khawatir ) , setelah semua beres maka DBM akan segera dilanjutkan dan akan berbeda dengan yang dibuku.

Untuk TMD, yang di fanfiction sudah tamat hanya saja aku salah meletakkan kata 'TBC' dan setelah membuat pengumuman di chapter 6, pengumuman itu dihapus oleh pihak ffn, entah kenapa.

Jadi aku harap itu menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian ya, dan terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian selama ini. Sekali lagi jaga kesehatan kalian dan Salam Chanbaek is real.


End file.
